Waking up Hitched in Vegas
by Paintedwings77
Summary: Anastasia is a good, sweet girl. Her idea of excitement is Tuesday's night book club meeting. She was engaged to what she thought was a wonderful guy-until she caught him cheating. Devastated she closed her heart off. Trying to cheer her up, her friends whisk her away to a Vegas weekend. One night of blitzed bliss later, she wakes up next to an Adonis she doesn't recall. GA Story.
1. Waking up Hitched

******I do not own GA or claim too. All the characters in my story are fictional.**

**Waking up Hitched in Vegas**

**_Sex: The _****_thing _****_that _****_takes _****_up _****_the _****_least _****_amount _****_of _****_time _****_and _****_causes _****_the _****_most _****_trouble_** - _John Barrymore_

The sun was coming in through the crack of the curtain; a concentrated beam was right in my eyes. I groaned and cracked my eyes open which was a big mistake, the beam of sun was as bright as a thousand suns burning my retinas. I rolled onto my back and felt the worse wave of nausea sweeping over me.

I moaned and slung my arm over my eyes. I had the world's worse hangover in the history of hangovers ... ugh ... What even happened last night? The whole night was a blank; I could not even remember coming back to my hotel room.

I was on my honeymoon, or what was supposed to be my honeymoon. I had been set to marry Justin, two days ago, but the night before the wedding I had found him with another woman, that no good loser! I called him at 2 am; I was having a bit of a cold feet moment. We lived together but he insisted that he could not see the bride before the wedding, it was bad luck, so I stayed at my best friend's house ... I called him hoping he could comfort me, tell me that getting married was the right thing to do, but when I called his cell a woman answered! He was in bed sleeping with another woman!

My girlfriends in their infinite wisdom thought I should still come on the trip to Vegas, it was all paid for, so why not? I came here with Cathy and Ariel. The trip had been alright, but I just was not in the party mood. Last night we were schedule to leave but I told the girls I needed one more night alone, just to myself, before I went back to home to Florida and deal with the giant mess my ... ex ... had left me in. I had not technically cancelled the wedding, I had just taken off, and so I had a lot of sorry and apologies to make. I also had to find a new place to live since I was living with Justin for the last six months. I had stayed in Vegas with the intentions of just relaxing ... watching movies on lifetime and gorging on room service, but obviously my night had taken a different turn.

Trying to recall what I did last night was too painful on my poor brain that was obviously oxygen deprived from last night. I dropped my arm down and opened my eyes again, this time it didn't hurt as much. I focused on the cream-colored ceiling until the room stopped spinning. As I squinted and blinked I noticed a fancy ceiling light above me, but there had been no ceiling light in my room before ... not that I had notice.

I closed my eyes and took a few calming breathes, stamping down the nausea. I should get some water ... water was good for a hangover right? I couldn't quite recall I had not had a hangover this bad since my days of going to clubs, and those were very limited. I rolled back to my right side and slowly opened my eyes.

Okay I can do this, I thought, just put your feet down very, very slowly and ... crawl to the mini fridge for some water.

With my eyes cracked opened I waited for the room to come into focus. As I did so I stared at the sheer curtain that was letting far too much light in. Who uses sheer curtain in a bedroom anyway? I stared a bit longer, my brain slowly processing what it was seeing, the curtain was pulled over a patio door ... my hotel room had no patio doors, in fact the curtains had been a very ugly light blue with giant flowers all over it, I remembered Cathy commenting how her grandmother had a couch that would match it!

I bolted up in the sitting position, causing the room to go into full tilt mode, but I ignored it and looked around the room frantically. It was obviously a hotel room, but not mine, had I just stumbled into some random room?

My eyes traveled the big luxurious room until it came to the foot of the bed I was in. My heart stopped beating. There was a pair feet in my bed ... feet that were not mine! _Oh god_ ... I swallowed the massive wave of nausea that hit me. I slowly let my eyes travel up the feet that were poking out the white sheet. They were connected to a pair of legs. Obviously legs that belong to man or one woman who needed to get acquainted with a razor.

The man legs were all tangled up in the sheet, I followed the line that curved to his backside ... I tried not to linger to long on that part. I kept going up until I reached his back which was uncovered. He was on his stomach with his head turned away from me. He was rather tall, his feet dangled a bit off the bed. He had the build of some sort of mythical warrior, from the back anyway. From his thick shoulders and biceps, he was a work of art. He also had a big tattoo on his back that was staring at me. A ghostly figure of a dark angel with its arms open, welcoming me to the dark side.

I shivered and my eyes went to the other tattoo on his bicep, a giant Celtic cross. My mysterious bed partner had a head full of midnight black hair. It was short but that's all I could tell from this angle.

Who was this man? And where the hell was I?

My adrenaline finally decided to jump-start and I rolled out of bed like it had caught fire. I looked around wildly unsure what I should do. I had never in my life been in a situation like this! I looked around in a panic, I started to hop on one foot then on the other shaking my hands in front of me.

-"Oh god, oh god ..." I mumbled to myself.

I looked down and to my horror I was naked, in my drunken stupor and panic of realizing I was not in my room it had not registered until now. Also confirming that I had probably had sex with this man who I didn't even know or remember meeting! I spotted my tank top and bra near the front door. I dove for them, dressing in record time.

-"Where are my pants!" I cried quietly, dramatically shaking my hands.

I rushed around the room as stealthily as I could, when I found my jeans slung over one of the chairs, I slipped them on until I remember I had no underwear on. Where the hell are they? I pulled up my jeans while frantically scanning the room. As I pulled up my jeans I felt something hard in my pocket.

My phone!

Without losing any time I woke the phone from its sleep, which was on vibrate, I refused to take any calls from the wedding party. I had fifty missed calls; I already knew some were from wedding guest, and the others from my mother. I dismissed them and quickly dialed Cathy's number.

-"Ana, how are you darlin'?" Cathy's southern drawl answered.

-"Oh my god, Cathy you have to help me!" I whispered into the phone in a panic.

-"What's wrong babe, why are you whispering?"

-"Well see, I have no idea where I am! Oh god, Cathy ... " I looked around the room searching for my purse, screw the underwear.

-"What?" Her voice climb in panic, "Ana, calm down! What do you mean you don't know where you are?"

-"Okay, I don't know what the hell happened last night, but I drank too much and I woke up in a different room then my own." I ran around looking under the bed and anywhere I could think of to look for my purse. "... and a guy in the bed ..."

-"What?!" She shrieked in the phone, causing me to move it from my ear for a moment.

-"Shhhh! I don't want to wake him up." I looked back at the stranger who was still out like a light.

-"Who is he?"

-"I don't know! ... Oh God, I slept with a guy I don't know!" I was breathing hard, almost hyperventilating.

-"Okay, Ana, Sweetie, calm down ... you are not in your hotel?"

-"No I don't think so."

-"Look on the TV or the night table; there should be some sort of address on there, telling you where you are."

I nodded and looked at the TV, but it was a flat screen that hung on the wall, but beneath it was a dresser with the name of the hotel. I grabbed the paper quickly.

-"Hampton, am at the Hampton!"

-"OOO ... how posh!"

-"That's just a few blocks from my hotel room." I recalled.

-"So what does he look like? Is he hot?"

-"Cathy!" I hissed.

-"What? I am curious!"

I tiptoed to the bed and gazed down at the man in front of me.

-"I don't know ... he is on his stomach ..." My gaze locked on his tattoo on his back again, it was calling to me, begging me to touch it ... I shook my head ... concentrate! "I can't find my purse."

Just then my handsome stranger started to stir. He moaned softly and started to roll onto his back.

-"Oh shit! He's waking up!" I whispered harshly.

I was frozen in place, while Cathy told me something but I wasn't listening, all I could hear was my heart beating in my ears, the blood pounding through my veins. I did the only thing I could think of. I dropped to my knees and hid at the foot of the bed.

-"What's happening?" I heard Cathy's voice.

-"I'm ... hiding." I said as softly as I could.

-"Hiding? What the hell is wrong with you girl! Just get back in the bed and say, hey hot stuff, want to perform an encore?"

I ignored Cathy's suggestion and waited but I heard no more noises from the bed. I slowly peaked up and saw he was now on his back ... Asleep, thank god! One arm was slung over the top of his head; his other was across the bed where I had laid.

-"He didn't wake up ..." I whispered.

I stood up and my eyes went to his bare chest. I tried hard not to ogle but it was hard not to. The man had the most beautiful chest I had ever seen. From the carved planed of his chest, to his washboard abs. His chest was bare of any hair and he truly was a work of art. My gaze darted to his face ... and that's when I dropped my phone.

-"Holy shit ..." I gasped and took a step back. I knew this man!

Well I didn't know him personally, but I knew him, from TV ... how could this even happen? I unintentionally kept backing up.

-"ANA?!" I heard a shrieked.

I grabbed my phone from the ground, my hands were shaking.

-"Ana?! What is going on?"

-"I ... I - dropped the phone." I said my throat suddenly parched and dry. "I know him ..." I said in disbelief.

-"Who is it? Don't tell me it's Justin or I am going to come back to Vegas and kick your butt girl."

-"It can't be ..." I said numbly.

-"Ana talk to me!" Cathy's tone was growing impatient.

-"It's that guy ... you know from that Ghost show ..." My mind was blank right now ... Cathy was silent, "Its Zak ... oh god, its Zak Bagans ..." I felt my legs growing weak as I leaned back on the desk that my butt bumped into.

-"No, there is no way girl! Its Vegas, he probably just looks like him. Check his ID, Ana, look for his pants and check his ID."

I nodded and spotted his pants by the chairs, where mine had been. I grabbed his black cargo pants and felt around for a wallet, finding it in the back pocket, attached to a chain that went to his belt. I yanked it out and found his driver's license as soon as I opened it. It listed his name and address.

-"It's him Cathy ..."

-"Holy shit, you slut, you had sex with Zak!" She laughed.

I looked back at Zak to make sure he was still sleeping; I then put the wallet back and dropped his pants.

-"I have to get out of here." I felt so sick to my stomach. "But I can't find my purse!"

-"Don't run off, you should stay there!"

-"No way, am getting out of here. I will call you later." I hung up without waiting for her to reply.

I checked the bathroom, there was nothing in there, and no signs of my purse, but I had to get out of here. This was not me; I was not a one night stand girl. I didn't get drunk or sleep with strangers I didn't know. I was just a ... well a good girl! I worked as a librarian, Tuesday night book club meetings was the excitement of my life. I just didn't do things like this.

Zak started to stir again, forget my purse; it probably was at my hotel room. I went to the door and put my hand on the handle. For the first time I noticed a small gold band on my ring finger, weird ... but I had no time to ponder that right now. I gave Zak a last glance. Too bad I couldn't remember last night, the most excitement I had ever had, with a really gorgeous man, and I would never remember it.

I memorized this moment right here. He was splayed across the bed, the white sheet tangled around his body. His raven black hair tousled, clinging to the white pillow ... I smiled sadly and opened the door slipping out silently and shutting the door as quietly as possible.


	2. The runaway Wife

**I** **must live with my quiet rage,**  
**Tame the ghosts in my head,**  
**That run wild and wish me dead.  
**_Mumford and Sons_** -** _Lover's Eyes._

I listened to the door shut and make its soft clicking sound. There was no going back now, even if I wanted too ... but I didn't want too, I needed to get back to my room, take a long shower change these clothes, go home and forget this crazy weekend ever happened.

But that wouldn't happen unless I found my purse, which contained my plane ticket and credit cards.

As I stood in the hallway I noticed in front of me was a maid with her cleaning cart, she was cleaning the room across the hall. A pretty, middle-aged woman came out of the room carrying an armload of towels, but when she saw me her face lit up with a big smile.

-"Enhorabuena por la boda!" She boomed excitedly.

I had no idea what she had just said, it sounded like Spanish but I wasn't to sure, and it didn't matter because the extent of my Spanish dictionary was learned from "Dora the Explorer" books I often had to put away at the library. So I simply smiled at the pleasant little maid. I then looked both ways trying to figure out which way the exit was. Looking left then right, I saw the big red exit sign telling me to go left, so I did.

As I walked down the endless corridor that twisted and turned like a maze my mind started to once again panic. I had been in bed with a man I didn't know! What the hell was wrong with me? I never was a big drinker before this, but I made the solemn promise to never ever touch a drop of alcohol again.

I finally found the elevator and as soon as I stepped in I saw I was on the eleventh floor. I looked at the panel and pressed the button that had a big "L" on it, and I hoped it meant Lobby. The elevator stopped twice for people to get on but we finally made it to the lobby where I rushed out and headed to the lobby desk. There was no line but the desk attended was on the phone, she gave me a wide smile and mouthed "One moment."

I nodded; as I waited someone came up behind me and got in line. I didn't turn around but I assumed he was on a phone because he was talking loudly and he sounded very annoyed. I tried not to ease drop but it was hard not too because he was so loud and close behind me.

-"He sent me the same pictures!" The man paused, "I don't know what the hell is going on, I'm waiting to ask the desk chick if he's here."

Finally the lobby attended turned to me.

-"How can I help you?"

-"I'm sorry, I just ... I seem to have lost my purse."

-"Okay, were you a guest here? If you left it in your room the cleaning ladies will have it in their lost and found."

I fidgeted uncomfortably. I had not totally thought this idea through ... What should I say? _No, I_ _was just here to have sex._ I didn't even remember the room number! I bit my lower lip.

-"Not exactly ... uhm ... its, see I was ... errr ... staying, I mean visiting a friend and I lost my purse. I'm not sure if it was here or somewhere else ..." I couldn't bring myself to meet the woman's eyes.

-"I see ... well no one has turned in a purse, but let me take your information and I will contact you if someone turns it in." She looked at me suspiciously but said nothing more.

She pushed a pad of paper and pen towards me and I quickly wrote down my name and cell number and turned to leave. I had forgotten there was a man behind me and in my haste to get out of here I crashed right into his chest.

-"Oh, I'm so sorry." I mumbled, cursing myself for my clumsiness.

-"Hey no problem. You alright?"

-"Yeah ..." I hooked my hair behind my ear and just wanted today to end ... right now.

I looked up at the man I had just crashed into, he was staring at me but when I looked up he flashed me a goofy grin.

-"Just checking, you look a little lost."

I stood gaping at him for a minute. It was Aaron. I had just crashed into Aaron ... He watched me curiously a bit longer; I was frozen in place, shocked. He gave an awkward laugh and stepped around me to get to the desk.

-"Yeah, hey man, is there a Zak checked in here?" He leaned forward on the counter.

At Zak's name I came out of my stupor and whipped around. He was looking for Zak ... I had to get out of here. I took off as fast as my feet would move towards the exit and out the door. There was a line of taxies at the entrance, I asked one quickly which way was my hotel and he pointed me in the right direction.

As I rushed along the sidewalk of the busy street of Vegas, I cursed myself for not wearing more sensible shoes, but thought it was appropriate for how my day was going so far, why not add blisters to the list. I would say I should have stayed in bed today, but even those words made me cringe and blush. It was midafternoon and the street was bustling with activity. From street performers to tourist snapping pictures left and right. The happiness that emitted from everyone was almost surreal. Maybe all this was just a very weird and bad dream.

I soon came to the entrance to my hotel, a comfort inn. Inside I once again headed to the front desk. I had no key to my room and had to get a new one. The young man behind the desk smiled widely at me, I recognized him from when I first checked in on Friday morning.

-"Hi, I seem to have lost my room key, could I get a new one?" I asked much more calmly then I felt.

-"Of course, could I get your name?"

-"Anastasia Campbell. I am in room 314."

He typed on his keyboard for a few moments; he then reached under the desk and created a new keycard.

-"I just need to some ID."

-"What? Why?"

-"It's just a security thing."

-"But ... but, I lost my purse! I don't have any ID." I said my voice going shrill.

-"Oh ... well ..." The man whose name tag said "Doug" looked back to his computer screen. "I'm sorry, I can't just give you the key ..." He didn't look very sorry.

-"I need to get back in my room! Please, I swear I'm me!" I was growing more desperate.

-"Look, Miss Campbell ... it's out policy, maybe you can just show me a credit card or a piece of mail?"

-"Who carries mail with them on vacation!?"

He shrugged.

-"Look Doug, I just want to get my stuff! I lost my purse, my feet are killing me, "I was breathing heavy, my head was pounding, my stomach felt like there was world war three going on it in. My vision clouded as tears formed and threaten to fall any second. "I caught my fiancé cheating, I had to cancel my wedding and I woke up in a stranger's bed, I just want to go home!"

Doug shifted awkwardly, looking around the lobby seeming very uncomfortable. He then slid the keycard on the counter towards me.

-"Here, just don't tell anyone..."

I sniffled and quickly wiped my eyes before anyone else saw me in this state. I was mortified that I had just spilled my guts to this kid. I nodded taking the card and ran to the elevator as fast as my feet could move.

* * *

Aaron drummed his finger impatiently on the marble counter, while the woman looked for Zak's name in the registry. He was tired and just wanted a coffee but he had to find his idiot friend. Early in the hours of the morning, Zak had texted him two pictures. One said "Just got married!" With a shot of himself and a girl but it was obvious Zak had been rather inebriated when the photo was taken because the self-shot only had half his face and the rest was black and fuzzy. The other said "Married in Vegas to the hottest chick around!" And it had him and a girl, but again the picture was very blurry.

Aaron had just gone to bed when the texts were sent, their friend Nick had also received them. Since Nick was on the East Coast he was just waking up and he had called Aaron until he finally woke up, telling him to check his phone.

When he did he immediately called Zak, but there had been no answer. So he sent a text asking him where the hell he was. He had gotten a text back fifteen minutes later with the word "Hotel," but that was it.

Did Zak have any clue how many damn hotels were in Vegas? Far too many! Aaron had already checked eleven of them.

He had no idea if his friend was hurt or if something was wrong or what the hell was going on. Zak was not a big drinker, but weird shit had went down at the last investigation that had gotten to him, he refuse to talk about it and for the past week he had been going out, drinking and acting reckless. He just hoped that the married picture was a big joke.

Neither he nor Nick had thought much about it until now. It was not unusual for Zak to act odd or out of character when they got back from an intense investigation. He often isolated himself and no one heard from him for a few days. Zak was not psychic or a medium or anything like that, but he was very sensitive to spirit activity and spirits seemed attracted to him because of that, and it caused him to have many strange occurrences. So when they got back from an investigation Zak often needed a few days to himself to shake it off, but he had never done anything like this.

-"Yes, Zak is in room 1143." The woman gave him a warm smile.

Aaron nodded.

-"Thanks."

He hurried towards the elevator, quickly redialing Nick's number.

-"Yo, Nick, I found him; I'm heading to his room now."

-"Good, when you get up there kick his ass for me. Then kick it again for Veronique."

Aaron chuckled. Nick, the third member of the Ghost Adventure crew had moved east a couple years ago with his new wife. But that didn't make him less active or passionate about ghost investigating. Aaron kept Nick on the phone as he went up. He listened to the family chatter at the other end. Nick was doing the stay at home dad thing today, and he was happily talking with his four year daughter.

At the eleventh floor Aaron hurried off and headed for room 1143. It didn't take long to find, the room like the one across from this one had a large plaque on it, engraved with "Honeymoon Suite." Aaron cursed again and knocked loudly at the door.

-"I'm gonna kill him." He mumbled.

He waited a good two, three minutes with no answer. He knocked again and pressed his ear against the door. There was no noise.

-"Come on Zak, get up!" Aaron bellowed and knocked hard and kept knocking - nonstop.

-"Ugh ... am coming, keep your fucking pants on!" Aaron heard Zak croak.

-"I think he's up." Aaron said to Nick.

Inside the room there was a loud crash and some swearing. Then some fumbling around with the door. Zak opened the door, and Aaron pushed his way inside and slammed the door shut.

The room was huge, it had the biggest bed he had ever seen, everything was frilly and cream colored. Zak's clothes were scattered through the room, all the bed sheets were on the floor. The room was also empty with only Zak in it. Aaron let out a breath of relief, and faced Zak.

-"Argh! Man! Cover up! Put on some damn pants!" Aaron shielded his eyes and groaned. Zak stood still by the door totally naked.

He wavered obviously still suffering from his night of drinking. He mumbled a quick apology and stumbled by to grab his pants, slipping them on, he then flopped down on the bed. Aaron felt a twinge of sympathy for his friend. Zak looked terrible. His usually perfect hair was flat and lifeless. He had a few days growth of beard on his face, deep purple pockets under his eyes, but at least he had pants on.

-"Hey, Nick let me call you back in five." Aaron hung the phone up. "Zak, man, you look like shit." He had been so mad at Zak since 6 am when Nick finally got a hold of him; he had gone to a dozen hotels to locate him, wasted most of his day, all with only getting two hours of sleep. But now that he was here in front of Zak, and saw him, he couldn't bring himself to yell at him.

Zak sat up and rubbed his hands vigorously over his face.

-"I feel like I have been hit by a fucking truck." His voice was scratchy and hoarse.

-"Dude, what are you doing here?" Aaron leaned back on the dresser.

Zak sat with his head in his hands.

-"I ... errr ... not sure, my head is killing me ... Can't think."

Aaron nodded and gathered up Zak's clothes. He knew his friend was not a morning person to begin with. He had traveled enough with the guy to know that, they all knew to leave him alone until he had something to eat and drink, but he had to know what happened last night.

-"Listen man, you have to try and remember ... Nick and I," he omitted that the text had been sent as a massive text to everyone on his list. "We got these pictures of you ..."

-"What sort of pictures?" Zak mumbled, his head still down.

-"Of you ... " Aaron paused for a moment and waited to see if something might click in Zak's head, but he didn't move or say anything. "It said you got married."

* * *

Zak's head whipped up so far he is sure he might have suffered from whiplash. The room spun violently and he gripped the sides of the bed tightly, afraid he might topple over. That's it ... he was so drunk that his hearing was screwed up ... Zak laughed.

-"Can you repeat that, I don't think I heard you right ..."

Aaron fidgeted with his phone.

-"The text ... it said you got married."

Zak slowly nodded and looked up at his best friend. Aaron's face was serious and he knew he wasn't joking. He stood up with speed and found himself running to the bathroom, collapsing on the cool marble floor and leaned over the toilet. He emptied the content of his stomach and once done he leaned his head on his arm which was over the toilet seat.

He waited a few minutes before attempting to talk to Aaron again. He knew his friend was in the other room, giving him his space which he really appreciated right now. He had said married ... he wished it was some sick joke that him and Nick were playing on him, but they both knew how he felt about marriage ... and the whole family thing. He was married to his job, and that's how it was going to stay.

It's not that he detested the idea of being married; he just didn't want the hassle of that commitment. There was too much to experience in this world to be tied down to one person. He loved his freedom to do as he pleased. He saw how Nick didn't hang out with them as often, he had moved across the country! The constant calls between him and his wife ... No, it wasn't for him. He didn't answer to anyone.

Unfortunately memories of last night were starting to slowly trickle back to him. Although some of the details were still pretty fuzzy, but he remembers going to the small chapel ... not that he could remember which one. The ceremony was a bit of a blur ... and he could not remember the mystery girl. Zak made an attempt to stand up but his eyes went to his left hand, ring finger. There, like a sore thumb it stuck out. The shiny gold ring he had been given at the chapel. He felt another wave of nausea hit him hard. He wrenched the ring from his finger hard and shoved it in his pocket.

He took a few calming breaths and went back out to face Aaron. He had a hard time meeting his friend's stare. He didn't often screw up, it was hard to admit when you fucked up big time.

-"You alright, man?" Aaron asked sympathetically.

-"Yeah." He roughly tore his shirt from the dresser top and slipped it on. "Let's just get the hell out of here."

But Aaron didn't move from his spot.

-"Zak, who's the girl? Where is she?"

Zak did a quick sweep around the room to make sure he had everything. He was no in mood to answer Aaron's questions.

-"I have no idea and as you can see there is no one here, so who the hell knows. Maybe there is no girl. I woke up alone, so drop it okay?"

Something caught his eye in the corner next to bed, just as Aaron mumbled something and made his way towards the door. Zak looked to make sure Aaron was out of sight and he bent and picked up a pair of black satin underwear. They weren't the prettiest lingerie he had seen but for some reason the sight of them made him shiver. It also confirmed that he had not been alone here. He clutched them tightly in his hand for a moment.

-"You coming dude?" Aaron called from the door.

Zak shoved the underwear in his pocket and hurried out of the room he hoped he'd never see again.

Aaron saw that he was all checked out while he tried to go find his car ... fortunately the hotel had a garage underground and his car was parked below.

-"I'm just gonna go home and crash." Zak rubbed his eyes, he felt so exhausted, he'd sort this mess later...

-"I really think we should talk about this girl, you are married!" Aaron said a bit more harshly then he meant too.

-"There is no girl, well there was, but she's gone, and we didn't get married." Zak lied.

Aaron smirked.

-"No? Then when did you start carrying a purse?"

-"What?"

-"In your car, there is a purse on the seat." Aaron casually pointed over his shoulder to Zak's car behind him.

Zak rushed to the passenger side and wrenched the door open. There sat a sage green purse. It was small and the type that a woman would loop over her head and shoulder.

-"Shit." Zak grumbled, staring at it, as if he were looking at grenade or something.

Aaron tried not to laugh but he was sort of enjoying seeing Zak unravel like this. Zak was one of his best friends but the guy was sometimes a real ass. He always dictated and ordered about. He never was disorganized and seeing him in this state proved he was still partly human. Aaron grabbed the purse and opened it up.

-"Let's see how who this belongs too."

The purse was extremely small and only held a small wallet, some keys, gum, lip gloss and a piece of paper. Aaron set the purse down on the trunk of the car and opened the wallet up. Zak had slowly crept up next to him, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Inside the wallet was a couple credits cards, a room keycard for the comfort inn and a temporary drivers license. No pictures.

-"Anastasia Campbell ... does that sound familiar?"

Zak didn't answer right away so Aaron glanced at his friend who was looking at a piece of paper. He looked like he might be sick again. Aaron looked over at the paper. It was a marriage certificate with both Zak's and this Anastasia's name on it.

-"Holy shit ..."

Zak crumpled the paper in his fist tightly.

-"We need to find this girl." Aaron looked at Zak who just nodded. He glanced down at the cards in the wallet. "Looks like she is from Florida ... but she has a room card for the comfort inn ..."

Zak didn't say a word but it was like something had snapped inside him. He rushed to the driver's side and started the car. He had to get to that hotel and catch this girl, and get this damn marriage thing annulled. He put the windows down.

-"Get in." He yelled at Aaron. He then took off with a loud tire squeal.

* * *

**Translation:**

Enhorabuena por la boda!: Congratulation on the wedding!


	3. Goodbye Las Vegas

**We're born alone, we live alone, and we die alone. Only through our love and friendships can we created an illusion for the moment that we're not alone. – Orson Welles.**

Traffic in Las Vegas was strange. It could take you twenty minutes to simply go a mile down the road if you left at the right time. This was one of those moments. No matter how many times Zak changed lanes or glared at the other motorist, it did little good to move any faster.

Zak felt the tension grow by the minute.

-"Want to talk about what went down last night?" Aaron finally spoke. He gripped the side of the door tightly. Zak's driving was making him a little anxious.

-"Not really ..."

-"You remember I take it?"

-"Some of it ... some of it is fuzzy, like a dream you remember ... but its spotty ..."

Aaron was silent for a few moments.

-"Who's the girl?"

-"No idea ... " Zak was not in the mood to talk about this with Aaron.

But he did remember her, well somewhat. Ana. He had walked into one of the many casinos of Vegas with the intentions of playing some cards. He wasn't very good at most card games, but for some reason he craved the atmosphere that the casino brought. To just get lost in the crowd, be another face in the sea of people. He wanted to forget he was that guy. That guy that made contact with the other side on a daily basis, that guy that saw the most disturbing things in his head because of it. He loved his job but sometimes ... it was very draining...

He had sat down at one of the poker tables and dropped a few chips to play. He didn't often gamble, and when he did, it was only a few dollars. He had sat down next a woman who seemed to be lost in her thoughts, and next to her was a man in his fifties, who had a large stack of chip built up in front of him. After a few games the woman next to him let out a frustrated sigh. As he glanced at her, she wore a pouty expression on her face.

When he had arrived he had not paid much attention, but now that he was looking at his neighbor he was a little surprise. Although she wasn't what some would say was a drop dead gorgeous beauty, she had a very subtle and classic exquisiteness to her. Her long auburn hair was pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head that left curls of hair caressing her porcelain face. She wore a black top that came off her shoulders and a pair of dark blue jeans.

-"I fold ..." She mumbled looking at her cards, like they had sprouted a third head.

Zak found himself closing his eyes and savoring her melodic lilt of her voice. It reached deep inside him and brought a little light to what was a very dark place inside him. He also could tell she had no idea what she was doing.

He did something then that he rarely did. He scooted his seat closer to hers and he had helped her play, showing her how to play the game properly. As he did so he had also found her company rather nice. She wasn't demanding, or required anything of him. They ended up having a couple drinks, which turned into more than just two, but more like a dozen ... or was it twenty? ... Either way he had lost track and got a bit too carried away.

She had not said anything about herself, not that he remembered. But he was to enthralled with her. She smelled incredible, that he did remember. She was shy, she often avoided looking at him. The rest of a bit of a blur... and he wasn't quite ready to remember yet.

They finally arrived at the comfort inn. Zak pulled in the parking lot and jumped out of the car, leaving the car running by the entrance. He ran inside to the front desk.

-"I'm looking for someone ..."

The young man at the desk looked at him strangely. He probably looked half mad but he didn't care he had to find this girl.

-"Name?" He asked.

-"Err ... Ana ..."

The desk clerk looked at him, waiting for more.

-"Yes, Ana ...? I need a last name." He replied, annoyed.

-"Anastasia Campbell." Aaron walked casually to the desk and set the purse down on the counter.

Zak cast him an irked look.

-"You don't remember, my ass." Aaron smirked, but Zak ignored him.

-"She just checked out, like five minutes ago." The desk clerk informed them.

-"What?!" Both Aaron and Zak exclaimed at the same time.

-"She just left; you guys probably saw her cab pulling away ..."

-"Where was she going, do you know?" Zak asked urgently.

-"No idea, the airport probably ... girl needs a vacation from her vacation." The young man laughed at his own joke.

-"Fuck!" Zak yelled loudly, causing a few hotel patrons to turn and glare at him, but he ignored them. "Come on!" He ran to the doors and back into the car.

He'd catch her before she left even if it killed him. He had to get her to come back so they could cancel this sham marriage before anyone heard about it.

* * *

I was on my flight home. Finally. Actually once I had gotten into my room I called the travel agent that Justin and I had gone through for our honeymoon, which was also my cousin. Once I answered her hundred questions about what had happened to me. She had taken care of my ticket and all I had to do was go to the airport and show my receipt which she sent to my phone. The only bad thing was that my flight was schedule to leave an hour from when I had called, so I had no time to change or shower, I had to rush to the airport. I had barely made it with a minute to spare.

Now I sat by the window, watching the clear sky. I leaned my head back and let out a long sad sigh. I had so much to deal with when I got home, this whole trip had seemed like a good idea but looking back now it was pretty irresponsible. I should have stayed and faced everyone, told them the truth, which was that I did not want to marry Justin anymore. But instead I ran away and my weekend had been one huge disappointment that was best forgotten. Let's hope that commercial I always saw on TV was true ... _"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."_

My neighbor sitting next to me was a man a bit older then I. He flashed me a pleasant smile.

-"Going home?"

I nodded.

-"Yes, and not a minute to soon." My voice was strained and exasperated.

He chuckled.

-"That bad of a time huh?"

-"You have no idea." I mumbled, fidgeting with the tray in front of me.

-"Well when you get home I'm sure your husband will help put this awful trip behind you."

My head snapped up to look at him.

-"Excuse me?"

-"Your husband." He pointed at my left hand.

I brought my hand to eye level, as if I had never seen it before. I stared at the gold ring.

-"I ... errr ... I'm not married." I tried to wrench the ring from my finger but it wouldn't come off. My finger was slightly swollen and the ring was not budging.

-"Oh ... sorry, my mistake." He seemed embarrassed and quickly went back to reading his magazine.

What the hell was this ring anyway?

I pulled hard a few times, until my finger was bright red and even more swollen. Ugh ... I'd have to wait till I got home. I tried to ignore it but it was hard too. I had taken off my engagement ring before I had left for Vegas, it was in my luggage now, so it's not that I was not use to a ring on my finger, it's just that this one disturbed me and I didn't know why.

The rest of the trip went smoothly and when I landed at the airport Cathy was waiting for me.

-"There is my little slut!" She grinned widely and hugged me tightly.

I rolled my eyes at my best friend but hugged her back. I had missed her, even though I had just seen her twenty four hours ago, it was good to be around someone familiar. I moved out of the hug and forced a smile at her. Cathy was such a beautiful woman. I had always been jealous of her and had hated her for being that hot girl that got all the men, until we became friends. Then I saw she was not only beautiful on the outside, she was even more so on the inside. We had remained friends since high school.

Cathy had beautiful dark skin, jet black hair and almond eyes. She was a hair dresser and always did something new and wild with her hair. Today she sported several streaks of blue which blended nicely with her hair. She always dressed outrageous and loud; she said she did it because I was so conservative and quiet, so she had too, to balance things out.

-"So you have to tell me everything!" She grabbed my suitcase from my hand and we walked towards the exit.

-"There isn't much to tell. I can't remember anything ..."

-"I think you just don't want to remember." She cast me a knowing look.

-"That's not true!" I said defensively.

-"Ana," She said in her warning tone. "You had sex with one of the hottest guys on TV. I know you ... you are probably freaking out on the inside, but it's not a big deal, so what, you had a good hump, you deserved it! After that scum you were about to marry ..." She talked loudly and a few people cast us curious glances. I blushed and tried to walk faster, but I knew she was right, I was freaking out. I was a planner. I hated things being out of order. I didn't do spontaneous. Justin used to joke and say I was as predictable as the rising sun, and almost as big ... I quickly shook my head banishing thoughts of Justin.

Cathy put her arm around my shoulder and gave me a squeeze, sensing where my mood was going.

-"Come on girl. We're gonna go home, pig out on chocolate ice cream and watch all the best hot guys flicks we can get our hands on."

-"I should go by my mom's and tell her what happened ..."

-"That can wait till tomorrow morning, come on, what's another twelve hours going to change?"

I nodded sadly. She was right, but tomorrow was going to be a very long day of explaining and crying, not done on my part but on my mother's. She was dying to see me get married in a big wedding. My family was Scottish and they all loved a big party. My mother had been planning this wedding for the last year. I sometimes wondered if she was the one getting married or if I was. But I let her do it, because that's what I did ... I didn't want anyone unhappy ... even at the price of my happiness.

I would have to face Justin as some point as well. I had just moved in with him six months ago, and now I would have to move again. I had just updated my driver's license and hadn't even received my new one yet. I would have to find a new apartment...

The drive back to Cathy's was slow. Traffic was terrible and Cathy talked the whole way, about the many men in her life. She didn't believe in one serious boyfriend, she said no one could possibly have all the qualities she wanted in one, so she needed several. They all knew about each other, which was a little strange, but she was happy and they were happy, so that is all that mattered. I could never get away with something like that. As my mother said, I was lucky that someone like Justin wanted me.

I was not exactly skinny. Actually I had not been slim since the age of six months I don't think. Like the women on my father's side of the family I was destined to be the round Scottish woman and no amount of dieting or anything would ever change the fact that I seemed to be chromosomally damaged. I often wished I would have been born in the 1700's when it was fashionable to be pudgy. But none of that mattered to my mother. She often made me feel terrible for being fat. Even my birthdays were a dreaded day with her, her idea of a gift was to give me diet books on the newest fad diet and subscriptions to Jenny Craig.

The night went by and it was pleasant enough. Cathy did her best to cheer me up and I loved her for that, but I really just wanted to go to bed and sleep. Maybe tomorrow I would wake up and it would be the day before my wedding and none of this had ever happened.

After we split a medium pizza, a quart of chocolate ice cream and a four pack of corona light, I stood and stretched. Cathy was busy texting on her phone; her fingers moved a mile a minute.

-"I'm going to turn in."

She didn't look up but nodded. When I reached her guestroom I laid down and let my thoughts drift. Cathy had been right ... I knew what had happened last night, but it was blocked for some reason. I did remember meeting Zak; sort of ... I had gone to the casino to loose myself in the crowd. I had been in my room, crying my eyes out for hours, I mourned having lost the only man I thought could love me. But even he couldn't come to love someone like me ... After crying for hours and wondering what I would do now, I went out, just to go out ... I headed to a casino. I didn't know how to play any of the games but it couldn't be that hard to learn right? And it was better than sitting in my room feeling sorry for myself.

Zak had sat next to me. At first I had not recognized him ... well truth be told I didn't watch his show regularly.

He was much taller, much large in real life. He was actually quite intimidating to behold. I sighed and quickly blinked a few times chasing away the images. I didn't want to remember any of this ... not now. I soon fell asleep but only to dream of some of those memories I wanted to forget.

I sat down at a poker table and hoped I could pick up the game fairly quickly but I couldn't seem to get the hang of it, and it didn't help my mind was somewhere else... That's when he had sat down next to me. After a few more hands he had offered to help. That is when I knew who he was.

Tall, intimidating Zak Bagans. At a bit over six feet, with broad, muscle shoulders and powerful biceps that looked capable of lifting a bull. Both his arms had tattoos over them, from intricate writing, to a small cross on his finger. His skin had that smooth, white look that you typically saw in Irish decedent, but his held a hint of a tan to it. His jet black hair was gleaming in the light. It was straight and styled into a faux ohawk. The spikes looked as silky as a raven's wing.

His eyes were the most peculiar part of him, and the most unnerving. A dark blue with a pale silver tint to them piercing against the thick, inky lashes that fringed his eyes. They held me in a grip that almost felt physical.

* * *

I woke up, breathing hard, my body covered in sweat ... Those eyes ... those haunting eyes that had captured me that night were now haunting me in my dreams ... I looked around, seeing the light coming through the blinds.

Morning had already come. And all too soon, I actually could have slept a few more hours but now that I was a bit more awake I could hear my mother's shrill screaming coming from the other room.

-"Anastasia Marie Campbell!"

I groaned and thought about burying my head under the pillow but I knew that would bring me little protection against her wrath. I quickly got up and slipped on my fuzzy dark red slippers. Before opening the door I took a deep breath and told myself to remember this woman was my mother ... When I emerged from the room, Cathy was by the door and mouthed the words, "I'm Sorry."

-"There you are!" My mother said when she spotted me. She hugged me tightly then moved back and gave me a scolding look. "Who just goes off to Vegas and doesn't tell anyone?! I was going to call the police to report you missing!" I felt a stab of guilt at her worried words. "Thank goodness your friend Ariel called me to tell me where you were."

That had taken me by surprise. Ariel had not mentioned anything about it and we had spent the weekend together.

-"I'm sorry mom; I needed to clear my head ..."

-"In Las Vegas!? That trip was for your honeymoon, what were you thinking?" She cried, outraged. "Justin has been beside himself! You left him without a word Anastasia, what is wrong with you?"

I fidgeted with my hands anxiously as I listened to how much of a fool I was, slowly feeling this seething rage slowly build inside me.

-"Justin is cheating on me! He doesn't care mom!" I snapped.

-"Don't be ridiculous!" Her face was impassive.

I watched my mother very careful. Diane Collins was the typical wife of a politician. My step father was on the senate. It had been my mother's dream to live in the public eye, she lived for those moments where she went out with my step-father and their pictures were taken. This wedding had been her chance to finally get more attention because after all a politician on the senate didn't get that much publicity. But the wife's daughter who was getting married in a big wedding was news. I was no fool about that fact.

-"It's true mom, I called Justin and a girl answered..."

-"So a girl answered his phone, that means nothing." She scoffed casually.

-"At 3 am?"

-"There was still no reason for you to take off like that! Now we have to reschedule this wedding."

-"I am not marrying him." I replied firmly.

My mother straightened her peach blazer jacket and gave me a cold stare.

-"I spent too much time and money on this wedding young lady. " She took a step closer to me. Her cold steel blue eyes bore into me. "You can't blame him for having one last night of fun, if you took a bit better care of yourself ... maybe he wouldn't have the need to go elsewhere."

I lowered my eyes and did what I always did when my mother brought up my weight. I nodded and mumbled an apology.

-"Now come to dinner Wednesday night, Justin will be there, and we can try and salvage this mess you created." She turned to Cathy. "I expect you there Miss Catherine, and next time you should be a better influence on my daughter!"

She quickly turned and left the apartment. Cathy still stood by the door, her fists were clenched.

-"Ana, how can you let her talk to you that way? "

-"I don't know ... she's my mom ..." Yep, I was thirty two years old and still scared to death of my mother.

-"Don't listen to her, you don't have to marry that scumbag, and there is nothing wrong with you!"

I shrugged and sank into the chair at the dining table. Cathy sat across from me and we both sat in silence.

-"I think I will just go to work today." I finally said getting up.

-"You took the next week off though."

-"I know ... but what am I supposed to do, sit here, feeling sorry for myself?" I got up and went to get dress.

I dressed quickly in jeans and a simple t-shirt. One reason I loved my job, I didn't have to dress up. I know ... a librarian sounds like a very dull occupation, but I loved it. I worked at one of the largest libraries in the state. I was surrounded by books, and met people who loved them as much as I did. Every Mondays and Wednesday I would read to the children who came in for story time. It also allowed me time to do my own personal research.

Something that no one, well except for Cathy, Ariel and unfortunately Justin, I was writing my own book on paranormal research. I know it sounds like a silly thing, but I had always wondered if there was more after you died. What exactly happened after death? I often went into local places that were abandoned and just sat there, alone, and listened. I had a digital recorded but I didn't pick up a lot, not like they showed on all those ghost shows on TV. I am sure most of those were probably all staged anyway.

I was not delusional; I knew my book would never get published. I wrote it for me. After my dad had passed away two years ago ... I had to get answers. He was such a good, strong man; he had not deserved to die like he did … not alone and scared...

I angrily wiped my eyes at the thoughts of my father, and took a slow calming breath. As I did so my eyes locked on that damn ring on my finger again. I slowly pulled at it, this time it slid off with no hesitation. I set it down on my dresser and left for work.

* * *

Zak and Aaron had gone through the airport four times and no signs of his ... of the girl. Her license had said she was from Florida and a flight for Miami had left not to long after they had arrived. He was willing to bet she was on that flight. After that he had gone home and went to bed. He had slept fourteen hours and this morning he felt a little bit more human and like his old self.

But he now had to make some phone calls. One to his dreaded public relation agent. Zak was no fool, he knew the media often went through public records of marriages, especially in Vegas, so it was a matter of time before they got their hands on his. No, he wasn't a big celebrity, but he was still on TV and this could impact his career. His agent also knew the law a bit better than he did and could tell him what he should do next.

He dialed the number and patiently waited.

-"Zak, how's it going?" The happy voice of Mark came on the line.

-"Hey Mark, I'm alright ... got a few minutes?"

-"For you, of course I do. How was your trip to Arizona?"

-"Not bad, got a lot of evidence to go over." Zak, Nick, Aaron and Billy had just come back a few days ago from a long twenty day investigation in New Mexico and Arizona. It was one reason he had been so out of it, being constantly surrounded by people, even though they are his friends, was exhausting. Then they had been in four different lockdowns. That had just been physically and emotionally draining. Especially the last place ... it had been such a sad and dreary place ... he shivered at the thoughts of the old institution.

-"Good good! Can't wait to see what you will have for us."

Zak heard the loud creaking of Mark's chair of him reclining in it.

-"Listen, that's not why I'm calling ... I ... err ... okay this is not easy ..." Zak stood and started to pace in his kitchen.

-"What is it, Zak? You're starting to worry me."

-"I ... went out this weekend ... and I ..." Zak's voice cracked, he quickly cleared it. "I got married."

-"Shit! You did what?!"

-"I got married ... and I don't really remember the girl ... and she took off. I don't know where she went."

Zak heard Mark let out a low whistle.

-"Damn. When you fuck up, you make sure it's a hell of a fuck up don't ya?" He had a hint of humor in his voice.

-"What am I supposed to do?" Zak asked desperately, not seeing what everyone thought was so funny.

-"Well first calm down! Getting all worked up won't do anything."

-"I don't want the media picking up on this Mark." Zak said tightly.

-"Well you should have thought of that before you got married Zak. Look I will see what I can do to keep it quiet for as long as I can ... but till then what do you want to do, get this annulled?"

-"Yes!" He said without hesitation.

Zak heard Mark typing on his computer.

-"Give me a couple minutes." He mumbled in the phone.

Zak went to his living room and started to paced there. His dog, Gracie, watched him walk back and forth several times, until she yawned and snuggled in for a nap.

-"Well Mark give me some good news here?" Zak finally said, tired of waiting.

-"I am not sure I have any ..." He paused but Zak refrained from saying anything. "You can't get it annulled."

-"What? Why?" He cried outraged.

-"Because you don't fall under any of the conditions! Was she underage?"

-"I hope not ..." Zak mumbled.

-"Well there is not much else, unless you can prove you were so intoxicated that you don't remember the wedding, and that is hard to prove because the chapel will say you were both fine, they don't want to be responsible ..." He trailed off. "Then there is one last reason ..."

-"What is it?" He said tightly.

-"That you are impotent and didn't tell her before the wedding ..."

Zak stopped in his tracks. Like hell he would put that as a reason.

-"So divorce huh?"

-"Yep. Since there is no material things involved and its been a short time, it will be fast and easy. I can fill out the papers in my office and send them to you."

-"Okay great, do that."

-"There is just one catch ..." Mark hesitated.

-"What?"

-"You have to go get the girl to sign the papers."

-"What the hell ...? No way!"

-"Zak if you don't go see this girl this could get more complicated. Just go, be nice, tell her it was a mistake, turn on your charm and get her to sign the papers. If you don't she could get a lawyer and get half your stuff, hell she could go to the media and tell them a bunch of bullshit stories!"

-"Okay, fine whatever. Send the fucking papers today. I'm going to visit my wife in Florida I guess."


	4. Meeting and Reunions

_**The ghosts that we knew made us black and all blue  
But we'll live a long life**_  
_**And the ghosts that we knew will flicker from view**_  
_**And we'll live a long life **_

Zak packed his bags and received the papers from Mark that evening. He flipped through them quickly but frankly he didn't understand most of it. He stuffed them in his suitcase and called to reserve a flight to Miami Florida as soon as possible, which was not until tomorrow late morning.

Now he had all evening to try and keep himself distracted. He headed to his small soundproof room where he did all the editing for the show. It was a little known fact, but all the footage from the show was edited and narrated right here in his small studio, with his laptop. Of course when something needed further analysis they sent it to special trained people to take a look at it, but most of the time he did it himself in the studio with Aaron and Billy.

He had over eighty hours of footage to go over, so it was time to get to work. But before he got a chance too his phone rang.

-"Hey, what's up?" Aaron's voice came from the other end.

-"Hey, just about to go over some of our footage."

-"Cool. What time we leaving tomorrow?"

-"What do you mean _we?"_ Zak asked curiously.

-"Mark called me, he doesn't want you to go alone, so you get a travel buddy."

-"No way, Aaron. I am going solo on this." He said firmly.

-"Aw come on, I'll be good, I promise, and I already bought my ticket anyway."

Zak swore.

-"Fine, whatever. Pick me up at ten."

Aaron arrived at exactly ten o'clock. Zak threw his bag in the trunk and they were off to the airport.

-"i can't wait to get to Miami, beaches, hot chicks in bikinis, swimming, great night clubs with hot girls dancing ... did I mention hot chicks?" Aaron chatted excitedly.

-"It's not a leisure trip. I'm going to get her to sign the papers, and then we are coming right back home to get some work done. Got it?" Zak said tightly as he drummed his fingers on his lap.

-"Yeah, sure, whatever ..." Aaron grinned. "You are going to be fun to babysit."

Zak ignored him and looked out the window at the quick fading scenery of casinos and people. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to say to Ana yet. He really didn't do the whole awkward or uncomfortable situation. He purposely stayed away from them, he didn't do emotional, and he hoped like hell this girl would understand.

The flight was uneventful. Zak wore one of his many baseball hats along with his glasses, he found if he shoved the hat low enough no one gave him a second glance, and just in case he also wore his headphones from his phone, with music blasting out of it, so he didn't have to listen to Aaron's annoying chatter. Zak did love his fans but there were times where I just wanted to be left alone, and this was one of those times.

Once off the plane and the car rented Aaron settled in behind the wheel.

-"Wanna put in the hotel were staying at?" Aaron asked as he started the car.

-"No, we are going to the girl's place." Zak dug through his backpack and pulled out the purse which had her information in it.

-"But ... I wanted to at least unpack ..." Aaron whined.

-"I want this over with. Then we go home tomorrow. It's not a fucking vacation." He said stiffly.

Aaron didn't say anymore and drove out of the parking lot as Zak put in the address to Ana's home. The cheery voice of the GPS announced they would be at their destination in twenty two minutes. As they drove in silence Aaron slide a glance to Zak.

-"You should use her name."

-"What?" Zak snapped.

-"You keep referring her to the girl, her name is Ana ..."

Zak rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, resuming looking out the window. That was Aaron for you; he always had a soft side for people. Even people that didn't deserve it. The more he thought about his situation the angrier he got. This girl ... she took advantage of him, she married him knowing damn well who she was marrying and only thought of what she could get out of this. She took off like she did because she knew he would come after her.

-"Dude, you need to chill or we won't get the deposit back on the car." Aaron chimed in.

Zak looked down at his hand that was clutching the center console so tightly that he had almost ripped it out. He loosened his grip and folded his hands on his lap.

-"I don't get why you are so upset ..." Aaron commented.

Still seething Zak clenched his fists.

-"Because, Aaron, I know this chick did it on purpose!" He said raucously.

-"What? Married you?" He replied with a snort.

-"Yes!"

-"That's a little ridiculous don't you think?"

-"It makes perfect sense. She saw me, I was drunk and she thought why not give it a go."

-"So you are saying, she saw you stumbling around drunk and she thought to herself, "hey let me marry that drunk ass over there?"" Aaron did his best female voice impersonation.

-"Well no, but she knew who I was, and she thought she could get some money or something from me, or get her five minutes of fame ..." Zak trailed off.

Aaron made a sound between a snort and an impatient sigh.

-"Do you hear yourself talk right now? You're crazy!"

-"Whatever ... you'll see ..."

They sat in silence as the GPS ordered Aaron to turn right. They were only five minutes from their final destination. Zak pulled down the sun visor and flipped his hat off. He glared at his hair that laid flat. _Fucking hat hair._ He grumbled and tried to groom it as best as possible.

-"Do you know what you are going to say?" Aaron asked as he turned into a small parking lot to an apartment complex.

-"Yeah ..."

Aaron parked and stopped the car but neither got out. They were at a very tall apartment complex. The license says she lived in number 632. Zak grabbed the purse and a thick brown envelope and got out.

-"I'll be back in a five minutes." He told Aaron.

He didn't want an audience for this. He slammed the door and stomped to the big building. The place had a doorman, Zak simply told him he was here to see Anastasia and he was let by. The elevator walls were made of mirrors. He cringed at his appearance and shoved his hat back on his head. He sort of wished he wore his contacts all of a sudden but he banished those silly thoughts. Why was he so nervous?

The doors opened and he found number 632. Without hesitating he knocked and took a step back. He didn't have to wait long, he heard the jiggling of the lock and the door opened. Zak mentally prepared himself to see that girl he vaguely remembered, but instead he found himself face to face with another man.

He had recited in his head a small speech on what to say when the girl answered the door; he also had prepared what to say if she had a roommate, or her parents ... but he had not expected another man to be here ... why hadn't he thought of that? For some reason that really annoyed him.

The man with the light brown hair stared at Zak ... waiting...

-"Is ... errr, Anastasia here?"

The man crinkled his nose in distaste.

-"No."

-"Ooookay .." Zak shifted awkwardly. "When do you expect her home?"

-"No idea." The man was assessing Zak. "Can I ask why you're looking for Ana?"

-"Just a uhmm ... friend ... I was in town and thought I'd say hi." Zak wasn't sure why he lied. "Who are you?"

-"I'm her fiancé." He answered even more annoyed then before. "I don't know you, and I know all Ana's friends ..."

Zak shrugged.

-"Where can I find her?" He was starting to get pissed off, and not because he just learned she was engaged to someone.

-"Probably at work, but who knows ..."

-"Yeah, okay, thanks." Zak quickly turned and left.

He was fuming. What the hell was this girl doing? Did she have a string of men all waiting for her to get married? He rushed through the lobby and back to the car where Aaron had the radio blasting.

-"How'd it go?" Aaron asked turning down the radio.

-"She wasn't home ... but her fiancé was ..." Zak sank into the seat.

-"Fiancé?" Aaron whistled, but after looking at Zak's angry face he said no more on the subject. "So where too?"

-"I don't know ... the guy said she might be at work."

Zak found the address to a library just a couple miles away and off they went.

* * *

It was late afternoon and I had a last book reading group with some children. Yesterday I came into work to my coworker's surprise. A few asked me what happened but for the most part it was business as usual for which I was thankful.

Today was like my weird weekend had never happened. I smiled as a few of the regular children were coming in.

-"Hi Miss Campbell!" A few of them said in hush tones.

I waved fondly at the small group of kids, while they headed upstairs, where the children section was located.

The library here was huge. The building was the size of two football fields, it was two floors. The first floor had all our books, the second floor was divided, one part was the children section, with an area with a rug and chairs where we gathered to read. The other was an area for research, with computers and a place for the weekly book club meetings, and other meetings that gathered here.

I typed up the last of the invoice I was working on and rushed upstairs where twelve bright little faces smiled at me widely. Seeing them and their excitement for reading a new book made me forget that I had a fight with the lady on the phone about cancelling my credit card, that I had to find a new apartment and that I was eating dinner with my mother and Justin tomorrow night.

-"Hi everyone, are we ready to read?" I grabbed the Frog and Toad book that was on the table and took a seat on the stool.

I loved the upstairs of the library. Mostly because you had the best view. The upstairs was like its own little world. The staircases that lead upstairs was curvy, the whole second floor had a view of the first floor thanks to a balcony that encased the whole thing. The roof was all open with glass, bringing in the day's sun and at night you had a view of the stars.

I started to read the first chapter when I overheard some commotion downstairs. A few women were heard talking fasts and in a high pitch. Thanks to the open balcony behind me, and the help desk right below us, the voices carried to us and made it hard to keep reading. A few of the parents had moved to the railing to see what was going on.

Even the children were starting to get restless and I was losing their attention. Unable to contain my own curiosity I stood up and walked to where some of the parents to the children were looking down.

-"What is going on?" I asked a woman.

-"I'm not sure; those three women down there are very excited about something."

As I gazed down I recognize two of my coworkers, the other I didn't know who she was, they stood very close to two men, chatting loudly. One of my coworkers, Amanda, she kept touching one of the man's arm while talking. Even from this far I could tell she was flirting. The woman I didn't know had her phone out and was taking pictures.

-"Looks like some sort of celebrity ..." A man commented from next to me.

-"Famous or not, they should know a library should be quiet." I mumbled as I tried to gather the children back up to sit back down and go back to our book.

The chatter downstairs soon quieted down and I soon got into a smooth flow of reading, getting caught up in the adventures of Toad and Frog. The children laughed as I changed my voice to mimic the voices of Toad and Frog.

-"Excuse me, Ana?"

I looked up and saw Amanda's slim figure standing behind the children. Everyone turned their heads towards her. "There are a couple of guys here to see you."

-"See me?" I looked at her strangely. No one came to see me at work, well no one that had to announce themselves...

That's when I moved my gaze from her and spotted the two men she had been talking too earlier a bit behind her. That's when I felt my heart drop to my stomach. Oh my God ... that's Aaron and Zak.

Aaron was easily recognizable. His shaved head and goatee, along with his cheery features made him easy to spot. Zak on the other hand, seemed to bring this little cloud of gloom with him. He wore all black. From his black baseball hat and black t-shirt to black pants and boots. His large size was just as menacing as I remembered. His arms were crossed over his chest. I couldn't see his eyes very well, they were hidden by his hat and his glasses shaded them, but I could tell he was glowering.

My butt suddenly felt stuck to the seat and my feet had led in them. What were they doing here? How had they even found me?

-"Ana?" Amanda asked again.

-"Oh err ... yes ..." I somehow found a way of making my limbs function and got up. I handed the book to Amanda. "Could you finish the story..."

She watched me curiously as I dazedly walked towards Aaron and Zak. A few parents gave me curious looks as well as I walked by, but I ignored them, my eyes were fixed on the wall behind Zak. Aaron was smiling widely.

* * *

Zak came up the stairs after finally separating himself from the three women that were way to curious for their own good. On the second floor he saw a throng of kids sitting on the floor around a woman on a small stool who was reading to them. The woman had gorgeous auburn and red hair that was coiled up on the top of her head. She was extremely pale, well pale next other women in Florida, but it suited her. She wore black jeans and a black shirt that was off the shoulders and just beyond hot...

He stopped dead in his track. He had no idea who she was ... but he'd have to get her number when this messy business was over. He watched her read to the children, and it was just mesmerizing. The kids were enthralled in her tale, and laughed at the silly voices she made. He watched the woman Amanda that was taking him and Aaron to Anastasia. To Zak's dismay she interrupted the small reading group.

-"Ana?" She said, and the pretty redhead looked up at her.

That was Anastasia?

Zak blinked a few times and tried to recall from his fuzzy memory. The woman he remembered was pretty, but not as breathtaking as this one. The one from Vegas had brown hair he thought, but this girl in front of him had lovely locks of different shades of red, brown and blond ... He stared at Anastasia as she sat in her little stool when her eyes locked with his; she seemed very shocked to see him here.

She got up painfully slow and walked. Aaron was smiling widely when she stopped a couple feet from them.

-"Hey, I know you! Dazed lobby girl!" He laughed.

Of course Aaron would know her. Zak glowered at both of them. Ana laughed awkwardly at Aaron's comment and nodded, but she refuse to look at Zak, which was just annoying him even more.

They all stood in a odd silence until Aaron cleared his throat.

-"We, thought you might like this back." Aaron grabbed the purse from Zak's hands and handed it to Ana.

-"Oh! Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" Ana smiled excitedly. "You have no idea how much headache you have just saved me." She clutched the small green purse in her hands tightly.

-"Hey, it's no problem, I know what a pain it is to lose all your cards and shit ..." Aaron continued casually.

-"You guys didn't really have to come all this way just to give me my purse though ..."

Zak mentally kicked himself. He was never so shy and bashful. He usually was the out-going one that approached people and struck a conversation. But for some reason he found himself rather tongue-tied around Ana.

-"Well we had other business here, didn't we Zak." Aaron nudged him in the side.

-"Err ... yeah ..." Why was he here again? Looking down at his hand, he saw the big brown envelope, recalling he had to get her to sign these papers. He was about to say something when a tall woman came charging in.

She had long hair with blue streaks through it. Her clothing left little to the imagination and were extremely loud. The first thing that popped into his mind when seeing her was to ask her if a unicorn had thrown up on her shirt. Her small, tight shirt was an array of colors, all stripped, she had a small skirt that matched along with bright pink pumps on her feet.

-"Ana!" She stopped next to them, she was breathing heavy. "Girl your damn phone is off again! What good is it to have a phone if you never have it on?" She flipped her long hair over her shoulder. "Anyway, Justin called me, freaking out! He said some guys were looking for you." Her eyes finally traveled to him and Aaron. "Oh ... never mind ..." Her bright red lips curled into a sexy smile as her eyes locked on Aaron. "Well hey there."

Aaron smiled back and they both immediately started chatting animatedly.

* * *

I watched Cathy go into flirt mode in less than a second. The girl was incredible with men. I wish I could say the same. Here I was face to face with Zak and neither one of us said a word. We stole glances at each other when the other thought they weren't looking, he shifted awkwardly on his feet.

Now that I was close to him, I saw how really handsome he was. Up close I could see his strong features of his face. His lack brow and lashes setting off the wintry color and keen intelligence of his eyes. He had wolfish eyes, eyes of a hunter. He cleared his throat and gave me a tight smile.

-"Where did you find my purse?" I asked curiously.

-"It was in my car." He answered quickly but flinched, like he didn't want to remember.

-"Oh ... I ..." I had no idea what to reply to that ... should I mention the night we spent together? Probably not, what would I say?

-"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked trying to make conversation.

-"Err ... you know ... ghost stuff..."

-"Oh, neat." I looked back at the kids that were listening to Amanda read the book, but she kept looking up, giving me curious looks, along with some of the parents. "I should probably get back to work."

-"Yeah ... sure ... uhh nice meeting you."

* * *

Zak mentally smacked himself. Seriously_, nice to meet you_? What the fuck is wrong with him? As he berated himself Cathy and Aaron were still chatting away, then Aaron turned to him.

-"Hey yo, Cathy invited us to a dinner tomorrow night, we down right?"

-"Err ... what?" Ana and Zak said at the same time.

Cathy smiled.

-"Dinner at your place tomorrow night Ana, I need a date, and Aaron here, volunteered." She wrapped her arm around his arm. "And since we can't leave Zak alone, he can come too right?"

Ana glared at Cathy but nodded.

-"Awesome! Text me directions tomorrow girls." Aaron gave Cathy a brilliant smile before moving away from her. He turned to Ana "See ya tomorrow Ana." He gave Zak a shove and left for the exit.

Once outside Aaron gave Zak several glances with a giant grin on his face.

-"What?" Zak snapped.

-"You didn't say anything about the divorce."

-"I forgot." Zak mumbled.

Aaron let out a hardly laugh.

-"Yeah, whatever! You didn't forget shit! You just didn't mention it, why? You were so pissed off saying she was a money hungry bitch."

-"She doesn't look like a money hungry bitch..."

Both men sat in the car and took off. Zak was annoyed with Aaron for having accepted that dinner invitation, and he was even more annoyed at himself for not bringing up the marriage or divorce.

-"...her friend seems nice ..." Aaron said casually.

-"Why did you accept that dinner invitation?" Zak asked suddenly.

-"I don't know ... I thought you could use some help with Ana, you seemed a little ... lost."

-"I was not lost."

-"Yeah whatever dude."

* * *

That night Aaron spent it texting with Cathy. She was quite something, they eventually called each other and the topic turned to Zak and Ana.

-"So what's your weird friend's deal?" Cathy finally asked.

-"Who, Zak? ... nothing why?"

-"I don't know, he was all broody and barely talked to my girl Ana, what's his deal, he sleeps with girls then ignores them?"

Aaron laughed. He found her honesty so refreshing.

-"He just has a lot of his mind. I don't think he expected to find what he found today."

-"What do you mean?"

-"He came here all pissed off at Ana, with divorce papers -"

-"Whoa, whoa ... hold up!" Cathy screeched. "Divorce papers for who?"

-"For Ana, who else?"

-"My girl is not married! She was supposed to marry that two timing, no good, excuse for a man Justin, but she didn't ..."

-"She didn't tell you, she and Zak are married?"

-"Oh my god, shut up! She is not!"

-"I swear!" Aaron laughed.

Cathy was quiet for a moment.

-"Aaron, I don't think she knows ... she tells me everything!"

-"Maybe she didn't tell you this ..."

-"No way, Ana cannot keep a secret, she would tell me ... "

Aaron shifted in his seat.

-"Do you think her fiancé will be at this dinner?"

-"Oh Justin will be there ..."

-"I think tomorrow night will be very interesting." Cathy said some humor in her voice.

Aaron had been with Zak long enough to know when he liked a girl, and he definitely was infatuate with this girl. He didn't take his career and money lightly, but he had "forgot" about the papers, if this Justin guy was going to be at this dinner tomorrow night ... well tomorrow night would certainly be a night that everyone would remember.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This chapter was so so. I struggled with it :( But I have a lot in store for the next chapter I promise. This one was just a bit messy to put together. I also been so overwhelmed with my other story Beneath a Midnight Sky.**_

_**There is one part where I did twice (When Ana saw Zak and then when Zak saw her reading, since I write Ana in first person, I couldn't blend it to well so it ended up like this :)**_

_**I do hope you still enjoyed it :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you so much everyone for all the comments and reviews!**_

**There is no disguise which can hide love for long where it exist, or simulate it where it does not. - Francois de la Rochefoucauld.**

Wednesday went by way to fast if you asked me. I usually had Wednesdays afternoon off so Cathy and I went out to lunch on her break. On today's lunch break, somehow Cathy convinced me to come down to her salon and get my hair and nails done.

-"So what did you do last night?" I asked as Cathy painted my nail the darkest red I could find in her large selections, one of my favorites.

-"I talked to Aaron till 2 am." She grinned.

-"Seriously?" I said surprised. I had not seen her at all last night; she had barricaded herself in her room.

-"Oh yes ..." She winked.

-"Are you going to add him to your harem?"

Cathy laughed loudly.

-"Maybe, but he isn't the type that likes to share."

-"How do you know that?"

-"Oh I can just tell."

I suddenly wished I was as confident as Cathy was with men. Cathy carefully painted my left hand's nails as she slid me a curious look.

-"So ... You and Zak ..."

-"What about us?"

-"Do you remember anything else?"

-"Not really." I shrugged. And I really didn't, but truth be told I had been trying to not remember, I didn't want to remember.

-"Are you sure?" She gave me a serious look. "Like ... oh I don't know, naked mud wrestling or a wedding or a wild Jello throwing party?"

I laughed.

-"No, I think I would remember those things."

-"Ana, seriously, no one just doesn't remember a whole night."

-"Maybe there is no point to remember," I shrugged. "I mean, so if I remember, then what? I get to recall that I had a wonderful night, with a hot guy I would never have a chance with unless he was so deadass drunk ..." I sighed. "So what's the point?"

Cathy gave me a sad look but her eyes sparkled with something that said she knew something I didn't.

-"I think you need believe in yourself a bit more."

To my relief Cathy dropped the subject of my weekend in Vegas. But she did not give up on wanting to gussy me up. I can't remember when I got such a royal treatment. After doing my hair, which for once was down, and my finger and toe nails freshly painted we headed home and she insisted on helping me dress.

-"Do you own anything with color in this closet?" Cathy moaned after she threw the eight shirts on the ground.

-"There is plenty of color in there." I laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling exasperated. It was just dinner with my mother.

-"Plenty of color is you are a depressed vampire."

I rolled my eyes at her complaint.

-"Well we can't all pull off the happy hooker look."

Cathy threw a pair of slacks at me with a giggle.

-"Well there is nothing here that works." She groaned.

-"Sorry, all my stuff is still at Justin's."

Cathy's face lit up.

-"I have just the thing!"

She ran out of the room and I felt some dread to what she might bring back, but I didn't have to wonder long, she came back in with a black top. She grabbed one of my older pair of jeans, they were faded and light blue, and she held them up with a top that looked like something I would wear. It was a low V-neck t-shirt but the sleeves were opened. The image on the front was a large tarots card with a skeleton on the front, along with the words _Le Mort_ at the top, which I knew meant _The Dead._

-"They call it a cold-shoulder tee shirt. I picked it up a couple weeks for you and I forgot about it."

-"Oh I love it Cathy!" I sprang off the bed and grabbed the shirt from her hands and held it up to my chest.

-"Good, am glad you like it," she beamed. "Now change, we are meeting Aaron and Zak in twenty minutes."

-"What?" I gasped.

-"They don't know the way to your mom's so I told Aaron to meet us at the mall and we'll all go over together."

-"But ... I don't know how you could have just invited them!"

-"I wanted a date for the dinner, you know how long and boring your mother's dinners are, and I couldn't be so mean to leave Zak all alone." Cathy leaned into the mirror and fluffed her hair.

-"But why Aaron?!" I cried.

-"Ana, what's the big deal?" She turned towards me.

-"I don't know ... I just feel awkward around Zak, I don't know what to say, or do. I feel embarrassed!" I felt myself turn bright red.

-"There is nothing to be embarrassed about. So you had hot sex ... well I hope it was hot, was it hot? He seems intense so I bet sex with him is like ... really passionate." Cathy fanned herself. "Phew, is it hot in here?"

I grinned and shooed her out while I changed. After spraying my body a few times with my favorite body spray I dressed. I made a grimace in the mirror. The t-shirt showed off way to much of my cleavage. I pulled up on the shirt, but it did little to hide my boobs which I felt like they might fall out, but I didn't want to upset Cathy by not wearing the shirt. I quickly applied a quick coat of lip stick and cover-up. I had a few freckles on my face, the Scottish redhead genes showed in my skin tone and freckles. I hated them and did my best to cover them up.

-"Ready Ana?" Cathy called out.

I took a deep breath and headed for the door. I was feeling extremely anxious about this whole ordeal; I had a feeling that this would be a dinner I would never forgot.

* * *

Zak lounged in his room. His thoughts had been drifting all day, he remembered some bits and pieces of his night with Ana, but it was fuzzy. But one thing he did know, he just didn't know how to give Ana the papers. She was sweet, and nice. Shy. He usually didn't like shy, he found it annoying. But with Ana there was something else, something that told him that he should be careful, that if he did this wrong it could really crush this girl's spirit.

A sharp knock came at the door and then just came in.

-"Hey man, you ready?" Aaron asked coming in.

Aaron wore his typical attire of jeans and t-shirt, he was freshly shaved but as he strolled by Zak got a whiff of cologne.

-"Yeah, whoa dude ... did you leave any in the bottle?" Zak fanned the air in front of his face dramatically.

-"Shut up." Aaron mumbled.

Zak grinned.

-"Hoping to get lucky tonight are we?"

-"No! Just trying to look nice, we are eating at a senator's house tonight."

-"We are?" Zak looked down at himself; he wore his usual, black jeans and black t-shirt. But today he had done his hair and put in his contact lenses.

-"Yeah, Ana's step dad is a senator."

-"Shit." Zak hadn't bothered to shave and had a decent five o'clock shadow going on. He also was amazed how Aaron had totally changed the topic. "When was this even discussed anyway?" Zak stood and went to the small mirror in the room; he made sure his hair was still in its classic faux mohawk.

-"You weren't there ..."

-"I wasn't?"

-"Cathy told me on the phone last night."

Zak raised his eye brow.

-"Oh did she?"

-"Yep, you ready?"

Zak nodded and they both left the room.

-"So where we going?" Zak grabbed the GPD to put in the address.

-"We are just meeting them at the mall."

Zak nodded and sat back. He turned up the radio and let the music wash over him. He tried to keep him mind blank but it was hard. His thoughts drifted to Ana. He hadn't talked to her much, but he would make sure that would change tonight.

They pulled into the mall parking lot and Aaron parked but they only had to wait five minutes before a small bright red Jetta came barreling through the parking lot and stopped with a loud screeched next to them. The windows were darkly tinted and you could hear the beats of Lady Gaga pumping through. The window came down and Cathy's smiling face came into view.

-"Hey boys, what's up." She turned the radio down just as Ana opened her door and scrambled out.

-"There is no way in hell I am riding with you to my mom's!"

Zak tried to hold back a laugh at her horrified expression, when Aaron got out of the car.

-"I'll ride with her," he volunteered. "Ana you can ride with Zak." Within moment he was in the passenger seat and Cathy took off with a loud tire squeal, her laugh carrying in the wind at something Aaron had said when he got in.

Ana stood awkwardly watching the car disappear as Zak got out and slide into the driver seat.

-"You coming?" He called out.

She turned her bright hazel gaze on him, and gave a slow, unsure nod. He watched her walk around the car in the rear view mirror. She looked amazing, and he had to stop himself from staring as she sat in the car. She had her hair down, which he adored. She had very long hair, down to the middle of her back. It was thick and it had a slight curl to it. She wore the most awesome t-shirt he had ever seen, it would probably be something he would wear.

She appeared very nervous, after her seatbelt was securely on, she set her hands on her lap and wrung her hands anxiously. She was nibbling on her lower lip, her tongue darting out briefly to lick her lips, and she resumed the biting. He found the act extremely erotic and had to stifle a groan. He quickly looked at the steering wheel. _Right_ ... _driving_...

-"Don't worry, I promise my driving isn't as scary as your friend's." He put the car into drive.

Ana gave him a side glance and smiled.

"I don't think anyone could be as scary as Cathy. I hope Aaron makes it in one piece."

-"Oh, don't worry about Aaron."

He drove to the main street where she told him to get on the highway. They rode in silence for a little while.

-"So ... you work in a library?" Zak rolled his eyes at his lame attempt to make conversation.

-"Yep ..." She looked at him, and seeing his eye roll, she assumed it was meant towards her. "It sounds boring, I know, but I get to be around all these books ... we store really old volumes, like books you didn't even know existed." Her lips curled into a smile. "Like diaries from the twelve century, from alchemist and physicians. It's quite amazing to read in the life of these people!" She went on animatedly, "One book we just received was from this chemist, I think he was half mad, he goes on about wanting to create gold from water! ..." She trailed off looking embarrassed. "Sorry, I get carried away when it comes to books ... my mother says I shouldn't bore people ..." She quickly looked out the window.

But Zak hadn't been bored. He loved this sort of thing. This was our history, what made us who we are today.

-"Don't be sorry, that's actually pretty awesome. How do all the books come here, to Florida?"

-"They are sometimes on loan from places like Oxfords; we get some people who need it for research."

-"Are they all in English?"

-"Well, some ... but it's not our English, its old English. Some is in Latin, and other old languages."

-"You can read them?" He asked surprise.

-"Some of them ... am still learning, but I really like the job because it allows me some free time to write."

-"Write?"

Ana shifted awkwardly in her seat.

-"Take the next exit."

Zak nodded.

-"You are writing a book?"

-"It's stupid, really ... so have you ever been to this part of Florida?"

Zak looked at her briefly confused by her topic change but he didn't press the matter.

-"We have been in Florida but not this part."

-"You been to so many places, how can you remember everywhere you have visited." She asked wistfully.

-"I don't forget an investigating ... ever." He said darkly.

Ana must have picked up on his mood change because she started to fidget again with her hands.

-"Uhm, take the next left, and follow that until it dead ends."

Zak nodded and kicked himself for once again making someone feel uncomfortable. But it was the truth, he never forgot any investigation. They all stayed with him, whether it be from an experience he lived, bad dreams he had after or things that followed him home...

After Zak made a left the neighborhood quickly changed to big posh houses with gates around them. It was obvious they had entered the nicer part of town. He saw the dead-end at the end of the road.

-"It's that house there on the right." She pointed to big white house. The house didn't have a gate but it did have a very long gravel driveway. The car shook as he went down it. Most of it was shaded by big willow trees that were on each side of the road. They drove for what seemed like forever until the trees cleared and revealed a big white house. It had massive columns at the front and looked like one of those plantation type houses you saw in movies. The driveway curved to a large garage, but outside of it were several cars parked. Zak pulled up next to the car that he knew was Cathy's, but there was no sight of her or Aaron.

He put the car in, parked and pulled the keys out, but neither made a move to get out.

-"Listen ... when we get in there ..." Ana griped her purse tightly in her hands. Zak's eyes were fixed on her nail polish that was the color of dark blood. She cleared her throat. "I know ... you and I, well we you know ..." She crinkled her nose. "I don't exactly remember ... but this is so weird and awkward ... and I know you wouldn't say anything but I really don't want my mother to know, that I you know, went a little wild in Vegas."

Zak watched her carefully. She kept her eyes on her lap and refused to look at him. Her face and ears were bright red.

-"Oh yeah ... of course ..." He felt a little annoyed that she seemed what? Embarrassed that she had been with him? He could understand she didn't want her mother to know they were married though. "You know we are going to have to talk about this ... after."

-"Why?" She seemed outraged.

-"Well you know ... we can't ignore it forever, you were supposed to get married ..."

-"I know, I know ... But Justin has nothing to do with this."

-"So you won't tell him?"

-"Why should I? It's none of his damn business ... and it's not like he told me about it when he did it."

Zak was blown away; her fiancé had married someone before?

-"So ... you did this for what? Revenge or something?"

-"Of course not! I barely even remember any of it ... can we stop talking about this?"

She quickly got out of the car and started to rush to the door. Zak shook his head and quickly caught up to her.

* * *

Why did men always want to talk about sex? Zak seemed hell bound on having this heart to heart about the night we had sex. I didn't see the point, it happened, it was over with, so why dwell on it?

I stopped at the front door and rang the bell. I never just walked in. This wasn't my house. I had never lived here, my mother moved in with her husband when she married him, and he and I never got along that well. Zak stood next to me as I waited for someone to answer the door. I gave him a quick glance from the corner of my eye. He was a few inches taller then I. His presence was one that anyone could feel; he just had this massive aura about him. I am not sure what it was, but part of me wanted to lean into him.

The car ride had been surprisingly nice. Although it had been hard to think, his intoxicating scent had made my head swim. Annoyed that I wanted to just wrap my arms around him and burry my face in the crock of his neck I clenched my fists.

-"I know what you wanted to tell me in the car." I said tightly.

-"What?" Zak looked at me with his clear piercing blue eyes.

-"You don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone."

-"Huh?"

-"About us, you know, getting together, I know you don't want your image ruined by having the world know you were with ... me, I won't tell anyone."

Zak furrowed his brow, he genuinely looked confused. Did I have to spell it out? I grounded my teeth. He was going to make me say it wasn't he?

-"I won't go to any gossip magazine or anything like that, the world won't know you were with a fat chick. So you don't have to pretend to be nice or anything like that, I won't tell."

* * *

Zak was a little shock by what Ana had just said. She thought he would be ashamed of being seen with her because of her weight? As the door opened and what he assumed was Ana's mother answering, he watched Ana walk in and give her a quick hug. He didn't see anything wrong with her at all. His eyes narrowed on her backside, damn she had a nice ass...

-"This is my friend Zak."

Zak blinked a few times and looked up at Ana and her mother both looking at him, as if waiting for him to say something...

-"Hi," Zak mentally kicked himself. "Nice to meet you Mrs. ...?"

-"Collins, Diane Collins." She extended her hand out and Zak gave it a gentle shake.

He didn't see much family resemblance at all. Diane was tall and wispy. He was a little worried that if a strong enough breeze came by she would be blown away. She was tall and thin. Her hair was perfect done, along with her makeup and clothes. There was nothing out of place on her and it was a little disturbing to Zak. There was also nothing maternal about her. Her eyes were cold and calculated. Over the years of having dealt with people he was a pretty good judge of people and this was not a woman to toy with.

-"I thought I knew all of Anastasia's friends and I don't believe I remember you." Her lips were in a thin smile.

-"Oh ... we just met, recently."

-"I see," she eyed him with distaste from head to toe. "Well please come in." She turned her sharp gaze back to Ana. "You are late."

-"Yeah, sorry..." She mumbled.

-"I was hoping you and Justin would talk before everyone got here, but instead you show up late and with a ... date."

-"Oh, he isn't -" But Ana was cut off.

-"You have a lot of nerve, to show up with a man Anastasia! How could you do this while your fiancé is in the other room!?"

Zak watched as Ana flinched and squirmed under her mother's scolding words. He felt a stab of anger, for both this woman that was supposed to love her child and not talk to her like that in front of a stranger, and for Ana for not standing up for herself.

-"I told you I didn't want to do this mom." Her eyes darted to Zak then back to her mother. "I don't want to marry Justin!"

-"Anastasia we have talked about this. You are thirty three ... and look at yourself, your options are limited!"

Zak couldn't believe that had just come out of her mother's mouth. Without thinking he acted on impulse. He grabbed Ana's hand causing Diane's eye brow to shoot up in question. He tugged Ana into him and grinned.

-"I asked her out on a date and she said she had plans so I insisted I come along."

-"Zak what are you doing?" Ana hissed.

But he ignored her and smiled at her mother again.

-"I can't get enough of this girl." Zak winked at Diane as he tried to put his arm around Ana but she was fighting out of his embrace. "Now if you would please excuse us …"

Before Diane could even reply, Zak tugged Ana hard and led her into the next room. When they step inside, this must have been the living room, it was full of people, who all stopped talking and stared at them when they came in, but he didn't care, he was going to get answers from Ana about what the hell was going on. He quickly scanned the room and saw another doorway. He stalked through the crowd of people, pulling Ana along with him until he reached the other room which was some sort of study. He slammed the door shut and turned to Ana.

-"You need to tell me what the hell is going on, right now, you're engaged but …?"

Just then Zak's phone dinged to tell him he had a text message. He ignored it and kept his hard gaze on Ana. She nervously bit her lower lip, refusing to look at him.

-"Ana ..."

He felt his phone vibrate again as the loud ding rang through the room. He swore and fished his phone out, scrolling to the new texts which were from Aaron. The first said.

_"Saw you all pissed off and go hide in the other room with Ana, what's up?"_

The second text said,

_"She doesn't remember getting married to you."_

-"Fuck." Zak stared at the words then back up at Ana. She didn't remember? Well now, what she said earlier made much more sense. She thought he was referring to them having sex ... This complicated everything ... how could she not remember any of it!?

Zak shoved the phone back in his pocket. He spun around frustrated and ran his hand through his hair, not caring he just totally messed up his hair.

-"Ana ..." He turned back around to face her, and took a bit more of a gentle tone after he remembered what her mother had just said to her. "You can trust me ..."

-"Yes, I am supposed to marry Justin, actually I was on Friday, but I think he is cheating on me." She waved her hand dismissing what she just said. "But I don't want to marry him anyway. So I went to Vegas to get away, to think ..."

Zak took a couple steps towards her, and she instinctively backed up until her back hit the door.

-"And what did you figure out while in Vegas?" He asked his tone hushed.

He took a few more steps until his chest bumped into hers. He looked down at her.

* * *

I didn't reply to what Zak had just asked me. I was to overwhelmed by how fast events were changing, first he wanted to talk about sex, then he told me mother exactly what I told him not to tell her, and now he was standing only inches from me.

-"You do know what your mother, what you said earlier, is not true. You are a beautiful woman and any man would be lucky to have you." His baritone voice was soft.

Zak's head was so close to mine, I could feel his warm breath on my face. His lips curled into a smile as his hand caressed my cheek, when I turned my face away, ashamed of the pleasure that raced through me at his kind words and light touch; he caught my chin and gently drew my gaze up to his.

-"I think, Anastasia, that you need to start believing more in how lovely you are and listen less to idiots around you."

His hands were warm and firm as he cupped my face and brought me towards him. He kissed me. A sweet and tender brush of his lips across mine. All of my senses reached for him as though I'd been starving for this. My body responded right away as if remembering him. I could have kissed him all day, if not for the sharp knock at the door.

Zak moved back, his eyes were half closed, his lips were slightly red and swollen and he made my heart skip a beat. He had never looked so handsome and enticing then right now.

-"You two alright in there?"

Cathy ...

I somehow found my voice.

-"Yeah ... "

Zak slowly moved away from me so I could move from the door. Cathy came in with Aaron close behind. She gave us both curious glances.

-"I saw you both rush in here ... and your mom was looking for you."

For once Cathy didn't say any wild or perverted comments and I was thankful for that.

-"Oh ..." I thought it be best to go find her. I had to get away from Zak. Everything about him was overtaking my senses and I couldn't think. I rushed out of the room leaving Zak behind with Aaron and Cathy.

I didn't have to look for my mother long, she was chatting happily with my aunt. She had invited most of my family, along with my step father's family. I knew she did this embarrass me.

-"There you are dear." She plastered on a fake smile. "Justin was looking for you." I knew she wouldn't bring up what Zak said when we came in, in front of others.

I nodded and squared my shoulders. I took a deep breath I knew Justin was here, I saw his black BMW in the driveway. I tried to casually look around the large living room. It was one of my favorite rooms in the house. It was bright and happy. The walls were painted a light yellow, the patio doors were open, letting in the warm breeze, and the wispy curtains blew in the breeze. You could see out in the large yard. My mother and step father had twenty acres of land. There was a large patio that rounded to the kitchen and beyond that was some orange and lemon trees.

-"Ana, hi." I turned around and to my surprise I saw my friend Ariel.

-"Ariel, What are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

-"Your mom invited me."

I smiled at her and nodded. Ariel and I were not that close. We had been friend through elementary school but she had then moved away. By pure coincidence I had run into her at a bar a few years ago. It had also been the night I had met Justin. Ariel and I had rekindled our friendship but it was not like it was before, but I had included her in our Vegas trip, but she ended up going off on her own.

-"I saw you come in with some guy, who is he?"

-"Just a friend ... "

-"Where did he go?" She purred.

-"I don't know, he's around ..."

Ariel nodded and excused herself. I knew she would be looking for Zak, and part of me felt extremely annoyed about this.

As she strolled away I saw Justin walk into the room from the kitchen. When I saw him my breath hitched at the sight of him, although he was not in the same league as Zak. They were so different; it was like comparing day and night. Justin was pretty to look at. Actually I still had a hard time to believe that he had even given me the time of day. He had dark blond hair that was carefully styled; he was clean shaven and always dressed immaculately. Justin was good-looking in that phony TV sort of way. He wore a pair of khakis and a black Ralph Lauren polo shirt.

I looked next to him and as if fates wanted me to compare both men, there stood Zak next to Justin. He was talking to Cathy and had his back to Justin. As I stared at Zak for a moment I was amazed by the difference. Zak was like the night, he was dark and mysterious. He was rougher, and had that edge to him. Dressed in a simple black t-shirt that clung to his strong chest and arms and faded black jeans, he looked good enough to eat. His rugged handsomeness made a mockery of Justin's pretty boy features.

Looking back at Justin he sauntered over to me, his walk was confident and he had an air like he owned the place. Like he hadn't carelessly broken my heart just a few days ago.

-"Hi Ana," he said with that perfect capped-tooth smile of his.

-"Hi Justin." I said in a small voice, having a hard time meeting his eyes.

-"You look ... well, yeah, nice shirt ... if you were a fifteen year old." He smirked.

As per usually I just stood like an idiot, unable to reply anything to his insult. He took a sip of his drink.

-"Anyway, your mother was pretty upset that you ran off before our wedding."

-"Well I had a change of heart, and decided marrying you might not be a good idea." I said still staring at the ground.

-"Oh come on now, all because a girl answered my phone?"

I gave a half nod, half shrug.

-"You didn't give me a chance to explain. You always overreact. It was my sister, I told you she was staying with me, and she answered my phone."

-"You keep your phone next to our bed Justin."

-"I had a few drinks and forgot it in the living room." He put his hand on my arm. "Your mother expects us to make up and we are here to pick a new date for our wedding, you don't want to disappoint her, now do you?"

I finally looked at his face, his eyes showed no love, no regret. They were cold. Nothing like how Zak had just looked at me moments ago. I felt sick to my stomach. This man didn't love me, I don't know why he wanted to marry me, but it was not because he had feeling for me. That sudden realization made me feel ill.

My silence annoyed Justin and he tightened his grip on my arm. I flinched at the pain and tried to wrench my arm from his grasp.

-"Let go Justin." I whispered harshly.

He leaned in close to my ear.

-"Listen to me good Ana; I put too much time, and effort into this, into you to let this go. We are getting married, do you got that? I did not listen to two years of your endless prattle on about stupid shit like your books, or this new diet that you do half ass. "

I looked up at his angry face, I was speechless. His features were dark and his face twisted in anger. I really thought he was going to snap.

* * *

Zak had been watching Ana talk to this pretty boy. He assumed that this was the infamous Justin he kept hearing about. It was the same man he had met briefly at the apartment. He couldn't see what Ana saw in him, he was so fake. From his fake tan to his perfect white teeth. But what did he know? Was he saying he was right for Ana? He didn't even know her.

But that hadn't stopped him from kissing her. Oh gods that kiss ... when he pressed his lips to hers it had felt absolutely perfect. He wished he would of had more time with her alone ... then again if they hadn't been interrupted, they would have both ended up naked, he was sure of that.

He watched Ana and Justin in a heated conversation as he put his hand on her arm. He could tell even from where he stood that he was squeezing her arm pretty tightly. Without thinking he stalked over to them and stopped inches from Ana.

-"Is there a problem here?" He asked with deadly menace.


	6. Chapter 6

_I picked this quote because it ran so true for me, and I suspect for many of you as well._

**_Most cynics are really crushed romantics; they've been hurt, they're sensitive, and they're cynicism is a shell that's protecting this tiny, dear part in them that's still alive_****. - Jeff Bridges**

Zak glared at Justin who still had his hand on Ana.

-"There is no problem. My fiancée and I are just talking, isn't that right Ana?" Justin said with a wide, fake smile.

Ana wrenched her arm from his grasp and rubbed the spot on her arm that he had held.

-"Something like that ..."

Justin's cold eyes stared at Zak.

-"You are that guy that was looking for Ana yesterday? Who are you?"

-"Zak." He put his hand out and shook Justin's in a firm shake.

-"Justin Malory." He was silent for a moment. "You're on TV aren't you?"

-"Yeah ..." Zak shrugged casually.

-"You have some sort of fake ghost show ..." Justin said snidely.

-"Ghost Adventures ... and its all real."

Justin laughed loudly.

-"Yeah, whatever dude. I am in TV too, I'm a field journalist. I do actual news."

-"Sweet." Zak nodded not really caring what the hell this guy did. He looked at Ana. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" But he didn't wait for her to answer he grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the backyard.

Once outside on the terrace Zak took a couple deep breaths, he was lucky he kept his temper in check. Lately he had been on edge, probably some residue from his last investigation, it wasn't uncommon for this to happen to him, and he usually just waited till it passes but it was a bit hard to do that right now. Ana was really playing with his emotions right now. She had looked so lost and scared when she was with that jerk of a fiancé of hers. It was like she was begging to be rescued; the problem was he just wasn't the type to rescue people.

He dared to give her a glance. She stood looking out at the acres of land that lay out in front of them. She was biting her lower lip anxiously.

-"Thanks ..." She said quietly.

Zak gave a sharp nod.

-"If you hate the idea of marrying him so much why don't you just end it?"

-"I've tried ... " She sighed. "Justin doesn't take no for an answer and neither does my mother ..."

He certainly could see that. He had only just met her mother and she was not someone he wanted to mess with, he got that much from her cold stare she had given him. Zak wanted to put his arm around Ana and tell her it would be alright. That something good would come of this in the end. That things were always the darkest before they got brighter. But he wasn't sure he believed that. So he just stayed quiet.

* * *

I was so grateful that Zak had come to interrupted Justin and rescued me, but I am not sure how much good it did. I knew I'd have to face him eventually and Zak wouldn't be here later to help me. As I stood in my mother's yard I had never felt so alone in my life. Maybe I just wasn't meant to have that happy ending? Maybe I was going to have to settle for what seemed best...

Just then Aaron and Cathy came out.

-"Are you alright?" Cathy asked in a low tone as she came to stand next to me.

I nodded, not daring to speak, afraid my voice would give away that I was not alright.

-"That dude is an ass, Ana, I saw him on the news last night, total tool. You should ditch him and marry a nice guy, like someone that is into ghost or something like that." Aaron said with a grin.

Zak glared at him and poked him hard in the ribs.

-"Ouch! What the hell!" Aaron gasped in pain.

I watched both guys curiously but my thoughts were interrupted by my mother telling us dinner was served.

In the large dining room, it was a typical setting for when my mother had company. The lavish table was decorated with a lovely cream tablecloth, along with matching dishes and silverware. Large candelabras with light yellow candles were burning brightly. The rest of the table had several ornate bouquets of flowers.

I quickly sat down where I usually sat, to my dismay Justin sat next to me. Cathy sat opposite of me with Aaron next to her. Everyone filled in the seats, soon the other seat next to me was filled by Zak to my left.. I felt myself shrink slightly at the thought of the men on each side of me.

Once everyone was seated my mother stood and cleared her throat, waiting for silence to fall. She gave a brightest, fakest smile she could at everyone.

-"Before we eat I wanted to thank you all for coming. I also wanted to say thank you to all of you, who ... in this time of need of mine, have been so supportive." She sniffled and grabbed her napkin to dab her eyes. "This has been a trying time for me, with my daughter." She gave a dramatic sigh. "But I still love my darling little girl and we shall try this wedding a second time, and I promise you all it will memorable." I had my hands under the table as I nervously tapped on my knee, I just wanted to die.

Everyone nodded and clapped politely. Some gave me a glare as I felt like the worse person on earth right now and I wanted to crawl under the table. _Thanks mother,_ I thought to myself bitterly. Just then I felt a warm, strong hand gently still my fidgeting hand. I looked to my left, Zak's face was hard, he looked so angry but his comforting touch said otherwise. He gently wrapped his big hand over mine and slowly rubbed his thumb over the top of my hand, sending chills of pleasure down my spine. I felt his warm ring on his thumb brushing against my hand every time he went over my skin.

I suddenly had the most erotic image of Zak's hands caressing my arms down until he reached the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head. Hearing his breath quicken as I watched his eyes light up with passion. His lips moved with lightning speed to my neck. My arms slipped under his shirt feeling his hard chest. He groaned and lightly bit on my neck.

I was suddenly jolted back to reality as I felt Justin's hand on my shoulder as he stood, clasping down tightly. I blinked a few times and tried to calm down my fast breathing. I looked to Zak who was looking at me with a smirk on his face. as if he knew where my thoughts had went. I quickly looked away and tried to concentrate on what Justin was about to say.

-"Thank you for all the kindness, mom, well you are not mom to me yet, you should have been." Justin gave a bright smile and a laugh at his joke. "Anastasia and I are very pleased that you are all so willing to reschedule our wedding, isn't that right Ana?" Justin's hand squeezed hard on my shoulder until I found myself nodding just so he would let go.

He sat down and dinner was served, but I had no appetite. Between being mortified by Justin and my mother and having what I guessed was a flashback to the night Zak and I shared. I felt very conflicted.

Dinner came, the typical lavish dinner my mother prepared with several courses. I merely picked at my food, until desert came, I started to feel a bit more comfortable. Zak hadn't touched me again but he remained rather silent and most people ignored me. When desert came I was surprised it was my favorite, a delectable black forest cake. I practically moaned when a slice was served in front of me and I wasted no time in digging in, when I was halfway through I looked to my side, Zak was watching me carefully.

-"I don't think I have ever seen anyone enjoy chocolate so much." He smiled widely and I felt myself blush.

Oh god, I had almost forgot he was here. Chocolate was my one weakness. I couldn't say no to it and I hoped like hell I had not moaned when I was eating ... After a quick glance around I set my fork down, everyone had barely taken two bites of the cake, when mine was almost gone. I had been wolfing it down like a pig.

Zak laughed quietly and I looked at him confused, when he grabbed his napkin and wiped the corner of mouth.

-"You had frosting." He gave me the sexiest grin I had ever seen.

-"Oh god ..." I groaned. "Can you just kill me now?" I said mortified.

-"Oh stop, it's just frosting." He laughed. "It could be worse."

-"How could it be any worse than being embarrassed by my mother, then scarfing half cake without breathing."

-"Well you could be Aaron ..." Zak motioned his head in Aaron's direction.

Aaron seemed to have something for sweets as well, he had finished his cake and had a large dab of frosting on the tip of his nose. Cathy was laughing loudly at him, as others scorned at her for being so loud. I joined Cathy's laughter.

-"What?" Aaron asked looking around confused, causing us to laugh even harder.

-"Dude, you got a little something ..." Zak smirked and touched his nose.

Aaron wiped his nose with his hand finding a large dab of frosting. He turned red but joined us laughing.

* * *

Ana was so beautiful when she laughed and was being carefree. Her family left a lot to be desired though. He wasn't sure how someone like her came from people like them. But watching her now was great. He wasn't sure why it made him happy that she was happy, but it did.

He also didn't miss her mother's cold eyes on him. She knew there was something going on between them. Too bad Ana wasn't as perceptive...

-"So tell me, Zak, what is it that you do?" Ana's mother asked suddenly when the laughter died down.

-"Aaron and I have our own show."

-"Oh do you?" Her eye brow rose slightly. This was the most reaction he had seen from her.

-"Yep." Aaron stretched. "I'm camera and tech guy."

-"And what is this show?"

-"It's just some silly network dribble." Justin piped him snidely.

Zak glared at him.

-"It's called Ghost Adventures. We investigate haunted locations and sometimes we give people answers as to what is going on in their properties." Zak said proudly. He loved his job, and he loved what he did.

Ana's mother was quiet for a moment then her lips curled into a smile.

-"Ah ... I believe I have seen shows like yours. A useless waste of time for the media."

Aaron laughed loudly.

-"Hardly. We have millions of viewers. We just got back from touring the southwest, and we were asked to go overseas to do some investigation."

-"Millions of teen girls I am sure ... Tell me, how did you said you met my daughter?"

Zak stiffened at the insult.

-"We are just friends. Why the hell does it matter?" Zak replied back.

-"I am sorry; I don't mean to sound like I am invading your privacy. I am curious because my daughter is wasting her time on some ghost book, and I want to assure you it's a waste of time, and I am quite sorry you have wasting your time on this."

Zak furrowed his brow confused and looked at Aaron then at Ana.

-"What?"

-"Anastasia is "writing"," Justin piped in and used quotation marks when he said writing. "A book on ghosts, a real waste of time, trust me." He laughed.

-"I didn't ..." He looked at Ana. "You're writing a book on ghosts?"

-"I-I ..." She stuttered looking at him pleadingly.

He had enough of this. He stood up.

-"Mrs. Collins, I assure you, my interest in Ana is beyond her book, we met in Vegas and the more I come to know her the more I am enjoying her company." He turned his gaze to Ana who was gaping at him. "Ana, how about we blow this awful dinner party and go do something fun?" He stood up, his chair loudly scratching the wood floor.

His eyes were daring her to say yes. To entice her even more he put his hand out and waited. Her face was a flood of emotion and he could tell she was struggling with what to do.

-"Come on ..." He whispered.

She gave him a small secret smile and to his pleasure she grabbed his hand and he tugged her along, out of the room and hurried out of the house. Leaving loud outrageous gasps behind them.

* * *

As I ran to Zak's car I felt a giggle escape from me. I had never done anything like this. The look on my mother's face said it all. I would pay for it dearly later but I just didn't care. I felt so free and exhilarated right now, and I didn't care!

Zak's hand held my hand tightly and he wasn't letting go. He was not only holding me tightly he had stood up for me! No one had ever done that, not since my dad. I felt so confused right now. When we both got into the car, Zak took off with speed down the gravel driveway. But I had to know the truth.

-"Why are you being so nice to me, you don't even know me." I asked, feeling braver then I might have been if the car wasn't dark I could see him clearly.

-"I beg to defer ... I know you quite well." He gave me a side grin, his eyes roaming my body.

I felt my face burn and turn red. I couldn't believe he had just said that! Seeing my discomfort Zak laughed.

-"I don't remember." I said firmly, and then quickly changed the topic. "Where are we going?"

-"Nowhere right now, but I want to hear more about this book of yours." Zak turned the car out of the driveway but instead of keep going he stopped the car.

-"It's nothing ..."

-"Oh come on, you can tell me." He twisted his body so he could look at me better.

-"It's stupid ..." I didn't like to talk about my book. Justin had often made snide comments about it or teased me, so I had kept it to myself since.

-"If it's important to you it can't be stupid." Zak said sincerely.

I was quiet for a moment; I kept my eyes on my lap.

-"After my dad died ... weird things happened to me. Nothing major at first, just like radios would be on when I thought I turned it off or the TV." I exhaled loudly. "Then ... it was things being moved, and voices ... I could hear people talking sometimes when I was alone at night at work or at home, but there was no one there. So I started to do my own research. I went to this house that I drove by every day to work, it looked like it had been abandon for years ... "

Zak nodded telling me to keep going.

"I was driving home one night and I swear I saw my dad standing on the porch of that house! I turned the car around but by the time I got back there was no one there. I then went inside ... the place was spooky but there was really nothing there. I left and the next day at work I looked up the house and it turned out my dad grew up there. I contacted the owners of it and they said the place was locked tight, they had just been there that morning, and there was no way I could have gotten in ..." I shivered remembering my experience.

"After that day I went back to that house at least once a week for the night, I documented sounds and voices ...I don't have any of the technology you guys have, but I just did it with what I could see for myself ..." I trailed off after daring to look at Zak. I waited for him to laugh or say how ridiculous I was being.

But it never happened.

-"Can I see the book?" He asked.

-"Err ... Sure." I answered surprised.

-"Awesome! Let's go!" He put the car in drive and took off.

-"Right now?"

-"Well yeah, why not?"

I nodded and gave him directions to Cathy's apartment. I was feeling rather anxious to show him something so personal to me, and both of us alone...

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**I apologize for the short chapter, but I have had a lack of inspiration lately :( And I been pretty busy too. I hope I get more time soon. I posted this to give my lovely readers something and to tell you all I am still working on this.**_

_**I also have a new story coming out soon. Unsure on the date, but if you enjoy Vampire fantasy/romance stories this is a good one for you. I will have a sneak peek at the cover and a trailer for it very soon, stay tuned or make sure you are part of my Facebook group where I share all my writers news.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A Kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous. -Ingrid Bergman**

We got to Cathy's dark apartment, inside I turned the lights on and I was thankful that I had tidied up before we had left. Not that Cathy was messy, but she often left her clothing all over the place. I often wondered if she just got naked when she came in through the door when I wasn't here or in my room ... I glanced at the couch and shivered. Maybe its best I didn't know what she did when I wasn't around...

I set my keys on the table as Zak shut the door.

-"Nice place ..." He said walking in.

The front entrance came into a long hallway, on the right was the living room, to the left was the kitchen, and at the back were the bedrooms. I led Zak to the living room, feeling so awkward.

-"Errr ... make yourself at home, I'll get my book."

I rushed out of the room at super speeds and ran into my room shutting the door for a moment. I walked to my large mirror and frowned at the reflection. Cathy had done my hair earlier this afternoon, it had been so nice, straight and tame, but the Florida humidity saw that it wouldn't last; it was now frizzy on the ends and starting to poof out. I tried to smooth it down with my hand but it didn't do any good.

I sighed and grabbed one of my hair clips off the desk. I coiled my hair up and secured it with the clip. Of course a few strands fell out but I didn't feel like spending an hour on my hair. I went to the side of the bed where I had my laptop stored. I gave myself a last glance sighing. I wish I was as pretty as Cathy - where my hair did what it was supposed to, where my boobs weren't so big and I wasn't so fat ... I shrugged and hurried back out to Zak.

When I came into the living room, he was sitting on the couch. The couch was facing the wall so Zak's back was to me. His long legs were stretched out in front of him. He was looking down at his phone, texting. His dark hair gleamed in the low light he had turned on. I took a deep breath and walked around the couch. Cathy had a large couch that could easily fit six people. Zak sat next to the left side of the arm. I sat all the way to the right.

-"I don't have a printed copy," I said powering on my laptop. "I can just email you a copy though ..."

Zak put his phone down and turned his eyes on me, his eyebrow quirked.

-"Why are you sitting all the way across the room?"

-"Uhm ... I don't know."

He gave a soft chuckle and scooted until his thigh was touching mine. I felt my breath hitch as his wonderful scent engulfed me. He smelled amazing; I found myself closing my eyes and leaning a bit closer into him. He smelled like a man should, not like Justin with his fancy cologne. No Zak's scent was earthy and fresh, like oak and moss with a touch of something much darker and forbidden.

I felt Zak stretch his arm out and put it behind me. My laptop beeped to tell me it was ready to be used. I brought up my email and attached the book.

-"Where do you want me to send it too?"

Zak grabbed the laptop and slipped it onto his lap and typed in his email, and pressed send.

-"You really don't have to read it." I said to break to silence.

He still didn't say anything but deposited the laptop next to him. He turned towards me, his face was serious.

-"Ana, I never do what I don't want too."

-"Oh ... okay, well no rush, you know ... I know you're busy ..." I laughed nervously. "But you know, you brought me my purse and you were really nice at dinner tonight, and now this... I don't think I can ever repay you." I talked fast.

Zak did something I had not been expecting at all. He brought his hand up and brushed his fingers against my cheek.

"Ana, it really has been my pleasure ..."

I wasn't quite sure what to say. No one did this sort of thing. No one just flew a thousand miles to just give someone else a purse, and then go eat dinner with that stranger's family...

Zak moved in and placed his lips on mine and my heart sped up. I couldn't believe this was happening. A second time! One of the hottest guys I have ever met was kissing me, a second time, and I was rather confident he hadn't lost a bet or anything like that...

There was an unexpected hunger in Zak's kiss as he eagerly moved his mouth across mine. He gently sucked on my bottom lip as his hand moved to my hair clip and slowly took it out. I found myself leaning into him, but just as I was giving myself up to the pleasure the shrill ring of my phone interrupted us.

To my dismay Zak pulled away, his hungry gaze held a hint of humor.

-"You might want to answer that." He said his voice husky.

I quickly reached into my pocket and saw it was Justin, I groaned inwardly. I was about to click on the ignore button but Zak's phone started to vibrate loudly; he gave a quick glance at the screen then at me.

-"I have to take this." His voice was tight. He answered as he got up and started to walk towards the bedrooms, it was obvious he didn't want me hearing his conversation, so I decided it was as good of a time as any to deal with Justin. Plus I was a little worried he might decide to come here, and I rather not picture what would happen then.

-"Hello?" I answered trying to calm my voice down.

-"Ana, thank goodness! I was so worried!" Justin's voice sounded anxious.

I rolled my eyes.

-"I'm fine." I answered curtly.

-"I am relieved. You just took off with that Zak, you don't even know him."

I sighed wondering what Justin wanted now. He only was concerned for me when he wanted something. But it also made me sad because it reminded me of the Justin I thought I had fallen in love with. When we first met he had not only been charming and sweet, but he always showed concern towards me. He was a decent guy. He brought me flowers at every date, took me out to see plays when the local theater had something I wanted to see, and he often popped into my work at lunch to just eat with me ...

I was silent, unsure on what to say, so Justin continued.

-"Listen, can I come over, I think we should talk."

I looked back and watched Zak talk quietly on his phone as he slipped into my bedroom.

-"I don't think that's a good idea."

-"Why?"

-"I'm ... tired." I lied.

-"Is _he_ there?" Justin asked harshly.

-"Zak has nothing to do with this." I said defensively. "I just have nothing to say to you right now."

-"Damnit Ana, since this asshole showed up you been different!" He shouted frustrated.

-"No I haven't!" But I knew that was a lie. I was hiding a dirty little secret ... I slept with Zak, and I had one hell of a flashback at dinner tonight ... a flashback that made me want to remember everything about that night. "He just wanted to read my book ..." I finished in a small voice.

-"Whatever. You can't avoid me forever."

Justin hung up the phone. I stared at my phone feeling very empty.

* * *

Zak quietly shut the door to the bedroom he had slipped into. He didn't want Ana overhearing his phone call.

-"Zak, you there?"

-"Yeah, sorry, needed to go somewhere a bit more private." Zak talked in a low tone.

-"Are you back in Vegas?"

-"Not yet, Mark." He knew why his agent was calling.

-"You're still in Florida?"

-"Yeah ..."

-"I need those papers back, Zak, I got a call today from one of the gossip news , but lucky for you the guy owes me a favor so he promised to sit on the story for a couple days but that's all he can do, it's just a matter of time before others look in the public records ..."

-"I know, I know ... I appreciate you putting them off. She hasn't signed them yet."

-"Why the hell not? Is she trying to get money out of you?" Mark asked outraged.

-"No, no ..." Zak was pacing the small bedroom and stopped in front of the large dresser, a pretty mirror hung over it. "I haven't told her yet ..."

-"You haven't showed her the papers? What the hell have you been doing then?"

-"I just ... " Zak looked down and saw the small gold ring that matched his. He picked it up and stared at it confused by how Ana could not recall any of it. "She doesn't remember marrying me, Mark."

-"What?" Mark gasped. He then chuckled. "You have the worse luck in the world dude ..."

-"Yeah ... Thanks for the support ..."

-"So you still haven't told her?"

-"No. She's ... it's complicated." Zak sighed.

-"Do you like her?" He asked suddenly.

-"I ... I don't know her ..." Zak said unsure on what to say. How could he tell Mark that Ana was quite remarkable? He didn't know her well, but what he did see now was not bad ... she reminded him of himself. Feeling out of place with everyone else around you, knowing you could be much more...

-"I get you ..." Zak could tell Mark was wearing a big grin. "But you have to do something ... you need to tell her, when the media picks this up they will find her, so she will find out very soon. Have you told Bridgette yet?"

Zak glanced at himself in the mirror and shook his head.

-"Why would I?"

-"I don't know ... I thought you two were still ..."

-"It's none of her damn business. She only calls me when she bored ..." Zak said curtly.

-"Well whatever man. You just need to get things settled soon, or this is going to blow up in your face, I am just looking for you …"

-"I will ..."

Zak said goodbye and hung up the phone. He knew Mark was trying to be a good friend, he also knew how much he hated private details of his life to be broadcast to the world …What was he going to do? He stared down at the ring he was still clutching in his hand. He didn't want to be married, but he also didn't want to hurt Ana. He wanted his chance at getting to know her; she was someone he could see in his future. He just wasn't sure how far, maybe just friends or more, but if she found out that he had lied this whole time that he had come down with the intentions of getting her to sign divorce papers ... he was sure she wouldn't forgive him.

Especially since he had been here over twenty four hours. He had seen how everyone treated her ... he didn't want her to think he was like everyone else ... Zak groaned and put the ring back where he had found it. He opened the door and went back to the living room. As he came out he saw Ana sitting on the edge of the couch, she was staring down at phone, loss in thoughts.

-"Are you alright?" He asked coming a bit closer.

Ana looked up at him, the sadness in her eyes made him cringe on the inside.

-"Oh yeah ... " she shrugged.

-"If that is your I'm fine face, I'd hate to see your I feel like shit face."

She snorted and shook her head.

-"You know ... just guy problems."

Zak sat down next to her, she watched him cautiously.

-"How does someone like you end up with someone like Justin?" He asked.

Ana's face fell.

-"You mean, someone handsome like him end up with a fat girl like me?"

Zak looked aghast.

-"I didn't say that!" He snapped. He had definitely not meant it the way she took it. "I meant how could someone so nice and sweet ended up with a douche bag like him." He was really annoyed now. Without thinking he put his hand on her thigh. "Ana, I'm serious, look at me ..." She turned her head, her cheeks were stained red. "Don't ever call yourself fucking fat! I won't hear it. You are a beautiful woman, and those assholes that say otherwise will now have to deal with me." He said passionately without thinking on what he was saying.

She nodded seeming a bit overwhelmed.

Zak quickly took his hand off her lap feeling a bit stupid for totally overreacting like that. He knew now was a good time to tell her the truth, to just say, _hey were married_ ... but instead he found himself leaning into her again and cupping her cheek in his hand. She closed her eyes briefly and leaned into his touch. His breath hitched, as he slowly ran his thumb over her cheek. Her skin was so smooth.

He leaned in closer to her ear.

-"Ana ... do you remember anything about our night together?" He let his lips slowly trail her earlobe as he felt her shiver.

-"Nnn- no ..." She whispered unsure.

Zak's lips curled into a smile, he pressed them to her neck where he let his lips linger for a moment as he inhaled her lovely scent. She smelled like sunshine and something cool and crisp. He felt her throat vibrate with a low moan she tried to hold back. Moving his lips to her jaw line he was mesmerized by her skin, he could spend a whole night exploring and touching it.

Ana stood perfectly still as if she was afraid she might spook him off if she moved or blinked ... he came back to face her, his face was inches from hers, his nose bumped into her cheek.

-"Zak ..." She whispered unsure. "I don't understand ... why are you so nice to me?"

He suddenly felt a stab of guilt. Nice ... she thought he was nice. Did a nice guy lie and manipulate people? That is what he was doing; he was playing on her emotions. She was after all vulnerable right now, and he was keeping one massive secret from her.

* * *

I watched Zak's dark blue eyes; he had the most enchanting eyes I had ever seen. They were so dark they appeared black but in the right light they were a dark sapphire blue. A mix of emotion past over his face. I hoped I hadn't made him angry again, I just didn't understand why he was being so nice. Men just didn't fall over for me; they didn't fight for my attention, or even give me the time of day. So to have someone like Zak, here in my living room, wanting to kiss me was just ... strange.

Zak suddenly pulled away and he stiffly stood up.

-"I should probably go ..." His voice was flat, and all traces of his passion was gone. It's like he had put a wall up.

-"Yeah ... sure." I shrugged, trying to hide my indifference, but in truth I was a little hurt, but not all that surprised.

I stood and walked Zak to the door.

-"I'll err ... I'll let you know about the book." He said without looking at me. He opened the door and rushed out, like he couldn't get away from me fast enough.

I sighed, shutting the door. I leaned back on it and let my head fall against the wood door. Why did I feel so disappointed? What did I expect would happen, I mean realistically ... he was a famous person on TV, he was just being nice, and he felt sorry for me and was doing his good deed of the day by spending time with the sad, fat girl. I doubted I would see or hear from him again...

Which was alright, I could get back to my life now. Earlier I had wished I could remember more. I had the most wonderful flashback to the night we shared, but now I was glad I couldn't remember, I didn't need those memories in my way. I slowly walked to my bedroom and went to my dresser to change. My room still faintly smelled like Zak, when he had been in here on the phone. My eyes drifted down to the small gold ring.

I had found it on my hand when I woke up in Vegas that morning ... I wondered where it came from. Maybe it was Zak's? If he called again I would have to ask him, I couldn't keep a gift like that from a stranger ... maybe that's why he was being so nice, he wanted this ring back and he didn't know how to ask...

I quickly changed and went straight to bed. There was no point in staying up.

The next morning I woke up feeling awful. I hadn't slept at all last night. I spent most of the night thinking and no matter what I did I could not get my brain to turn off. By 6:30 am I gave up and got ready to go to work. I didn't have to be there until ten but by 7:30 I was ready. I could have breakfast to kill some time, but my stomach was in knots. Ever since I had seen Zak last night I was out of sorts.

I did decide last night that I would contact Zak today and tell him I had something of his. That way he wouldn't feel obligated to keep up this silly act like he wanted to be my friend ... and all that, and I could put all this behind me and figure out how to make my mother understand that I would not marry Justin. Not now, or ever. Looking at the big clock over the stove it read 7:45.

It was a little early but I needed to talk to Cathy, she might have a good idea on what to do what about my mother. An idea that didn't involve tying my mother up and throwing her on a train, or in me moving out of the country to avoid her. I walked down the hall and lightly knocked on Cathy's door. I waited a moment but there was no answer.

-"Cathy?" I called. I knew she was home, I heard her at 4:30 this morning. She had been quite loud too.

I waited another few minutes and decided I should look in on her. She was usually a light sleeper. I slowly opened the door.

-"Cathy, are you awake?" I asked softly.

I stepped inside the room, lights was spilling in from the window, she had not shut the curtains. My eyes drifted to the bed.

-"Oh god!" I gasped and shut my eyes as I started to back up, but in my haste to get out and having my eyes shut I bumped hard into a large plant Cathy had by her door. My foot hit it hard and with a loud crash I went toppling over backwards.

-"What?!" Cathy sat up in bed surprised. She clutched the sheet to her chest. "Ana?" She blinked a few times confused as to what was going on.

Just then Aaron sat up in bed looking just as confused.

-"I'm so sorry!" I tried to get up, but my shirt had somehow slipped under the giant pot. I tugged at it just as Aaron was getting up to help me. "No! Don't get up!" I screeched and shielded my eyes at his nudity. I heard him chuckle.

-"Ana, don't be such a prude!" Cathy snapped. "Aaron go help her, now."

I didn't dare open my eyes but felt my shirt being freed and I heard Aaron get back into bed.

-"Thanks." I mumbled and with super speed I got up and ran out of the Cathy's room.

Once I reached the living room I tried hard to swallow the laugh that bubbled out. Oh, I was going to have to tease her later. I grabbed my purse by the door and decided I would go into work early today and maybe look at the classified ads for an apartment. As I left I heard a loud moan coming from Cathy's bedroom. I definitely needed my own place...

I loved coming into work early. It was nice and quiet. The library was open to students at seven but no one really came until the afternoon most days. This gave me time to look online at apartments. I placed a few calls and even had an appointment to go look at one this afternoon. I felt good about the first steps I was taking at getting my life back on track.

I thought I should contact Zak, but I didn't have his number I realized. I could call Cathy and her to ask Aaron for the number or to ask him to have Zak call me, but then she might ask why and I didn't want to explain everything ... it was embarrassing enough that the guy was only being nice to me for this ring. I still had his email though, I hoped that he checked that often ... I went ahead and typed up a quick email, telling him I had his ring, that I could mail it to him, and to please contact me and I left my number.

I clicked the send button and shut the computer off.

The rest of my day was quite dull, but Wednesdays were also slow.

-"Hey Amanda," I approached one of my coworkers. "I need to leave early, think you can cover for me?" I asked.

-"Yeah sure!" She said cheerily. "How come Zak was here yesterday?" She asked casually, but I knew she was fishing for information.

-"Oh, he just brought back my purse ..."

-"Really? Wow he is not only hot but he's nice! I wonder if he is single? You could fix me up with him maybe?"

-"Uhm ... I don't know, I am pretty sure he is leaving soon, I doubt I'll him again." For some reason saying that made me feel empty.

-"I don't know Ana, he was ogling at you." She laughed as she scanned some books into the computer.

-"No one ogles at me." I snorted. "But thanks for covering for me, I'll make it up to you."

I headed out to my car. While I walked through the parking lot I had my head down reading my phone on where this apartment was located. It was right on one of the many beaches of Miami. But as I read I came crashing into something hard. I dropped my purse and phone.

-"Shit!" I mumbled, as I looked up and saw it was not a something but a someone. "I'm so sorry." I said as I bent down to pick up my stuff.

-"You should really watch where you're going." The person said.

I tilted my head up to glare at the rude man, but as I did, he bent down to help me pick up, and to my shock it was Zak, who was grinning at me.

-"Are you alright?" He asked picking up my phone as I grabbed my purse and straightened back up.

-"Yeah ..." I blushed. "Sorry about that."

-"Hey no problem, actually I got in your way on purpose." He said sheepishly.

-"Seriously?" I laughed.

The sky was turning cloudy, and the sunny day was going to turn to gloom soon. The air felt more humid than usual, the heaviness in the air was almost unbearable, I also knew this would do a number to my hair, more than usual. But Zak ... he looked perfect as usual. His hair was in its perfect faux hawk, he wore a pair of sunglasses, and he had on his usual black shirt and pants. I'm not sure if he owned anything with color in it but then again, I didn't either ... I loved black.

No it wasn't a depressing color, I thought it was a mysterious color, a color that had so many shades to it.

-"So where you off too?"

-"Oh, just going to look at an apartment ..." I tried to hide a smile, remembering this morning's incident.

-"Why?"

-"Let's just say, after this morning I don't think I can live with Cathy ... or look at Aaron in the eye again." I started to walk to my car and Zak jogged to catch up.

-"What, why? What did Aaron do now? Do I need to hurt him?"

-"No, no! I walked in on Cathy and Aaron ..." I gave Zak a side glance. "They were in bed ... together, with no clothes on ..."

Zak was quiet for a moment then let out a hardy laugh.

-"Ohhh ... You poor thing, are you alright?" He asked, putting his arm around my shoulder.

-"I think I'll live ... but I'm not sure I can look at either one in the eye without giggling."

Zak smirked and we both stopped when we got to my car. A few years old small ford Focus.

-"So, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

-"I thought we could have dinner and then go check out this haunted house of yours ... I read some of your book and I'm dying to see it."

-"Oh ..." I was a little surprised by this; I really had not expected him to actually read any of it, much less ask me out to dinner! "I have an appointment but I'm free after."

-"Where you off too?" He leaned his hard body on my car and cross his arms. He looked huge and menacing next to my small car but everything about him called to me.

I cleared my throat.

-"Uhmm ... I have to go look at an apartment."

He stood still for a few seconds then he straightened up and walked to the passenger side of the car.

-"Awesome, let's go!"

I was more than a little surprised; he wanted to come with me? He must really want that ring back bad. I shrugged and got into the car. I guess Zak was coming to look at an apartment with me …

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**I just want to thank you all so much! I know I haven't replied much to comments the last chapter, I been so busy, but I read all my reviews and comments and you all have no idea how much they mean to me. When I'm feeling unsure about hat I'm writing I do come and reread them and it really cheers me up :)**_

_**I have another story out. Its called Something Eternal. It is a supernatural romance. :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I never meant you any harm  
But your tears feel warm as they fall on my forearms - Mumford and Sons**

Zak and I had viewed the apartment and it had been a little strange looking at a place with him. The landlady was a woman in her mid-sixties. She had been nice and she was quite taken with Zak, then again he seemed to have a certain charm with people. He showed interest in them, and got them talking about themselves, making them feeling important.

Thanks to Zak, the woman had told me she would change the carpets in the bedroom and repaint the whole place before I moved in if I took it. She even gave me a discount on my renters insurance!

I did sign up for the lease and afterwards she had shook both our hands and told us she was thrilled that such a lovely couple was moving in. I didn't have the heart to tell her she probably wouldn't see Zak again, since I doubted I would.

-"I should take you along next time I want to buy a couch or something." I joked as we got back into my car.

-"Hey, it's not my fault older women find me irresistible." He wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

I laughed and started the car.

-"Well thank you, I got a great deal on a really nice apartment that I get to move into at the end of this month."

I was quite excited. This apartment was nicer then my last one, before I moved in with Justin, and it was in a beautiful location, I could even walk to work if I wanted too.

-"You ready for dinner? Because I'm starving." Zak buckled his seatbelt.

Things just seemed so ... natural with him here in my car. Us shopping and going out to eat.

-"You really don't have to go out to dinner with me again."

-"Again?" Zak gave me a side glance.

-"We had dinner together last night."

-"That wasn't dinner," Zak snorted. "That was just a disaster." He mumbled.

-"Well alright, but dinner is my treat, as a thanks for the amazing deal you got me, and for bringing me my purse."

Zak nodded and we took off. I took him to one of my favorite places along one of the Miami strips. The restaurant was on a large pier, every seat had a great view of the ocean and they had fabulous seafood.

It was right at the busy dinner time so we ended up waiting for a table. We waited outside where many people were waiting to be seated. The waiting area outside had a beautiful view of the beach but to my dismay the beach was also full of alluring women in tiny bikinis. Some of the men waiting were gawking while others elbowed each other to look one way or another.

Suddenly feeling extremely self-conscience I tugged at my shirt and felt myself shrink back into the shadows. To Zak's credit he never glanced once at the beach and kept his attention on me.

We didn't have to wait long for our table and to my relief we were not facing the side of the beach with all the half clad women, so I wouldn't feel so guilty when I ate dinner.

-"Have you always lived in Florida?" Zak asked after he browsed the menu.

-"Yep, pretty much. I traveled a bit, but nothing like you."

Zak smiled.

-"Yeah, I have been pretty lucky ... the places I've seen are pretty remarkable."

-"I guess, you found the perfect job for you."

-"And you haven't?" He asked curiously.

-"I'm not sure yet." I laughed awkwardly. "I like my job ... I guess. I just wish I could do more, but it just seems like I don't know," I sighed as I fiddled with the corner of my menu. "Like you get stuck in something for so long, even if it sucks, you stay because it feels ... comfortable." I rolled my eyes. "Okay that was stupid."

Zak shook his head and slipped his hands over mine.

-"No, no, actually I think it's very accurate."

I blushed and found I couldn't meet his stare so I kept my eyes on the table until our waitress came to take our order. Zak pulled his hand away from mine and quickly ordered. He asked for a giant plate of crab legs and I ordered a sensible plate of salmon with a side of salad.

-"Sure thing." She gave Zak a wide smile, but before leaving she backtracked. "Are you Zak from Ghost Adventures?" She asked with a big grin still plastered on her face.

-"Yeah ..." Zak nodded and I swear I saw him shrink a little down into his seat.

-"Oh my god! I thought it was you, but I wasn't sure. You don't look that tall on TV." She laughed nervously. "Are you in Miami investigating?"

-"Nah, just here chilling out with a friend." He gave me a small smile.

-"That's nice." The waitress who had barely gave me a glance when she took my order because she was too busy drooling all over Zak, finally gave me the once over and from her expression she didn't look to impress. "I'll be back with your orders." She gave Zak a wink and sauntered off.

Zak gave me an apologetic look.

-"Sorry about that ... hazard of the job."

I nodded. I really didn't mind people coming to see Zak, I mean why would I?

-"No need to apologize, It's not like were on a date right? Were just two adults grabbing a bite to eat ..." I trailed off feeling really stupid for even opening my mouth and for once I wish my food would get here so I'd have something in it so I didn't talk.

-"Right." Zak said without much emotion. He quickly changed the topic. "So this house ... did you grow up there?"

-"No, my dad did. The first time I step foot in it was a couple years ago when I saw that person on the porch."

-"That's strange ..."

* * *

Zak watched Ana fidget with anything she could get her hands on. She wasn't his typical woman he found himself attracted too. He was the first to admit it, he was a little vain ... He liked pretty things, not that Ana wasn't pretty. Ana was beautiful, but it wasn't just on the exterior, she was ... serene was the best way he could describe her. Around her, he didn't feel like he had to be on, to be the Zak that was on TV, he could just be himself. He had never found a woman that made him feel that way.

He did sort of have a girlfriend ... did Brigitte count as a girlfriend? He wasn't quite sure. His relationship with her was strange. He didn't even like her all that much. When he did see her, she usually only talked about herself. He had met her about a year ago and since then they had hooked up a few times. She called him when she came to Vegas and if he was in the mood he went out with her ... He suspected she only wanted to be seen with him. She lived in Los Angeles and hoped to become an actress.

But he was genuinely interested in Ana, and he was really excited to go see this haunted house of hers. The ghost hunter in him was jumping up and down and wanted to go now. He had stayed up most of the night reading the book she had wrote. It was actually more of a book of records. She had kept a detailed history of each night she had spent in that house and what had happened. Some of it was pretty intense and he was surprise she had gone back. Three different accounts had disturbed him slightly and its one reason he wanted to go see this house.

Their food soon came and he dug in hungrily.

-"So tell me more the night of November third." Zak watched Ana as her fork stilled in midair.

-"There isn't much to tell ..." Her voiced cracked nervously.

He knew she was lying, he read the book that she herself had typed up.

-"I read the records." He coaxed her.

-"I am sure I got it wrong. I was tired." She dismissed.

-"Ana ... it happened two more times after. "

-"Well not exactly the same thing ..." She seemed nervous to talk about it but Zak wanted to know more.

-"You got shoved so hard that you almost fell down the stairs, the other encounter you were scratched in two different spots, and the last time you were touched … like someone was running their hand inside your thigh. Those aren't coincidences."

She didn't reply.

-"Why did you keep going back? I've seen less happen to tougher men and they ran, never looking back."

She shrugged but her expression was sad.

-"I saw my dad there ... that one time, I hoped ... I wondered if it was him, and if he is stuck there maybe I could somehow help him." She leaned forward. "What if something is keeping him from moving on, or someone?" She whispered the last part, as if she was afraid someone might overhear.

He knew how she felt, that fear of what others might think of you, that you have lost it. The difference was he didn't care what others thought of him.

-"Well we will see what's there tonight." He said soothingly.

She nodded and gave him a trusting smile that really stabbed him in the heart. This woman really shouldn't trust him. He was a liar. When he got up this morning he had sworn to himself he would go see her at work and tell her the truth. But when he got there and saw her walking in the parking lot, all thoughts of telling her went out of his head. But he knew the clock was ticking down ... he had too and soon.

He had been so careful the last few days to not even go on his twitter account, which he was quite addicted too. He had not posted anything and he had been trying to avoid pictures from fans.

Zak knew that he wasn't big news but he still had quite a large fan base and his name would be in the gossip news, he couldn't change that, but the more he got to know Ana the more he wanted to protect her from what he knew was going to come.

-"Will there be anything else?" The waitress from earlier asked him.

-"Uhmm, no am good. Ana?"

-"No thanks."

The waitress put the bill on the table and winked at him. He grabbed it before Ana could.

-"Hey," She protested, "I told you this was my treat."

-"Oh well, next time." He grinned. But he was trying to spoil her; some of it was out of guilt.

She gave a small pout, and her lower lips protruded slightly. He didn't think she knew how adorable she was right now. As he looked at the bill he groaned inwardly, the waitress had scribbled her phone number on it. He ignored it and left the cash on the table.

* * *

As we were leaving I rounded the table and to my surprise Zak took my hand in his. I couldn't say I minded, but I was a little worried on what people might think. Before we got outside Zak and I were stopped.

-"You are Zak from Ghost Adventures!" One woman exclaimed.

I tried to stifle a groan. I wasn't sure how he got used to that, being stopped everywhere he went and asked if he was Zak. I guess he would never forget his own name.

-"Yep, that's me." Zak said.

-"I love your show! I watch every time it's one, even reruns!"

Zak smiled.

-"Thanks, for watching, I'm glad you like it."

-"Could my girlfriends and I get a picture with you?" The woman tugged on his arm to move him away from me and two other girls stood on each side of him, they all giggled.

Zak stood still while each girl got a picture and he signed a few things. After what seemed like an eternity he was free to go.

-"Sorry about that ..." He said sheepishly.

-"Don't be. You are really nice to your fans." Part of me felt sad because when I saw what he did for his fans. The act of him bringing me my purse seemed more and more like just a typical thing he would do, just because he was a nice guy.

When we got outside the weather had taken a turn for the worse. Night had fallen and it was pouring rain. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Zak glanced at the sky as we made a mad dash for my car.

-"I hope it's not an omen to our evening ..." I said feeling a slight chill setting in from having my clothes wet.

-"If anything the thunderstorm will help the spirits manifest themself."

I quirked my eyebrow, wondering if he was just teasing me.

-"Am serious!" He laughed at my expression. "The energy in the air a storm brings is a lot like the energy that's in batteries that spirits drain. It's one reason I love investigating on a stormy night."

I was feeling anxious to go to the house. I had not been back since my last incident, of being touched. It had been awful. I had been sitting and it was like someone had been running their hand from my knee to my inner thigh, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. There was something bad in that house. I often felt like I was watched there, and I always had to look over my shoulder.

I slowly drove to the house, when I remembered the email.

-"Zak ... did you get my email?"

-"The one with the book?"

-"No, I emailed you today ..."

Zak shook his head.

-"No, I haven't checked, why?"

I shrugged.

-"Just wondering ..." I silently hoped that he wouldn't check with me sitting next to him, I wasn't feeling as brave as I was when I sent that email.

I decided it was best to pick up Zak's car at the library before we kept going, I didn't want him to get his car towed for it being parked there. Once he was in his car, he followed me to the house.

My father's old house was on a quiet street where all the houses were freshly painted, with pretty fences and usually the street was full of children playing, except for this house ... it stood in between two other houses, but the house was definitely not pretty to look at. It had been white at some point, but the paint was peeling off in many spots. The lawn was in severe need of a cutting, and the front porch was overgrown with some sort of vine that crept from the cracks to its massive columns.

As I parked, I stared at the house. Lightning struck and gave the house an eerie white glow for a moment. The house itself had an ominous air to it. It just felt like somewhere I didn't want to be, that I shouldn't go in. It's probably what had kept it safe from vandalism all these years.

I watched one of the upstairs rooms and to my shock the curtain was moved to the side and a black shadow stood in the window. Just then a sharp knock was heard at my window. I gasped and looked to my side. Zak waved for me to get out.

I quickly glanced back at the window that I had seen someone in, but whatever had been there was now gone. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. We both ran to the back porch. The rain was coming down hard and fast. Zak's hair was soaked and plastered to his head. A few big wet drops of water rolled down his face. It was strange seeing him with his hair flat, and not styled.

Unable to resist, my hand moved of its own accord and dusted some of his bangs away from his forehead. I couldn't believe I was doing that. I am not sure what even possessed me. It was as if I was watching someone else moving my body. My fingers slowly trailed down the side of his face, he had a bit of a beard going on and it scratched my fingers, but I loved the feel of it. His eyes were fixed on mine, and he didn't move or breath.

I pulled my hand away blushing.

-"Sorry ... " I whispered.

Zak grasped my hand.

-"Don't be." He said with seriousness that I didn't doubt.

We stood like this for several minutes, until I cleared my throat.

-"We should get inside."

After a moment Zak nodded and looked at the back door.

-"How are we getting in? Do you have a key?"

-"No." I walked to the door and dug out of my pocket a bobby pin. "The owner does don't know I come here." I got onto my knees and fiddles with the old lock like I had done hundred of times before.

-"You are just full of surprises, Miss Ana." Zak said with a hint of admiration behind me.

A click was heard in the air and I turned the knob. With a loud, eerie creaking sound the door moaned loudly as it swung open. I stood and suddenly was happy Zak was with me. I moved to the side and let him go in first. That's when I noticed he had a small black backpack.

-"What's in there?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

-"My ghost hunting tools."

-"I thought you came here to bring me my purse."

I watched Zak dig through his bag and bring out a flashlight that he handed me.

-"I never leave home without this bag. It just has the basic stuff, but enough to get some personal evidence, cause you just never know."

The back door came into the large kitchen. The place still had some basic, old furniture in it. Zak pulled out another flashlight and a digital recorder.

-"So where did you have most of your experiences?" He asked as he slipped the bag on his back.

-"The living room and one of the rooms upstairs."

Zak nodded and he started to slowly walk through the house. I found as we explored that seeing things with him here was much different from when I had been alone. Zak actually knew quite a bit about old homes and different things I wasn't quite sure why it had been there. By the color of the wallpapers it was obvious no one had lived here since the early 70's.

Once we got the tour done Zak went back to the living room and started up his recorder. He asked a few of the basic questions. Nothing strange or unusual happened. The next couple of hours were rather ... well, dull! Zak was in total ghost hunting mode, it was rather attractive, watching him work, trying to get some sort of response from any spirits that might linger. It also was a nice feeling that someone believed me. Oh, Cathy believed me and she encouraged me to find answers but she never offered to come with me or anything like that. But Zak ... he was here.

But the spirits were not cooperating tonight, and even though there were plenty of nights where I had come here with no activity I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed because I doubted I would ever get the answers I was looking for now.

I sat on the floor in the living room with my back against the wall. Soon Zak came to join and sat by me. His long legs stretched in front of him.

-"I'm sorry; I guess no one wants to come out tonight." The room was suddenly illuminated with a bright flash of lightning and seconds later a loud clap of thunder shook the house. I yelped and gripped my flashlight tightly.

-"Don't be. This is what ghost hunting is like. I can't tell you how much time I spent just waiting ..." He leaned his head back against the wall. "On TV it's all compressed into a forty five minute show, but we are on locations for days sometimes, just to get that amazing footage. Waiting a couple of hours is nothing."

-"Well I guess you are more patient then I am."

Zak twisted his body to look at me better.

-"You have to be patient; it's the only way to get the good stuff, to wait for them."

His words were soft and made me blush for some reason, and even more so as I felt his warm hand on my lap. In a matter of seconds the whole atmosphere in the room changed. It became almost hard to breath with the heat coming from us. I tried hard to concentrate on what to do next, but I couldn't think straight. I mean I was technically engaged right? Wasn't I...? If I wasn't even sure if I was or not that was probably a hint that I needed to distance myself from Zak.

Zak shifted to his knees and sat up slightly, lumbering toward me, making my heart palpitate as I felt a rush of adrenaline. What was it about this man that always had me on edge? And better yet, why in hell was he coming so close? I automatically leaned back. Zak chuckled at my reaction.

-"I have seen and lived many things that no one would ever believe, Ana. All of them took patience." As I felt his hand take mine I tried to keep my thoughts coherent in my head.

-"Why do you keep chasing?" I asked softly, my throat felt dry all of a sudden.

-"To get the answers I want ..." His face was so close to mine.

-"And what are those answers?"

-"When I had my first experience ... I was being taunted by a ghost. And I don't like being scared of things – I don't like running from them, and it caused me to run from it. When you run from something ... it will haunt you for the rest of your life, you have to face that fear." His breath wafted across my cheek. I couldn't help my gasp as a blush crept over my neck and continued to rise until it stained my face.

-"So you face your fear every day ..." I gulped.

Zak nodded and moved in even closer, I couldn't do this. I couldn't let him kiss me again ... I quickly scooted to my side and stood up with lightning speed. I didn't know anything about this man, and yet I was here in a strange house, alone with him, I still questioned why he really was here with me.

-"Are you married?" I blurted and snapped my mouth shut as quickly as an angler fish. I'm not sure why Zak's marital status was the first mystery I needed to solve, but as soon as the words left my mouth, I was mortified. "I mean ... errr ... do you have a girlfriend or ..." Holy shit, this was getting more embarrassing by the second, I needed to stop talking. Zak sat back down on his backside.

And yes, Zak having a girlfriend had definitely crossed my mind, but I didn't want to ask like that...

-"I wasn't thinking that," I said, trying to save any sort of face. Well, at this point, I'd be happy just to save an eye, a nose or a mouth.

But to my horror Zak just sat still and stiffly. Once again I had done it. I asked too many personal questions and it made him feel uncomfortable. I shook my head.

-"Don't answer that ... sorry. I babble when I'm nervous ..."

I wildly looked around for a place to escape too; I had to get away from this man, to anywhere, but here. I hurried towards where the exit was but it was so dark that I tripped over Zak's legs and went falling forward. I twisted my body around, trying to grab something, but all that resulted in was me falling right onto Zak chest. My chest hit him hard in his chest and with a loud grunt his arms came up on instinct, and grabbed me on my sides.

-"Are you alright?" He asked concerned, trying to catch his breath, I guess I had knocked the wind out of him.

-"I think so ... I'm sorry." I seemed to be apologizing a lot tonight.

We stared at each for a moment until I realized how intimate of a position we were in. I awkwardly put a leg on each side of him, but Zak didn't let go of me.

-"Where are you going?" His voice was low and a small smile curled onto his lips.

-"I need fresh air ..." I squeaked out.

-"Or you could stay here ..."

His meaning was quite clear and I shook my head no. The smile disintegrated from his lips.

-"I prefer you underneath me anyway." He said with a deadly serious look.

A thrilling tingle crawled up my spine and wedged itself in my stomach at his reply. I knew he was going to kiss me, and this time I wasn't about to stop him.

-"Ana, there isn't much to say about me ..." He whispered. "Let's talk about you."

-"Me?" I asked, as if talking about myself were the last thing I intended to do.

-"Let's talk about the fact that I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since last night when I kissed you." His hand massaged my thigh and nervousness agitated my stomach. "Or since that morning you ran out on me in the hotel ..."

I gulped and tried to play it cool.

-"Oh, is that so?" I whispered. "I haven't thought of it since."

-"Liar," Zak said as his lips met mine.

His lips were full, and when he ran his hand through my hair, I opened my mouth and he thrust his tongue inside. He pulled me against him and tightened his arms around me as he continued kissing me, his body gyrating against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he continued undulating below me, making the blood in my veins burn. He pulled his mouth from mine and gave me a smirk as he tilted my head back and planted a few tender kisses down the length of my neck. I arched up against him as he dug his pelvis into me, and I could feel the obvious stirring of his attraction for me.

I loud crash brought us both back to reality. I broke away from Zak has he looked around the room.

-"What was that?" I whispered.

-"I don't know." He whispered back.

There was only silence in the large house, except for both of our heavy breathing. I rolled off of Zak suddenly scared to death that we'd gone as far as we had. Zak chuckled obviously not to concern about the noise that we had just heard.

-"And where do you think you're going?"

I didn't know. All I did know was that I had to get away from him— I couldn't handle the anxiety pounding through my veins but I also didn't want him to know that.

-"We shouldn't be doing this -"

But I didn't get to finish my sentence because loud footsteps were heard pacing upstairs.

-"Sshhhh!" Zak shushed me and he was on his feet in a matter of seconds.

He had suddenly gone into full ghost hunter mode again. He grabbed a flashlight.

-"Wait here. I am going to look upstairs." He ran upstairs.

I listened to his footsteps climbing the stairs, taking them two at a time. I watched the ceiling where he was running too.

-"Is anyone here?" I heard him call out.

He was up there for a good ten minutes. He then returned back down. He looked angry and I wasn't sure why. Grabbing his digital recorder and stood in the middle of the room.

-"I know someone is here, come on, show yourself!" He said angrily.

Only silence was heard. Even the rain had stopped.

-"I heard someone up there, I heard someone whispering upstairs, telling me get out. Why don't you come tell me that right here, right now."

I watched Zak carefully. He was like a man ready to go to war. His hand gripped the flashlight extremely tightly, his jaw was hard and his eyes were blazing with anger. But there was never another noise, or whisper. And as time passed Zak seemed to calm down.

-"I think that I should take you home." He said suddenly.

I nodded, unable to talk. This whole night had been too confusing for me to process right now. Zak had kissed me again, but not just a simple kiss … this kiss had stirred so many emotions inside me. Then the house … he had said he heard someone telling him to get out. That had disturbed me.

I helped Zak put his things back in his bag and we exited the house. It had indeed stopped raining. Zak walked to his car quickly while I slowly lingered behind. By the time I reached my car Zak had already put his bag in his car. He walked back towards me. He didn't look happy.

He stood next to me for a moment as we stared at each other.

-"You asked me ... before in the house, if I was married ..." His voice was harsh. "The answer is yes. I'm married."

* * *

_**A/N **_

_**As always thank you so much to my readers. Without you this story wouldn't have gotten this far :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A quick A/N.**

**I want to address some of the things you have been hearing about my story. A group here on FF feels my story is against the rules. I personally have done everything to make sure my story is compliant with the TOS of Fanfiction. But regardless of what I or others think the final decision is with FF themselves. **

**With that, I know I have quite a few readers here, so there is a chance this story might be removed. I will not remove it unless FF themselves tell me too. If it is removed my story is available on another website right now.**

**The link is in my profile, so make sure to bookmark it and use it :) I use both sites very actively.**

**Thank you.**

**There will come a time when you believe everything is finished. Yet that will be the beginning. Louis L'Amour**

I must of not heard that right...

-"What?" I asked barely audible. My throat felt tight and my heart was in my stomach.

Zak's face was somber, his eyes looked pained. I knew what I had heard but my brain wouldn't register it. It couldn't be possible...

-"I'm married ..." He said again. His voice was taunt.

-"You're ... married ..." I slowly articulated the words as if I needed to say them so they would sink in.

Zak said nothing but kept his eyes on me.

-"But ... but ..." I stuttered still flabbergasted. How could that even be possible? "Why didn't you tell me before?" I finally cried.

Zak was about to respond but the words that escaped me earlier were all rushing back and I gave him no chance to reply.

-"We just kissed in the house! You kissed me!" I hissed pointing at the house.

-"Ana ..." Zak said softly. But I ignored him and kept ranting.

-"When were you planning on tell me, after we kissed again?"

-"Ana ..." Zak repeated a bit more firmly.

-"Oh my god," I started outraged, "We had sex!" I whispered, afraid that someone might hear me say it. "That makes me the other woman! I don't want to be the other woman ..." I whined. I felt sick. I knew what it was like to have that uncertainty about yourself and about the man that was supposed to love you. I still didn't know if Justin had cheated on me or not.

But now I was that other woman. That woman that others scorned at and whispered about when her back was turned because she slept with another woman's man. Somewhere there was a woman wondering what Zak was doing and if he was being faithful to their vows.

-"I think I'm going to throw up." I suddenly said clutching my stomach. This also made me realize that I had also technically cheated on Justin...

-"Ana!" Zak yelled, he set a hand on each of my shoulders and gave me a firm shake to get my attention.

I glared at him.

-"What!?" I yelled back.

-"I am married ... to you." He said soberly.

I laughed. Not a happy, funny laugh. No, this was more like a laugh when someone loses their sanity.

-"What are you talking about?" I hiccupped after my laughter died down. "I would know if I was married."

Zak kept his hands on my shoulder. His voice was soft and his dark blue eyes were serious.

-"That night we met in Vegas, we didn't just have sex Ana, we got married."

I shrugged out of his hands and backed away until my back hit my car. I violently shook my head no.

-"We are married Ana." He said firmly. "I have the marriage certificate ... and the ring." Zak pulled out of his pocket a gold wedding band that matched mine at home ... the one I thought belonged to him.

-"How can I not remember?" I whispered, my eyes fixed on the ring that sat in the center of Zak's palm.

-"I don't know, I was going to tell you at the library that first day I came down here, but you didn't seem to remember me, then Aaron told me that Cathy told him you really didn't remember."

-"I don't ..." I reached for the ring but my hand stilled halfway there. I looked up at Zak. "Wait ... " My brow furrowed, trying to connect everything. "Cathy knew? You told Cathy and not me? You been here for two days, why haven't you told me anything?"

-"No, no I didn't ... I - ... Aaron told her I guess ..." Zak stuttered.

-"I don't understand ... Why didn't you say anything before now?"

-"I tried ... I couldn't ..." Zak spoke brokenly.

I felt so betrayed. Cathy was my best friend! How could she hide this from me? Zak had been here two days! _Two days!_ He could have said something. That's when it hit me. My eyes narrowed on Zak.

-"Why are you really here?"

It was Zak's turn to look surprised.

-"Why are you here Zak? And don't give me that I brought back your purse shit." I snapped.

I felt so angry, I briefly wondered if it were possible to suffer from emotion whip lash.

-"I ... " Zak ran his hand through his hair. His flat hair now stuck up in different spots giving him a bit of a wild look. "I ... I came to find you, so you could sign divorce papers."

I felt my breath hitch. I knew he was going to say that but a tiny part of me had hoped that he was still that nice guy that had only come to Florida to give me my purse. That he had a genuine interest in me. But everything was a lie. Him sticking up for me with my mom and Justin, the kiss we shared at the apartment ... in the house!

I wanted to cry, I felt humiliated. My lower lip started to quiver but I bit it hard and sucked in as much air as my lungs could absorb.

-"I see ..." I said in a small voice. I wanted to say much more but I didn't trust myself to speak without crying.

I would not let this man see me cry. He had ridiculed me enough, I couldn't let him think that I actually cared and thought ... well, it didn't matter what I thought. I should have known better. Strong, handsome, successful men just didn't want women like me.

-"Ana ... I'm sorry, I should have told you ..." Zak started but trailed off.

-"No, no. I understand everything now." I kept my eyes down; I couldn't bring myself to look at him in the face. "I'll sign the papers so you can go."

* * *

Zak felt like shit. He should feel like shit. Hell, shit was better than him right now. He forced himself to keep his eyes on Ana, even though all he wanted to do was look away. He was a total ass. He could tell that she was hurting right now. Ana was trying to hide it, and she was doing a good job, but Zak didn't miss that she was breathing in deeply to keep her cool because he did the same thing.

Not many things in life made him want to cry, hell he didn't cry. But right now it seemed like a viable option. His gaze didn't miss her eyes though, who were glassy and turning red.

-"Ana ... " He reached out to touch her arm but she violently shrunk back, he quickly just dropped his arm. "I ... when I came here that was my intention but then I met you and ... you are nice and sweet ..." He groaned inwardly at his lame attempt to redeem himself. It didn't make up for what he had done.

-"Please, stop ... just stop ..." She started to reach into her pocket and brought her keys out. "I need to get out of here." Her voice shook.

Zak nodded and stepped back to let her get into her car. He watched her get in and start the car, but before she pulled away she opened her window. She wouldn't look at him; her eyes remained on the windowsill.

-"Just tell me one thing ..." Her voice was hollowed.

-"Anything!" He said hopeful that he could somehow redeem himself.

-"Why the whole act? Why pretend to want to be my friend ... to put on a show and ... and kiss me, make me think you might actually ... like me." She gave a half snort half laugh at that. "I would have the sign papers if you would just have asked Zak. You didn't have to pretend to like me."

-"I didn't pretend!" Zak ran to her window. "For fuck sake Ana! I didn't pretend, I meant everything I said to you, everything I did ... "

But Ana just shook her head no. Zak watched the top of her auburn hair, the same hair he had tangled his fingers in less than an hour ago, but now she kept her head down refusing to look at him. Zak still saw tears streaming down her cheeks. A few large tears fell on her steering wheel, she sniffled, but said nothing else, and she put the car in reverse and took off.

Zak hopelessly watched the small car pull out of the driveway and take off with speed down the road. He wanted to follow her, but he wasn't sure if that was the best thing right now, or was it? There was a reason he preferred being single, it was hard enough to figure himself out. And let's not even mention all the ghosts and spirits that came home with him and mess with his head on a regular basis. He didn't want the hassle of worrying about another person on top of himself - as selfish as that sounded.

But he was now finding himself re-evaluating those priorities.

He couldn't say he loved Ana, he had just met her, and he was still sure staying married was not a good option for them. He knew what a loveless marriage was, he'd lived through it with his own parents until they divorced ... But he did know he had feelings for Ana, he liked her, a lot.

The one night he wanted to be perfect had gone to hell.

Right on cue the rain had started to pour down once again. His shirt and hair clung to him as the warm, Florida rain came down in buckets. For the first time in his life he was unsure on what to do next. Oh sure, there had been moments before where he questioned himself on what to do next, but deep down he always knew the answer. But this was different. He fucked up, big time, and he had no idea how he could fix this.

With a gloom resolve he slowly walked back to his car. He sat in the dark for a long time, while he watched the old creepy house. There was something wrong with that house.

When he first step foot inside it had felt like someone was watching them, and not a good someone, the feeling was very ominous. It made him want to keep looking over his shoulder or to get out of the house. He had no idea how Ana was able to come here for so long and ignore that feeling.

The house itself was strange. He had been to many abandoned houses and buildings in his ghost hunting career and all of them had something in common. They had all some form of decay to them. Some had graffiti in it, others had floors and walls that were crumbling apart. But not this house. The outside was looking run down, but the inside was in great condition, and he was rather sure no one had lived in it in at least twenty years. The whole place had a weird vibe to it.

Most of the evening had been quiet. Other than the feeling of being watched, he had not felt anything strange, no sounds, nothing. After he had kissed Ana, that is when the house decided to make noise. He had run upstairs to check out what those footsteps they had just heard were. On the second floor there was nothing to be found.

Upstairs he looked everywhere. There was no furniture and he checked all the closets, there was no one else upstairs. After he had completed his search he walked by the bathroom to go back downstairs, that was where he heard a strange sound. It almost sounded like someone scratching at the walls. He immediately went inside the small room. There was nothing. He checked under the sink, in the shower stall, no trace of a person or an animal. That was when he heard it. The low growling voice he heard was barely human. It told him to _"get out!"_ It was almost as if it had been whispered in his ear. It had sent shivers down his spine and every hair on his body stood.

At that moment adrenaline kicked in. He let his instinct take over and ran, but not from the voice, he ran to Ana ... to make sure she was alright...

Zak groaned and let his head fall hard against the steering wheel ... He knew he needed some advice on what to do with Ana and about this house. He grabbed his phone and placed a call to the one person that could help him.

* * *

As I very slowly drove back home I found out how hard it was to drive and cry in the rain. I ended up pulling over in a gas station parking lot before I wrecked my car. Once parked I quickly found a tissue and roughly wiped my eyes.

Why was I even crying? It wasn't the first time I found out a guy was lying to me to get something from me, so why the hell did it matter so much if it happened again? My fist balled up with the tissue paper in my hand as tears just kept coming down. I had actually thought Zak might like me ... I was starting to hope that maybe, just maybe I wasn't such the waste of space like my mother always said. That someone else saw something in me ... But I was wrong.

Zak just wanted my signature. I thought back at the kiss we had shared not even an hour ago. I could still feel my upper lip tingle from the scratchy stubble of his beard. My fingers gently skimmed the surface of my lips. I wanted to say it was the worse kiss of my life, but it wasn't, and I think that broke my heart even more. To know that such a wonderful kiss had meant nothing to him.

I stared at the small rain drops that fell on my windshield lost in thought when the happy jingle of my phone rang loudly. I reached for my phone and without looking I simply answered.

-"Hello?"

-"Ana, girl, what's wrong?" Cathy's familiar voice filled my ear. For a moment I wanted to rush to her place and tell her everything, but I soon remember what Zak had said.

I tried to steady my voice.

-"Nothing." I squeaked.

-"I can tell something is wrong! I have been texting you all damn afternoon and evening, what is going on?"

-"I'm fine, really. I just been busy" I lied.

-"Ana ..." I heard Cathy sigh. "Are you on your way home?"

-"Uhhmm ... I'm not sure, I got to go." I hung up before she could say anymore. I turned my phone off and dropped it in the passenger seat.

The reality of the situation was slowly setting in though. I was not only a married woman; I had been lied to by not only Zak but my best friend. The one person that had always been there for me. The only girl that knew all my secrets, from why I still slept with my favorite stuffed animal to why I really didn't go to our senior prom. I also thought she told me everything, but she had kept this from me.

This was a huge secret she kept from me. It's not like she had broken my favorite coffee mug and then blamed the cat, no she knew I was married to Zak! She knew he was here to get my signature for a divorce, yet she kept encouraging me to make a fool of myself ... all for what? I didn't understand why ... but I did know I couldn't face her tonight. I could not go back to her apartment. I was extremely hurt by all the people I thought I could trust...

But worse of all I was disappointed in myself. I grabbed a fresh tissue and wiped my eyes. Since all this had started I had conveniently ignored my part in all this. Maybe it's because I couldn't remember it. Who doesn't remember their own wedding? What the hell was wrong with me?

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I concentrated hard, trying to remember something ... anything! But all I saw was darkness. Oh I remembered a few things from that night, little clips here and there. Some of Zak and I talking or us sharing some very passionate kissing ... But the truth was I had technically cheated on Justin hadn't I? And I kept the truth from him.

I leaned my head back and sighed. It was probably time to figure out where I was going to spend the night. I couldn't stay in this parking lot, the gas station people would surely start to wonder who the crying woman was in their parking lot. I guess I could get a room somewhere for the night.

I put the car in drive and headed to the local Comfort Inn.

* * *

Zak started the car but didn't leave right away. Instead he grabbed his phone from the passenger seat. He had left it in the car when he got here. Ana was right about one thing, when he had arrived here his intentions had not all been honorable. Oh sure he was extremely curious to know what was in the house. His eyes were still fixed on the old farm house. In fact he'd go back in there now if his mind were more focus.

But when he came here he knew he was going to be alone with Ana, with no interruptions. He fully took advantage of that situation, and he didn't regret the kiss at all. Glancing down at his phone he had several text messages but he ignored them and went to his phonebook. When he found the number he needed he pressed send, putting the phone to his ear he listened to it ring. The clock in the car read 1:37 am.

-"Hello?" Answered the groggy voice.

-"Hey Nick."

-"Zak? What the fuck? What time is it?"

Zak heard Nick getting out of bed and mumble something to his wife.

-"Sorry, I didn't think you'd be asleep ..."

-"Some of us can't stay up all night partying." Nick said with a hint of humor. "So what's up, you never call me this late unless it's important."

Zak hated to admit when he needed help because it wasn't often, but he knew he could count on his friends. Aaron was like his younger brother; they goofed off together and caused more trouble than two men probably should. Nick was like the older, wiser brother. He went to him when he needed advice and this was one of those times.

-"I fucked up man, and ... I don't know how to fix it..." Zak said dejected.

-"I take it things aren't going as you planned for this divorce shit?"

-"Does Aaron have to tell everyone, everything?" Zak groaned. "Is there a Vlog about it too?"

-"Give me a break Zak!" Nick said, Zak knew he was rolling his eyes, he could tell by Nick's tone. "Aaron told me, but you know he wouldn't tell anyone else."

-"He opened his big mouth to Ana's friend about it, and now Ana just fucking took off all upset."

Nick was silent for a moment.

-"Are you sure you're not just upset at yourself for not telling Ana before now and your just blaming Aaron because its more convenient?"

Zak scolded. But in a way he was thankful that Nick already knew about the situation.

-"That's not the point! What do I do now?"

-"What did she say when you told her you were married?"

-"She was shocked at first ..." Zak sighed and closed his eyes. All he could see when he did so was Ana's hurt expression on her face, and the pain as she realized everyone knew this secret, except for her.

-"Zak ... Do you like this girl?" Nick seemed to read more into the silence, but that's why he called Nick in the first place, sometimes the guy just understood what he couldn't put into words. Admitting his feelings was not something he did very easily.

-"She's ... Ana is great. I didn't want to hurt her, I just ... There was never a good time to tell her, and then more time went by and I spent more time with her ..." Zak rubbed his face vigorously with his free hand. "I fucked up big time, Nick. She won't ever want to talk to me again."

-"Just give her some time, she might come around."

Zak shook his head.

-"I don't know, maybe I should just go back to Vegas and leave her alone."

He heard Nick shuffling around on the other end. He then heard him sigh exasperatedly at him.

-"Zak, don't sell either one of you short because you're afraid of what might happen. Instead, maybe you should focus on what will happen if you leave right now and don't come back."

That was easy for him to say. He wasn't the one in this situation.

-"What do you know about fear?" Zak snapped back. Nick had it all. He had a wife, kid, and house. He had it together and always did.

-"Enough to teach a lifetime course on it am sure." Nick said somberly.

Zak nodded. He wasn't the only one who was struggling because of their profession.

-"I like her Nick ..." Zak admitted soberly. "But why the hell would she give me a second chance? Plus you know how fucked up our lives are at times ... the shit we see ..."

-"Zak, you can't know how you truly feel or if she is right for you unless you try ..."

-"Have you thought about writing a romance novel, Nick? Cause the stuff that comes out of your mouth often makes me wonder about you ..." Zak said with a snarl. But he knew Nick was very right. He couldn't run away from this. He had to stick through it even if the outcome was a total disaster.

Nick chuckled.

-"Tell that to my wife."

They talked for a few more minutes before he brought up the other reason he was calling.

-"There was another reason I was calling ..."

-"Damn ... I knew you just didn't want my free advice."

-"There is a house here. It's got some freaky shit going on in it. Ana and I were in it and -"

Nick interrupted Zak.

-"Wait ... hold up! You took Ana on an investigation? Dude, no wonder you can't keep a damn woman. You take them to creepy old houses as a first date."

-"Will you shut up and listen!" Zak snapped. "Ana has been coming to his house, she found it. She even kept a record book of the shit that goes on. I figured I'd check it out for her because she said this place is where he dad grew up, and she swears she saw him standing on the porch, but unless her dad was some evil demon or some shit, I doubt he is here. There is something messing with her head in that house. Something told me to get out when I went upstairs."

-"Damn dude. Did you get it as an EVP?"

-"No I only have the one recorder with me and I left it downstairs when I went up."

-"Let me guess, you want me to come down with more equipment?"

-"Could you?"

Nick sighed. Zak knew he wouldn't be too thrilled to do this. They had just gotten back from a three week road trip investigation of a few Southwest locations. The last week of their trip, all Nick had talked about was how happy he was to be going home to see his family.

-"Yeah I guess so, but you're going to owe me big, you know that?"

-"I know." Zak said simply. But he knew Nick was probably already getting excited to see this house.

-"I'll book the soonest flight out to Miami. I'll text you with the details."

Before saying goodbye Nick had one last thing to say.

-"Zak ... Ana sounds like a nice girl, don't fuck this up."

-"Yeah thanks for the vote of confidence there."

-"Anytime man!" Nick said cheerily. "Oh send me a copy of this book of hers, I'll read it on the plane."

Zak hung up and before going back to his hotel he checked all his text messages. A few were from Aaron, asking him what he was up too. He had one from Brigitte telling him she would be in Vegas tomorrow. The last one was a voicemail from Mark, telling him that two of the big gossip websites have found his marriage certificate in the Vegas registry and they had contacted him to confirmed if Zak was married or not. Mark had not returned their calls but that by tomorrow it would be all over the internet that Zak was a married man.

* * *

I waited at the front desk of the hotel for the clerk to get off the phone and help me. I seemed to be spending a lot of time in hotel lobbies these last few days. The short blonde woman finally hung up the phone and gave me her best professional smile.

-"How can I help you?"

-"I was hoping to get a room for the night."

-"Do you have a reservation?" She asked.

-"No ... I don't ..."

-"I don't think we have any rooms, let me check though." She started to type on her computer. "Its labor day weekend, and back to college week, so we are quite busy right now. Most hotels are all booked in town."

-"Oh ..." I said lamely. I had totally forgotten that Monday was a holiday.

The clerk shook her head sadly.

-"I'm sorry mam, but we have nothing available for tonight. I have one room for tomorrow night."

-"Okay, well thanks anyway ..."

I hurried out of the lobby. I felt tears threatening to spill out again. This night had been so emotional that it seemed that anything would make me cry. All I wanted was a really hot shower and to crawl into bed and cry myself to sleep, was that too much to ask?

I got in the car and once inside I took a few calming breaths. Okay, so a hotel room was out of the question. I could always just go back to Cathy's and tell her I didn't want to talk. But I knew that wouldn't deter her. Cathy was one persistent woman, but I really needed just some time to think.

I had one last place I could go for the night. It was not ideal but at this point I didn't know where else to go. Starting my car back up I took in the direction of the one place I didn't expect to end up at tonight.

I slowly drove up the familiar building and parked. At the front door that I had come too many times in the past I gave a soft knock. I didn't want to wake the whole apartment building up. I waited a few minutes but there was no answer. I knocked again. This time I heard shuffling inside the quiet apartment.

-"Who the hell is it?" Came the voice on the other side.

-"It's me, Ana."

-"Ana?"

I heard the locks jingle and the door opened. Justin stood at the door in his boxers. His hair was tousled from sleep.

-"Ana," he said again, surprised. "It's almost 2:30 am, what are you doing here?"

I wrung my hands anxiously.

-"Can I come in?" I asked in a small voice.

-"Yeah, sure." He opened the door wider, letting me in the apartment.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Thank you so much everyone for the comments and reviews! I cannot tell you how much I love reading them :) Thank you for being such wonderful readers of mine! xxx**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Passion makes idiots of the cleverest men, and makes the biggest idiots clever. – Francois de La Rochefoucauld_**

Zak woke up way to early the next day. Well too early for him. After he got back to the room he went to bed, not that it did much good because he tossed and turned for hours. But today was a new day, even though it was another gloomy day in Miami.

Getting out of bed he decided to do something he hadn't done in a few days, he was going to hit the gym. It was rather early so the fitness room was mostly empty except for a few people. Zak shoved his ear buds in his ears and turned his music up on his phone. For the next couple of hours he lifted weights and did some speed walking on the treadmill. He loved working out. It cleared his head and gave him a chance to focus on the problems at hand.

After a great workout he was sure of two things. He had to apologize to Ana, hell he would beg if he had too. Then he would start over. Actually get to know her properly and she would get to know him. He knew people like her didn't come along often in your life, but when they did you had to seize the opportunity and keep them in your life. He just had to get her to talk to him first.

Feeling great after working out and knowing what he had to do he hurried back to his room to shower and to give Nick a call to see when he would be coming into town. He quickly showered. Once out of the bath, Zak heard his phone ringing in the other room. Hoping it might be Ana calling him; he quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and hurried to his phone. But it wasn't Ana, it was Mark.

-"Hey Mark." Zak answered.

-"Zak, you're up early. I wasn't sure I should call, but this was too important to wait." Mark sounded out of breath.

-"Why don't I like where this is going?"

-"One gossip site wrote an article on you. It's all over the internet, and a morning show is talking about it!"

-"Wait, what?" Zak looked up at his reflection in the mirror he was standing in front of. He watched his skin tone slowly turn sheet white.

-"The article was written by TMZ but Good Morning America had a small blurb about it in their pop news."

-"Holy fuck ..." Zak ran his hand through his hair.

-"My phone has been ringing nonstop with reporters asking me to confirm it. I am sending you an email now; it has the link to the article and a link to the show you missed this morning."

Zak was already powering up his laptop.

-"What should I tell them, Zak?" Mark asked quietly.

-"Ana knows ... she knows we are married ... But keep putting it off if you can." Zak hated publicity like this. He wasn't a big movie star or anything like that. He could still go to the store without being hassled by paparazzi's and he liked it that way. He worked very hard at keeping his private life ... private.

-"I can try but you know keeping quiet isn't always the best thing."

-"Yeah I know. Thanks Mark."

Zak hung up and found the email in his box that Mark had sent. He clicked on the website and when the site came up there was a large picture he remembered taking as a promotion picture for his show, underneath was the article.

_Today all the women of the paranormal community mourn the loss of sexy stud man Zak Bagans. The ghost hunting bachelor was snatched off the market on Sunday evening by an unknown woman. The lucky lady named _Anastasia _Campbell is a Florida native. Not much more is known about the mystery woman, but we will share more when it becomes available. Zak was married at the "Little White Chapel" in Las Vegas. The newlywed couple then went to the posh Hampton Inn to celebrate their nuptials. We contacted Zak's agent and he would not confirm or deny anything._

_Zak himself has been silent about the event. The Las Vegas native seems to have disappeared from the Sin City. His popular twitter account has not had any activity since the wedding. Zak is famous for his TV show, ghost Adventures and he has made great strides in the paranormal community. The show Ghost Adventures airs every Friday night. The popular ghost hunter usually has a live active twitter feed during the show airing, everyone is curious to see if he will be present at tonight's live feed with his new wife._

Zak leaned back in his chair and sighed. They knew about Ana. He would bet by tonight they will have a mountain of new information about her, including the fact that she was supposed to marry another man. He went back to the email and clicked on the link to the morning show. Pressing play a perky blonde woman was smiling at the camera, she was sitting at a table with three other cohosts.

-"So how many of you believe in ghost?" She asked with a giant smile.

The other cohosts all had little comments to make and the camera went back to the blonde.

-"Well according to TMZ the hottest ghost hunter on the market, is off the market." She paused dramatically. "That's right, founder and host of the show Ghost Adventures, Zak Bagans is married. The ceremony happened on Sunday in Las Vegas. Not much is known about the new Mrs. Bagans. Her name is Anastasia. But I am sure we will find out more soon, and we shall relay the information." She grinned and moved on to the next celebrity gossip.

Now he knew for sure that he would have to talk to Ana, because he was sure some paparazzi's were on their way now to come and capture her picture and get any dirt they could find on her.

Powering down the laptop he called Nick who was going to land at 6pm. Nick had also called Billy to come and join them since most of their equipment was in Vegas. Nick had a few things but it was all for personal use. Billy would bring all the equipment they used on the show, but he wouldn't arrive until tomorrow morning. Zak then text Aaron for him to call when he woke up. He knew Aaron rarely woke up before 2-3pm.

Minutes later his phone rang, it would seem Aaron was also up early this morning.

-"Dude, I text you loads of times yesterday what were you up too?" Aaron said right away.

-"Ana and I went to that haunted house of hers."

Zak heard light chatter in the background.

-"Sweet. I take it things went good for you." Aaron said with a hint of humor.

-"Errr ... what do you mean?"

-"Ana didn't come home; I figured you two you know ..."

-"Wait ... Ana didn't go home?"

-"Well no, Cathy talked to her around 1:30 I think it was, and she waited for her for a while, but she never came ..." Aaron hesitated, "she isn't with you?"

-"No!" Zak shot up from his seat and quickly went to his suitcase to grab some clothes. "We ... things went to hell last night. I told her we were married, she freaked out and took off."

-"Shit." Aaron mumbled. He then heard Aaron telling someone what he had just said. He then heard some rustling around and Cathy's panic voice came on the line.

-"Where the hell is Ana?" Cathy almost screamed in the phone.

Zak moved the phone from his ear.

-"I don't know I assumed she went home ..."

-"She didn't! Oh my god, what did you tell her?"

-"Just that we were married." He really didn't want to go into details with Cathy on what happened. "Where do you think she might be?"

-"I don't know ... I'll check her mom's house." The line went dead.

Zak found Ana's number and tried to give her a call, but it didn't even ring, it went straight to voicemail. He then sent her a text practically begging her to call him when she received it. He then got dressed and headed out.

* * *

I blinked a few times. I groaned and stretched. My neck was killing me. Guess that is what you get for sleeping on the couch all night. I slowly sat up and let my eyes roam the small, familiar living room when my eyes rested on a small note that was neatly folded on the coffee table. I grabbed the note.

_Ana, you were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake you. I got called into work to fill in for the morning show. I will be out late, turn your phone on so I can call you, we need to get together and discuss our future. I love you. Justin._

I felt a small flood of relief wash over me. That meant I didn't have to face Justin just yet. That was definitely good. Last night I had put off talking even though Justin was very confused as to why I turned up at his doorstep in the middle of the night. I didn't really want to answer his hundreds of questions that I probably had no answers too. At least not yet.

It wasn't unusual for Justin to be called into work to fill in for a reporter. He was only a field journalist but he was slowly moving up the chain and he was so well liked by people that he often filled in at the desk when other news anchor couldn't be there. Miami had a morning show that started after the big national morning show ended. Justin's career as a reporter had really kicked off a few months after we started dating. He had a big interview with my stepfather, who was Florida's senator, and he was renowned for not ever giving interviews, but after I talked to him he agreed to let Justin interview him. So the fact that Justin had gotten it was quite ground breaking for his career. Since that day he had been slowly rising. One day he probably would be a TV anchor on one of those big news networks.

I got up and went to the bedroom that Justin and I had shared and found my closet full of clothes. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a pretty black lace tank top. The front had ruffles. It had a V neckline with an open back. I hurried to the shower.

When done, I went to the kitchen to look for something to eat. I popped some toast in and while they cooked I went and got my phone but of course the damn thing was dead. I was terrible at remembering to charge it. Once the phone was plugged in and my toast smeared with my favorite jelly I sat down and let my mind wander. Justin had not questioned me at all after I showing up at his door step in the middle of the night, but this was technically my apartment as well. I had paid half the rent for the month after all. Once inside Justin had sat with me for a bit on the couch, he had only been comforting.

-"What's wrong Ana, and don't tell me nothing, I've known you for to long. I know that look you have now." He had said.

-"I just got some ... unexpected news. I'm in shock."

-"Well was it good or bad news?"

-"I don't know yet ..."

He had nodded and he gave me a quick hug.

-"You can have the bed tonight, I'll take the couch." He offered. But I refused, telling him I would probably watch TV for a bit.

I had turned the TV on after he left, but with my luck they were playing Ghost Adventures reruns. Even though Zak and the crew were running around madly after creepy sounds, I paid no attention to the events. All I could think was that I was married to that man. Why couldn't I remember something as special as my own wedding? I wasn't so upset about the fact that was married. I could deal with that, I mean that was fixable.

What I couldn't look past was the fact that he lied. He had not only withheld information from me but he had lied since he got here. He was not my friend; he had no interest in me. I was an idiot for thinking he was interested in me. But he had somehow implicated my best friend! Why did Cathy lie to me? Was her getting a piece of Aaron that important to her that she actually was willing to throw away our friendship?

I sighed and finished the last piece of my toasts at the same moment I heard the locks to the door being unlocked. I guess Justin was home earlier than he expected. I had hoped I would have been gone before he got back, but as the door opened Ariel walked in.

-"Ariel?" I asked confused, seeing my friend standing in the door.

-"Oh, Ana!" She gasped surprise to see me. "I - I ... what are you doing here?" Her voice squeaked.

-"I do live here till the end of the month ..."

-"Well yeah!" Ariel laughed lightly. "Of course you do! I meant I thought you and Justin were on a break ..."

She nervously played with the keys. Ariel was a pretty woman. She had long blonde hair that reached her waist and she always dressed impeccably. But it helped that she owned a women's clothing store. She was one of those girls that you loved to hate if you didn't know her. She was perfect. From her perfect tan that she bought, to her perfect size D breasts that somehow seemed to always be perky, not that I was looking.

-"What are you doing here?" I asked setting my plate in the sink.

-"I ... uhhh ... I came to clean."

-"Clean?"

-"Yeah, Justin is an awful housekeeper you know that, and after you left he just needed a little help, so he asked, I couldn't say no ... you're not mad are you?"

I furrowed my brow at her response. I didn't really picture Ariel cleaning up Justin's dirty dishes and socks. But she and he had been friends for a long time...

-"Of course not." I said lightly.

She smiled brightly.

-"Well since your here ... I will go." She said hesitantly.

-"No, no stay." I insisted. "We haven't talked in so long."

She nodded and put her purse by the door. We both sat on the couch together.

-"I haven't seen you since Vegas. Well I saw you at your mom's dinner, but not for long, you were so busy with that guy. What is the deal with you and that guy?"

-"Zak?" I recalled the dinner which seemed like it was ages ago. "Nothing ..."

-"Well he is a yummy piece of eye candy."

I nodded agreeing. Zak certainly was that. But as time passed I just felt … strange being with Ariel. Like I should keep my guard up. I used to confide in her and Cathy all the time, but now I wondered if I could trust her as well. My curiosity was getting the better of me though, and I needed to know if she also knew about my marriage to Zak.

-"Have you talked to Cathy at all recently?" I asked casually.

-"Yeah, last night, she was looking for you. Are you two arguing or something?" She asked.

-"Something like that …"

-"Is it because you are back with Justin?" She asked carefully. "Because I know she never liked him to begin with."

-"I'm not back with Justin … why would you say that?"

-"I just assumed since you were here … and Justin usually texts me in the morning and he didn't today …" But she stopped short like she had not meant to say those words.

-"We're not back together. I don't want to be with Justin that is one thing I am sure of."

She nodded but seemed confused.

-"I don't understand you. You have a hot guy like Justin wanting to marry you, just the way that you are. He obviously cares about you, so why are you willing to throw that away?"

I sighed, not really willing to do this Ariel. I got up to retrieve my phone; I probably had a hundred messages from Cathy. But Ariel took my actions of getting up as me running away. She stood and followed me to the kitchen.

-"Ana, your mom had planned this whole amazing wedding and you just took off without a word! Everyone was worried sick, they would have called the police if I had not contacted them. You need to stop running away from everything."

-"I am not running! I just don't want to marry someone I don't love, is that so damn wrong? We aren't in the 1800's anymore, my task isn't to marry well and to stay home and have babies! I just want someone who will accept me for me, and Justin doesn't."

Ariel shrugged.

-"Well whatever your loss, because someone is going to snatch him up and that's when you will regret your missed opportunity." She replied back with a snarky tone. At the same time she looked at her phone and quickly answered. She then gave me her best annoyed look. "Yeah, she is with me Cathy … No am not surprise that she just took off without warnings, she seems to be doing that a lot lately."

I rolled my eyes and started to scroll through my phone and all the messages. Most of them were from Cathy. There was one from Zak, asking me to call him. I stared at my screen for several moments as Ariel's chatter faded in the background and I found myself recalling our passionate kiss last night …

Just then my phone vibrated in my hand. I let my eyes refocus on the phone, and as if he had sensed my thoughts, Zak was calling me. I debated ignoring it but as I glanced up at Ariel still ranting about my foolish behavior, the thoughts of discussing my wedding that I didn't remember was much more appealing.

-"Hello?"

-"Ana." Zak said relieved. I closed my eyes for a moment relishing his soft baritone voice saying my name. "Everyone was worried about you."

-"So I heard …" I said as coolly as I could muster.

-"I know you're mad at me, but please, we have to talk." His voice almost sounded desperate.

I turned around and whispered in the phone.

-"I know you want me to sign the papers okay, I'll get it done today I promise."

-"No, that's not it. It's out, a gossip website found our marriage certificate through the public records. It was posted on their site this morning. Even Good Morning America talked about it."

-"What?!" I shouted.

Call my naïve or just plain stupid, but it had never occurred to me that Zak was a person of interest, he was in the public eye and that he getting married would be a hot topic to talk about. I really didn't follow the latest gossip news about celebrities; I found it a waste of time. Frankly I could care less what outfit Lady Gaga was wearing or who was dating who in this week's popular boy band.

But now I was involved in this. Now it was a whole other story.

-"My PR told me about it this morning. He was hoping I'd have a few more days … but those guys, they are good at digging up information." Zak was silent for a moment. "They named you Ana, they are going to start looking into your past. I'm not a big deal celebrity, if it was just a quick Vegas wedding it wouldn't be that much of a story. But they will see you were supposed to get married to another guy the same weekend you married me … that makes for great gossip …" He trailed off.

I was appalled at this. My wedding to Justin had been in the newspaper after all, in the announcements section on Friday. There had been a small blurb about it too, nothing big just that the Senator's step daughter was getting married. It wouldn't take long for any good reporter to see those articles.

-"What do we do?" I whispered.

-"Just come to my hotel and we can talk about it here."

-"Alright …" I said hesitantly.

We hung up. Ariel was still talking to Cathy, so I just headed for the door.

-"Where are you going?" Ariel asked.

-"Something has come up, I got to go."

-"Oh no! No way! You tell me what is going on right now!" She marched towards me with a determined look on her face and the phone still at her ear.

-"Why don't you ask Cathy." I snapped.

-"I did, she won't tell me!"

I could hear Cathy's shrieking voice yelling in Ariel's ear. I grabbed the phone from Ariel.

-"Just leave me alone Cathy! I am so mad at you right now."

-"Please, Ana, I didn't tell you because I didn't believe it at first, but after … I thought it was Zak's job to tell you, not mine. Please don't hate me." She cried.

-"Whatever! If you got married and didn't remember I'd tell you, because that is what friends do! You let me make an idiot of myself with Zak!"

I thrust the phone back into Ariel hands that had a very confused look on her face.

-"Wait … who's married? What?"

But I didn't stay to listen to her. I left the apartment as quick as I could to go meet Zak.

When I arrived at the hotel I realized I didn't have his room number so I made a quick stop at the front desk. Once I got the room number I headed upstairs.

I was feeling extremely nervous to see Zak again. Last night we hadn't left things on the best note, and I wasn't too sure how things would be between us today. I also felt rather foolish for not only thinking there was more between us but that I had said exactly those words, so he knew that I had feelings for him. I came to a stop in front of his door and took a deep breath. I softly knocked and waited.

Moments later Zak opened the door and he was just as beautiful as last night, and I hated him for it. Today he wore black camouflage pants with a plain black t-shirt. He also wore a black baseball hat and he had on his glasses which only added to his charm.

We stared at each other for some time before he let out a small awkward laugh.

-"Come in …" He said moving to the side.

His room was a typical hotel room. It had a large queen size bed, with the traditional large flower patterns. There was a flat screen TV on the wall and a dresser right below it. To the side was a small desk with Zak's laptop resting on the top. Well I assumed it was Zak's. It had a large Ghost Adventures decal on it. There was also a small dining table and a couple of chairs next to the patio door which led to a small balcony overlooking the ocean.

-"Nice view." I commented walking to the patio doors to gaze out.

I felt Zak walk up behind me. I'd had forgotten how much presences he had in a room. I was all too aware of his tall form so close behind me. I could feel his body heat radiating from him. I tried to calm my racing heart but taking deep breaths only made it worse because all I could inhale was his masculine scent. It was making my head spin.

I quickly scooted around him and walked to the dresser. I was trying to get some distance between us so I could think, but this room seemed much smaller all of a sudden. I cleared my throat.

-"So … about this gossip article thing …"

Zak nodded and sat at the desk booting up his laptop.

-"I don't think they will bug us much, but they are curious as to who you are."

-"What does that mean?"

-"Well I'm not an expert on this. Usually I'm left alone, am not a big movie star. But Mark, my PR guy, seems to think that the story itself of … well you know …" He shifted awkwardly in his seat. "You supposed to marry someone else will draw more interest. So I guess we can expect some phone calls for interviews or pictures, I really don't know Ana."

He clicked on a few things and the article popped up. He turned his laptop in my direction.

-"You can't read it from over there …" He stood up and motion for me to sit down in his seat.

I took a few steps and very carefully I sat down, avoiding touching him like he had the plague or something. I turned the laptop back towards me and read the article.

-"Ugh …" I shook my head. "My mother is going to freak out."

Zak chuckled.

-"Well then maybe there is something good that came from all this."

I tried not to laugh at the seriousness of the issue but a small laugh escaped. I kept my eyes on the computer screen not daring to look at Zak.

-"Ana … about last night …"

-"I'm not sure I want to talk about it yet …" I said in a small strangled voice.

But that didn't deter Zak at all. He knelt next to my chair.

-"That's fine, I don't expect you to be totally fine and okay with this, it took me a few days to absorb the shock. Just hear me out …" I felt his hand slip on my lap but I didn't dare look down. "Everything I said and did, I did it because I wanted too, not because I wanted something from you."

I couldn't listen to this right now … With haste I stood up and tried to move away but Zak had anticipated my move and he blocked my way. He slowly moved closer to me until we were so close his chest was touching mine.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, brushing my long hair away from my neck.

I felt myself blush and wanted to deny what Zak just said, I was not beautiful … but he never gave me a chance.

-"I know you've been hurt Ana, but not all guys are like Justin and other creeps you probably have dated… A real man should never harm a woman. Not even if she begs him to, whether it is physically or emotionally." Zak right hand went to my wrist and he very slowly moved his hand up my arm. His large palm leaving a hot trail behind which made me shiver. "If a man loves a woman, how can he bear to harm her?" He asked.

I finally dared to look at this face and I wish I hadn't. I was memorized by his dark blue eyes as he continued to speak.

"It's a man's duty, no … his privilege, to give his woman all the pleasure she can bear. She should be panting and writhing with pleasure." I remained silent, staring at him. I couldn't even begin to form a phrase in my head. Never had anyone spoken words like that to me. His voice turned low and husky as he kept going, his hand stilled when it came up to my collar bone.

"A real man would take all night if need be to make sure his woman was fully satisfied. She should be screaming that she can't endure anymore." My eyes widened. "It should be a man's greatest pleasure to see his woman shuddering in the throes of passion."

I took a deep breath and shifted my weight from one foot to another.

"And he should never, ever harm her …Am I totally wrong on this?"

-"No." I squeaked. My cheeks were flush and my heart was racing.

-"Are you alright?" Zak asked innocently with a small grin curving at his lips.

-"I – I think I should go …" My voice shook.

His hand touched my cheek and with a low growl, he pulled me into his arms and lowered his mouth to mine. He tasted my lips as he skimmed them with his tongue and nibbled them until a small moan escaped my lips. He held me so tightly, his hard chest pressed against my breasts. He smoothed his hands down my back as if trying to learn the exact curve of my spine.

He moved his lips to my neck. I felt my pulse skip a few beats as he nibbled his way down. My breath puffed against his cheek in tiny gasps. I felt myself melting against him. The scents and sounds clouded my brain till I could no longer think.

With a groan, he returned to my mouth and demanded entrance. I opened without hesitation. I felt his arousal growing and pressing against my stomach. As if knowing where my thoughts had gone I felt Zak's hands reach down and press against my butt so my body would be even closer to him. I broke the kiss with a gasp.

At this very moment Zak had never looked more enticing. He was breathing heavy, his gaze was hooded, his lips were swollen from our kissing … Right then I knew I was in big trouble because I couldn't say no to this man … but I didn't need to, at least not today. A very loud, heavy knock came at the door, we both stilled as if frozen.

-"Are you expecting anyone?" I asked breathlessly.

Zak shook his head no. The heavy knock rapped on the door again, whoever it was they were very impatient for us to open up.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**As always thank you so much everyone for your support, comments, PMs and emails! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**_You see her when you close your eyes_**  
**_Maybe one day you'll understand why_**  
**_Everything you touch surely dies_**

**Let her go by Passenger**

Zak pulled back from Ana and he felt a surprising urge to just ignore the knock at the door and take her to bed. She had never looked so beautiful at this very moment. All her cares and worries were gone, she had abandoned herself to the passion, and she was magnificent. With a low growl he swooped back down for another kiss. Her warm lips opened up for him without hesitation.

Her hands slid up and she took off his hat and let it fall to the ground. She ran her fingers through his hair very lightly. He loved her feather soft touches. His thumb stroked her jaw; he tugged at her bottom lip sucking it into his mouth and softly bit her. Ana moaned just as a third, louder knocked was heard at the door.

With a frustrated groan Zak tore his mouth away from Ana. Her eyes were closed but a small smile tugged at her lips.

-"I think who ever that is, is very impatient to get your attention." She whispered huskily.

Zak chuckled and pressed his forehead to hers.

-"Whoever the hell it is, is about to wish they were never born." He growled.

He gave Ana a last glance before he reluctantly untangled himself from her. He hated stepping away from her and out of this moment, because right before his eyes he could see Ana drawing back from him, putting her walls back up. She straightened her shirt and fixed her hair.

He marched to the door extremely pissed off. He was finally getting her to open up to him and someone just had to interrupt them. With his hand on the door handle he opened it angrily. What happened next totally took him off guard.

He opened the door widely and was about to give the person on the other side hell but he never got a chance too. Instead he was met with someone's fist, right into the right side of his jaw. The knock had totally caught him by surprise. It had not been incredibly hard, but because he was caught off-guard he lost his balance and crashed into the open door. His glasses tumbled off at the same time.

Zak hand flew to his jaw line.

-"What the fuck!" He screamed, as he steadied himself and stood up straight.

Zak tried to focus on the stranger but before he could, the stranger cocked his fist again and swung. This time Zak saw it coming and ducked but not fast enough and he felt an explosion of pain near his eye.

He had enough of this; he swung back and connected with the stranger's cheek. But before he could swing a second time he heard Ana screaming and she then darted past him and put herself between both himself and his attacker, but she was facing him.

She cupped his face.

-"Oh my god!" She cried. "Zak are you okay?" He felt her running her thumb over his jaw. Zak didn't have a chance to answer though because she quickly whipped around. "What the hell is wrong with you Justin?"

Zak focused his gaze above Ana's head and he finally got a good look at his assaulter, which was in fact Justin. To Zak's satisfaction Justin's cheek was already turning a nice shade of purple, but what really struck him was the wild look in Justin's eyes.

-"You son of bitch!" Justin yelled over Ana's shoulder. "She goes to Vegas one weekend and you had to put your dirty fucking hands all over my woman!"

-"Justin!" Ana cried again. Her voice full of panic. "How did you –?"

-"How did I find out?" Justin interrupted, his angry gaze slid to Ana. "I was filling in on the Miami morning show; they do a gossip column and want to guess who the first story was about?" He took a step closer to Ana; his face was red with anger. "My fiancée and her new fucking husband!" He screamed right in Ana's face.

Zak wrapped his arm possessively around Ana's chest and he pulled her away from Justin. Like hell he would let this lunatic lay a hand on her. He watched Justin fists clenching and unclenching. It was a good thing he wasn't a violent guy, over the years of ghost investigating and angry spirits projecting their hate on him had been good practice at controlling his anger. It took a lot to really set him off, and this idiot wouldn't be the one that pushes him over the edge, unless he touched Ana ... then all bets were off.

-"Dude, you need to chill out." Zak protectively moved Ana behind him.

Justin watched him carefully and seemed to be getting ready to swing another punch, but Zak would be ready this time. There was no competition, Justin was Zak's height but he was not as well built and if the guy would look past his anger he would see that he was no match for him, especially if Zak got mad enough. But he had to admit he was quite taken off guard and had not expected this at all from Justin.

-"I just fucking knew there was something going on between the two of you; I knew it at the dinner the other night!" Justin spat.

Zak felt Ana trying to get by him but he held her firmly behind him.

-"I didn't mean to hurt you Justin." Ana said from behind Zak.

Justin's eyes met Ana's and his gaze softened. The atmosphere in the room slowly changed and was becoming less hostile. Zak slowly relaxed and loosen his grasp on Ana who immediately walked in between them again. Her expression was a pained one and he hated seeing her so hurt.

-"I didn't know how to tell you." Ana finally said. Zak realized she was lying for him because she had only learned of their marriage yesterday.

-"So you thought making me look like a total fool was a better alternative?" Justin said harshly.

Ana shook her head as a small sob escaped her. Zak thought of telling him that Ana didn't remember getting married, but that probably would just make it worse and give Justin something else to use against her. It was obvious he was playing on her good nature now, and he had had enough of this. He put a possessive hand on Ana's shoulder.

-"I really think you should go now." Zak said with authority. His eyes bore into Justin.

But Justin ignored him.

-"Ana, can we please just talk about this?" Justin grabbed Ana's hands. "Please, just five minutes, that's all I want." His eyes were pleading.

* * *

I could not believe this was happening. First I learn I am married to Zak, then he tells me my private life is about to be made public to the whole world. But somehow I ignored all that and find myself almost jumping into bed with Zak ... only to be interrupted by Justin, who was acting like nothing I had ever seen before. We had been together a long time and Justin had never been a violent guy. Lately he had been getting upset at me, but he was usually very diplomatic with others ... The pain in his face was almost too much to bear.

I owed him five minutes, it was the least I could do...

I slowly nodded.

-"Ana ... I don't think that's a good idea..." Zak said from behind me.

There is one thing I couldn't lie about. Zak's protectiveness of me was quite flattering, and his self-control ... I was amazed he had not knocked out Justin. I turned to Zak, but before I did I saw his glasses by my feet. I quickly picked them up and turned to face Zak. His jaw where he had been hit seemed alright but the skin around his eye was turning a terrible shade of blue and purple, his brow was furrowed and he looked worried. I frowned and put his glasses in his hand.

-"I'll be okay, just five minutes, and I will be back." I had the unbelievable urge to smooth his brow and kiss him softly on the lips. But I didn't. I was questioning so much right now ... and it just didn't feel right with Justin watching us.

Zak nodded hesitantly. He then looked back at Justin.

-"Don't fucking lay a finger on her, or I won't show as much restrain when I come looking for you." Zak said his tone was firm and low.

But it didn't seem to faze Justin at all. He smirked at Zak as if he knew something he didn't. He grabbed my hand and tugged me out of the room. I followed him until we got outside. The warm, humid air felt thick and overwhelming. We had gone out one of the back entrances; no one was outside to overhear our conversation.

-"Is this why you moved out? Because you married him?" Justin said as soon as we were outside.

-"No, I just ... I don't feel the same way about you Justin ..." I said unable to meet his stare.

-"Obviously. Because you go off and marry some guy. How long has this been going on behind my back?"

-"It hasn't!" I cried. "I have been 100% loyal to only you! I met Zak in Vegas and things got a little crazy that's all. I never went there with the intentions of getting married." I wrung my hands anxiously.

-"Did he force you to marry him?"

I shook my head no. But Justin wasn't convinced. He grabbed me by the shoulders.

-"Ana, damnit! Can't you see I love you? You can trust me!"

But I am not sure I believed those words. Any of them. Tears started to blur my vision. I was just so confused. Here I had Justin, a man I had known and been with for three years of my life. He had shared the joys and the sadness's in my life. This was the man I thought I would start a family with. But I then I met Zak ... the man that made me feel beautiful and free, and it had only been a few days. But he did things to me that not even Justin had ever done to me.

Justin, mistaking my tears for something other than my confusion, he wrapped his arms around me and embraced me close. He buried his face in my hair and sighed. I smelled his familiar Ralph Lauren cologne.

-"We can fix this Ana. I'll find us a good lawyer and get this taken care of, okay? Then you and I can put this behind us."

I didn't hug him back though. I couldn't do it, so I stood stiffly while Justin hugged me tightly. After a few minutes Justin moved back. He searched my face for some sort of response.

-"I just need some time Justin ..." I finally said.

It was obviously not the response he had wanted. His face turned angry again.

-"I see ..." He replied tightly.

At that moment it was like something inside me had snapped.

-"Justin you were cheating on me! How can I forgive that?" I snapped. I had enough. I was sick and tired of everyone manipulating me for what they wanted. Cathy, my best friend had lied to me so she didn't have to tell me the unpleasant news of my marriage. Zak had not told me anything about us because he wanted to what? Save my feelings? What a load of bull that was! And Justin ... I knew exactly what he had been doing the night before our wedding.

-"This again?" Justin cried exasperated. "I told you, that was my sister!"

-"Justin, just stop okay! Just stop! You never leave your phone, it's always on you, there is no way you left it in the living room. And your sister was coming into town the morning of the wedding, not the night before, did you forget that?" I clenched my fists tightly because I had the unbelievable urge to just hit him. "I might be naive, Justin, and to trusting, but I am not an idiot."

With that I brushed past Justin and was going to hurry back to the door we came out of, but not before Justin grabbed my arm tightly.

-"This isn't over Ana. You will come back to me and I will get married to you! I will make things a living hell for that asshole of yours, you got that? I am a reporter, I know people ... this is going to get messy for both of you, unless you come back to me, you got it?" His intense hazel eyes glared at me as he squeezed my arm tighter.

I started to feel a panic feeling rising in me, but Justin let me go and I ran as fast as I could to get away from him. I ran through the halls, passing people who gave me curious glances, but I didn't care. I just needed to get out of here. I couldn't do this. I couldn't handle all this. I just wanted my old life back, where I worked quietly in the library every day and then went home and made myself dinner because Justin was working late again and I would watch TV and curl up with a good book.

Feeling out of breath I stopped running to get my bearings, that's when I noticed I had stopped in front of Zak's room. I stared at the numbers on the door until my vision blurred. I didn't believe in coincidences ... was this fate showing me what I should do? As I stood there considering what to do the decision was made for me, Zak came out of the room.

-"Ana!" He exclaimed relieved. "I was coming to look for you." He came and stood in front of me. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" Zak's eyes roamed over my body.

When I looked at Zak I felt my heart skip a beat. I also felt an incredible stab of guilt. He had put his glasses back on but it did little to hide the ugly bruised eye he received. I gazed up at his face and slowly caressed his jaw line where Justin had punched him the first time.

-"I'm so sorry." I whispered, with the sudden realization that I was not the only one that was suffering; I wasn't the only one that seemed to be in this giant mess. "This is all my fault."

-"How is this your fault?" Zak looked down at me.

But I didn't answer. I took his hand and led him back into his room. I dragged Zak to one of the chairs by the desk and urged him to sit down.

-"Don't move." I ordered.

I hurried to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth; I ran it under cold water and went back to Zak. He sat still in the chair with an amused expression on his face. I carefully slipped his glasses off and set them on the table. I then gently dab the area near his eye that was bruised. Zak didn't flinch or complained. He simply watched me, very intently. Almost to the point that it was starting to make me feel very self-conscience.

After a few moments I just held the cool cloth on the bruised skin, hoping to reduce the swelling. But as I stood there holding the washcloth I became quite aware of how close we were to each other. Zak sat facing me and I was to the side of him, I could feel his hot breath on my arm and his leg touching mine. I felt the need to talk to distract myself from our close contact.

-"Since we both came into each other's lives everything has been turned upside down ..." I said quietly.

Zak didn't move his head but his eyes found mine.

-"That is an understatement." He said with a hint of humor.

-"It might be better if I just sign those papers and we go our separate ways. I'm sure your PR can think of something to say to the media, and then this can blow over."

Zak seemed to mull this over for a moment. He then reached up and stilled my hand that was dabbing his bruise. His dark blue eyes boar into mine.

-"Is that what you really want?" He asked, his tone was low and serious.

I wanted to look away but his intense stare had me captivated. Zak slowly clenched my hand that was near his eye and he brought it down to his lips, he pressed a light kiss to my knuckles.

-"You can't deny the chemistry between us Ana. Tell me you aren't curious to explore it more, and I'll let you sign the papers and walk out that door."

I gulped, my throat suddenly feeling very dry. What Zak said was all true, I did feel something between us, but I couldn't bring myself to admit that he felt it too. He was giving me the alternative that I had been seeking. To just go back to my old life, and pretend none of this ever happened.

-"I – I can't ..." I whispered. "I don't think I can just walk away ..."

A smile curled onto Zak's lips.

-"Good. Because I wasn't going to let you just go. Plus I got some exciting news."

-"Exciting news?" I asked curiously.

-"I got Nick and Billy coming down with our equipment, we are going to do a proper investigation of that house."

I backed away suddenly feeling very sick.

-"An investigation?" I repeated.

-"Yeah, Nick will be here tonight and Billy tomorrow, so tomorrow night we are going to hit the house."

I kept backing up until the back of my knees hit the bed and I fell backwards onto it, landing my butt on the bed.

-"Ana, what's wrong? I thought you would be thrilled." Zak asked confused.

-"I am ..." I forced a smile.

But I a sudden flood of anxiety flooded me. I couldn't quite understand it, I should be happy, I would get answers. But I had the worse feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew whatever we would find in that house would not be the answers I wanted...

-"Good!" Zak stood up and slipped his glasses on just as a sharp knock came at the door.

Zak and I both looked at each other with a hint of worry. Once at the door he looked out the peep hole before opening to door. Whoever it was obviously no threat because he opened the door; Aaron was on the other side. He had a big smile on his face but when he got a glimpse of Zak's face he gasp.

-"Whoa, dude, what the fuck happened to your face?"

-"Don't ask." Zak mumbled opening the door wider to let him in.

Aaron walked in and when he saw me his face lit up.

-"Ana! So glad you're alright." He walked up to me and bent down to give me a big hug. I blushed and nodded a little overwhelmed with all the attention. "So who punched my homeboy?" Aaron asked as he flopped down next to me on the bed, causing me to bounce up and down for several seconds.

-"Justin did, he caught him by surprise." I said as I watched Zak looking at himself in the mirror and poked at his bruise.

-"So I guess that means everyone knows about you two huh?"

I nodded as I wondered when my mother would be calling me. I knew she would call as soon as she found out and that was one phone call I would have to ignore.

-"Listen, Ana," Aaron started. "I really didn't mean to cause problems between you and Cathy ... she really is sorry."

I sighed and gave Aaron a side glance. He made a sad puppy dog face at me and I tried to not laugh at his expression.

-"I know, you didn't do anything wrong Aaron ... I just need some time right now ..." Aaron seemed satisfied with this answer. "So ... You and Cathy huh?" I asked unable to hint my curiosity.

A giant grin appeared on his face.

-"She's a cool chick." Was he said.

* * *

Zak moved to his suitcase and found some pain reliever. His head was killing him. He was going to kill Justin when he got a chance. That little weasel caught him off guard and like a coward he punched him, and the more he thought about it the more it was pissing him off. He also couldn't believe Ana had just offered him a way out and he didn't take it ...

Yes, he was curious to see if they could have a relationship but staying married? Was that really such a good idea? Let's face it he was acting on lust right now, he wanted Ana ... but was staying married really worth it? He had meant what he said to her, she was a beautiful woman that deserved to be treated like a queen but he wasn't the guy for that job. He was messed up enough with all his past failed relationships and his job that not only kept him on the road most of the time, it took a lot out of him mentally and emotionally.

Zak watched Aaron talking animatedly with Ana about their last investigation and some crazy EVP they had gotten. He could already see she wouldn't be cut out for the work of ghost hunting. Her leg was anxiously bouncing up and down; she was chewing her lower lip. He'd seen many people react this way before a lockdown.

-"We have to pick up Nick at 6." Zak said interrupting Aaron.

-"Awesome. So we hitting this house tomorrow night?"

Zak nodded.

The rest of the afternoon went by rather quickly. Zak had a few phone calls to make with the shows production crew, while Aaron went out with Ana. She wanted to see if she could move into her new place sooner. They would be back before 5 pm to pick him up, and they would all go and get Nick at the airport.

Once all the business stuff was taken care of he decided he should check his twitter account. Tonight a new Ghost Adventures was going to air, and it was tradition for him to do a live chat during the show. People asked questions and he tried to answer as many as he could. But tonight he decided that he would not do it.

There were a few reasons for that. He knew the talk would mostly be about his marriage to Ana, and he wasn't ready to answer questions about it. Not when he didn't even know what was going to happen.

When he logged on his twitter feed had exploded with comments from fans, some congratulating him on the wedding, others demanding to know if it was true or not.

He quickly typed up an apology that he wouldn't be doing a live chat tonight. He didn't put any more information than he had too. He was about to log off when someone resent a tweet. It had his name and it was an article linked with it.

When he clicked on the link it was as he had feared. It had what he would guess was an older picture of Ana, smiling with Justin. The headline said, "New ghost hunting wife, a gold digging wife?"

Zak just scanned the article quickly but it was not very flattering for Ana. It said that she was supposed to marry reporter Justin Malory last Saturday, but she never showed up to her own wedding. She had run off to Vegas to meet her lover, Zak, where they secretly got married. And just as he had feared the article had only just been posted a couple hours ago and already had almost a million hits.

Scandalous news always sold well …

* * *

Aaron was great company to be with and I actually had a nice time that afternoon. He was funny and silly. He helped me keep my mind off everything and for that I was very thankful.

At my new apartment the landlady was great and told me I could move in on Sunday or Monday. So that just meant I needed to find somewhere to stay for tonight and tomorrow. Aaron offered me his room, since he wasn't using it.

After seeing my new landlady, Aaron came with me while I went looking at some furniture, since I had sold all my old stuff when I moved in with Justin, I really had nothing but a few paintings and a bookshelf at my mom's. Being with Aaron was almost like being out with Cathy, and I could see why both of them were so perfect for each other. They were almost like the same person. He was very upbeat and never seemed to run out of energy or funny comments and comebacks.

But as the afternoon came to an end, I still hadn't found anything I liked and it was almost time for us to pick Zak, so we called it a day. On the way back to the hotel, Aaron seemed to be in a bit of more a serious mood.

-"So … Are you and Zak … you know, together?" Aaron said a bit awkwardly.

I shook my head.

-"No … I mean … not really … " I had no idea what Zak and I were. "I don't even know him. We've spent what? One evening together and that didn't end very well …" For the first time today I really missed Cathy. I couldn't tell him that if we had not been interrupted by Justin we probably would have slept together. That was the sort of thing I told her, and she'd have good advice for me...

-"True … but now that it's all out in the open, there isn't anything holding you two back."

-"Maybe … but I think we just both come with too much baggage."

Aaron shook his head sadly.

-"I think you need to give him a chance, Zak is a nice guy. A little intense sometimes, but decent all the same."

I shrugged.

-"Not all of us can have a happy ending I'm afraid."

As we pulled up at the hotel I parked the car out front while Aaron text Zak to tell him we were here. We didn't wait long for him to come out. I watched Zak walk to the car and I found myself captivated by him, and he wasn't even in the car yet. He had changed into a blue shirt and I had to work hard to not drool. I couldn't recall ever seeing him wear something other than black and even though he looked great in black, the blue suited him and I let out a small sigh. Aaron chuckled at my sigh and I glared at him. He mumbled a sorry, but he didn't sound very sorry. Zak still wore his glasses and baseball hat.

Zak didn't get in the car though; he made a motion for Aaron to put his window down. He then leaned his frame down so he could talk to us.

-"Go park your car Ana; we'll take the rental to get Nick."

-"I don't mind driving."

-"It's not that, reporters found out a lot about you today, I'm worried they probably know your car. It won't stop them from finding you if they want to talk to you, but it will make it a bit harder for them to recognize you."

I nodded. This made sense. Aaron got out of the car and I went ahead and parked not far from Zak's car. I walked to their car and took a seat in the back. Zak was in the middle of talking to Aaron about the new article that he found online.

-"They found out I was supposed to get married to Justin?" I interrupted them.

Zak's looked up into his rear view mirror and his gaze met mine.

-"Yeah ... " He hesitated for a moment. "They ... are calling you a gold digger."

-"What!?" I screeched.

-"Ana, it's okay, they are going to say a lot of things, you just have to ignore it." Aaron said in his calm tone.

-"They also had a picture of you and Justin." Zak said.

-"Oh my god." I sank back into the seat feeling awful. "How did they get that?"

-"I don't know ... it was awfully quick though." Zak said thoughtfully.

That's when I recalled my earlier conversation with Justin.

-"Justin." I whispered.

-"Justin?" Aaron repeated. "What does that little cocksu... I mean, what does he have to do with it?"

-"When I went outside with him, he said that we would regret it, because I told him I wasn't going back to him, now or anytime soon." I looked out my window.

I didn't want to believe that Justin would do this, but I wasn't putting anything pass him right now. The rest of the drive was quiet. I think most of us were loss in thought, well all of us except Aaron, he was texting on his phone the whole way to the airport. There was something different about Zak, he seemed tense and annoyed about something, but I didn't know him well enough to be sure and I didn't want to question him ... I mean was it really my place to ask that?

I sighed and kept quiet.

Once there, Zak parked and we all went inside. We didn't have to wait long, Nick's flight had arrived a little early and he was getting his luggage when we found the right terminal.

-"Hey Nick!" Aaron greeted him enthusiastically and they gave each other a bro hug.

Nick turned to Zak who was typing furiously on his phone. When he looked up, Nick let out a low whistle.

-"Nice shiner bro! Who did you piss off this time?" He joked. But Zak ignored him. "Alright ... I can see this is going to be a fun trip." Nick mumbled.

He turned to me and gave me a wide smile. Nick had a great, warm smile. He was also a lot taller and bigger than what I had expected. He towered over me just like Aaron and Zak did. Nick was just as well-build as Zak, but in different ways. Zak was burly and muscular, while Nick was a bit more compact, but just as strong looking. His dark hair was cut a bit shorter than usual and was styled to look spiky.

-"You must be Ana." He said happily as he took the few steps that separate us. I nodded as he bent down and gave me a warm hug. "It's nice to finally meet you. Welcome to the family." He pulled back with a grin.

-"Thanks." I said a little overwhelmed by how nice he was being.

-"So I hear you and Zak are the talk of the town." He slipped on his backpack and grabbed his other suitcase.

-"It must be a slow news day if we are the talk of town." I replied, which Nick and Aaron both laughed at.

Zak was trailing behind still furiously texting. But moments later he shoved his phone angrily in his pocket. He wore a brooding expression.

-"Everything alright?" Nick asked Zak.

Zak picked up the pace and started to speed walk, but as he flew by us I clearly heard his snarky reply.

-"Yeah ... great, just do yourself a favor and never fucking get married." He stomped off, leaving Aaron, Nick and I gaping at him.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Thank you for all the comments and the follows! :) **_

_**I have a bit of exciting news. I made a video trailer for this story! If you follow me on FB you'll know I been working on this for weeks, well I finally finished it! It was quite a challenge. I make videos for my other stories but this one was much harder because finding any footage I could use of Zak was hard enough, but then I had to pick what Ana looked like, and I don't really like doing that with an OC, because everyone pictures her differently and I didn't want to ruin that. But I really wanted to make a video for this story.**_

_**So its made and you can watch it on my youtube channel. The link is in my profile!**_

_**Feel free to comment, review and chat some more on this chapter! **_

_**Love you all! xxx**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**True love is like ghosts, which everyone talks about and few have seen. - Francois de La Rochefoucauld**

Zak stomped out of the airport, towards the car, not bothering to wait for his friends or Ana. Today was not going well at all. He had gotten in an argument with Bridgette over the phone before Ana and Aaron showed up, and the argument was still going on through text messages. She had seen the article and was freaking out.

He couldn't understand why she was even acting this way. They had only been out a few times to dinner, the rest of the times they had met at his place for a few hours of sex. But she somehow was under the impression that he had made a commitment to her, which he never did. He didn't even know anything about her except that she wanted to be an actress and lived in California ... That is hardly a relationship.

But she was being unreasonable and she was yet another obstacle in the long list of bad things that was stacking up against him and Ana. Bridgette had sworn she would make his life a living hell ... He told her to get in the long line that seemed to just be getting longer and longer.

He had no idea how he was going to get them out of this one, especially since he learned from Ana that Justin had promised to make things difficult for them as well. He was willing to bet that the picture and some of the information from that second article had come from him.

When he reached the car, his phone vibrated for the tenth time since he had walked out of the airport. He angrily fished out the phone and turned it off. He leaned against the car and watched Ana slowly walk up with Aaron and Nick. He sighed and hung his head. He had been a little harsh when he left the terminal with those awful words that weren't really aimed at anyone.

Nick was already married, and quite happily, and he really had not meant it as being married to Ana was bad, he just hated all this damn media attention and drama that was now in his life. It was probably one reason why he worked with ghosts; they were at least straight forward. If they hated you, they made it clear they hated you. He couldn't stand his life being in a mess like this.

As everyone reached the car he tossed Aaron the keys.

-"You can drive." He said abruptly.

Aaron caught them and popped open the trunk for Nick, he then walked to the driver's side, Zak followed to sit behind Aaron. As he did so, Aaron gave Zak a little shove in the shoulder.

-"Dude, quit acting like a total ass. Ana doesn't deserve that shit from you." Aaron's head was bowed down and he talked in a low tone so Ana couldn't hear him.

Ana was on the other side of the car; she held Nick's backpack while he loaded his stuff in the trunk. He then walked to the front passenger side and opened the door and motioned to Ana to sit down in front.

-"Thanks." She gave him a shy smile, and Zak felt his blood boil. He was sitting in the back so he could sit next to Ana, and Nick had just ruined that.

Once Ana was in, Nick shut the door and was about to open the back door, but Zak stopped him.

-"Dude, what the fuck did you do that for, I'm sitting back here to sit next to her." He hissed.

-"Oh ... sorry, I didn't know." Nick shrugged.

-"Well switched seats with her!" Zak snapped.

Nick looked down at the front passenger.

-"She is already sitting, how do I do that?"

-"I don't know! Tell her you get car sick or something if you sit in the back." He growled getting more annoyed.

Nick sighed and opened Ana's door.

-"Hey, Ana, I'm sorry," Nick shifted awkwardly. "But the flight down made me a little nauseous, would you mind if I sat up front?"

-"Oh sure, of course!" Ana exclaimed. She hopped out of the car in a hurry and moved to the side letting Nick in.

Nick gave Zak a last glare and he sat in the car. Ana kept her head down and sat in the back seat. Very satisfied with himself, Zak took a seat in the back. He gave Ana a side glance; but she refused to even acknowledge him.

Once everyone in the car Nick announced that one of their friends that they had met through an investigation a few years ago wanted to have dinner with them tonight. They only lived about an hour out of Miami. No one had any objection so they were off. Zak found this quite agreeable indeed. Nick would doze most of the car ride and Aaron had put in one of his books on CD things he was addicted to in the car stereo.

After a good fifteen minutes when Zak was sure everyone was absorb in their own thing he scooted the small distance that separate him and Ana. She gave him a curious look.

-"I'm uhhh ... sorry about what I said early." He said quietly.

Ana simply shrugged.

-"No big deal." She turned her head back towards the window.

-"No, no it's a big deal. I was a jerk for saying that. I didn't mean like it sounded ..." He paused for a moment hoping Ana might say something but she didn't. He hated this! Most people would have forgiven him by now ... "This just isn't easy for me ... I'm you know ... a private guy and all this attention ... It sucks." He trailed off.

Ana finally turned to look at him.

-"Not easy for you? Imagine how I feel. You at least know how to deal with reporters and rumors, and having people assume things that are not true. I am not. I couldn't even do my high school play because I was so nervous of what people would think of me! Now I have millions of people thinking I am some horrible woman after your money and playing with two men's hearts ..."

Ana's face was red from anger, her big hazel eyes blazed with so many emotions. Zak frowned feeling even more like an ass then he did before. With that he scooted back to his side of the car and left Ana alone. The car was silent except for the deep voice of the narrator telling the tale of a vampire in love with a woman named Bella, or at least that's what it sounded like to Zak. He had no idea what the hell Aaron was listening too but he was suddenly worried for his friend.

-"Aaron what the fuck is this shit?" Zak finally asked.

Aaron looked in the rear view mirror.

-"It's Breaking Dawn, from that Twilight series."

-"Are you fucking kidding me?" Zak had of course heard of the Twilight series, but he had not seen the movies or read the books, and he was rather glad he had not.

-"It's not bad dude." Aaron said defensively.

-"You seriously worry me sometimes." Zak mumbled as he sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

He tried to tune out the narration of the story being told when he dared to give Ana another glance. When he looked over, he saw a small cord going from her hand to her ear. She was listening to music! Zak scooted back over and with speed he reached out and plucked the ear bud out of her ear.

-"You're cheating! Why didn't you tell me you had these? You've been letting me suffer through hell!" Zak exaggerated.

To his pleasure Ana cracked a small smile.

-"You deserved it." She said saucily.

-"Please tell me I have been punished enough?" He pleaded.

Ana dramatically grabbed her chin and appeared to be considering his words.

-"I guess you have." She replied with a smile and handed him the free ear bud. "But I hope you like old Western romances novels because that's what I am listening too."

Zak gasped and dropped the ear bud on his lap. Ana laughed heartedly.

-"I'm kidding! It's just music, but the horrified look on your face ..." She laughed until her eyes tear up.

Zak couldn't help but smile as he put in the small ear bud into his ear.

-"You watch it wench; I am going to get you back." Zak threatened playfully.

Ana quieted her laughter and pressed play on her phone, music filtered through. But Zak had not been expecting the sound that had come out. . Avicii newest song started up with some upbeat drums and the perfect mix of music behind the singer's voice. He looked at Ana shocked.

He didn't picture her as someone who would enjoy this genre of music.

-"Is something wrong?" Ana asked, turning down the volume slightly. "I can find something else; I know not a lot of people like this sort of music."

-"No!" Zak said with speed. "This ... it's perfect, I love Avicii ... He's one of my favorite." He said still in awe.

-"Great!" Ana said cheerily and turned the music back up.

* * *

I happily listened to the upbeat music pounding in my ear. Nothing helped me feel better than some music, but right now I was feeling even better because I just found out Zak and I shared the same taste in music. I didn't know many men who enjoyed this type of music. I know Justin hated it. He always said if he wanted to hear this shit he would go to a dance club, at least at a club he would have a better view.

But Zak wasn't pretending, he was actually happy to be sitting here with me, or at least it seemed like it.

Zak was sitting so close to me, the whole right side of his body was pressed against my left side. I was feeling very warm. Did Aaron have the AC on? I wanted to look if the air was on but that would mean I'd have to turn my head in Zak's direction and I didn't want to look at him. I couldn't! I was supposed to be mad at him, but his apology and then his interest in my music was making it hard for me to stay mad. I just knew if I looked at him it would make my heart totally melt.

So I kept my eyes fix on my lap. But it would seem I had no self-control because my eyes wandered to his knee, which was pressed up against me. He had a sexy knee. I rolled my eyes. _Really Ana? Sexy knees? What the hell is wrong with you? _I chided to myself. I was acting like a silly teenager who was sitting next to her high school crush.

The rest of the ride was spent with me sitting very still and stiffly. I was sore and tired because of sitting so still. At every bump and every car shake, I tried to avoid smashing my body into his. Near the end of the journey the woman's voice on the GPS rang through the car informing us we were less than two minutes away from our destination. Nick slowly woke up, while Aaron was still deeply enthrall with his vampire novel.

I turned the music off, Zak handed me my ear bud.

-"Thanks for saving me from the big, bad, book." He said softly, but he didn't move.

-"You're welcome." I smiled and turned my head.

I wish I hadn't ... My eyes locked onto his right away. His dark blue eyes appeared almost black in the dark backseat of the car thanks to the tinted windows. My eyes traveled to his lips for a brief moment, but I snapped my eyes back up when Nick cleared his throat.

-"I see Ashley's car." Nick pointed to a small black civic. The back was covered in ghost hunting bumper stickers, from "I'd rather be ghost hunting" to "Ghost Hunters do it in dark, creepy places".

Aaron pulled into the small restaurant parking lot and we all piled out of the car. The place was packed. It seemed like wherever we went these days, everything was beyond busy, or maybe it's just because it was Florida and everything was always busy around here.

We made our way through the crowd and fortunately the people we were meeting had already gotten a table and were sitting down. The restaurant was nice, but very small. They had crammed as many tables and chairs as they could in here. There was barely enough room for us to walk between the tables to get to ours.

-"Aaron, Nick, Zak!" A woman my height stood up when we approached.

She was awfully pretty, she had long chestnut hair and beautiful brown eyes, she gave Nick and Aaron a big hug, and finally when she got to Zak she flashed him a big grin when he bent down to hug her, I felt a stab of jealously as she said something in his ear in a low tone that caused him to laugh. Which was ridiculous, why should I be jealous?

I awkwardly stood as I watched this woman practically throw herself at Zak. I observed them as Zak slowly moved out of the woman's embrace, but she still held onto his arm.

-"I'm so glad you all came!" She said excitedly. "When Nick told me he was coming to Florida and that you were already here Zak, I told him, "How dare Zak come to Florida and not come and say hi to me!" She laughed lightly.

-"Well we're here now." Zak said softly.

-"Yes, and it's been to long!" She pulled Zak towards an empty seat. He took a seat and looked at me briefly with a look that said he had forgotten I was here, and finally introduced me. "That is Ana by the way."

Once she was done fussing over Zak she finally looked up and acknowledge me. When she did I braced myself for a rude greeting but her face lit up with another bright smile.

-"Ana! Hi! It's so nice to meet you! I'm sorry, I haven't seen these guys in a couple years, and I tend to get a little emotional over the silliest things these days." She straightened her back and rubbed her stomach which I now noticed had a small baby bump. "My husband will be here soon, he got held up in traffic." She moved to the other side of the table and took a seat leaving the seat next to Zak open.

-"How is Gary?" Aaron asked as he reached for the basket of bread on the table and grabbed a huge piece.

I slowly moved around the table and sat down in the free seat, feeling rather silly for feeling jealous. It's not like we were dating right? Well we were married … but it wasn't like that. I needed to get a grip and relax.

I took a deep calming breath, but I felt Zak lean in towards me.

-"Are you alright?" He whispered.

I turned my head slightly to his side and nodded.

-"Are you sure?" He asked concerned.

-"Yeah, I'm fine, really." I said a bit to cheerily.

Zak eyed me suspiciously but didn't press the issue. Gary, Ashley's husband, arrived moments later, and soon the table fell into a comfortable lull of chatter and storytelling. Ashley and Gary were part of a paranormal group in this part of Florida, and when Zak and his crew came to investigate a location that Ashley and Gary already had been too they met up and exchanged information. Since that day they have all been friends.

Gary had great stories to tell about some of his investigation and of course Zak, Aaron and Nick had just as many stories to counter Gary's. I quietly listened feeling a little bit out of my area of expertized, although they all did their best to keep me involve in the conversation. As it turned out Gary and Ashley were great, they been married for six years. They were married in Vegas of all places, and were obviously very in love.

I knew this because of the way Gary looked at Ashley, and the way Ashley would just reach out and touch Gary. It was quiet sweet to watch them together, and I found I had a new form of jealously … I was envious of their perfect relationship.

Zak had been pretty quiet most of the evening. After dinner came, which was excellent, I excused myself to go to the restroom. The bathrooms were all the way in the back. There were only two bathrooms, one for men and one for women. Of course the women's room was busy and there was a line of four girls in front of me.

I sighed and got in line. One woman left the bathroom and another entered. It was a little awkward; the bathrooms were located right next to the bar, so waiters would walk by with trays filled with drinks while we all flattened ourselves against the wall to let them pass.

As I patiently waited my turn I felt someone slowly slip their hands around my waist from behind. I gasped, surprised and turned around, only to come face to face with Zak. He wore a playful grin on his face.

-"I didn't mean to startle you."

-"You didn't." I lied.

-"You've been gone for a while, so I was wondering if things were alright." His eyes darted to the line of women in front of me.

-"I'm fine, just you know … waiting."

-"Why is there always a line for the women's bathroom anyway?" He wondered out loud.

-"I'm not quite sure …" But I was sure I didn't wanted to discuss what women did in the bathroom with Zak.

-"I have a theory …" He said, obviously not picking up on my discomfort. "I think women sneak in their man and have a quickie in there." He wiggled his eyebrow suggestively up and down.

I coughed and looked behind me to see if anyone was listening to us, one of the women was pretending not to be looking at us, and the other two were deep in conversation with each other.

-"I can't believe you just said that!" I hissed.

But Zak didn't seem concerned at all with what he said or who heard him. His arm slowly curled around my waist. His warm body was so close to mine making it almost impossible for me to think straight or to scold him on the comment he just made.

-"Hey it's just one hypothesis!" His mouth turned up a bit in the corners.

It's was bit disconcerting to be standing so close to Zak in a small corridor, he smelled amazing, and looked even better, so I smiled and pulled back from his embrace. I then tried to focus my thoughts on the elevator music that was softly playing in the background.

Zak didn't move and didn't seem hurt that I moved away from him. We stood quietly for a few minutes, I tried to get my brain to cooperate, but it kept thinking of Zak's strong body close to me, and his intoxicating scent. He leaned close to my ear.

-"Maybe you should just go use the men's room."

I look back at the open door to the free bathroom, and then back at Zak.

-"I can't, that's for men …"

-"What are they going to do, arrest you because you have to pee?"

Not giving me time to reply, Zak clasped his hand in mine and pulled me past the three waiting women and into the men's bathroom. He shut the door behind him and locked it.

-"I can't believe you just did that!" I said outraged.

-"Ana, come on, it's no big deal, and hey, there is a man in here so you are technically not breaking the rules."

I look at the toilet then at Zak, suddenly all bathroom urges went away.

-"I don't have to go."

Zak rolled his eyes.

-"Seriously? We waited this whole time and now you don't have to go?"

-"Nope." I crossed my arms defiantly.

I thought he was just going to grumble about the wait and then open the door, but he didn't. Zak moved away from the door and slowly started to walk towards me. He reminded me of a great big predator hunting his prey.

I found myself slowly backing up until my back hit the wall. Zak stopped inches in front of me.

-"You have the most beautiful eyes, Ana." He suddenly proclaimed and licked his lips in the most seducing way I had ever seen.

His put his hands on my hips as I began to try and pull away from his embrace but there was just nowhere for me to go. He pulled me closer as I made the mistake and looked into his beautiful eyes.

- "You are driving me crazy, Ana." He admitted. I swallowed hard and looked into his intense, deep sapphire blue irises. Not waiting for me to reply his hips pinned me to the wall. "Can I kiss you … please?" he nearly begged. _Wow, he's really hot when he begs._ I thought numbly.

-"I … I can't think when … when you do that…." I stuttered but he was not interested in my answer.

He leaned down and very gently kissed my mouth. It was one of the sweetest kiss I had ever gotten, from anyone. He moaned softly and then pulled back to look at my face. He was testing me for my reaction. Despite feeling outraged by being pulled into a public bathroom with him, I smiled shyly in response.

It's as if my brain had decided to go on vacation because all I could think of was; _he's got the most amazing mouth, and his scent_ … _It's earthy and soothing._

"Ana … are you alright?" he asked with burning blue eyes that were full of uncertainty.

I couldn't even manage a response; I had never seen this side of Zak, so unsure and tender. I nodded in the affirmative and then moved my hands. I moved each of my hands onto his hard biceps. His arms wrapped around my torso. Then, I returned his kiss with a passion that surprised me.

I turned my head so that our noses wouldn't collide and pushed my full lips onto his mouth. Before I knew it, his teeth were pulling firmly on my lower lip. I allowed the sensation to wash over me. Every nerve in my body responded to the stimulation of my mouth with his. My breathing was becoming labored as did Zak's. We kissed for several moments before each of us pulled back to catch our breath.

I slowly felt myself come back to my senses.

-"We can't do this …" I felt my hands curl around his biceps and I gave him a half-hearted shove.

-"Why not?" He asked huskily.

I tried to search my brain; I knew I shouldn't be doing this … but why again?

-"I … I don't know you." I blushed.

His pleading look almost made me melt.

-"Do you want to know me?"

Oh god, I did, I wanted to know every inch of this man. My mouth barely spoke as I watched his tongue lick his lips making my heartbeat pick up. His hands gripped my hips tightly. His head was bent down and I felt his warm breath on the crook of my neck. I felt my eyes close as all the sensations washed over me.

-"Do you, Ana?" I heard him whisper against my skin as he kissed my neck. He slowly went down sucking the soft skin in the crook of my neck.

-"Yes." I whispered. And with that his mouth came back up and captured my mouth. I felt his hips rock into me.

* * *

Zak was lost in the passion. Ana might seem shy and put on a good girl front, but he could see under all that was one passionate woman. He didn't know what it was about her that made him act like a horny teenager but when she was near him he couldn't think, he could barely function properly. All his senses were overwhelmed with her. But he had to take a small step back, he couldn't do this in the men's room!

-"As much as I want to keep this up, I think we should go back, the others will wonder about us … and as much as I want you right now, I'm not doing this in a restaurant's bathroom."

Ana opened her clear hazel eyes and gave Zak a bit of a confused look. She slowly got her bearings and seemed shocked and embarrassed which was not what Zak wanted. He had meant what he asked her. They did need to get to know each other. He pressed his forehead to hers for a moment to catch his breath.

As he stepped away Ana's face was turning bright red and she quickly turned away from him.

-"Ana, what's wrong?"

-"I just ... I don't know, you confuse me. One minute you are ... amazing, and the next you say and do really hurtful things."

Zak sighed. He knew she was right, but he had no excuses for himself.

-"I'm sorry Ana, I'm a broken person ... "He took her arm and turned her to face him. "I can't ... This is who I am Ana ... I am ... well this!" He shrugged. "Just a man that chases shadows and demons, probably because I have to many of my own. But I do know a good thing when I see it, and you are that ..." She watched him carefully, as he reached up with both hands and cupped her face. "You, Ana are a light in my darkness, please just give me a chance ... I need this." He finished almost pleadingly.

Ana seemed taken aback by his frank words and he is sure she is going to close up on him, or move away from him. But what she did next totally took him by surprise, and it only reaffirmed his belief that she was his light in this very dark place he found himself in.

She reached up and in a similar fashion she cupped his cheek, slowly running her thumb over the stubble of his chin, her lips curled into a tiny smile.

-"Zak ..." Her voice held a small shake to it, her eyes flickered with uncertainty. "You are beautiful." She said simply.

Zak felt his heart swell at her simple words and he smiled widely.

-"Come on, let's get out of here." He found her hand and tugged her along out of the bathroom.

Outside of the washrooms were two different women waiting to use the bathroom and a man. The man gave him a knowing grin as he pulled Ana along back to the table. No one said anything when they returned, but he didn't miss Nick's small smile. He pulled out Ana's chair for her; after she had sat down he sat next to her and found her hand under the table. Ana's face was bright red.

He pulled her hand on his lap and intertwined his fingers with her small hand. His skin felt like it was on fire next to her cold hand.

-"So what were you two doing?" Nick finally asked his eyes sparkling with humor.

Zak knew he was going to pay for this. When Nick first met his wife and they started to date, Zak made it a point to always pick on him, he knew Nick would get his revenge now.

-"Nothing. Just needed to use the bathroom." Zak said nonchalantly.

-"Hmmm, I see ... and you just happen to both finish at the same time."

-"I waited with her; you know I was being nice ... in case she got ambushed by a reporter or something."

-"And I'm sure Ana got a hickey from one of those blood thirsty reporters too huh?" Nick said with a laugh.

He heard Ana gasp. He quickly looked over at her; she looked down but of course couldn't see the evidence. Zak silently swore as her hand flew to the spot on her neck he had been kissing earlier. Everyone was staring at Ana and Zak, until Ashley came to his rescue.

-"Oh stop picking on him Nick." She gave Zak a warm smile. "You remember what it's like to be a newlywed." She giggled.

After a few more cracks from everyone the topic finally drifted away from him and Ana. They all stayed a bit longer talking, and decided to call it a night. On their way out of the restaurant they were stopped by a group of people for pictures. But one woman in the group looked vaguely familiar. He wasn't sure why … He shrugged it off. They asked him what happened to his eye and he said he got hurt on an investigation. He took a few pictures and said goodbye, but not before the familiar woman stopped him.

-"Could I have a picture of you with your wife?" She asked.

Ana was standing to the side with Ashley, she looked a little surprise.

-"Uhhmm ..." Zak wasn't sure what to say.

-"That is your wife right, with the dark hair? Anastasia. I saw you and her go into the bathroom together."

That was where he saw this woman; she was waiting in line to use the bathroom when he took Ana in the men's room.

-"We really have to go." Zak said apologetically. There was something about this woman that was making him edgy.

-"I just want a picture." She said holding her phone out.

Nick had moved next to Ana and Ashley and was ushering them into the car.

-"Maybe some other time, sorry." Zak turned to leave and opened the back door for Ana to get in.

The woman got a bit closer though and started to snap some pictures.

-"Zak, how long have you and Anastasia been together?" She asked loudly. "She was supposed to get married to someone else right? Did you know that?"

He clenched his jaw and tried to ignore the woman. He shut Ana's door and hurried to the other side to get in. Nick had helped Ashley into her car and was walking back; he got in front of the woman.

-"Just get out of here." He said to her.

But the woman ignored him and tried to side step around, and she got a few more pictures.

-"Just come on Nick, ignore the fucking bitch." Zak called out.

-"Zak, does your wife know you have a girlfriend?" The woman called.

Suddenly very happy that Ana was in the car and had not heard that, he quickly got into the car before he did something he regretted.

Nick glared at the woman and hurried to the driver's side. Aaron handed him the keys and they took off with speed. Once they were on the main road Nick was obviously really mad, almost more so than Zak was.

-"I'm going to take this rental in tomorrow and switch it out. That fucking leech probably got the plate number and will be looking for us."

-"Are you alright Ana?" Zak asked her. She was awfully quiet.

But she didn't reply, she looked like she was going to be sick. Zak scooted next to her and put his hand on her lap.

-"Ana?"

She finally looked at him. She looked so scared.

-"What's wrong sweetie?" He asked concerned. His hand gently squeezed her lap. He glanced down and noticed she was cradling her phone in her hands.

-"My mom is calling ..." She whispered aghast.

* * *

_**A/N: (sorry very long one today)**_

_**Yes I did it again, another cliff hanger! I wrestling with whether leaving off here or keep writing ... But I thought a little suspense is good for all of you ;) And I love to read all your hypothesis on what will happen next! **_

_**I quite note, it would seem most of my updates come once a week, so expect a chapter every Thursday or Friday for this story, unless something comes up and I am unable to write. **_

_**A last quite note, if you enjoy my little quotes at the beginning (I hope you do!), I really love looking through some quotes and finding the right one seems to fit the chapter you are about to read. I have 12 chapters and many of my quotes are coming from François de La Rochefoucauld lately. So a bit of history, he was a french writer in the 17th century. Very interesting man if you love history like me. So just thought I'd put that out there :) Now you all learned something new!**_

_**Okay I lied one last note! I have a new book called "Damon and The Girl Who Waited." Its a Fantasy/Romance book. I'm really excited about this one because its got some great things in store for it. Vampires, werewolves, witches, love, sex (of course some sex duh!), and impossible plots lol. So feel free to hop on over and take a read. **_

_**Don't forget to Comment/Review/vote! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Love is like war: easy to begin but very hard to stop. H. L. Mencken_**

My hands shook as I stared at my screen with the big letters "Mom" glowing. I knew this call was coming but now was not a good time. I was really shaken by the woman who had thrown questions at us. Was this what I was going to have to live through for the next few months?

Zak rubbed his hand on my thigh.

-"Ana? Are you going to answer?"

-"Do I have too?" I whispered. I looked up at him. I was so scared.

How pathetic, I was thirty three and still scared of my mother ... Zak gave me a lopped sided grin.

-"I'm right here, you'll be alright ..."

I nodded and slid the answer bar. My hands trembled so badly as I brought my phone to my ear.

-"Hello?" I squeaked.

-"Anastasia Marie Campbell!" My mother shrieked into the phone. "What the hell is going on?"

-"I can explain ..." But she didn't listen.

-"I get several phone calls from reporters asking about you and your new husband! I told them that you didn't marry Justin that we moved the date because of your step father's schedule; I didn't want to tell them that you ran off like some wild child. But the reporter tells me that you were married in Vegas!" As she spoke her voice got louder and louder. "Las Vegas!" She yelled. I held the phone away from my ear cringing. "How could you do this to me, Anastasia?"

-"I'm sorry, mom, I -"

-"You're sorry?! Sorry? You got married in Las Vegas to a soap opera actor! How can I show my face at the country club?"

-"Zak isn't a soap opera actor mom, he's a ghost hunter."

I heard my mother let out a cry at the other end. That probably wasn't the best thing to say ... I glanced at Zak which was only inches away from me. I'd accuse him of eavesdropping but my mother's loud screaming was easily being heard through the whole car. He gave me a sympathetic squeeze on my thigh.

-"I cannot believe you hid this from me! I knew there was something strange going on when you returned. Did you think I wouldn't find out?" She asked sharply.

-"No ... I ..." I really had not thought much about it, truthfully. I had only known for a bit under twenty four hours, even though it felt much longer. After dealing with Justin and the emotional rollercoaster Zak was putting me through, my mother had not been a huge concern of mine. "I just haven't had a chance to tell you."

-"Yes, I imagine you been busy." She said with disgust. "Where are you now, Anastasia? I will not discuss your ridiculous rebellion over the phone."

-"I am not rebelling, mother." I said tensely.

-"Then why in heavens name would you run off and marry this ... this ... half-witted chav!" I felt my fist tighten slightly. My mother could get pretty cruel and she often said insults that most Americans did not know. I think she got a kick out of it.

-"I - I'm sorry."

-"You should be!"

I had so many things running through my heads. Great insults, come backs and so many words to say to defend Zak. He was not stupid or white trash like she thought he was. But as per usual I froze. It was like my mouth had broken and I couldn't speak all the words I wanted to say to my mother. Just once I wanted her to tell me everything would be okay, to tell me that she would support me no matter what happens.

I heard my mother take a deep breath. When she spoke again her words were a bit calmer.

-"First thing Monday morning, we will go see our lawyer and get this sorted out. I will get your step father's public representative to make us a statement that you were cohered into marrying this man, then we will put this all behind us so you can marry Justin."

-"No! I told you I won't marry Justin."

-"Is this why you married this man, because you thought it would get you out of marrying him?"

-"Of course not, I just don't understand why you just can't leave this be." I said with a mix of anger and sadness.

-"Justin is the right man for you. He is a successful reporter that will go very far, and he will help your step father's career when he runs for president in two years."

I felt my heart sink. Was this why she wanted me to marry Justin so much? For her husband's career? Zak must of notice a change in my face because he shifted and turned his body towards me.

-"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

Because my mother wasn't shouting anymore he had not heard what she had just said. Tears flooded my eyes and my lower lips started to tremble.

-"This is why you want me to marry Justin, so Craig has a better chance at being president?" I whispered, unable to make my voice louder.

-"Of course." She said nonchalantly. "There are of course many other perks, he is from a great family, he's handsome, and this will be great for your children."

I thought I was going to throw up.

-"Ana?" Zak said a bit louder.

-"Who is that Anastasia? Where are you? Are you with that awful man now?"

Zak grabbed the phone from my hand with no difficulty. I was so numb, everywhere.

-"Anastasia?" I heard my mother yell as Zak put my phone on speaker.

-"No." He said.

-"You!" She hissed. "I should have known when I let you into my home you were no good! You listen to me, you will take my daughter and drop her off at my home now, then we will settle this divorce and you can each go your separate ways, no harm no foul." Her tone was all business.

-"I don't think so." Zak said simply with a hint of humor to his voice.

-"You don't think so?" She shrieked. "What is it that you want? Money?"

Zak laughed.

-"Why would I want your money? I want nothing from an old bitchy cunt."

I heard my mother sputter.

-"How dare you...!"

-"No, how dare you!" Zak yelled. I had never heard him raise his voice and sound so angry, even when Justin had hit him he had not seemed this mad. "Ana is a grown woman and she can do whatever the hell she wants without worrying about her mother judging her. She can kiss, marry and fuck who ever she wants, so get over yourself."

-"You cannot speak to me that way!"

-"I just did. Next time think carefully how you will talk to my wife." Zak ended the call and threw my phone on the seat next to him.

I was blown away. No one had ever stood up to my mother like that for me. Not even Cathy.

-"Are you alright Ana?" Zak asked right away, he put an arm over my shoulder.

-"I'm fine." I said in a small voice.

-"What did she tell you about Justin?"

-"It was nothing Zak." I shrugged, trying to get him to move his arm.

-"Like hell it was nothing. Tell me."

I didn't want to tell him, it was embarrassing. My own mother, the woman that was supposed to love me unconditionally was using me for her own benefit! But the real kicker was that I had not known. Over three years and I had no clue that this was her plan all along. Was I really so stupid?

More than anything in the world I wished I was home in my bed. I just wanted to cry and keep crying until I passed out. I nervously grabbed the hem of my shirt and started to fiddle with it. I kept my eyes on my lap, refusing to meet Zak's demanding stare. When I spoke I barely could recognize my voice, it was strangled and surprisingly void of all emotions.

-"She told me ... that she basically pushed Justin and I together ..." My breath hitched at those words. "She is just using me to help her husband's career."

Zak let out a foul curse, but to my dismay he scooted to the other side of the car. I couldn't help but feel so utterly alone. But to my surprise Zak put his left arm over the seat.

-"Come here." He said softly.

He had just moved so we could have a bit more room. I wanted to tell him I didn't want to, that I didn't need him, but who was I kidding? His open arms looked so inviting. But I resisted.

-"No, I'm fine." I hiccupped, trying to hold back the tears that were building.

-"Ana ... please. I just ... I just want to be here for you."

I was about to shake my head no but to my surprise Zak reached out and without much effort he dragged me to his side. As if it were the most natural thing in the world I found myself snuggling into his hard chest. As soon as I felt the heat from his chest on my cheek it was as if a dam had been opened and the tears just started to pour. Zak wrapped his arms around me so tightly. He didn't say anything, he didn't need too.

* * *

Zak held Ana tightly, almost like he was afraid she might disappear or something. He knew she was crying, although she never looked up or sobbed loudly, he just knew from the gentle shake of her shoulders and the occasional sniffling coming from her.

He couldn't wrap his brain around the idea that her mother was so cruel. How could a woman do that to her own child? And to Ana of all people, one of the most gentle people he had the pleasure to meet. He simply couldn't understand. He wanted to tell her something to comfort her, to make her feel better, but what does someone say in these situations? He was at a loss for words so he did the only thing he could, and that was show her that he was here for her.

-"Zak?" Ana croaked.

-"Yeah?"

-"Why does everyone want to use me?" She asked in a small pitiful voice.

Zak felt a stab to his chest at her painful words.

-"I don't know sweetie ... " Was all he could say. He wanted to say so much more, but he wasn't sure if it would make things worse at this point...

That is how most of the car ride was spent and truthfully, Zak didn't mind it at all. Ana had put her feet up on the seat and was pressed tightly against his chest; he was starting to wonder if she had fallen asleep. He kept both arms around her, except he found himself running his fingers through her thick, auburn hair. He really was content ... if you didn't think about the trashy articles that were written on him and Ana, the lady that tried to get their picture, her psychotic mother and ex-boyfriend with issues...

As they got closer to the hotel room the tension in the car seemed to grow until Nick broke the silence.

-"Who do you think that woman was?" He asked.

Zak had almost forgotten Nick and Aaron were in the car. Both had remained so silent through all this and for that he was thankful. For the first time in a long time he remembered why they were more than just his coworkers, they were his friends.

-"I think she was just someone trying to make a quick buck." Aaron replied with a hint of anger in his voice.

-"You don't think she was a paparazzi?"

-"I don't think so." Zak said from the back. "No one knew where we were going."

The other all nodded.

-"Why would she make money?" Ana asked softly.

-"Those gossip websites and magazines pay you for good pictures and video. The more scandalous they are, the more money they make." Nick spat. He hated those leeches almost as much as Zak did.

To Zak's dismay, Ana moved away from his chest and sat up.

-"They pay people?" She sounded outraged. "That's disgusting! Who reads that crap?"

-"Everyone." All three men in the car replied.

Ana cracked a small smile and the mood was instantly lightened in the car as Nick pulled into the hotel driveway. He left the car running as everyone piled out and helped him get his bags out of the trunk. Aaron ran to the driver's side.

-"I'll catch you guy later." He said with a toothy grin and took off.

Nick, Zak and Ana walked into the hotel lobby. Nick went to the front desk to get a room, while Ana strolled to the soda machine, Zak joined Ana and seconds later Nick came along, looking annoyed.

-"There are no rooms." He frowned. "It's a Holiday; there will be no rooms until the day after tomorrow."

-"Well shit."

-"Should I text Aaron and ask him for his room since he's not going to use it?" Nick asked as he grabbed his phone from his pocket.

-"Uhhmm ... Aaron gave me his room." Ana said apologetically.

-"Oh ..." Nick looked at Zak. "Mind if we bunk tonight?"

-"Dude, you fucking snore ..." Zak whined.

Ana dug into her pocket.

-"You can have Aaron's room, Nick. I guess I can go back to Cathy's ... " She didn't sound too thrilled about that, so Zak saw the perfect opening.

-"You can stay in my room." He said trying to sound as casual as he could.

-"Err ... " Ana shifted awkwardly.

* * *

I was really not sure about this. Zak and I, alone together in a room ... all night? Was that really such a good idea? We had enough sexual tension between us to fill up a lifetime and with how confused I was about everything right now I didn't want to jump into any bad decisions.

Nick looked at me expectantly and I found myself slowly nodding.

-"Oh thanks Ana, you are the best!" Nick exclaimed happily as he grabbed the key card from my hand. "I'll see you guys tomorrow morning, we'll have breakfast and head off to do some research on this house." Nick hurried off with his bags without a glance back.

I was left standing alone with Zak in the small alcove where the soda machine was located. I was suddenly glad I bought a ginger ale because my stomach was all in knots.

-"Well, I guess we should head on up too." Zak said gruffly.

I didn't say anything but started to walk towards the elevators. As we went up the tension between Zak and I was almost unbearable. It was amazed how it could change so quickly. In the car, he had been so sweet and comforting. I had felt so at home with him, like I could have told him anything and he would have understood. But right now ... it felt so different. He was a bit darker. I felt my stomach do a small flip as the elevator doors opened for our floor.

I stood frozen, unable to move to my legs. I had never been so nervous in my life. Zak got out and started to walk towards his room, as he glanced back he noticed I was still standing in the elevator.

-"Are you coming?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to speak but it felt so dry. I slowly nodded and ordered my legs to move. Taking careful tentative steps I followed Zak.

-"Are you okay?" He asked concerned when we reached his door.

I was going to say yes. I wanted to say yes. But instead my mouth decided to disconnect from my brain.

-"I'm not having sex with you." I blurred out.

Surprise was written all over Zak's face as I mentally slapped myself. _What the hell is wrong with me! Why did I even say that?_

-"I wasn't even thinking about it." A slow grin crept onto his lips.

I groaned at my stupidity and really wished the earth would just open up and swallow me, right now. Zak opened the door with a chuckle and turned the lights on. Once in the room I made the mistake to look at the bed. The only bed in the room.

-"Where I'm I going to sleep?" I asked in a small voice.

Zak shrugged as he took his shoes off.

-"In the bed?"

-"And what about you?"

-"Ana, we are adults; I think I can managed to sleep in the same bed as you and control myself." He sounded a little annoyed.

-"Yeah ... of course!" I said in a high pitched voice.

I really needed to get a grip with myself. I was not this hot, sexual woman that all the men drooled over. I had just assumed he wanted more from me, which was rather stupid. No one wanted me unless they had something more in it. My mother had made that clear. Zak was only being nice to me because he felt sorry for me. That was it. I should consider myself lucky that I had a place to sleep tonight that wasn't at Cathy's or Justin's.

Part of me also felt incredible guilt. I still had feelings for Justin. I know crazy right? But I couldn't just erase the last three years of my life. Regardless of what happened, he had been part of my life for so long, I still loved him. Although I wondered if I loved him or the man I thought he was. I also had so many questions. Did he know my mother was just using him as well? Were they in this deal together and I had been blind to everything?

I sat at the small desk trying to shake away all those thoughts I was having, while Zak was in the bathroom. I had nothing to change into since all my clothes were at Cathy's and Justin's. I really needed to get my stuff from her place tomorrow so I could change. I slowly sipped on my ginger ale, and after a few minutes Zak came out wearing no shirt and a black pair of pajama bottoms. As he came out I was taking a sip of my drink and found myself thickly swallowing and chocking.

I turned bright red and tried to look away, but my eyes were not cooperating and decided to keep ogling at Zak.

He was amazingly beautiful, and the morning of waking up next to him in Vegas soon came rushing back to me. I could see him sprawled on his stomach sleeping, his head turned to the side and his hair all tousled. His perfect white skin made his jet black hair really stick out, almost appearing blue in the low light of the hotel room.

I took in everything I could see right now and it would probably be burnt into my memory forever. He had the most amazing muscles that I had ever seen on his bare chest which was chiseled and he didn't have an ounce of fat on him, making me feel very self-conscience.

Zak grinned at me obviously having no shame at all about his body. He walked to his suitcase, which was on the bed behind me. When he turned I couldn't help but stare at his back. The thick muscles of his back and arms bunching and flexing as he moved. I noticed his short black hair was wet, like he had ran it under the sink and he had smoothed it back with his fingers, making glossy spikes that gave him a wilder air than normal.

My eyes finally stopped roaming and locked onto his upper back, where his tattoo of a winged guardian was located. The unnerving figure hands were outstretched as if welcomed all souls in. I knew Zak had some tattoos. Most were visible, but this one … it called to me. I just wanted to run my fingers down his back and kiss every inch of its flesh.

I shook my head and quickly turned back around to face the wall before he could catch me gawking at him. I heard him zipping up his suitcase and set it down.

-"Ana, can we talk for a minute?" He asked, his voice held an edge to it.

-"Uhmm ... sure." I turned to look at him. He sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him.

I hesitated for a moment but went over and sat down next to him. The light in the room was very dim and I couldn't make out his face very well from this angle. He reached for my hand and held it in a light grasp, giving me the power to pull away if I chose too. But I didn't.

I automatically entwined my fingers through his, looking up into his dark face.

-"What's up?" I squeaked.

-"I - I just wanted to tell you that ... you know, whatever happens, you can trust me, you know that right?" When he looked at my face, his gaze softened a bit. With his free hand he cupped it along the curve of my cheek.

-"I ... I'm not sure what to think right now." I said frowning as I gazed up at him. "My mother has been lying, Justin is ... well Justin. And you ..." I let out a small huff. "You just confused me."

Zak nodded and he gave me a sad smile.

-"Too much excitement in your world for you?" He tried to joke.

My expression stayed serious.

-"It scares me." I whispered.

-"Don't be."

-"You scare me, Zak. All my life I've been just Ana ... the girl that no one pays attention too. The shy girl … But you came into my life and it's all turned upside down …" I released a slow, uncertain sigh. "I am actually quite scared of what will happen next."

Zak stroked my cheek, smoothing the pads of his fingers over the light crease of my brow.

-"There is no reason to be afraid when you're with me." He said with such conviction I wanted to believe.

He bent his head and pressed his lips to mine, the kiss that started off as tender reassurance, ignited into something wilder as I kissed him back so openly, teasing his mouth with the tip of my tongue. All the passion that had happened between us this evening at the restaurant sprang to life again.

Zak slowly drew back

-"Ana … " He groaned. "I can't take much more of your torture."

I laughed nervously and bowed my head embarrassed. _I am such an idiot, why did I kiss him back? He didn't want me in that way ..._ I repeated in my head, over and over.

Zak grabbed my chin and lifted my face to his.

-"I didn't mean it like I regretted it …." He said, like he had just read my mind.

-"Zak, I understand ..." I started. "Look, maybe I should just go to Cathy's ... "

But Zak cut me off before I could finish my statement. He bent his head towards mine. His lips crashed into mine hard. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, as he buried his hand into my hair. Zak moved away again, just a few inches. His eyes locked onto my mouth which was wet and swollen from his kiss, he didn't say a word and guided me down onto the bed, and he quickly covered me with his body. I felt my heart beat erratically as I felt his heavy weight on top of me. He quickly returned to my mouth, kissing a path from my lips to my chin, then along my throat, and back up to the soft skin below my ear.

_God, what was I doing? Why was I letting myself being kissed and touched like this?_

With Zak kissing and touching me, my brain and body were not listening to each other at the moment. He felt so amazing. His hands moved to my breasts touching and teasing. A moan escaped my mouth. I ran my hands up his strong back and shoulders. I could feel his hardness pressed against my soft stomach. His hand slid under my shirt, and that's when the little voice in my head became louder. I had to stop!

I turned my head and somehow found the strength to speak up, even though my voice was barely a whisper.

-"Zak … please … we have to stop … "

He was breathing heavy, and lifted his head to gaze down into my eyes with his hot intense look.

-"I – I don't think this is a good idea right now …. " I croaked, not enjoying saying those words.

He nodded and dropped his forehead on mine. After a few minutes of catching our breath he sat up.

-"Ana, am sorry … " He looked shaken and embarrassed and I suddenly felt a stab of guilt.

I grabbed his hand.

-"Hey … it's alright, don't be sorry, I just … I need some time ..."

I sat up and pulled my shirt down, trying to gain a little composure over myself. But that same little voice in my head that had told me to stop, suddenly decided to grow some horns and it urged me to do something I wanted to do since I had woken up in Vegas. I ran my fingers lightly down his back, tracing his dark angel tattoo.

-"He's beautiful … did it hurt?" I asked, my voice was so husky, I barely recognize it.

-"Nah …. " He laughed, giving me a side glance. "Okay, maybe a little."

"Why a dark angel?"

-"It represents the battle between good and evil. In the end it doesn't matter who wins, because death is always the winner."

I frowned. I wondered what made him think such dark thoughts all the time, and just like that the mood changed in the room. Zak shifted awkwardly off the bed.

-"I think I'm just going to go to bed." He said.

I nodded and scrambled off the bed. I took my shoes off and sighed. I hate sleeping in my clothes but I didn't have much choice right now. Zak got under the covers.

-"I left you a shirt in the bathroom if you want to change." Zak said quickly.

I went to the bathroom and washed my face with the little soaps there. I wanted to cool off my hormones that were going crazy. I wanted to go back out into that room and grab Zak and kiss him senseless. Closing my eyes I thought back of his warm hands on my body. I shivered at the thought.

I attempted to comb my hair with my fingers and sighed. I took my shirt off. I reached for the shirt Zak had left me. It was a soft grey t-shirt, and when I put it on, I glanced down and groaned. The shirt was so snug against my breasts that it contoured them, leaving nothing to the imagination. I was glad I opted to keep the bra on. I just couldn't win. Giving myself a look in the mirror, I wished I were tall, skinny and blond with a frame that was not so curvy. Instead I had hair that was so plain and frizzed minutes after it was washed. Everything on my body seemed to curve and not do what it should do. I left my pants on and took a deep breath; I slowly opened the door and went back to the bedroom.

When I came back out the TV was on but muted and all the lights were off. I walked closer to the bed and saw that Zak was asleep. He was on his back with one hand behind his head, the other on his side. His face was relaxed and he looked so lovely like that. I moved the blankets back and very gently got into bed. I was glad he was sleeping and wouldn't see me in his to tight shirt.

I lay down and waited for sleep.

_Justin was in my bedroom._

_-"What are you doing here?" I demanded, my voice sounding just as raw as it had when I'd called him and another woman answered his phone._

_He sat on the corner of the bed and gave me a licentious smile, making my stomach clench. I glanced down at myself and realized I was naked under my bed covers. Pulling the sheet up to my chin, I continued glaring at him._

_-"Ana, don't tell me you haven't missed me, I know you have," he said. I had missed him in a way. I couldn't deny it. "You know I'm waiting for you" he continued._

_I shook my head._

_-"No, I don't want you. Thanks to you and my mother, you both gave me some real trust issues, asshole. It has nothing to do with missing you."_

_He leaned forward and put his hand on mine. I wanted to pull it away but I couldn't seem to summon up the will._

_-"Stand up and let me see you," he whispered._

_I stood up in spite of myself, it was as if I'd swallowed a control potion and he was now calling the shots. The duvet dropped away from me, even though I still held it. Justin stood up and approached me, his eyes scanning me from head to toe. He stood so close; I could feel the heat of his breath on my forehead._

_-"I don't want to do this," I muttered, even as my traitorous body sung while he ran his hands down my breasts._

_-"He's your past, Ana." It was Zak._

_I closed my eyes against the embarrassment that not only was Justin witnessing me naked but now Zak was too. When I opened them, Justin was still watching me through those beautiful dark hazel eyes I'd loved so much. Zak stood behind him, his expression stoic._

_-"Tell him he's your past," Zak demanded._

_I glanced at Justin again and he dropped his head, capturing my lips. My eyelashes fluttered down until they graced the tops of my cheeks._

_-"Ana, let him go."_

_I opened my eyes but didn't stop kissing Justin. Zak grabbed Justin's shoulder and tore him away from me. I glanced at Justin who didn't even react— he just watched me._

_-"Tell him he's your past. Let him go."_

_It was like slow motion as I faced Zak again. He ran his fingers down one side of my face and bent my head as he trailed steaming hot kisses down the length of my neck._

_-"Say it," he demanded again._

_I focused on Justin who was standing there like the last kid picked in PE. Anger and pain warred within my stomach as I forced myself to gaze at the man who'd so royally screwed me up._

_-"You're my past," I said in a breathless voice._

_Zak chuckled and ran his fingers down my neck, past my collarbone until he found one of my breasts . He took it in his mouth as I watched Justin begin to fade, as if he were a ghost._

_-"Again," Zak demanded._

_But I didn't want to focus on Justin. I wanted to focus on how amazing Zak's mouth felt on my breast. He pulled away and glanced up at me._

_-"Again," he growled._

_I faced Justin._

_-"I'm letting you go."_

_Justin faded even more, until he was nothing but a fleck of whitish steam. I gasped when I felt Zak's fingers between my thighs._

_-"Once more until he's gone."_

_I faced what was left of Justin and the words barely made it out of my mouth._

_-"You're my past and I'm letting you go."_

The steam disappeared and I woke up tangled in the sheet. I drew in my breath as I realized my own hand was pressed hard against my inner thighs. I quickly pulled it away and sat up, dazed. Zak was an unmoving mound next to me. How freaking embarrassing that I'd been fondling myself with him in the same bed! Humiliation heated my cheeks. I rolled over and closed my eyes, praying the rest of my dreams would be rated PG, or that morning would come very soon.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**I cannot thank you enough for all the comments I get! :) Really this wouldn't be here if all of you who read, follow/favorite and vote were not here. This story started as a silly thought in my head that I wrote down, and I posted it just for the heck of it. I never intended for it to be this, so thank you for the encouragement.**_

_**So I am curious to hear what you all think so far? What is going to happen on this fast approaching investigation?**_


	14. Chapter 14 - Secrets

_A/N: A quick little author's note before the story :) I named this chapter, and I am in the process of naming the previous chapters I wrote to this story. I probably should have done this when I first started but short clever titles are not my forte._

_**Secrets**_

**A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets. - Gloria Stuart**

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed and thankful that I didn't have any more weird dreams. I vigorously scrubbed my face after I sat up.

Images of Zak licking my breast came rushing back but I quickly pushed those thoughts to the dark recesses of my mind. It was just too mortifying to even consider that Zak had been only inches away and might have witnessed the incriminating act when I woke up with my hand between my legs.

One thing that was clear, at least to my subconscious mind, was that I needed to deal with my issues with Justin. If the dream wasn't a wakeup call, I didn't know what was.

I got up and stretched. I wanted nothing more than to stay in bed. Even though I had slept, I felt like hell. But there was no time for lollygagging. There was so much to do today. I needed to change and then Nick had said something about research before going to the house tonight.

Right now though the only thing that matter was changing and taking a shower. I felt so gross. I hated sleeping in my clothes. I quickly found my shirt and changed. I had no idea where Zak was. He wasn't in the room and didn't leave a note or anything. I also realized my phone was still in the car which was at Cathy's.

I found some paper and quickly scribbled a note for Zak telling him I was going to Cathy's. Her apartment was only ten minutes away and when I pulled in it was a bit after nine in the morning. It was the weekend and I figured she was still in bed so I was thankful I had kept my key so I didn't have to wake her, but when I came in, I was surprise to find Aaron cooking breakfast and Cathy sitting at the table, sipping her morning coffee.

When I came in all eyes were on me.

-"Ana!" Cathy said excitedly. She got up and ran to me, embarrassing me in the biggest hug I had ever received. She then pulled back but kept her hands on my arms. "I am so sorry! Please forgive me, I should have told you," she spoke rapidly as if afraid I would cut her off before she got a chance to finish. "I just love you so much, you are my sister and when Aaron told me I wanted to tell you but I thought Zak should, and you are both so cute together."

-"Cat, it's alright." I said.

But it was as if she hadn't heard me and kept rambling.

-"I mean you glow when your with it, you should see it, and I just didn't know what to do, I don't want you mad at me."

-"Cathy! It's fine!" I said a bit louder and forcefully.

-"It is?" She seemed shocked.

-"Yeah ... I mean I was mad at first, but now, it seems silly to be mad at you, with everything going on I need my best friend."

She squealed like a little girl and hugged me again.

-"Come on, Aaron is making me breakfast, come eat with us." She urged me.

-"Just give me a few minutes to shower, okay?"

My shower felt like heaven, and putting on clean clothes was like pure bliss. I wore a pair of old comfortable jeans and a simple black T-shirt. When I came back out Aaron was at the table eating and chatting with Cathy. It was rather cute to see them both so cozy together. Not many people got to see this side of Cathy. Most of the time, when we were out with people she was loud and funny and it felt like she was on, like she had to put on show for others. They expected her to be this way so she did it. But in reality Cathy was not always like that. She was loving and caring too.

I really hoped that she and Aaron had something permanent going because they were obviously happy together. Feeling like a total voyeur for watching them I moved into the kitchen where they both were.

-"You ready to have a wild investigation?" Aaron asked me when I walked closer.

-"I think so." I felt so nervous, I wasn't to sure what to expect tonight.

-"Aaron asked me to go, but I told him there is no way I am stepping foot in that creepy house." Cathy piped in.

I took a seat next to Aaron.

-"It's alright babe. These things can get pretty intense, especially if it's as active as Zak says."

-"He said that?" I asked curiously.

-"Yeah, he's pretty psyched about it. He's a little concerned about what's there though ..." Aaron trailed off.

-"What do you mean?"

-"Well ... "He shifted awkwardly in his seat. "Zak, he's an empath, he can get feelings from places and spirits, and what he felt in that house of yours Ana ... it scared him. I could tell it did ... we worked long enough together that I can tell."

This shocked me slightly. I was not one to believe in that sort of things, spirits, psychics and all that mumbo jumbo. My father's old house was the exception, and even there I wasn't sure I totally understood what was going on there. But I had always been a science and facts kind of girl.

-"An empath?" I said with humor in my voice.

-"I'm serious! It's one reason why when we get back from investigation that he is so moody after, it takes its toll on his mind. It does on all of us, but him more so."

I was left with that information to stew over since Aaron received a text telling him and I to meet Zak and Nick at a local diner. Aaron gave Cathy a lingering kiss that made me feel rather awkward and then wondering if I needed to get a hose to break them up. Aaron drove the rental car, while I took my car. The diner was only a couple minutes away from the guy's hotel.

Zak and Nick were already sitting in the fifties style both. The whole diner had a classic look to it. The tables and seats were that classic robin's egg blue. The restaurant itself was white with bright red stripes. The old jukebox was playing Eddie Cochran, 'Summertime Blues'. Nick waved us over, he sat on one side, while Zak was on the other side. Aaron sat next to Nick leaving the seat next to Zak free.

I found I had a hard time looking at Zak without wanting to blush at the thought of my very explicit dream. I sat down without glancing at him and quickly grabbed a menu when our pretty waitress wearing a poufy poodle skirt and a high ponytail came over.

Aaron only ordered coffee since he had already eaten. Nick and Zak got the breakfast special and I opted for some tea and fruit, since I laid eyes on Zak when I entered the restaurant my stomach had been doing backflips. Then again it seemed to always do that when I was around Zak.

-"So Billy is going to be here in a few hours. He's going to meet us at the house this afternoon so we can set up." Zak said as soon as the waitress walked away. His tone was all business. "Aaron and I are going to canvas the neighborhood, ask questions and see what we can dig up. Nick and Ana, you two head over to the historical society and see what you can find out about the house and property."

I felt a little stab of hurt when he said those words. He was sending me off with Nick, and not him. It was almost like he was purposely avoiding me. As I dared to glance at Zak I noticed today he wasn't wearing his glasses. Well he was, just not his prescription glasses. He had one a pair of sun glasses which did a good job at hiding the now sickly yellow and discolored bruise.

Breakfast was sort of a blur because all three guys were in ghost hunting mode. They were exchanging information and talking about which equipment they should use tonight. But we soon found ourselves in the parking lot getting ready to leave.

I had parked next to Aaron's car and headed for the driver's side when Zak came jogging over and for the first time this morning he finally acknowledge my presences.

-"Ana …" I turned around and face him. He flashed me a croaked smile. "Morning." He said sheepishly.

I wanted to be mad, but having him so near me, the anger and annoyance all melted away.

-"Hey." I replied in a small voice. I distractedly looped my hair behind my ear.

-"Sorry I was gone this morning when you woke up. I got up early and couldn't sleep so I went to the gym."

-"Oh." I wanted to say more but when he said the word gym my eyes wander right away to his large biceps and chest …

-"Yeah … I needed to work off some … frustrations." He laughed awkwardly and I felt myself blush, understanding his meaning.

We stood like this for a few minutes until he leaned in and I thought he was going to kiss me, but to my dismay he didn't. He bent down so close I could feel his hot breath on my forehead as I remained as still as a statue. Zak hesitated and gave me a pained smile as he pulled back and walked away.

My heart was beating so fast I thought it might explode and I was suddenly very happy I had not had much for breakfast because my stomach was doing summersaults.

-"Ready Ana?" Nick's voice took me out of my trance and I quickly nodded and got into the car.

Nick and I went to the local historical society and spend the rest of the morning and a part of the afternoon looking at old records and pictures. It turned out that the land that the house was on had a very bloody past. It had been one of the many locations where the Seminole war had taken place. There had also been an old plantation on the property where many slaves had been kept and most probably abused and killed.

-"Well that sure opens up one hell of a door." Nick commented as he shut the eight books we had been reading through.

-"What do you mean?" I asked as I stood up and stretched.

-"Think about it. One bad event, like let's say a murder takes place. It's so traumatic for not only the person who is probably scared beyond anything any of us can understand, but the environment that happens in … it's like it makes a scar."

I nodded understand what he meant.

-"Well imagine not just one person scared shitless dying, but hundreds, all dying in a violent war, or being beaten just because of their skin color … can you imagine the kind of imprint that would leave?" Nick's voice had a hint of awe to it. "It's the kind of location ghost hunters dream of going too because it's usually pretty active … but they are the most dangerous too."

I started to restack the books to straighten the area we were in.

-"How is it dangerous?"

-"I read your book; you know first-hand what I mean." Nick said with seriousness.

I paused for a moment.

-"Those were just clumsy moments and my imagination." I dismissed.

-"Seriously …?"

I nodded and brought the books back to the woman who was on an old desktop computer. She gave me a small smile.

-"Just leave the books dearie."

When I turned around, Nick was right behind me.

-"This is serious Ana. A lot can go wrong tonight. One of us can get hurt, or be pushed or even possessed."

-"Possessed?" I gulped, feeling even more uneasy then before.

-"Yeah … This is no joke. We have to be careful."

* * *

Zak had a lot on his mind. He had avoided Ana this morning, and he felt guilty for that, but he had his reasons. Before he went to the gym this morning he had another email from Mark telling him that new pictures were posted of him. These had been from the woman last night, just as he had suspected she had sold her photos to one of the many gossip websites and the shots of him and Ana were plastered all over the net.

The pictures of him and Nick yelling at the girl were of course also there, with not so flattering headlines to accompany them. After his workout he had called Mark and told him to release a statement, which had been posted almost instantly as well. It basically said that he and his wife were requesting some privacy during their honeymoon and that they would make a public statement at a later date. Mark thought it was the best way to approach it by saying they were on a honeymoon, but he knew this wouldn't stop them from trying to get him and Ana in scandalous pictures. Especially since Ana's mother was very against this whole thing he knew it was a matter of time before she made her feelings known to the media.

He didn't want to upset Ana with the articles that were floating around, not anymore then she already was, especially before an investigation, which was really weighing down on him. He didn't often feel this way before a lockdown for the show. He felt very anxious about tonight and when he felt like this, it usually meant it was going to be an intense night.

Aaron and he had gone to many of the neighbors asking if they knew the owners of the property. He had gotten a number for them but it was disconnected and no one seemed to know who the owners were. He didn't like the idea of going on the property and filming without consent but it didn't matter at this point because this was happening.

Billy had just pulled up in a black minivan which was packed full of equipment.

-"Yo, what's up!" Billy said as he pulled in.

Zak walked over to the driver's side. Billy's window was open.

-"Hey." Zak greeted him.

Aaron waved and strolled over.

-"Damn, this place was hell to find." Billy complained.

Zak ignored him and looked in the back to see if all the equipment was there. Billy got out and whistled at the sight of the house.

-"So this is it huh?"

-"Yeah, some crazy shit happens here." Aaron said enthusiastically.

Zak opened the trunk and started to pull out some of the stuff while Billy talked to Aaron in a low tone. They thought they were being quiet but Zak could hear them not so quietly whispering.

-"So is it true?" Billy asked. "The forever proclaimed bachelor is married?"

-"Yep, he's married alright ..." Aaron chuckled.

-"How's he taking it?"

Aaron was quiet for a moment.

-"Well, she got him all tied in knots, even though he won't admit it."

Billy laughed loudly.

-"Can't wait to meet this awesome woman!"

-"Are you guys going to actually help me with this shit or are you going to gossip all day like two old bats." Zak snapped, as he took out the last box from the trunk.

Right on cue Ana and Nick pulled into the driveway and to Zak's annoyance he felt himself relax seeing that she was alright and unharmed which was ridiculous, what would happen to her?

Unable to stop himself Zak watched Ana unconsciously fix her hair and take a slow deep breath before getting out of the car. It was obvious, to him anyway, that she was nervous. Nick was already out the car, greeting Billy as he helped carry some equipment into the back of the house. Zak set down the heavy case he was carrying and walked towards Ana as she did the same. He found it rather humorous that they seemed to just naturally gravitate towards each other.

-"Hey." Ana smiled at him and he felt his heart thud a little harder.

-"How was research with Nick?" He asked a bit more gruffly then he had meant to sound.

-"Good. We found out a lot of stuff. I'm sure Nick can explain it better than me."

Zak gave a sharp nod. He couldn't understand why he was so short with her. He liked her ... a lot, which was the problem. He could pick up a different girl every day if he felt like it, but it wasn't often he met someone he actually might come to care for ... As they both stood silent, he cursed himself for not being able to think of something funny to say like Aaron or a smooth come back like Nick would have done. Ana shifted on her feet as her gazed traveled past him.

He turned around to see Billy approaching a little unsure.

-"That's just Billy." Zak shrugged as he grabbed the case back up and headed into the house.

* * *

I faced Billy who greeted me with a large smile and immediately came in for a hug. I was a little surprised by the hug. Billy seemed like a nice guy with that smile that was so friendly and open. Before letting me go from the hug he softly whispered in my ear.

-"Thanks."

When he pulled away I gave him a curious look. He had one the biggest grin I had ever seen on a person.

-"Thanks for what?"

-"I don't know how you are doing it, but you got Zak's panties all in knots and its absolutely fantastic to watch!" He laughed.

I tried to not return the smile but his laugh was quite contagious.

-"That is awful to say!" I laughed. "And I don't think I have anything to do with it."

-"I think you are wrong." He walked towards his minivan.

-"How do you know?" I jogged to catch up to him.

-"Well I been around Zak long enough to know when something is bothering him, which is never. The guy has large shoulders and doesn't let anything get to him, not like this. "Billy opened his door and shut the car windows. He shut the door again and turned to me. "And when I hugged you, he gave me the dirtiest look I have ever seen."

Billy laughed again like a happy child on Christmas morning. He was enjoying Zak's torment way to much, although I knew it was all in a brotherly sort of way.

We headed into the house, which even in the early evening sun, it had a very eerie feeling to it. The guys were already setting up their laptops and some other equipment on the table in the kitchen. Nick had filled Zak in on what we had learned at the historical society.

Everyone was busy setting up cameras and other gadgets I had never seen before. They were fast and efficient and it was obvious they had done this thousands of times before. Billy sat in one of the rickety old chairs and turned the laptop on. Several different cameras popped up on screen, showing us different angles of the house.

I looked over Billy's shoulder with curiosity.

-"This is a view of the living room." Billy pointed to the first screen in the left hand side. "That is the hallway, and this one is the staircase that you were pushed in, and this is the upstairs." He turned to the other monitor that was setup. "This is a view with our full spectrum DVR, it allows us to record in a natural setting without IR light contamination."

-"If a ghost farts we sure as hell going know about it." Aaron said as he walked into the room. "I put enhanced digital recorders in every room."

Billy nodded and turned back to the computer screen and started to do some typing. Nick and Zak came back in but I only had eyes for Zak. I got to see him do what he loved. This was him in his element and I had to admit it was rather sexy to watch him.

But I was also starting to feel very overwhelmed. Old feelings I thought I had dealt with were coming back to haunt me like a ghost. I hated to admit it but I wasnt sure I wanted to do this anymore.

-"I want two people at a time investigating. That's it, when two people are off; everyone else stays in this kitchen. I don't want to take a chance to contaminate any evidence we get." He glanced down at his watch. "It's already eight so Aaron and Nick, you guys go first, stir things up a bit, then Ana and I will have a go at it."

Nick and Aaron nodded and grabbed a few gadgets from the table and they disappeared into the next room. Zak moved an old chair with the back of the chair facing the table. He sat down, straddling the chair.

-"Make sure you watch them good, if you see anything weird or their behaviors change let me know."

Billy nodded.

-"Why do you think there is a chance that there is more here than just a spirit?" Billy asked.

-"I don't know … This whole place as a weird vibe to it."

-"Yeah … like you are being watched." Billy finished.

Zak stood up and motioned his head for me to follow him. I noticed the poor guy couldn't sit still for more than two minutes. The house had a small enclosed sunroom off to the side, which was where Zak stepped into. This room was not as well kept as the rest. The windows were all boarded with cardboard and the floor felt very soft, I wondered if I might fall right through.

Zak had a flashlight with him which he lit when I entered the room.

-"Are you alright?" He asked.

The sunroom was quite large but it was packed tight with trash and old furniture, giving us very little room. Once I was inside the room, we were only a couple feet apart.

-"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

-"Okay … If at any point tonight you feel really uncomfortable or want to stop just tell us, and we can just walk away."

I watched Zak tall frame in front of me and I felt myself tremble. I felt queasy and I wanted to go home. The last images of my father were flashing in my mind and I knew I needed answers about this house and why I had seen my father here

-"I will be fine, but thanks." I said stiffly.

* * *

Ana was acting a little different Zak noticed. He wasn't sure what it was but it was like something in her changed right away. He didn't move but he watched Ana press her hand to her mouth. Zak then saw her eyes were squeezed shut. What was wrong? He sort of hoped she wasn't going to cry … he hated seeing women crying.

It was as if she was wrestling with something inside her because now a small noise came from her that sounded like a stifled whimper. He could tell Ana was about to bolt out of the room so he quickly acted and moved to the exit, blocking the door.

But Ana didn't turn around she silently stood with her back to him. He could hear a soft sniffle escape her.

-"Ana what is wrong?"

She jumped as if she had forgotten he was in the room with her.

-"Nothing." He saw her arms move as she wiped her face.

-"There is obviously something upsetting you … if it's the house …?"

-"No, no. We have to do this."

-"We don't have too. We can come back tomorrow or the next day …"

Ana turned towards him and he winced at the sight of her tearstained cheeks.

-"We have to do this." She said firmly. "It's my fault … It's my fault my dad died and I have to do this for him."

He hadn't been expecting that.

-"It must have been an accident." He took a couple steps towards her.

-"I didn't mean for it to happen." Tears streamed down her face.

He couldn't take it anymore, so he pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back.

-"What happened?"

-"It was two years ago … I was living alone but dad, he was sick. I don't know what happened he was so healthy. I can't even remember him ever catching a cold! But one day he just, I don't know, he looked sick. He was pale and his eyes were sunken in … and every day he got weaker and weaker. I started to go over to his house, to do chores before work … I made sure he had everything he needed for the day, and then I would hug him goodbye before I left every day."

Zak could tell that just from what she was saying she had always been a daddy's girl, not that he could blame her with the mother she had …

-"I also came over at night, and see how he was, sometimes I stayed on the couch. One night he was having trouble sleeping. He had horrible nightmares, he would scream … " Ana shivered. "Anyway … that morning when I came to say goodbye he was asleep … I didn't want to wake him so I just left. But when I came back that night he was still in the bed, in the same position …" Ana angrily brushed the tears away with the palm of her hand, but the tears just kept coming. "He died while I was gone."

-"Sweetie, he died naturally … it wasn't your fault."

-"But I knew he was sick! He refused to see a doctor, but I keep thinking if I would have pushed harder … or if I would have called 911 that morning, he might have lived. Even my mother said I'd done a lousy job of taking care of him …"

Zak winced.

-"Sweetie, I don't mean to be a jerk, but your mother is a fucking ass."

Ana blinked.

-"Trust me, I know about bad parents … I've always been I sensitive to things … People call it empathic, I just call it annoying sometimes. My dad … he's pretty religious and doesn't think that stuff is normal. After my parents divorced he refused to have me come to his house."

Ana's red-rimmed eyes widened.

-"Why not?"

-"Uhmm … how did he put it? I was a monstrous creature from hell. He feared I might call upon the devil … or some shit like that."

-"That's ridiculous! Anyone who knows you would know you could never hurt someone you love, and I really doubt you have the devil on speed dial."

Her declaration filled his heart. And the way her eyes flashed with angry indignation, he thought he'd never seen a woman more beautiful. He gave her a smile and stepped closer.

-"Are you alright now?"

She sniffled.

-"I think so. I'm really sorry about this. I've been an emotional wreck lately … with you know, everything, you just seem to keep seeing me at my worst."

-"Nah, I think you are at your best."

She gave him a dubious look.

-"With my watery eyes and red nose?"

He wanted to kiss her watery eyes and red nose.

-"Actually, I was referring to your compassionate heart."

She snorted.

-"I'm not feeling very compassionate. I was just thinking that your dad was a fucking ass."

He chuckled.

-"At least we both survived."

-"You know, when I first met you, I thought we were totally different." She motioned to herself, then him. "A nobody, Famous. Plain and dull, gorgeous and facetious. Intelligent, not so intelligent."

-"Excuse me?"

She grinned.

-"I'm kidding. But I was wrong. We actually have a lot in common."

-"You mean our heartless parental figures?"

-"More than that. We share the same worries and fears. That we're not worthy. That we'll fail someone we love." Her face grew sad again.

He touched her face and smoothed his thumb over her damp cheek.

-"You have more deep, dark secrets to tell me?"

-"I'm afraid so."

-"Man, you're so deep."

-"And dark." She smiled. "Thank you. I feel a lot better now."

He touched her other cheek, so her face was cradled in his hands. He could feel her heart racing. He moved closer. She didn't back away. He dragged his thumb along her jaw. Her mouth opened slightly, and she licked her lips. Ah, he wanted to feel that. He slid his thumb over her bottom lip, gliding over the moisture. She drew in a sharp breath.

-"You have the most amazing eyes," she whispered.

He moved closer till his chest was grazing hers. Her gaze drifted down to his mouth. Slowly she raised a hand, and then touched the stubble of beard on his chin. It was a simple movement, but he interpreted it as permission. She'd pushed the yes button, and that was all that mattered.

To hell with reason. He held her face and kissed her lightly once, twice. She leaned toward him, and his passion broke loose with a wild, devouring kiss. He pulled her close, one hand at the back of her neck, the other at her waist. He pulled her so close; her feet came off the ground.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. The hunger he'd kept restrained since last night was unleashed. He couldn't taste her enough. Her lips, her tongue. He explored her mouth and nibbled her lips. She was sweet; she was trembling; she was clutching him tight. And he wanted more. It felt like he'd wanted her for centuries.

He trailed kisses down her neck, and then tickled her with his tongue on a path to her ear. She shivered.

-"Ana," he whispered.

He drew her earlobe into his mouth. She moaned and ran her fingers into his hair.

-"Zak."

He smoothed his hands down her back, then cupped her bottom and gently squeezed. He was returning to her mouth for more kissing when he heard someone clearing his throat. He froze. Froze with his hands planted firmly on Ana's rump. He glanced over his shoulder. Billy stood in the doorway.

-"Errr …" Billy looked at the ceiling as if something interesting was there. "Nick and Aaron are back …" He quickly turned and left the room.

Zak let out a feral growl.

-"You and I have the worse timing in the world, Miss Ana."

To his delight Ana laughed and together they both headed back out into the kitchen. It was their turn to have a walk-through of the house that had as many secrets as Ana seemed to be keeping.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wow, I am amazed by all the followers and readers to this story! Thank you so much.**

**I know a few of you really were hoping to read about the lock down It was supposed to be in this chapter but I ran out of room. I try and keep my chapters between 5-6K words. But next chapter I do promise lots of spooks, ghosts and bumps in the dark for Zak and Ana :)**

**As always I love hearing from you so don't hesitate to comment!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Lockdown

**Lockdown**

**Some people live more in 20 years than others do in 80. It's not the time that matters, it's the person.  
— The Doctor**

Zak walked into the kitchen while Aaron and Nick were going over some of the digital voice recorder sounds they had gotten while investigating. Glancing at the computer monitor I noticed it was already after nine. Aaron looked at Zak.

-"We got some crazy shit going on out there."

-"Yeah," Nick nodded, agreeing. "Creaking noises and footsteps all over the place, I started to feel pretty dizzy in the living room, for a bit ..."

Zak grabbed an unused digital voice recorder along with the spirit box he liked to use. My head was still spinning from the moment I just shared with Zak. I had never told anyone that awful secret about my father ... I felt so guilty and responsible for what had happened to him. I should have forced him to go to the doctors, but he kept repeating there was nothing they could do for him.

But Zak's revelation had also caught me by surprise. I had never imagined that he would have known the pain of the rejection of a parent like I had ... All because he had a gift that not many people had.

Zak handed me a flashlight and a camera, pulling me from my thoughts. He gave some last instructions to the guys but I felt so strange ... it was like someone was watching me, watching all of us. The feeling of having eyes at your back never went away. It was very unnerving.

The whole house felt different tonight, not like the nights I had spent here. It always felt eerie here, but tonight ... it felt more sinister. I wasn't sure how I would handle tonight, but I guess we would soon find out, because Zak left the kitchen and without another thought I followed him blindly into the dark.

Stepping into the pitch black living room I felt my heart beat pick up a bit faster, my breath quicken as I tried hard to keep it under control. Zak was right next to me when he clicked on his flashlight. He put it on the ground and reached for the camera in my hands. His fingers brushed against mine, which almost felt like an electric shock, thanks to the big temperature difference between his and mine. His felt like he was on fire next to my ice cold ones. He gave me a comforting smile and explained how to turn the camera on and off.

-"Just slowly move it around unless I tell you to point it at something specific." I gave a quick nod as he picked his light back up from the ground. " And don't be scared, I'm right here, nothing will hurt you while am here."

He turned the voice recorder on.

-"This is Zak and Ana in the living room. If there is anyone here that wants to talk to us tonight just come over, and talk in this little box in my hand, or you can touch me." Zak paused for a moment before he kept going. "Can you make a sound for us?"

The only sound in the room was of his and my soft breathing. Mine was much quicker since this whole thing was just really scary. Seconds later, a loud thud was heard in the corner behind me. To my credit I didn't scream but I did whirl the camera around and face the corner where the noise had come from. The room was extremely dark, Zak probably couldn't see anything, and I could only see what the small screen in the camera was showing, thanks to its night vision. But if I looked up from the camera screen it was pitch dark, it was like having your eyes shut.

-"Was that you? Can you make another noise?" Zak asked and as commanded another loud thud was heard from the opposite corner. "Good ... good." I could tell Zak was smiling from his tone. He held the voice recorder up. "What's your name?" He asked a long series of questions but nothing else happened.

We were in the living room for a good hour. After the two noises nothing more had happened. No weird feelings, well except for the one of us being watched, which was starting to drive me a little crazy. I kept looking over my shoulder repeatedly, but there never was anything there. Zak slowly paced the room like a caged panther, while I sat on the floor, with my back against the wall, much like I had the first time Zak and I had been here together. As if sensing my uneasiness Zak did his best to distract me.

-"So ... since we were being honest with each other earlier ... I have something to tell you." He said suddenly.

I kept the camera pointed in front of me but I looked up in the general direction to where Zak was standing.

-"Those pictures that were taken of us last night were posted online." His voice was soft but I could tell he was really upset about this.

-"They are? What did it say?"

-"I don't know ... I didn't read the articles, it's all shit anyway, and it doesn't matter. But I had Mark released a statement saying that we were on our honeymoon and that we would make a statement later."

-"Oh ... " I wasn't to sure what to say.

-"It's you know ... not true ..." He sounded uncomfortable. "But it will buy us a little time, maybe calm the rumors down a bit, you know? That way we can both figure out what we should do." I heard his feet shuffle as he started to pace again.

-"Yeah, of course ..." I paused, "and what should we do?" I asked carefully.

But Zak never answered.

-"Let's go upstairs." Zak said suddenly, avoiding any further talk on the subject.

I wasn't sure if he just didn't want to talk about it, or if it was because everyone else could hear our conversation. I also didn't know how I felt about more articles written about us, but one thing was for sure, I would be going to go read them because maybe Zak didn't care what it said about him, but I did. I stood up and dusted off my butt.

To my surprise, Zak came closer and reached out, making an attempted to grab my hand, but because it was so dark his hand touched my waist. I felt a small surge of pleasure as he curled his fingers and felt around for a moment. I quickly grabbed his hand with mine before he got to frisky. I heard him chuckle as he lead the way up the old staircase. The upstairs was a lot like the downstairs. The same eerie feeling was there.

We went into one of the back room which must have been a child's bedroom at one point. The remnants of the old blue wallpaper with ballet slippers on it were still showing in some spots. As soon as we came in this room, it felt different. I walked in with the camera still going and went to the large window; I then did a slow sweep of the room. Zak was about to start the voice recorder when I felt something ... odd.

-"Zak ..." I whispered.

-"Yeah?"

-"It feels really cold over here." I shivered. My teeth started to chatter like I was unable to control my own body.

Zak quickly walked over to me.

-"Holy shit." He muttered, as I felt his body bump into mine. As he said those words I could see his breath coming out in small puffs of white cloud. "Ana ... move to the other side of the room." He ordered.

I did as he said but the whole room was having a massive temperature drop.

-"Is that you? Are you trying to communicate with us?" Zak asked to the empty space in front of him.

I tried to aim the camera at him but I was so cold that my whole body shook from the freezing temperatures. As I kept the lens on Zak I could also see the window behind him as it slowly started to frost over.

-"Zak ... the window ..." I said, my voice was high pitched and almost on the edge of panic.

That's when we heard it. It was as clear as day. A low voice that was more like an animal growling, then anything human. It made every hair on my body stand up.

"Get out." It said.

My legs felt like jelly and I was about ready to do as the voice had ordered. He didn't have to tell me twice to get out. But Zak was not so easily intimidated. He took a few steps towards me but he was not leaving.

-"Who are you?" Zak asked, his voice held an edge of anger to it. "Are you the low life piece of shit that tried to push Ana when she was here alone?"

-"Zak I don't think you should ..." But I was cut off by a sudden gust of wind that had come from nowhere in particular. The cold wind felt like ice prickling my skin as it blew so hard it knocked the camera out of my hand.

"Get out!" The voice screamed again.

I was panting so hard, my heart was going wild. The room lit up with a bright light, and even though it was a pretty yellow light, the feeling in the room was so oppressive it made me want to throw up. Both Zak and I looked up in awe at this light that just hovered near the ceiling. The next thing I knew I saw Zak being violently thrown against the wall. His back hit the wall hard.

-"Zak!" I screeched and ran over to him but it was like an invisible force was keeping me from reaching him.

He looked at me like he wanted to say something, but a look of pain soon took over as he tried to double over in pain but he couldn't because of whatever was holding him in place.

"I told you to get out!" The guttural voice sneered through the room. It then let out the most awful laugh I had ever heard. Zak's head was rolling to the left and right as if he was fighting with something inside him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he started to convulse violently.

-"No." I whispered looking around wildly. "Zak!" My fists started to pound on the invisible wall that stood between us.

In my haste to get Zak out I didn't realized the room light seemed to change, instead of its bright yellow glow it turned to an eerie sort of grey and with a speed I could not comprehend my feet were swept off the ground and I found myself being thrown in much of the same fashion as Zak against the wall. My back and skull hit so hard that I felt my teeth clattered against themselves. I let out a painful scream.

"YOU!" I felt a hot, breath on my face, but I couldn't see anyone in front of me. The sudden scent of pine and oak moss filled my nose. "You keep returning here, just like your father." The voice sneered.

I shut my eyes tightly; I had never been so scared in my life. I felt the searing touch of a hand, first gently grasping my chin but as I tried to struggle out of the invisible touch it grabbed my face with bruising strength. My eyes flew open and like magic the form in front of me became visible. I was surprised to see a man standing in front of me. He looked like an average guy, actually if I wasn't so terrified I would have said he was really handsome. He had brown hair, with a ridiculous haircut; his eyes were a startling hazel color. He had distinct features, define cheekbones and a chin that was a little on the large side. But despite his human appearance there was nothing human about him, I knew this, I could feel it.

I had no idea if he was a ghost or what he was, he wasn't see-through like you expected to see a ghost, he was a real and solid.

-"So pretty ... "He whispered. He moved in so close to my ear and inhale deeply. "I have seen you for so long in your father's mind ... I've waited for this moment ..." I whimpered at the man's words.

-"Enough!" Zak's voice resonated from across the room.

With a painful grunt I watched Zak trying to break free from his prison. His muscles flexed and bulged until he fell forward to the ground, he then scrambled to his feet and ran over, the strange creature vanished with an eerie laugh. Zak covered me with his body and pulled me from the wall. He clutched me tightly in his arms as I felt myself crumble against him.

-"Ana, are you okay?" Zak smoothed his hands on each side of my face.

And just like that everything stopped. The wind went away, the cold air dissipated and the room was back to its balmy eighty degree and the feeling of dread was gone. Both Zak and I held onto each other for a few moments as if trying to gather our thoughts.

-"Are you okay?" Zak asked again. He sounded a little shook up.

-"Yeah ..." I said hoarsely.

That's when we heard the loud pounding at the door. We both turned to it; I was so scared as to what might lie on the other side. Zak let me go but only long enough to push me behind him. Just then Nick and Aaron burst through the door.

-"What the fuck is going on? I heard Ana screaming ... and the door was locked, we been knocking forever ..." Nick said in a panicked voice that mirrored how I was feeling.

* * *

Zak had never experienced anything like that in his life. And he had seen and experience some crazy shit over the last fifteen years of his ghost hunting career. He had been possessed, scratched, pushed, dragged around ... but this ... There was no way to even describe it. And he wasn't talking about all the craziness that had happened with the wind and the strange man that had appeared and disappeared out of thin air.

After he had been slammed into the wall, it was as if whatever was in this room had tried to get into his head and possess him or maybe it wanted to get information from him, he wasn't sure what it had wanted but he had done his best to fight it off. It wasn't the first time a spirit had tried to make contact with him that way, being an empath has made him a prime candidate for that type of attack, but it was the first time he had felt such power ... and the strength ... shit, he isn't sure how he kept it out of his head but it was strong, and it had wanted Ana, that much he knew.

But the thing was the connection went both ways, the ghosts could get into his head but when they did so, he got to see what was in their head, and what he saw from this spirit was ... The entity had a strange fascination with Ana, in fact, it was almost like it had waited for her for ... a very long time. But it felt real hate for Zak, it wanted to hurt him, make him suffer just because he could.

How could this creature know Ana? Zak grabbed Ana's hand tightly as he looked at Nick and Aaron who both looked very worried.

-"Zak, dude, are you okay?" Aaron asked. He must look half wild because his friends seemed awfully concerned with his well-being.

-"Yeah, fine, please tell me you had a camera in here or a voice recorder, mine died."

Nick picked up Ana's camera which she had dropped.

-"No cameras but there is a recorder, let's go downstairs, you two look like you could use a break."

Zak needed a moment before he told them what had happened, and it was obvious that it was killing them to not know, but they patiently waited. Everyone slowly made their way downstairs, although Ana still held onto Zak's hand quite firmly not showing any signs of wanting to let him go, and right now that was fine with him, which was strange, for him anyway. Usually when something happened to him, paranormal wise, he needed a few moments to himself, to step away from the guys and the cameras ... He still didn't want those things but he did want Ana by his side right now.

But the further they got from the room, the better he felt. They stepped into the kitchen where Billy was already isolating the voice recorder to the time he was in the room with Ana. He turned to glance at everyone walking in the room; he had a big grin on his face. He slipped the headphones off.

-"That was fucking wild!" He almost shouted. "We got most of it recorded! You have to listen to this!"

Nick swooped in first and grabbed the headphones. His face mimicked Billy's enthusiasm as he listened to the recording.

-"Ohhh ... no way! That is sick!"

As Nick listened, Billy turned to Ana and Zak.

-"You have to tell us what happened up there, those recordings ... we never got any evidence like this before!"

Zak started to recount the story feeling his excitement growing.

-"Check this camera. Ana dropped it but it might have something on it." Zak trusted the camera into Aaron's hands.

Once Nick was done listening to the EVPs, he Aaron and Billy all bent their heads together to see if the camera had any footage on it, Zak took this time to pull Ana to the side.

He gave her a small smile.

-"Are you alright?" Her face was devoid of any emotion and he was quite worried that she maybe was going to have a nervous breakdown. She blinked a couple of times.

-"Is it always this insane?" She asked as she gave him a small smile in return.

He let out a breath of relief. He could feel she would be just fine.

-"Not always." He laughed and without thinking he wrapped his arms around her. "I think you just bring out the best in paranormal activity."

He felt her giggle and he squeezed her again.

-"Holy hell ..." He pulled back and ran his hand through his hair, "I'm just happy you are okay."

But as those words were uttered a quiet laugh resonated through the kitchen. Everyone jumped. Aaron was so surprised he sprang up to his feet, his chair toppled over backwards, looking around wildly.

-"Who's there?" Nick asked loudly, he stood next to Aaron.

The laugh again resonated and like something out of the movies the form of the man appeared in the center of the room. The man was the same person from the bedroom, and he looked very real, and not like a ghostly apparition. His eyes looked around the room until it had studied everyone.

-"You are here for proof of me?" The man asked amused.

-"Who are you?" Aaron asked cautiously.

All that was running through Zak's head was to get out of here. He had the worse feeling in the world about this. He looked at the door and tried to calculate the risk of pulling Ana out of here without being stopped. The man turned its head towards Zak and Ana.

-"You can't leave just yet Anastasia ... I have seen you in your father's mind, I have waited far too long for this. " He smirked.

He felt Ana shiver.

-"How do you know my father?" She asked bravely.

But the man ignored her.

-"I am known by many names ... I am feared by the bravest of men." He grinned wickedly. "But now I'm bored ... I think it's time we spice things up."

With that the man flickered in front of us between a human form and a skeleton form several times, he then cackled and disappeared. As he did, the whole house started to shake. Ana screamed and grabbed the wall behind her to hold onto. The room shook so violently that things started to topple over. The cupboards opened and shut, the doors slammed hard repeatedly. The equipment started to wobble hard, one of the monitor's fell over.

-"We gotta get out of here!" Billy yelled over the sound of the rumbling noise the shaking was making.

Dust and plaster started to fall from the ceiling. Aaron, Nick and Billy were the closes to the door; they all ran for it and out of the house. Nick stood in the door frame.

-"Come on! Hurry!" He yelled at Zak and Ana.

They had to cross by a large pantry which was violently opening and closing; the ceiling light was violently swinging back and forth and would fall at any second. With the ceiling crumbling even more Zak looked around for another exit but seeing none, he knew they had to get through the obstacles.

He took a deep breath and tugged Ana along with him, keeping her as close to him as he could. He tried to shield her head from the falling debris; they were inches from the door when it forcefully shut in their face.

-"No! no no no!" Ana stopped short and grabbed the door handle. She pulled it with all her strength with a whimper. "Open!" She screamed.

"I'm not done with you my little Anastasia!" The disembodied voice said with authority.

Nick was on the other side of the door as he fiercely slammed his shoulder into it trying to get the door to open. Zak reached past Ana and tried the door handle himself, but it just simply was not turning and no amount of puling was opening this door. Ana hit her fist in the small square window; her face was streaked with tears as panic was setting into her. Zak looked around, he had to do something or they would get buried alive in this room. He quickly grabbed Ana's hand, but she started to fight him, trying to free herself from his grasp. He knew she was freaking out and only acting on pure instincts.

-"Ana!" He said sharply. She immediately stopped struggling. "Trust me; I will get us out of here." He yelled over the rumbling noises.

She stared at him for a few seconds as if trying to decide if she should trust him or not.

-"Please …" He whispered.

She gave a quick nod, and with that he yanked her hard and they ran for the doorway that led into the living room, but as soon as they crossed the doorframe he stop dead in his tracks.

-"How ...? What the fuck ...?" Zak looked around. How was this even possible?

* * *

I was running on pure adrenaline right now. Everything inside me was screaming to get out. It doesn't matter how, just get out. But I couldn't, Zak and I were trapped in this house that was slowly crumbling down around us and to my horror Zak was tugging me deeper into the house that I just wanted to leave and never come back too.

The man, that ... creature that kept taunting us said it knew me, knew my father! How was that even possible? Zak and I ran to the living room but as we step foot into the room, I was absolutely shocked. Zak stopped dead in his tracks as did I, and we both gawked at our surroundings. We were not in the house anymore. We stood at the mouth of a vast forest. Tall trees shadowed the sky, a thick fog was surrounding us. I turned back to look at where we had just came from, what was left of the kitchen still stood behind us. It was such a strange sight to see, a door frame magically suspended in the middle of a creepy forest.

The kitchen was filled with so much dust that you couldn't see the other side of the room anymore.

-"Where the hell are we?" I asked. I was panting hard and my brain was basically having a meltdown.

-"I - ... " For once, Zak was speechless as well and all he could do was look back at the kitchen then at the forest.

We both stared in awe.

-"We should go back." I said feeling very unsure on just about everything right now.

But neither one of us made a move. I am not sure if we were both frozen in place by fear or shear shock. This was an actual forest. I could hear cricket's chirping and an owl in the distances, screeching. The ground below my feet, felt like soft moss, but this couldn't be possible.

Just then out of the mist a form started to take shape and slowly walking towards us. Zak's grip got tighter on my hand. As the man got closer I saw it was the same man as before, the one from the bedroom and the kitchen. I slowly started to back away.

-"Are you both impressed with me yet?" The man asked. He wore a croaked grin on his face. For the first time I also noticed he had a British accent.

-"What do you want with us?" Zak snapped, obviously not as intimidated as I was by him.

-"I fear we got off on the wrong foot. I really didn't mean any harm." He smiled innocently.

-"Bullshit." Zak barked, not buying the innocent act. "Tell us who you are?"

-"You can call me Keane."

-"What the hell are you?"

-"Oh you know, a riddle wrapped up in a mystery." He laughed at his own joke. "But you, I know who you both are. Zak, famous empathy, ghost hunter, the man that seeks answers as to what happens when you die." Keane's tone was cocky. He grinned and clasped his hands behind his back as he continued.

"The man that is so afraid of what comes after life he has to get his answers now." He turned his clear hazel eyes on me. "And Anastasia. The shy girl that thinks she isn't good enough for anyone, the impossible girl. The girl that will save Zak's ... well never mind that." He laughed waving his hand in the air dismissing his comment. "Those are spoilers, I can't tell you!"

-"Are you a ghost?" I asked feeling silly asking that question.

-"Oh no. I am much more than that. But you will soon learn that. Your father did."

-"What do you know about my father?"

-"Only that he was poking his head where it doesn't belong, and he paid for it with his life. This is your only warning Anastasia, do not pursue this. Walk away. This is the only chance, and I never give chances. I'm only giving you one because I like you." He winked at me and I shivered. He took a step a closer to me, and I felt a pull to him.

Even though I was terrified, I wanted to get closer to him; I needed to be closer to him. I took a cautious step forward.

-"Ana, don't." Zak held onto my hand but I pulled free from his grasp.

-"It's okay ..." I whispered to Zak, not taking my eyes off the handsome stranger.

He smirked at me.

-"You feel it too, don't you?" He said softly.

-"Feel what?" I asked breathlessly.

-"The forest ... nature ... its talking and you can hear it, feel it."

-"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Keane stopped a couple feet from me, not coming any closer.

-"Oh dear Anastasia ... You have lived in the darkness ... You are very special. Unique. Your father knew that and he did his best to protect you."

I had no idea what this man was even talking about. It was all riddles and words that made no sense to me at all. I wanted to ask so many more questions but in the blink of an eye he was gone, I gasped, and looked wildly around. Zak looked back at the kitchen.

-"Come on." He pulled me hard back towards the house; I gave the strange magical forest a last glance. I could have sworn I had heard soft whisper. It was as if the trees and the ground … they were alive, I could hear their soft breathes. The musically soft whisper came again this time I knew what I heard.

_"When the End of Days is come and judgment rains down upon us all."_

I shook my head and quickly dismissing it, it was just my imagination ... We cross the threshold and the heavily wooded area just disappeared, the old, tattered living was back, cobwebs and all.

I heard Zak suck in his breath hard.

-"This ... thing is fucking with us." He grounded out.

The kitchen was once again silent. No more violent shaking, nothing was falling. In fact it looked exactly like it did when we had arrived at the beginning of the evening. No plaster from the ceiling was missing; even the feeling of being watched was gone. I turned to the living room, and in the middle of the room was a small chest that had not been there before. I let go of Zak's hand and slowly made my way to it.

The chest looked like one of those old pirate chests that they kept their treasure in. I slowly circled around it.

-"What is it?" Zak asked from behind me.

I jumped. I had not been expecting him.

-"I don't know ... Should we open it?"

Not replying, he carefully reached for the chest and lifted the top up, the chest hinges made a very loud groan. I held my breath. After the night we've had I was expecting to have a pile of snakes jump out at us. But all that was inside was a book. A large leather bound journal sat at the bottom. Zak reached for it and picked it up. He was about to open its cover when a loud crash in the kitchen echoed through the house.

I let out a scream. I knew it, the house or Keane was back to scare us some more. But moments later Nick came running into the room.

-"Oh my god! You are all okay!"

He ran to me and gave me a huge hug, while reaching for Zak and clasping his hand in a tight shake while he was hugging me.

-"You guys have been in here for hours!"

-"What?"

Aaron soon came into the room and in much of the same fashion as Nick, he hugged me next after being let go by Nick.

-"Its 6:30 am, its dawn ... we been waiting ... we had no idea what the hell was going on, we tried to break in but it was almost like the house wouldn't let us ... just a few minutes ago the back door just opened ..."

It was dawn? It had seemed like we had only been separated from the guys for a few minutes, maybe thirty minutes at the most ... not several hours!

* * *

Zak suddenly felt really drained. He was relieved that his friends were now here with them and that they were getting out of the house that he had no plans on coming back too anytime soon. Never had he experienced anything like this, it was almost more than his mind could wrap around. He had not only seen a full-bodied apparition, he had spoken to it, and hell it had even told him something about him that he refused to admit out loud.

He was also absolutely confused by how they had gone from a location in the woods to the house, and the immense time jump, where had time gone? Had they really been in that forest that long? None of it made sense.

Still clutching the old book in his hands he glanced down at the cover. It looked like a regular old journal, it was an old faded brown, the page block was in gold and a red silk thread was neatly put right in the middle of the book. The cover and spine showed some wear from being opened and closed. The cover had no writings or titles to identify it. Zak leaned against the car and opened the cover of the book. The first page had a lovely ivy border that went all around. Right in the center of the page was in an old fancy font, the letters were neatly curved and all in gilt-lettered, it read, "Andrew Campbell". Underneath this was scribbled with a black pen, "to Anastasia."

Zak stared at the inscription for a long time before slamming the book shut. Who was Andrew? Ana's father? It was possible, but how did his journal get in this house? He glanced up at Ana who was walking slowly to him accompanied by Nick, who was carrying the last of the equipment back to Billy's minivan. It would seem he had quite the mystery on his hands, but question was, how much of it did Ana know?

-"That's all of it." Aaron slammed the trunk shut. "I'm beat." He yawned loudly.

-"Yeah, let's get the hell out of here. We can view the footage later, and see if any of it can be saved." Nick said while texting on his phone probably was messaging his wife.

-"I'm tired too, but I'm more hungry then tired." Billy whined.

The three guys discussed their next move as Zak painfully hoisted himself from the car and walked over to Ana. She looked just as exhausted as he felt. He stepped closer and put his hands on her arms.

-"You doing alright?"

She nodded.

-"Yeah, I just feel like I been awake for a week."

Zak rubbed her arms, sending chills down his own back at the feeling of her soft skin. He leaned in closer and placed his warm lips on hers. A warm tingly sensation zipped through his body. To his satisfaction she didn't resist the kiss. The world began to spin and unable to resist he found himself running his tongue along her lips trying to seek out hers. Ana pressed her body closer to his. They remained like this for a few moments until his brain seemed to come out of the fog when he remembered his friends were still here...

He slowly pulled away, and couldn't help the small grin that appeared on his lips when he looked down at Ana's face. He had never seen such a beautiful look of unbridled passion on a woman's face. Her eyes lids were half closed as she slowly opened them to look at him. Her mouth was slightly open as her pink tongue darted out to lick her lips, as if she wanted to savor the taste of him. He had to stifle a groan at the sight of her.

He heard a small laugh behind him.

-"He is on his honeymoon guys; maybe we should leave them alone." He heard Nick snicker.

He had no idea what they had said before that, and he didn't care. Ana's face blushed and she lowered her head embarrassed.

-"So you coming to grab some breakfast with us, Zak, Ana?" Bill asked.

-"Nah, I'm pretty tired ..." Zak said not looking at his friends; he kept his eyes fixed on Ana. "You Ana?"

She very slowly lifted her gaze and met his.

-"No ... I mean ... I'm not hungry ..."

With that, everyone said goodnight to each other. Billy was going to go stay with Aaron at Cathy's and take the guestroom. Zak took the car keys from Ana. He drove her car back to the hotel. Traffic was already heavy going back to the room. It was like a typical day at work for him, everyone was just getting their day started, while he was going to go to bed and end his day. Except this time everything felt different. He wanted to tell Ana about what he saw in the book, but she looked so tired.

She barely stayed awake the car ride back to the hotel. He would tell her later ... the book would still be there.

At the hotel room they both shuffled like zombies through the door. The sight of the bed was almost enough to make him moan in ecstasy. He stripped his shirt off, but he just was too tired to change. With his boots still on he moved the covers and flopped down on his back into the bed. Ana slipped off her shoes. There was no weird awkwardness today at the thought of sleeping together. They just were both to exhausted.

Ana laid down several inches away from Zak, all the lights were off.

-"Zak?" She asked groggily.

He turned his head in her direction.

-"Yeah?"

-"Tonight ... that house ..." She hesitated. "It scared me." She said in a small voice.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He felt a bit of guilt for bringing her somewhere so active, but he felt even worse because he knew somehow the hauntings or whatever was going on in the house had something to do with her, and he knew he was going to ask her to go back. He reopened his eyes and stretched his arm out.

-"Come here." He said gruffly.

Without protest she scooted over; she was lying on her left side so Zak gathered her up, wrapping his arms around her. He let one arm rest around her stomach, the other under her neck. Ana snuggled up closer to him. Feeling her tears coming down on his arms, he sighed and set his head on top of hers, gently coddling her.

"It's alright Ana …" Zak whispered. With her body pressed against his he tried hard to concentrate on the task at hand. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and held her, until he knew she was asleep, her breaths coming in even, and slow motions. All his exhaustion seemed to dissipate with her so close, but he hoped that now she was asleep he could move away a bit to get some sleep. He loved having her so close but his body had other intensions.

Zak tried to separate himself from her a bit but even in her sleep though she sought him out. She nuzzled herself against his chest tightly. Letting out a harsh curse, Zak looked down at Ana. Unable to help himself, he let his fingers glide down her hair, slowly petting her. There was obviously no moving for him right now. He groaned.

His body was tight and all wound up. He tried to ignore his own needs that were screaming at him to grab her and ravish her. It was going to be a long night ... Taking a few calming deep breaths, he waited for sleep to come, which he hoped would be soon.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_This chapter was a bit darker and a bit more serious then the others. I know I raised a whole new set of questions for everyone :)_**

**_I want to take this time to thank you, everyone! Seriously, this past week I've gotten so many fans, followers and comments and those keep me going!_**


	16. Chapter 16 - Heartbreaking Dance

_A/N: This chapter is quite long. I apologize for that._

_This chapter is dedicated to PureAngelEyes. You have been a great supporter for all my GA work and I always look forward to your comments, they really brighten my day up! Happy birthday Girl, hope you had an awesome day!  
_

**Heartbreaking Dance**

**Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service - Shakespeare, Tempest.**

I was falling ... Falling fast through an endless tunnel of darkness. I knew it was a dream, yet it didn't help make me feel less afraid. It seemed like I was falling forever until I hit the hard ground. I let out a small cry as my face hit the mossy soil. I opened my eyes and very carefully tried to sit up; making sure nothing was broken in the process. I slowly got on my knees and looked around. I was in a dense forest. A few inches above the ground was covered with a thick fog.

It was so strange, I was asleep, and I knew I was. I was in bed with Zak ... I could feel myself in bed, lying next to his warm body, but I was here, in this forest as well. It wasn't a dream ... I never had an experience like this before.

I scanned the area. I was in a small clearing, but all around me were pine trees and large oak trees, most of them devoid of leaves. The sky above me was an eerie aqua in color.

I suddenly heard from the dense pine trees a sound. Footsteps. My breaths quicken.

-"Ana ..." I heard the soft whisper of my name.

I tried to stand up but I couldn't move, I couldn't stand.

-"Ana ... where are you?" The voice called again, this time much clearer.

-"I - I don't know ... I don't know where I am." I called back.

The forest was silent once again. There were no birds, no sounds. From behind me I felt someone watching me, but when I turned my head around, a shadow ran from one tree to another.

-"Who's there?" I yelled. My voice climbed up a few octaves from panic.

I stared at where the shadow had darted too and out of the corner of my eye I saw another shadow of a form move. I twisted my head to look but there was nothing there, except trees and rising fog. I felt a sob of fright escape my lips.

-"Ana? Where are you?" The voice called again.

I fell forward onto my hands, my head sagged down.

-"I don't know where I am ..." I sobbed quietly, wishing I would wake up.

Why couldn't I wake up? Just wake up in Zak's bed and away from this freaky forest. _Wake up!_ I screamed in my head. My fists tightened in a ball as heart wrenching sobs escaped from me. What was wrong with me?

I heard rustling so close to me but before I could lift my head, I felt a firm hand slide on my shoulder. I screamed and looked up to find Keane looking down at me with a sympathetic stare.

-"Ana, shhh ... You are alright, I won't harm you."

I finally was able to move and I scrambled to my feet away from Keane.

-"What do you want?" I asked, my voice sounded much braver then I felt.

-"I only want to talk to you."

I backed away shaking my head.

-"No, I want nothing to do with you. Is this another trick?" I kept my eyes on him.

-"No trick, I swear!" He held his hands up. "I just need to talk to you."

From behind Keane I saw a quick shadow dart again from one tree to another. I quickly looked at where the shadow had gone but there was nothing there. I looked back at Keane who had turned to follow my gaze.

-"Ghosts, and spirits. They are curious to see who is here."

-"What do you mean?" My voice shook a little.

-"Do you look at your reflection in a mirror and see something move behind you just for a second ... or out of the corner of your eye think you see something, but when you look, it's gone ... Those are the ghosts and spirits of those that are trapped here."

I frowned, feeling slightly confused.

-"I don't understand ..." I looked around again at the wooded area around me. "Are you saying this is where we go when we die?"

-"Not exactly ..." Keane said patiently. "This place has many names. The land of the shadows a few have called it. The Greeks called it Asphodel Meadows. Some think of this as the land of in between ... but those are all myths and legends built on this one place."

-"Which is?"

-"When someone dies, they do not always move on, some stay." Keane looked around as a shadow darted in between us with lightning speed. I gasped and wrapped my arms around myself. "Some are here because of unfinished business. Others because they just can't bear to leave a love one behind."

-"So these shadows ... they are ghosts? Like the ghost that we see?"

-"Yes."

Keane took a step closer to me.

-"Then why am I here? I don't understand!" I started to hyperventilate. "Am I dead? Is that why I'm here?" I thought I was going to pass out, there was not enough oxygen in this place ... "I'm dead ..." I wavered on my feet.

Keane swooped in and grabbed me before I fainted. He cradled me in his arms as I tried to remain conscience.

-"Anastasia ... you are not dead."

I blinked a few times looking up at Keane.

-"I'm not dead?"

He gave me a crooked smile.

-"No."

-"Then why am I here?"

Keane knelt down and I was suddenly very aware I was in the arms of a ghost or spirits or whatever the hell he was! Feeling much better I scooted a small distance from him. Keane sat down and crossed his legs Indian style.

He seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a moment, which gave me time to get a better look at him. He looked exactly like he did at the house. He was tall and lank, but I knew he was strong since he had just caught me and was able to hold me without collapsing. He had very light brown hair; his hair was a floppy mop which could probably stand a bit of ruffling.

He wore a nice button up shirt. It seemed to fit quite snugly on his beanpole frame; it was a subtle cream color. He wore a charcoal vest over his button up shirt and over that he wore a long blazer like they did in the Victorian days. He had on black pants which were rather tight and ending a good inch above his ankles, which showed off his black eighteen hole lace up boots. He reminded me of one of those British people you saw in the eighteen century.

He suddenly clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

-"Right! Have you ever heard of Pandora's box?"

-"Yes, of course ... the box contained all the evils of the world and they were released when Pandora opened the box."

Keane nodded vigorously.

-"All except hope." His tone was serious.

I shook my head very confused as where this was going. But suddenly the whole atmosphere of the area changed. The air grew extremely cold, much like it did in the house before. My breath came in quick puffs; I could see little white cloud coming out of my mouth. I shivered as Keane jumped to his feet. He looked around wildly; his eyes were full of fright.

He reached down and grabbed my arm, hoisting me off the ground.

-"Anastasia, you must help me!" He put his hands on my upper arms.

-"I - I don't even know what is going."

A large shadow darted from the trees. This one was different from the others. This one was large and low to the ground. A faint growling sound resonated through the air.

-"Please, no one else can help, except you!" He shook me angrily.

-"I don't know how!" I cried, looking up at Keane.

-"Read the book, Ana, read your father's journal." Keane's wild hazel eyes were pleading. He was so close I could feel his hot breath puffing against my cold face. He gently cupped my cheek. "You have to go now, it's not safe ..." and with a regretful look he disappeared and everything faded.

I sprang up sitting in the bed. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to explode. I looked to my side, Zak was still sound asleep. I clutched my heart, trying to take calming breaths ... it was only a dream, I repeated to myself. It was only a dream...

So why couldn't I stop my heart from racing?

* * *

A soft knock at the door woke Zak up from a dead sleep. He was a light sleeper so it didn't take very much to wake him. When he opened his eyes he was assaulted by Ana's exotic smell of her hair. She still had her head burrowed into the croak of his arm. The soft knock was heard again, he slowly untangled himself from Ana and stumbled to the door.

It was Cathy; she had only stopped by to give him some clothing for Ana and to let him know the guys wanted to meet up in Nick's room in twenty minutes to review the footage from last night. She handed him a backpack and had a stern warning before she left.

-"I know you and Ana are getting close, and that's great, you don't seem like a douche like Justin is, but I certainly don't trust you either." She pointed her finger at him and poked him hard in the chest. "Don't hurt my girl or you'll have to answer to me, and trust me, I know how to make a man suffer." Her usually warm brown eyes were full of fire and Zak didn't doubt her words for one minute. Cathy was one scary woman when she wanted to be.

She quickly left leaving him standing in the doorway.

With that he knew there was no way he was getting back to sleep, not that he could, he knew Aaron or Nick would come and pester him if he didn't show up in twenty minutes. After putting Ana's bag down by the door his eyes traveled to the large leather book that sat on the table. He was dying to see what was in it, but he didn't feel right looking at it without Ana. It was addressed to her after all.

* * *

-"Ana, sweetie, you have to wake up." Zak soft voice called to me. I groaned and dared to crack my eyes open. Zak stood over me with a small grin. "Morning."

Part of me wanted to roll over and pull the covers over my head and ignore him. The other part wanted to pull him down and kiss him senseless. But I did neither.

-"Morning." I croaked out. "What time is it?" I asked trying to command my eyes to stay open.

I felt horrible. After that weird dream, it had taken me forever to fall back asleep even thought I was dead tired, and I didn't feel much better now.

-"Its 6 pm." He said. He straightened up and walked over to the small dresser. His hair was wet from a shower he had taken, and he was in different clothes from last night. Today he wore black camo pants and a black t-shirt with some intricate red patterns on it. "Cathy dropped you off some clothes, and we got to meet everyone in Nick's room in ten minutes."

I slowly sat up and nodded. I somehow stumbled my way into the bathroom and showered quickly. I dug into the bag that Cathy had left for me and to my horror all that was in the bag was a red dress, and a matching bra and underwear to go with it, along with black wedged sandals. I cursed her. She knew how much I hated dresses. Actually this was the only dress I had at her house. I knew she did this on purpose.

The dress was pretty, but I didn't like how short it was, how much leg it showed and how it clung to me. The dress was a scarlet red. The top was tight and molded to my chest and below the waist was loose and flowy. It came up a couple inches below my knees. I combed my hair and wished I had a blow dryer but I guess it would have to air dry.

-"Ana?" Zak knocked at the bathroom door. "I'm gonna head over to Nick's room, I'll meet you there okay?"

-"Alright, sure." I called back looking at myself in the mirror.

I heard the room door open and shut. Once Zak was gone I left the bathroom and found my purse. I usually wasn't a very vain person but being with Zak, I felt like I needed some makeup. A part of me wanted him to notice me, which was really ridiculous. After applying a quick coat of lip stick and mascara I shoved everything back in my purse. I was getting ready to leave when my eyes landed on the brown journal that sat on the table.

My thoughts wandered to Keane and my dream. That vivid, unbelievable dream ... it had been a dream hadn't it? It had seemed so real. Keane's touch ... I could smell the scent of his aftershave, even the smell of the moss and pine of the forest. My fingers traveled to the cover of the book, my fingers skimmed the old leather on the cover.

_"Read the book Ana." _Keane's voice echoed in my head.

I closed my eyes and let my fingers travel down and flipped the book open. I opened my eyes and I was greeted with a page full of writing. For some reason the sight of the black ink made my heart kick up a notched, my stomach churned. I quickly slammed the book shut. What the hell was that?

I backed away from the book and ran out of the room.

Nick's room, which was originally Aaron's room, was a floor above Zak's. When I reached it, Billy was just coming back with a tray full of coffee, a large box of donuts and a couple of plastic bags. He gave me a wide smile.

-"Hey girly. I got the good stuff." He nodded to his hands.

I smiled and grabbed the trays of coffee from his hands. It was nice of him to get coffee for everyone; I didn't have the heart to tell him I hated the stuff. Billy opened the door and he let me in first. Everyone was inside the small room. Aaron and Cathy were both sitting on the edge of the bed, a table was pulled over to them, Nick was bent over the same table, plugging in the laptop and Zak was pulling out some of last night's voice recorders. Everyone was chatting and laughing loudly.

When I came in, everyone looked at the door and the room fell into a deafening silence. Zak dropped the bag he was holding with a loud crash. I stood awkwardly holding the tray of coffees.

-"Uhm ... Hi." I said blushing from everyone stares.

Cathy gave me a knowing smile and winked at me. I looked down, and realized they were probably staring at me in the dress ... _Great._ Billy scooted by me and dropped the donuts on the dresser and he came over and grabbed the coffee tray from my hands. Thankfully Aaron broke the silence.

-"Oh coffee! Billy, you are my new best friend." He extended his hand out and accepted a large cup of coffee.

And with that the room went back to the normal small talk. I pulled the dress down, trying to cover up more of my legs before walking up to the table where Zak was.

-"Need any help?" I asked softly.

Zak stared at me for a moment as if he was in a fog.

-"Errrrr ... " He looked down at his hands as if trying to remember what he was doing. He then trusted a recorder in my hand. "You can listen to this one if you want, and I'll take another."

I nodded and grabbed a pair of headphones that sat on the table.

-"What I'm I listening for?"

-"Any sort of noise that shouldn't be there, or voices." Zak sat down in one of the small dining chairs. "Aaron and Nick are going over the footage of your camera from the room last night."

Since there were no more chairs I sat on the same bed that Aaron and Cathy were on, they were watching the laptop screen at the footage from last night. I sat near the headboard and put the headphones on. I had the recorders from the hallway upstairs and there was nothing good on it. It was actually really hard to not nod off while listening to dead silence coming in through my headphones, except for the occasional footsteps which was obviously from one of us, or our voices being carried from downstairs.

A good hour went by and I fought hard to stay conscience. I did everything I could to stay awake. From watching Zak, looking almost as bored as I was to counting the large flowers on the bed comforter. Eventually my eyes drifted to the screen on the laptop.

It would seem the guys had found some footage from our encounter with Keane in the bedroom. The camera was on the ground, sideways, but you could see the dust being kicked up from the wind that blew in the room. My feet then came into view, and then Zak's. Then it had gotten a perfect shot of Zak being lifted and thrown against the wall. All we could see was his arm and part of his chest against the wall, but it was obvious he was struggling to get free from his invisible restrains.

Watching the replay of last night made my stomach clench and my heart skip a beat. This was the part I was screaming for Zak ... I started to breathe faster as I watched my feet moving closer to Zak and frantically trying to get to him. Then my feet just disappeared. That's when I had been picked up and throw against the wall. I closed my eyes. I could feel a few beads of sweat forming on my brow.

_"Anastasia, you must help me!" Keane's voice resonated in my head._

_"I don't know how ..."_

_Keane shook me hard. "You are the only one that can help."_

My eyes flew open and I screamed to find Zak standing inches from my face.

-"Ana? Ana, are you okay?" He held me by the shoulders and gently shaking me. "You were staring at the screen and just kind of zoned out, you were mumbling something when I came over, are you alright?"

Everyone was looking at me.

-"Yeah ..." I smiled weakly. "I'm fine, just you know, tired."

Cathy came over and knelt by me; she gave me a smile and tugged me up.

-"We need some girl time, be right back boys."

She pulled me past Zak and into the bathroom, after shutting the door she turned to me.

-"You look like hell, Ana. What is going on?"

I shrugged. I wasn't sure I was ready to tell her or anyone that I had a weird dream. I mean it was stupid right? The house had just freaked me out.

-"Nothing, Cat, I'm just tired I guess."

-"I've seen you tired before. This isn't tired. Tell me." She pressed.

-"The house just freaked me out that's all. I had some nightmares and you know, just ... really freaked out." I looked down at the marble pattern on the sink.

-"What you need is a night out. Away from all the ghost drama, away from Justin drama, and just have a good time." She smiled mischievously.

I knew that smile. That always meant she had something up her sleeve. Cathy left the bathroom in a hurry.

-"I'm bored, and Ana needs a break from all this dead people stuff." I came out of the bathroom and Cathy had her hand on her hip. "Last time I checked none of us were dead so let's go out and have some fun." It was obvious by her tone she wasn't going to take no for answer. But everyone seemed grateful for the break.

It was a little after nine and it was a beautiful night. It wasn't so humid for once and the sky was bright with thousands of stars. We all piled into Billy's large minivan and we headed for one of Miami's hottest club's.

It was a Tuesday night and still early but the club called Lava was busy already. A long line had formed at the front door. A bright purple velvet rope marked the area where we had to wait. Women all dressed up in skimpy outfits and men dressed to look their best were all waiting excitedly for their turn to get in. We got line with everyone else. I had never been here, but I wasn't one for dance clubs. I think the last time I went to one was over five years ago and that was because Cathy had dragged me to one ... much like tonight.

A large body guard was at the door, while another with a clip board walked down the sidewalk taking the named of new arrivals. When he came to us he stopped.

-"Name?" He asked not even looking up.

-"Uhhmm ... Ana ..." I said. He nodded and scribbled my name down. He moved up and stopped in front of Aaron who was at the back of the line for our group.

This time the guy looked up to ask for Aaron's name but instead a large smile broke on his face.

-"Hey, you're Aaron from Ghost Adventures!" He exclaimed.

-"Yeah, that's me." Aaron grinned, obviously pleased to be recognized. "What's up?" He asked.

-"Nothing! Dude I love your show." The bouncer looked up to see if Aaron was alone but he saw Billy and Nick behind him. Zak was next to me. "Wow, you are all here. You guys don't have to wait! Come on." He nudged his head to the side for us to follow him.

Aaron hopped over the purple rope and on the other side he unhooked it for Cathy and the rest of us. A few people noticed us, but for the most part we were ignored. Once inside, the beat of the music pumped through the speaker, people were dancing on the dance floor and on a small stage. At the back was an area with some pool tables and dart boards. Off to the side were several tables. The bouncer guided us to a table that was reserved for VIP and with a smile he left us.

-"I could get used to that!" Cathy smiled and sat at the large round table.

The evening was quite nice for the most part. Cathy had ordered a bottle of wine since she knew I wasn't much of a drinker. Zak had been quiet most of the night, and except for the brooding looks he gave me once in a while we had no interactions.

Cathy finished her glass of wine and accepted another from Aaron. I looked around the place and to my horror I saw him. Justin was in the corner at one of the tables with some other men I recognized as coworkers of his. It was obvious they had seen me a while ago, because every once in a while they would look over at us. Justin did a good job at ignoring us though. I quickly looked back in front of me contemplating telling the others Justin was here.

The newest song that was playing ended and Bon Jovi's "Living in Sin" came on; making me think this night couldn't get any odder. What sort of club played this?

Cathy jumped up and grabbed my hand and with a great big smile, she led me to the dance floor. She was a huge Bon Jovi fan. I was only too happy to appease her in order to escape the confines of the table and Zak's insistent gaze, I also hoped I would get lost in the crowd and Justin and his coworkers would go away.

I'd taken my glass of wine with me and downed the remnants, giving myself a little liquid courage. I decided not to tell Cathy, Justin was here. She was having such a good time and I knew she was a little tipsy, and I really didn't want her making a scene ... she was bound and determined to stick up for me whenever she had a chance.

After dancing three songs, I started feeling better. At the start of the fourth song, I decided I needed a rest and returned to the table. It was empty aside from Zak who leaned back in his chair, regarding the scenery around him with interest. I took the seat next to him and watched the throng of dancers pulsate to the rhythm of the music.

-"You don't dance?" I asked.

He shook his head.

-"Nah ... Dancing isn't my strong suit." He turned his attention to me and I dropped my gaze. "You look beautiful tonight; I didn't get to tell you earlier."

I offered a small smile in thanks as thoughts of reflection coursed through me. My life had changed in ways I'd never have imagined.

-"It's funny where you end up in life," I said, reaching for a glass of water.

-"How so?"

-"Six months ago, I was planning a wedding. I didn't expect this, a famous husband, a haunted house and a string of bad publicity."

Zak laughed.

-"Destiny is a funny thing."

-"Do you think that's what it is?"

-"I do," he answered as Neil Diamond's "Sweet Caroline" came on.

This only happened to be one of my favorite songs, and so I did something very bold and so unlike me. I stood up and reached for Zak's hand.

-"It's a nice slow song, come on." I urged.

Zak took my hand and as we walked to the dance floor together, I caught Cathy's eye. She waved as she mouthed the words to the song—this was one of her favorites too. She had her arms wrapped around Aaron's neck. Zak grabbed hold of my waist as we started dancing. I had to give it to him, he wasn't half-bad.

-"I actually like this song too. Just don't tell Nick and Aaron that, they won't let me hear the end of it." He whispered in my ear and I laughed.

It was wonderful being in his arms, being so close to him. The scent of his aftershave hit me and I had to inhale, thinking it was the best aphrodisiac. He twirled me around and caught me even more closely than he'd been holding me before. For a moment, I could pretend there was no tension between us, that we could admit our feelings for one another…that we had admitted them.

-"I should teach you to waltz sometime, I imagine you'd be wonderful," he whispered.

-"You can waltz?" I asked surprised.

-"Oh yes." I didn't notice that another song had started until it was almost halfway over. I did notice that Zak was now holding me against him, very closely. I closed my eyes and settled my head against the crook of his neck. Melting into him, I could feel every hard plane of his chest, every muscle.

-"Ana, you have no idea what you do to me, do you?" he said as his hand began stroking my waist.

Unsure on what to say, I simply shook my head against him.

-"I keep trying to get distanced between us; I think it's for the best ... but you make it difficult." He squeezed my waist.

I lifted my head to ask him what he meant but instead I saw Justin grabbing Zak's collar. Before anyone could stop him, he yanked Zak from my grasp and punched him across the face. Zak, completely unaware, fell to the ground, but was up an instant later. A few women screamed, and I wasn't sure, I might have been one of them.

Zak rushed at Justin and swung a hard punch to his stomach.

Realizing I had to do something, I jumped between the two of them and grabbed Justin's jacket. Both men glared at each other.

-"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed as Justin turned his attention to me with a sneer.

-"That bastard has his fucking hands all over you and I've had it. You should be my wife, not his!" Justin said and grabbed a hold of my waist, pulling me into his lean body.

I pushed against him, but his grip was iron strong. The entire room was silent as everyone's attention centered on Zak who was facing Justin with an anger the likes of which I'd never seen before. He wore the façade of calm, but his eyes were raging, his hands fisted.

-"Let go of her." Zak seethed.

Justin tightened his grip on me, and I dug my nails into his arm, pushing against him.

-"You're making a drunken idiot of yourself," I seethed.

-"If you don't fucking let go of her now, I will kill you," Zak warned and his eyes were deadly serious.

Dear God, he would. Even though Justin was far down my list of favorite people, I couldn't say I wanted to see him dead. I glanced at Zak's determined stance; his eyes spelled it out in no uncertain terms. Justin was lucky he was still alive.

-"Don't be a moron, you can't win against him," I whispered, hoping Justin would back down.

Aaron and Nick came through the crowd running and stood behind Zak.

Justin seemed to be mulling this over in his head when I took a glance around the room. The bouncers were rushing over to separate what was going on, but that is not what caught my attention. There, in the back was Justin's friend, they held their phones up and were obviously either taking pictures or a video of this. Just then the bouncers arrived and seeing more muscle then he cared too, Justin let me go.

-"Go then," he growled.

I hurried to Zak's side and grabbed his arm; we needed to get out of here.

-"Zak, there are people in the back recording this." I said in a low tone.

Zak didn't make a move though; he still glared intensely at Justin. Nick had heard me though and nudged Zak.

-"Come on dude, let get out of here." Nick grabbed Zak's arm but he shrugged out of his touch and turned to leave.

Justin laughed as we made our way to the door, and being the bastard he was, had to get the last word in.

"Ana, when you get sick of the ghost hunter, you know where to find me."

When we reached the outside, we were assault with people who held up their cameras and were screaming questions. It would seem that the paparazzi had found us.

"Zak, Zak, are you still on your honeymoon?", "Did you know your wife was supposed to marry another man?" Were just some of the questions that were being thrown at us. Flashes from cameras were going off and the people clamored around us and followed as we tried to get back to the van. Zak ignored them and just plowed his way through until one man got right into my face.

-"Anastasia, did you marry Zak just for his money? Why was Zak just fighting with your ex, are there unresolved issues?" He asked.

I stopped walking and when I did I got separated from the guys. A few of the reporters gathered around me.

-"Do you really love him? Why aren't you wearing your wedding ring?"

A flash went off.

-"I - uhmm ... "

-"Are you just playing him?"

-"No, no, am not!" I said, starting to panic.

-"Then why didn't your ex, Justin know about the wedding?"

Just then I felt a warm arm wrap around me.

-"Come on." Zak's voice was low in my ear as he ushered me past the men. At the minivan Zak let me in and before getting in he turned around. "You guys want to hassle me great, follow me around, and get all the dirt you want, but leave her alone." He growled pointing at me. With that he got in next to me and we took off.

On the way to the hotel we all decided it might be best if we found a different hotel somewhere else. Everyone packed and we found a new place to stay a few miles away. This time I was able to get my own room. Which part of me wasn't so happy about. In the room I dropped my stuff and sighed.

I, Anastasia Campbell, never imagined it possible that two men would fight over me; things like that just didn't happen to me. Well, I guess now they did. I sighed and turned around, thinking I should get undressed and go to bed. The thought held no temptation—I wasn't tired, even though it was late and I'd spent enough adrenalin to wipe out a small army. There was an insistent hum alive in my head that would prohibit me from sleeping—a hum of thoughts regarding Zak: if he were sleeping, how his lip was, if he was mad at me.

In a moment of spontaneity, I slipped my feet back into my four-inch wedge sandals and grabbed my room key. I headed for the elevator that would take me to Zak's floor. Once in the elevator, the muzak floating through the walls made my stomach clench, and I had to talk myself out of hitting the button to take me back to my room.

The dinging of the elevator doors announced Zak's floor and interrupted the doubt clouding my mind. I kept my back against the wall and just stared at the hallway as if a three-headed monster awaited me at the end of it. The doors started to close, and I stopped it with my arm. I was on his damn floor; I had to get out. I took a step forward, feeling like I was wading through drying glue.

Would Zak tell me to get lost? Maybe he wanted to be alone. Maybe he was angry and blamed me for the incident? I guess if anyone should be blamed, it was me—it was my fault I'd almost married Justin in the first place.

If I could have yelled at myself, I would have. There was no way this was my fault—I was just looking for an excuse not to knock on Zak's door. Well, the doubts in my mind wouldn't win! I raised my hand with authority and aimed my fist to strike the door when it opened.

-"Took you long enough." Zak stood before me and just like that, my confidence leaked out of me.

Feeling as spineless as a bowl of spaghetti, I hesitated, cursing myself for coming up here in the first place. I faced the hallway before me and thought if I took off my shoes, I could probably run and get to the elevator before he stepped foot in the hall.

-"I … how did you know I was standing here?" I said, and my voice wavered.

I tried to keep my gaze from traveling down his black t-shirt and boxers. Obviously, he hadn't been expecting anyone. The spacious width of his pectorals protruded through the thin fabric of the t-shirt. _His face, Ana, focus on his face dammit!_

-"I could sense you from the elevator." He said simply.

I swallowed the butterflies that were forcing themselves up my throat. My attention shifted to the amused smile on his lips, and I felt the flush creep on my cheeks. His lip didn't look bad at all. He didn't say anything right away but stood looking at me while I tried to make my mouth work.

-"I wanted to make sure you were alright," I blurted haplessly.

-"Come in." He held the door open, and the darkness of the room seemed to fight the light of the hallway.

A lone yellow glow from the corner of the room gave the darkness a romantic sort of feel. I took a step forward until he and I were parallel, then I hesitated.

-"Well, I don't want to interrupt you…" I started, suddenly realizing it might look as if I'd come here to have sex with him. That hadn't been my goal. I'm not sure what had been.

-"You've already interrupted me, so no harm done." Zak chuckled and settled his hand on my hip. With a gentle nudge, he pushed me over the threshold.

I timidly stepped inside as the soft violin sounds of "Violin Concerto" twirled around me, as if dancing with my breath. When I turned to face him, my attention quickly swept over his muscular legs. I dropped my gaze, finding it too difficult to look at him in his current state of nudity.

-"I wanted to apologize," I said, not wanting him to think I'd come for any other reason.

He closed the door and turned toward me.

-"Why? It wasn't your fault."

I shook my head.

-"I think it is ... This is twice now that he's hit you, and I feel responsible."

He neared a small kitchenette area and poured two glasses of water, handing me one.

-"Ana, it's really not your fault; you can't know what he is thinking."

I shook my head.

-"I should have warned you he was at the club or been paying attention and maybe I would have seen him, or I don't know ... but I can't help but think that it's my fault you got punched." I took a sip of the water, wishing it were an elixir of fortitude and courage. "How's your lip?"

He wetted his lip with his tongue, and I thought it the most erotic thing a man had ever done.

-"Fine, he didn't hit that hard." He said as he pulled a bar stool out and perched atop it. Swirling the water in his glass, he studied me. "It's the fucker's fault that he punched me. It had nothing to do with you."

-"Well, I was supposed to marry him."

Zak chuckled.

-"Okay, you win; I suppose I can fault you for that."

The sudden urge to be near him overcame me, I couldn't help myself, I stepped closer to him, needing to feel his warmth. Only inches away, he dropped his smile and merely watched me as I put my glass on the side table. I stepped between his legs and nearly lost my nerve when I felt his hot breath against my bare shoulders.

-"Let me see your lip," I said and tilted his face down, inspecting his mouth.

I ran my thumb across his plump bottom lip, and he closed his eyes, his long black lashes gracing the tops of his angular cheeks. My heart pushed against my ribs, pumping so much blood, I almost felt faint. I knew what I would do, maybe I'd known even before I'd come up here. I leaned down, replacing my fingers with my lips. The kiss was tender, only skimming the surface of his mouth with my own. He didn't flinch or demand more. He let me explore him. I ran the tips of my fingers down the sides of his face, noting how soft his skin was except where he had a small bit of beard growing it grazed my fingertips.

Suddenly overcome with the need to gaze on his exquisite face, I pulled away, my index finger perched at the bottom of his cheek.

-"You're beautiful," I whispered.

Zak opened his deep sapphire blue eyes. I could almost see the tempting emotion flooding his gaze—how he fought against himself, knowing we shouldn't want each other but also realizing the futility in thinking it. He set his glass down next to mine and wrapped his arms around my lower waist, imprisoning my torso against his chest. I smiled down at him and braced my arms on the counter, on either side of his head.

-"Did I tell you how stunning you were…are tonight?" he asked.

I nodded.

-"You did. I believe that was right before you got punched."

Zak quirked a brow, but it was the only sign of emotion on his face.

-"I can't keep fighting this, Ana." He sighed. "I just want you too fucking much."

With his words, bliss showered down on me. I leaned down, and he lifted his head to meet my lips. His hands roamed down my back, resting on my bottom as my tongue worked its way into his mouth. He pulled me into him as if he couldn't stomach the idea of any air separating us.

A tiny internal voice of doom interrupted the dance of our tongues and whispered that I was becoming dangerously gone, on the brink of not being able to stop. I reminded myself that I hadn't come to have sex with him. With a groan, I broke the seal between us. I licked my lips, wanting to get every last taste of him. He chuckled but didn't loosen his grasp around my waist.

-"I enjoyed dancing with you tonight," I started, looking into his eyes.

They were different now, much deeper blue, darker with lust.

-"As did I. It would have been perfect if that idiot hadn't hit me."

I traced his hairline as I laughed.

-"That was rather unfortunate."

He reached for my face and pulled my lips back to his as his tongue invaded my mouth again. I moaned and sank into his hard body. How badly I wanted to let go, to tear the t-shirt from him and explore the wonder of his naked chest with my mouth. His hands cupped my bottom, and he was insistent this time, pulling me against his hard arousal. My breathing was shallow, like a doe that's been shot. When his hands traveled up my back and around my waist, only to settle on my breasts, my breathing picked up. He dropped his face into my cleavage and kissed the mounds of flesh that ached to be free. I'm not sure how I did it, but I flattened my hands on his chest and pushed back. He regarded me with a bit of surprise and even more disappointment.

-"I didn't come here to have sex with you," I said, commanding as much courage as I could.

-"What did you come for?" He wasn't angry, more curious. I dropped my gaze.

-"I needed to be near you."

I was a bit embarrassed after I said it, thinking it sounded sort of melodramatic and emotional. Zak wasn't much of an emotional guy. Zak didn't say anything but leaned into me and began toying with the zipper on the back of my dress. His eyes never left mine as he peeled the dress down my chest and let it pool at my hips. His eyes roamed my naked stomach as his hands coaxed the dress from my hips, until it piled at my feet. I shivered, clad only in my bright red bra, panties and sandals.

I stepped away from the mound of fabric at my feet and wrapped my arms around myself, feeling entirely too exposed. Zak pulled the t-shirt over his head. I couldn't stop my gaze as it raked his very muscular chest. His pectorals were broad and well defined and his abdomen was tight, revealing rows of defined muscle. I didn't want to count, but I think he was verging on an eight pack. His chest was bare of any hair, I wanted to run my hands down his chest and feel how smooth his skin was.

Sure we had slept together last night, but we had been both so exhausted I could barely remember how we got back to the room. Thoughts like I was having now would get me in trouble, and I forced my attention back to his face, searching for something to say.

-"Wow, I guess you work out." I winced as I thought how stupid I sounded.

Zak smiled, apparently enjoying the fact that I'd taken notice of his incredibly sculptured body.

-"It's important to be fit in this line of work."

I didn't like working out. I guess I was lucky I didn't wasn't the size of a house, but I wasn't slim either. I wasn't very active and ate pretty much what I wanted, but I imagined a good workout every other day would have me in great condition. I glanced down at myself, trying to see me as Zak did. Did he think I was to fat?

-"Get in my bed," he commanded and stood up, pulling my attention from the muffin tops of my hips that seemed larger than I'd ever thought them before.

-"Zak, I'm not ready to have sex with you…" I started, eyeing the Queen bed before me with hesitation.

He put his index finger against my mouth and grasped my waist, nudging me backward.

-"We aren't going to have sex, Ana. You came to be near me, you can be near me in bed." He continued pushing me backward, his hands grasping either side of my waist, until I met the mattress with the backs of my knees.

I didn't sit down but allowed Zak to run his hands down my hips. He hesitated once his fingers scaled the line of my panties. Then he traced the elastic band across my lower stomach with one index finger. I closed my eyes against the assault, feeling every nerve ending in my body come to attention. I opened my eyes and found him smiling at me. He reached down and pulled the duvet cover aside then pushed gently on the tops of my shoulders until I took a seat on the bed.

-"Thank you…for understanding," I said in a shaking voice.

-"You should be thanking me," he growled with a laugh and walked around the bed to the other side. He pulled the comforter aside and hefted himself next to me. "I'm about to have a very restless night attempting to sleep next to you." He bounced around a bit, trying to get comfortable and then draped his large arm around my waist, pulling me into the curve of his body.

I closed my eyes, soaking in his strength and warmth. This was the closest to heaven I'd ever been.

-"Are you tired?" I asked.

-"I'm asleep," he mumbled.

I giggled as he ran his fingers down my side.

-"So, would you have had sex with me tonight?" I asked. I felt his body tighten at my words.

-"I'm trying to keep myself from having sex with you now."

-"Would it be so bad?"

Zak chuckled.

-"Make up your mind, Ana, do you want me inside you or don't you?"

My heart fluttered at his choice of words, and I fought to find something to say. I wanted to tell him, _yes! It's all I can think about when you are around!_ But I couldn't do that. Things were already so complicated. One minute, Zak was telling me how much he wanted me and he was kissing me senseless and the next he was cold, brooding and giving me the impression he really didn't want me around.

I don't think us being married help the situation at all. Neither one of us wanted to hurt the others feelings and we were both avoiding the topic all together. I couldn't have sex with him because I knew if I did it would be just another thing I would have to get over when he did leave.

I knew this was temporary. He wouldn't be in Florida much longer. Once they were done looking at the footage of this house, I knew he would go home, there were no more reasons for him to stay, and I secretly dreaded that day.

-"I didn't mean sex ... I just meant ... I don't know what I meant." I had lost my courage.

Zak was silent but exhaled a long and telling breath. A sigh like that never was a good thing. I tried to prepare myself for the backlash that was about to come my way.

-"I know ... what you meant. I just don't know what to think ... I can't let myself be connected to you Ana."

-"Aren't we in a sense connected now?" I asked, feeling offended. I was certainly connected to him, connected wasn't even the word for it. Head-over-heels would be more apropos.

He groaned.

-"More than I ever planned or wanted to be." He pulled away from me and leaned against the headboard. "Turn around."

I did so and faced a gorgeous ghost hunter deep in contemplation.

Zak was one of those people who seemed to make everything more difficult than it actually needed to be. He reminded me of some sulking hero who constantly had to challenge temptation, lest it get the best of him.

-"Ana, I care deeply for you. Do I love you? I'm not sure, but I can't let it progress to that stage." A shadow of sadness fell over his face. "I get feeling, vibes from people. It's always been that way because I'm an empath, but I block it, I block people out on purpose. I am more connected to ghosts I think because I let them in ... and that ... that does weird shit to someone's head. I can't ... no, I don't want you to live like I do."

I furrowed my brow rather confused.

-"I care for you deeply, Ana," Zak's whisper in my ear caused shivers down my spine. "I care for you more than I've cared for anyone in a very long time ... What I get from you is that there is more to you than meets the eye, and it scares the shit out of me," he finished.

I frowned. Over the course of my life I had heard many different excuses, but they all meant the same thing. You are a nice girl, but you are more like my sister then my girlfriend ... or at least it's what all the men used to tell me. I had always just nodded in understanding and let them go on their way. But now, hearing this from Zak hurt. It hurt more than I thought it would.

-"I understand ..." I said quietly.

Suddenly feeling very self-conscience I scrambled out of bed and hastily put my dress back on.

-"I'm sorry; this was a really bad idea ... me coming here." I kept my head down and ran for the door.

-"Ana, please wait." Zak got up and chased me down.

I opened the door but he reached it before I could slip out. He reached over my head and slammed the door back shut. I kept my back to him.

-"I'm sorry Zak; I just really need to go. I get it okay. You don't have to tell me again, you think I'm great but not in the same way I like you." My breath hitched as I said the words I had been holding back for a long time.

-"No, that's not what I meant!" Zak roughly grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. His face was hard, his eyes searched mine. "I know you are hiding something, Ana. You are more than what you are telling me! I can feel it! That fucking spirit in that house knew it."

-"I don't know what you are talking about." I shrunk my body against the door. I really didn't know. I had no idea why he was saying that. I was just me, plain old Anastasia. The girl that couldn't get a date, the girl her own mother hated. I was no one!

Zak growled still clutching my arm tightly in his hand.

-"I don't believe you! Why is Justin so obsessed over you all of a sudden when he didn't give a shit before? Why is an old house hiding journals for you and a supernatural guy like no one has ever seen before trying to contact you?"

His tone was deadly and I shivered.

-"I don't know ..." I whispered. I actually was really afraid right now.

Zak must have sensed my fear because he just backed away from the door. I took advantage of it and without a moment to lose I quickly ran out of the room and didn't stop until I was back in my room with the door locked. Once inside I let my back sag against the wall. I let myself slide down and curled my knees against my chest. I couldn't keep the tears from rolling down my cheek.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you all for the support and comments. Please don't forget to vote!**

******Oh, yes if you like to put faces to people, the model for Keane I am using is Matt Smith. :)**

**NOTICE, long long author's note, you can skip of you want. ;)**

**I really really struggled with this chapter. At first I thought it was writer's block, but I wrote three different versions of this chapter so it really wasn't that. Then I realized what it was. I was suffering from a bad case of fear that this chapter would really suck.**

**This story started off as a silly story that never was meant to go anywhere. But after a few friends encouraging me to please write more, I did. The thing is, this started off as silly and light. I don't do silly and light lol, okay that's not true, but if any of you have read my other stories you'll know I'm not a black and white writer. I am more of a shade of grey. I like something with substance, which has a rich story.**

**I could just write this and make it cute. The crew finds the house haunted with a nasty spirit that plays tricks, they get awesome evidence on film and make it even bigger thanks to it. Ana and Zak finally admit their feelings for each other and everyone lived happily ever after. But that's not me.**

**So yes, this chapter was a bit of a turn. It was still light and fluffy with the dance and the moment in Zak's room, but I did get it going with Keane and that weird "dream" Ana had. I have a great idea for this story, so I hope you stick with me on this journey. I have some ghostly lore in store, and some competition for Zak ... lol. :)**


	17. Chapter 17 - Book of Secrets

_Just a quick note before reading. In this chapter I wrote Ana's part to a certain piece of music. I always usually write with music but I thought this one fit well enough to share it, so if you are bored or feel like it, just hop on youtube and look for "Sergio Leone Suite" Great piece of music :)_

**Book of Secrets**

**Sometimes your only available transportation is a leap of faith. – Margaret Shepard**

Zak watched Ana run down the hallway until she disappeared from view. He waited until he heard the elevator doors open and shut before he went back into his room. He walked into the spacious room and stopped next to the table where his and Ana's glasses rested. Clenching and unclenching his fists he tried to calm his rising anger with little success. Without thinking he grabbed one of the glasses and flung it against the wall. It hit the wall hard and shattered into a thousand pieces onto the rug.

Breathing hard like he had just ran a marathon he stared at the water stain on the wall. He was such a fucking moron. He had Ana, right here, and he told her he just sort of liked her, but that he didn't love her, then to be even more of a jerk he told her that he thought she was hiding something. Yeah, he a real Romeo alright ... Why the hell did he tell her that?

He stomped over to the bed and sat on the edge. He hung his head low. When Ana had showed up at his door part of him was thrilled but another was very leery. Since they had been in Nick's room he had felt a small change in her, and he was positive she was aware of it. She was keeping something from him and he had to find out what.

He might have been an empath and he could sometimes tell what others were feeling, once in a while he could even get a brief image of what they were thinking. But unfortunately being an empath also meant that when it came to people he cared about he often got his signals crossed. Sometimes it was hard to tell the difference between what the people he cared about was really feeling and what he wanted them to fell for him. Right now though what he needed was some advice.

Grabbing his phone he found Nick's number and waited for him to pick up.

-"Hello?" Nick's groggy voice answered.

He had to stop waking up his poor friend.

-"Nick, got a second?" Zak asked his head still bowed low.

-"Dude, you need to learn to want to talk when I'm not trying to fucking sleep." Nick snapped annoyed. Zak was silent and Nick gave a resigning sigh. "What's up?"

-"I think I really fucked up this time."

-"That doesn't really surprise me ..." Nick said with a hint of humor. "What did you do this time?"

Zak rubbed his face with his free hand.

-"I ... Errmm ... " This was not easy for Zak. He wasn't an overly emotional person, and sharing things, especially when he fucked wasn't his strong suit. "Ana was here."

-"Yeah ..." Nick urged.

-"Yeah ... and she uhmm ... Well you know, shit happened, and we ended up in bed together."

-"Why don't I like where this is going ..."

Zak groaned.

-"She didn't want to have sex, I told her fine ... but then she started asking shit, and I told her I liked her but I didn't love her."

-"You what?"

-"I was just trying to be truthful!" Zak said defensively.

-"So let me get this straight, Ana comes to your room, you guys fool around, she ends up in your bed and you tell her you just sort of like her?" Nick sounded outraged. "And what did Ana say to that awesome little nugget of info you gave her?"

-"She left ... crying." Zak mumbled.

-"Oh my fucking god Zak. I sometimes wonder how you even get women, you know that?" He heard Nick sigh loudly again.

-"I just ... I panicked! I don't know ... "

-"Dude, you know Ana is not one of your blonde bimbos that you like to take home, she actually uses her head for thinking and not just as a hat rest, I am positive she know you aren't madly in love with her, you guys just met. I don't think she needed you to remind her of that." Nick took a deep breath.

"On top of it, she just learned her mother has been using her, the douche she was going to marry is messing with her head, she just had one fucked up experience in a weird house, and then you come along and say 'Hey baby we are in bed getting hot and heavy but I don't love you.' You are lucky she didn't punch you!" Nick finished his rant.

It was obvious he was rather annoyed with Zak now.

-"Well when you put it like that ... I guess I was kind of an ass."

-"No shit."

-"So what the hell do I do, Nick? I – I don't want to lose her."

-"I don't know man. This is something you have to figure out on your own. But I think an apology and maybe taking her out somewhere, just the two of you might be a nice start."

-"Yeah ... You're right ... but, there is just one thing."

-"What?"

-"I know she is hiding something from me. I can feel it. I mean it might be me getting my circuits crossed but I am sure on this ..."

-"Zak ... Oh man ... You sure that hair gel you use hasn't been eating your fucking brain? You are an ass one minute to Ana, the next you are nice, can you blame her for not confiding in you?"

Nick made sense, as usual. He thanked Nick for the talk and they both hung up. Nick as usual made perfect sense but he still wasn't sure he wanted to wait for Ana to decide he was worthy to be confided in.

Zak got up and went to ruffle through his bags. There he dug out the large leather book and set it down on the small dining table. He sat down and pushing down the guilt he felt for looking at something that wasn't his he opened the cover. He flipped to the first page where the first entry was and there tucked in between the pages was a neatly folded note. He carefully unfolded it.

_To my dearest Ana,_

_If you are reading this, it's because something has happened to me and I have failed you. You were never supposed to know about any of this. This journal is all the documentation I was able to keep. If anyone knew about this journal they would kill for the information in it. Please keep it safe, and keep yourself safe Anastasia. I beg you, please just burn this book, do not read it any further. Do not get involve. The less you know the better off you will be._

_Please know everything I have done was to protect you._

Zak furrowed his brow at the strange note. It was not your typical letter you found from a dead parent. This one held an ominous warning. He glanced down at the book. The right thing to do would be to close the book and leave it alone. But his curiosity was burning. He refolded the letter and started reading on the first page.

* * *

I rolled over for the millionth time, trying to find a comfortable spot. As I rolled towards the window, the early morning sun was peeking through the cracks of the curtain. I rolled onto my back and flung my arm over my eyes with a groan. _Awesome_ ... another night with no sleep.

I had spent part of the night crying over my idiocy. I was getting attached to Zak, I couldn't do that. He made it very clear that he didn't want anything from me. I had to stop fooling myself. Zak was not interested in anything more than a quickie. I had to stop living in this delusional storybook world. Zak was not my knight in shining armor, he wasn't going to fall madly in love with me.

When I was all cried out, my thoughts had drifted to my dream of last night. It had been so strange, so real ... But now that I was here, lying in bed, this felt real too, and the dream was just that a dream. So why couldn't I shake Keane's haunting words from my thoughts? I was starting to question what had happened at the house was just my imagination after all...

Seeing no point in staying in bed since I was obviously not going to sleep I got up and decided I needed more than just one day's worth of clothes. I texted Justin telling him that I would be over later to grab my clothes, which I wasn't all too thrilled about but I needed more than five outfits. Then I made my way over to Cathy's. Everyone was still asleep so I just tiptoed into the guest room which was occupied by Billy. He had decided to stay at Cathy's; he said he liked it here better than a hotel room. When I came into the room, he was laying on his stomach, snoring loudly. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and hurried out before he woke up and got the wrong impression as to why I was in here.

I quickly changed in the bathroom and was gone before anyone woke up. I decided to go to the library and see if I could get a few days off. I knew Zak would probably be leaving in a day or two and I would need some time to ... well, I just needed some time.

By habit I took the same old route to work. Traffic was backed up as per usual and I found myself stopped on the corner of a very familiar road. I glanced down the deserted side-road, the little route that leads straight to my dad's old house. A small chill ran down my spine as I stared at the long curvy road. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. The road looked more ominous then it usually did. It was a bright sunny day out, but the road held a hint of darkness to it. Like a black cloud hung over it.

The angry honk of a car horn behind me blared, telling me to go. I looked in front of me and the way was clear. I pushed down on the gas pedal but at the last minute I gave the wheel a hard right and turned onto the street. I drove down until I reached the eerie house. I parked my car in the driveway and looked up at the ominous building. I couldn't believe I was here ... again.

I got out of the car and slowly approached the backdoor. I had to get answers. Had it been a dream, when I had seen Keane, or was it only my overactive imagination ... I took a slow step, then another. I must have some sort of brain damage I thought with fear. No normal person goes back to the place that gave them nightmares. My legs shook with each step I took and my heart threaten to jump out of my chest at any minute, but I forced myself to keep going.

Once at the back door I dug in my pocket to pick the lock but like magic the door made a small clicking sound and slowly swung open. I looked behind me then back at the door. I carefully pushed the door open the rest of the way. We must of not have shut the door properly last time we were here, I thought to myself.

I took a cautious step in the house until I crossed the threshold. I shut the door behind me, surrounding myself in darkness. I grabbed my small pocket flashlight.

-"It's just a house, a regular old house." I told myself nervously moving the flashlight around the large kitchen.

Everything was the same as we had left it. It still looked like an old eerie relic frozen in time. The soles of my boots softly crunched on some of the old plaster that had crumbled and the heavy layer of dirt. Dust particles danced in front of my flashlight. I carefully approached the doorway between the living room and the kitchen, but I stopped at the archway. I let the beam of my flashlight illuminate the parlor. It was just a room, no weird forest doorway. Just a dusty old living room. I took a slow calming breath.

-"Keane?" I called into the parlor, feeling a bit silly for talking to empty space. "Keane, are you here?" I asked, still slowly scanning the living room with my flashlight.

Nothing happened. No noises, no bright lights, no heavy wind. I am not sure what I was expecting but part of me felt slightly disappointed. Did that mean I had imagined the whole thing? I sighed but still not having the courage of stepping into the living room I decided I should probably just go. I gave the living room a last glance when suddenly I could feel a stare, the heat of it prickling my back. I glanced towards the kitchen and froze.

-"Were you looking for me?" The soft voice carried to me.

-"Keane?" I quickly whipped the flashlight to the voice's direction and sure enough there sitting on the old chair was Keane.

He gave me a smile and stood. Because of where he stood he almost looked angelic. Sunlight came in from the cracks in the wall and the window and was splayed on his back. He wore the same type of clothes except this blazer and vest were a dark blue and not black.

-"I'm glad you came back."

-"I ... I had to make sure you were real." I replied unsure.

-"Of course I am, I'm as real as you." He took a few steps to close the distance between us.

I gulped but tried to remain calm as I looked up at him. He was several inches taller then I, and there was so much pain in his eyes. I felt so drawn to this man ... but why? This was no ordinary man. I couldn't let myself get drawn in. Not with him.

-"Then who are you? And no riddles."

-"Did you read the book?"

His hard gaze was on mine, I looked away feeling slightly intimidated.

-"No ... I didn't get a chance."

He sighed and nodded. He slipped his finger under my chin and lifted my head up so my gaze would be back on his. As I stared at him I had a hard time to believe that this was the same person that had flung Zak and I against the wall. He looked so passive.

-"You know you don't have to fear me, don't you?" He asked.

His hand still held my chin; his thumb slowly stoked my cheek.

-"I don't know you ..." I said unable to think straight. His slow petting and the sudden intoxicating aroma of his masculine scent wrapped itself around me like a warm hug.

-"Do you want too?" His lips curled into a slow smile. He had the most beautiful lips on a man that I had ever seen.

_Focus!_ I chided to myself.

-"Do I want to get to know you?" I repeated his question.

-"Come with me." He said in a deep, lilting voice that caused a delicious little shiver to run down my back.

He let go of my chin and like a hyper child he ran to the doorway between the kitchen and living room and magically the living room disappeared and the ghostly forest appeared into view. Keane stood at the archway; he extended his arm to me.

I stood at a crossroads. I looked at the kitchen door that led back outside, and then I looked at Keane. Sensing my hesitation Keane spoke.

-"You don't have too, you can leave whenever you want too. But you only live once, and I can show you things that no other man will." He coaxed.

I glanced at the exit once again, my thoughts drifted to Zak and I felt my anger rise from his words from last night. I looked back at Keane's half grin and without hesitation I approached him and grasp his hand; together we cross the threshold to the forest with the misty fog.

* * *

Zak groaned and stood slowly. He had spent the night reading the journal. He really had only meant to glance at it, but the thing was fascinating. The next thing he knew the sun was rising and his phone was violently vibrating. He hurried and answered it. It was Mark to let him know that he was once again the topic of conversation on the morning TV gossip show.

With haste he found the channel for the show, the morning anchor was talking in the background of the footage of him punching Justin last night, which they replayed several times in a loop. It obviously had been altered because the footage didn't show Justin being the aggressor, it simply showed Justin being punched in the stomach then he grabbing Ana who was shouting at him. It had also unfortunately gotten the threat Zak had made to Justin.

-"I think there are some unresolved issues here." One of the co-host joked.

-"You think?" A woman laughed. "It would seem our private ghost investigator has quite a lot of drama unfolding."

-"Well I heard his wife was supposed to marry that other man, is that right?"

-"Yes the man in that footage, Justin Malory, he is a reporter for our sister station in Miami, Florida. Anastasia was supposed to marry him but she never showed up at the wedding and ran off to Las Vegas to marry Zak."

-"Wow, talk about a new type of runaway bride!"

All the co-hosts laughed.

-"I am sure we haven't heard the end of this story and of course we will bring you all the juicy details when they become available." The blonde news woman smile brightly and the news cut to another segment.

Zak still held the phone with Mark on the line.

-"Fuck." Zak grumbled.

-"Zak you need to get your head out of your ass and stop this shit. You are just asking to be hounded by the press."

-"That fucker punched me first."

-"Just try and keep a low profile, okay? I will deal with this. You need to decide what you are going to do; the media is growing restless to hear from you."

-"It's my private life, Mark, its none of their damn business."

-"Maybe, but you know the network won't put up with this sort of shit for long, so straighten it out. Now." Mark barked angrily and hung up.

Zak had the urge to throw his phone but didn't. He already had to deal with the broken glass that he had shattered. But none of that mattered right now. First he had to apologize to Ana. Not only had he been a jerk to her but he had accused her of hiding something and after reading over half of those journal entries he knew Ana was clueless on what was going on. In fact she might even be in danger now, thanks to him and insisting on going to see the house.

He quickly showered and changed. He then went up to Ana's room. He knocked but there was no answer. Maybe it was too early and she was asleep? He checked his phone, the time read a few minutes before nine. He knocked again and waited for a few minutes. There was no answer, so he sent her a text asking her if she was awake. He knocked a third time and after waiting a good five minutes. When there was still no noise from the room he decided to call Nick and see if maybe he had heard from her.

Nick answered on the second ring.

-"What's up?"

-"Have you heard from Ana this morning?" Zak walked to the elevator.

-"No, I thought you were going to have a day just the two of you."

-"That was the plan ... but I came to see her and no one is answering the door, and she hasn't text me back yet."

Nick was silent for a moment.

-"Maybe she went somewhere, is her car still here?"

He hadn't thought of that. Stepping into the elevator he pressed the ground floor button.

-"You know that book we found at the house ..." Zak hesitated for a moment.

-"Yeah?"

-"I read some of it last night ... "

The lift stopped on the ground floor and Zak hurried to the parking lot to where Ana's car had been last night. He had a bad feeling.

-"Zak?" Nick asked. "What was in the book?"

Zak looked around feeling slightly bewildered by the sight of the empty spot of where Ana's car was.

-"She's gone ... She left ..."

-"Her car is gone?"

-"Yeah ..." Zak jogged the parking lot in case he might have forgotten where they parked. But it was a small parking area; there was no sight of her car anywhere. "Nick ... we got to find her. I think she might be in trouble."

-"What?"

-"Just, get your ass down here. We need to go to Aaron's girl house."

Zak hung up and ran to his room to grab the journal, he was back at the same time as Nick arrived and minutes later they drove to Cathy's house. Everyone was up and having breakfast. Cathy had been getting ready for work when Zak and Nick arrived.

-"Has anyone seen Ana?"

Everyone shook their heads.

-"I think she was here earlier before we woke up, but she was gone when I got up." Cathy said coming out of her bedroom, putting on a pair of earrings.

Aaron looked at Zak with concern.

-"Dude, what's wrong?"

-"I think we have a bigger problem on our hands then just a haunted house." Zak dropped the journal on the table with a loud thump.

Everyone huddled around the journal to get a peek on what hid inside. They all eyed the book suspiciously and started to argue over who would look at it first. Zak's mind drifted to Ana. He always had known Ana was different but this morning he realized how different. She was vibrant and beautiful. He'd admired her strength and courage when her safe world had been stripped away. Not many people would go into an active haunted house, live through what they did and still be able to function without some sort of repercussions.

The pain and loneliness she'd endured over the years thanks to her cruel mother and a father with very strange intentions reminded him of his own suffering and made him long to comfort and protect her. He'd become even more intrigued with her.

According to the journal, Ana was some sort of empath, like him. He knew there were several different types of empaths in the world and even different levels of them; some were just slightly sensitive, while others were very vulnerable. But Ana was not like any empath he had known. Like him she was very sensitive to ghosts and spirits, but she went beyond that. Ana's father claimed that she could enter the world where these spirits were.

Zak sat down and stretched his long legs. He cleared his throat.

-"The journal belonged to Ana's father." Everyone looked up at him and was silent. "He claimed to be part of a special project called the Angel project. It was funded by a few independent wealthy people, no idea who. But this Angel project is even above any government agency." Zak shook his head sadly.

"For a long time they were doing research on empaths when they came across this one guy, his name was Angelo something; they named the project after him. He could disappear for hours, even days, and reappear in another location, claiming to have spoken to his dead grandmother. After some ... test" Zak shivered.

The journal had been very detailed on what those test had consistent of, and frankly it made him sick to think about it. He had skipped many of the pages with that contained the testing they had done.

He cleared his throat again before continuing.

"Anyway, those test showed there is … another world, next to ours. It's exactly like ours, except it's where the ghosts and spirits are. For one reason or another they are there, it was obvious by the journal that her father didn't care why they were there ... they just were. "Zak said disgusted. As someone who had dedicated his life to getting proof of ghosts and why they were here, this was by far the biggest discovery he had made, and it made him angry that Ana's father dismissed the reasons as to why this world was there.

"What interested him was this world where no one lived, no one knew about ... He thought if he could somehow go in it, then people could travel undetected."

-"Wait ... Whoa ..." Nick leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed him arms. "So this guy just proved that there are ghosts and they live in another world?"

-"Yeah, it would seem so."

-"And he wanted to go in it to travel ... but ... nooooo!" Nick gasped obviously understanding what Ana's father wanted to do.

-"What?" Billy looked at Nick and Zak a bit confused. "I don't get it."

-"The perfect weapon." Nick whispered.

Zak nodded.

-"If let's say two countries are at war, one can sneak in without the other knowing, they could ambush them and take over in a matter of hours."

-"That's sick." Aaron snapped.

-"Yeah ... Ana's father had been working on this for forty years. They burnt up a lot of empaths just to get a way to keep a doorway open to this world."

-"And did they succeed?"

-"Partly. Ana was born and her father took a break for a few years, then he somehow figured out that Ana was one of those empaths ..."

-"What happened then? That bastard didn't use her did he?" Nick said aggressively.

Zak felt some satisfaction that his friends were as fond of Ana as he was, and felt the need to protect her like he did.

-"Well that's where the journal gets fuzzy. I can't tell if he used her indirectly or if he was trying to protect her. But either way his research took him to, guess where?"

-"That freaky house." Aaron answered.

-"Yep. But something went wrong. According to the journal you can come and go as you please from this world but there are certain spots that are easier to enter then others."

-"Like the house." Billy finished.

Zak nodded.

-"Like the house ..."

-"So what went wrong?"

-"Ana's father went inside this spirit world to do testing when he encountered a being ... someone different then the spirits. He could talk to him; he looked real, felt real. This guy could come and go as he pleased ... He warned Ana's father to stop, that he was going to regret what they were doing. Well Ana's father ignored him. A couple weeks later there was an explosion inside this spirit world. A generator blew or something like that, well after that all the people that had stepped inside this world mysterious all started to get sick, one after another ... and died within days of showing symptoms."

-"Holy shit ..." Aaron muttered.

-"It sounds like that dude at the house." Nick exclaimed.

-"That's what I was thinking ..." Zak said with a sigh. He grabbed the book and flipped to the very last pages of the journal. "This is the last thing he ever wrote, it was a day before he died.

The creature likes to think it's a god. But he's not a god. He's a parasite eaten out with jealousy and envy and longing for the lives of others. He feed on them. On the memory of love and loss and birth and death and joy and sorrow. I have seen into its black heart and I know I am next. I do not fear judgment. I do not fear death. What I do fear is what will become of Anastasia if she is to discover of this world. " Then at the bottom of the page was a single phrase. "_When the End of Days is come and judgment rains down upon us all."_

Zak shut the book.

-"Where is Ana now?" Nick asked concerned.

-"I don't know. I've texted her several times, and called. She is not answering." Zak stood and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "But I have a good idea where she is ..."

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_I just wanted to say thank you so much once again for all the comments and reviews! All the follows and votes, I am so grateful! I know I say this every chapter but you all keep me writing this story, so thank you!_**

**_A few of you asked about the new video I promised of Zak and Ana. Its coming I promise! It is done but I will release it after the next chapter! (I know I am such a tease!) But trust me you will all be happy you waited. It of course has Zak and Ana and some yummy Keane in it too :)_**

**_I put a few links in my profile to pictures of Keane if you are unaware of who Matt Smith is :)_**

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the music :) _**


	18. Chapter 18 - Anastasia Sorrow

**Anastasia Sorrow**

**Never underestimate the power of jealousy and envy to destroy. Never underestimate that. - Oliver Stone**

When I crossed into the misty forest I felt the familiar disorientation for a brief moment and I was glad that I was holding onto Keane's hand. The warmth of it helped keep me grounded. We found ourselves in the same spot that I had been the previous two times I had been here, or at least I think it was the same spot.

Once I felt a bit more stable and not like I might fall over, I let go of Keane's hand and took in my surroundings. It was so disconcerting to leap through a magical doorway that led to a place with the likes that I had never seen before. There was something very still about the whole area, like a heavy silence. Keane was watching me very carefully.

-"Where exactly are we?" I asked turning to him.

-"You are still in the same spot that you were in."

-"I don't think so." I laughed. "I was in a creepy old house, now I am in a creepy old forest. So other than the creepy part, I don't see the resemblance."

Keane chuckled at my observation.

-"This world is exactly like your own, it's an exact copy, it has the same continents, the same oceans and rivers." When Keane spoke he had pronounced _exackly_, he had quite the adorable accent, it reminded me of a very posh accent.

-"Except there are no houses, or roads, or cars ... or people." I said as I watched a shadow dart in the distance.

-"There is no need for them here." Keane said simply.

-"Ghosts live here?"

-"Yes, I supposed that is one way to look at it. The souls are here because they haven't moved on, or didn't want to move on."

-"I don't really understand ..." I said exasperated as I looked around and watched a couple of shadows dart with super speed from the trees in the distance.

-"Let me start at the beginning then." Keane motioned for me to walk with him. "Long ago the Greek Gods ruled the earth, there was chaos until Zeus and his brothers took over."

I nodded stepping over a rock; I knew the Greek legends rather well.

-"I know the story ..."

-"Good, well fast forward a few years, humans wandered the earth and as is the life cycle, they were born, lived and died. When they died they would have to go in front of Hades and he would decide where those souls would go. If they were good they would go to Elysium and if they were evil they went to Tartarus. But a few humans ... their souls fought, they were not ready to pass on. Some didn't want to leave a love one. Others were just plain evil and knew what was waiting for them ... an eternity of torture, so their spirit stayed on earth. They wreaked havoc though as spirits, making the living humans leery and even afraid to go home, so as a solution this world was created for them."

We slowly walked as Keane told me his story; we soon came to a creek. I recognized the running water from the small river that ran not far from behind my father's old home. But everything was so different. The area was heavily wooded and there was a constant low fog everywhere we went. Keane stopped at the water line and gazed down at the rushing water. The water was a deep, murky black.

He wore a faraway look in his face, as if remembering the story he was telling me, but that was impossible wasn't it? No one could live that long ... Then again last week if you would have asked me, there were no such things as weird parallel worlds, and ghosts were just something that was made up to scare children.

I looked up at the inky aqua colored sky. The sliver of a moon hung high as big white puffy clouds darted by it.

-"How is it night here?" I asked numbly. I was feeling so overwhelmed I didn't even know where to start asking questions.

Keane looked up at the sky as if noticing it for the first time.

-"Time passes differently here. It's much slower."

I nodded as if I understood and that made sense, but it didn't. Suddenly feeling light-headed I crouched down and bowed my head down. Keane hurried to my side and crouched down next to me.

-"Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

-" ... Feeling a bit overwhelmed." I mumbled.

I felt his hand rub my back soothingly.

-"Just take a few slow deep breaths." He ordered.

I tried to do as he said, but my mind was running a mile a minute. How could this even be possible? Did I somehow step into a really bad sci-fi movie? My breathing got quicker and labored as I started to pant and break into a light sweat. I twisted my head to the side and looked at Keane who quickly looked away when I looked at him.

-"So who are you?" I asked breathless.

Keane turned towards me again. His face held no expression and was unreadable. We stared at each other for a long moment, which allowed me to study him. He had beautiful hazel eyes but they held a hint of ice to them. He also had one of the lightest complexions I had ever seen on a man, his skin looked so smooth, and held no trace of a beard anywhere; I had the sudden urge to feel his cheek and see if they were as smooth as they looked.

-"I am a fighter ... a warrior. The last of my kind. My job was to keep this world safe and make sure the guardian never woke up."

-"So you are protecting this place?"

-"I was ..."

-"What do you mean?"

But once again Keane ignored my question. He turned his sharp gaze on mine.

-"And you, Anastasia Campbell. Who are you?"

I shrugged at his question.

-"No one important ... not like you."

-"I hope you don't believe that. I've been alive a very long time and I have never met anyone who wasn't important."

His lips curled into a slow smile that I returned. To my annoyance his comment brought butterflies to my stomach.

-"I'm just a librarian ... that seems to have gotten herself in over her head in something."

Keane nodded but didn't seemed convinced at all.

-"And that man who was with you at the house? What is he to you?"

Again my heart fluttered and I felt even more annoyance towards myself for having that reaction at the mention of Zak's name.

-"He's ..." I looked away from Keane. "It's complicated." I laughed sadly.

Suddenly the air around us changed, it grew very cold. So cold that the spray from the fast-moving water in front of us crystallized forming small snowflakes around us. The mist in the air was so cold that it stung my lungs.

Keane jumped up and looked around wildly. I shivered and slowly stood up straight. The atmosphere grew oppressive and I found myself taking a step closer to Keane.

-"What is it?" I whispered, looking around the wooded area but not seeing anything except a thick fog and thanks to the cold temperature drop there was now a light snow falling around us.

-"The reason why you are here." Keane replied coldly. He grabbed my hand tightly and pulled me hard as we started to run.

I stumbled when he first tugged at me but I quickly caught myself and kept up with him as we ran blindly through the dark forest. The loud crunching of dead leaves under our feet echoed loudly. It almost felt like we were being chased, but every time I dared to glance behind us, there was nothing there. My heart was racing and every bone in my body was screaming at me to keep going. That very bad things would happen to me if I did stop.

An errant branch from a nearby tree struck me in the face. I felt it cut deeply into my cheek but I ignored the stinging pain and concentrated on not tripping on anything. The ice-cold air stung my eyes, making them tear up. Keane kept a death grip on my hand as I panted hard, my lack of fitness starting to show already.

We ran until we reached a small log cabin. Keane did not hesitate and ran straight for the front door, he swung it open without slowly down, I came in right behind him, and he shut the door with a hard slam. I was breathing hard and found myself leaning forward, setting my hands on my thighs trying to catch my breath.

-"What ... were ... we ... running ... from?" I panted between breaths.

But Keane didn't answer. He slid an old lock onto the front door, and then he walked to the window that faced the front of the house. He gazed outside as if waiting for whatever was chasing us to appear. After a few moments I was finally able to get enough air into my lungs that it gave me a chance to take in my surroundings a bit better.

The cabin we had entered was small but efficient. It reminded me of one of those summer cabins you would rent on camp grounds. It had a small kitchen, living room and study all in one big room. There was a fireplace in the living room part, where bright red coals were still hot. Off to the back was a door which I assumed lead to the bedroom and bathroom.

The walls were bare of any decorations and the whole place had a very stale look to it. Even my hotel room felt homier then this place. I walked to the other window and peeked out, but I saw nothing except the forest of endless trees, fog and a light snow falling. The inky aqua sky was covered with grey clouds and the moon had disappeared from view. Shivering slightly from the odd view I was seeing from the window. I moved away from it and walked behind Keane, I've had enough. I came here for answers, and I was going to get some.

-"Keane, I want answers. What was chasing us?" I asked firmly.

But he still ignored my question. I sighed. There probably was nothing out there and this just a ploy to get me into his house. I marched to the door and pulled on the lock, but Keane rushed over and set his hand on mine with a hard squeeze. With a small cry I let go of the lock and looked up at him with a glare. He was so close to me that his chest was touching mine.

-"Let me go Keane. You said I could leave whenever I wanted. Well I want to go. Now."

-"You cannot. Not right now."

-"Then answer my questions!" I scowled at him. We stood toe to toe. His expression was as hard as mine. "How is it that you have a house when you said there are no houses here? What exactly are you? What was chasing us outside?" I demanded not backing down.

We stood glaring at each other. I was so annoyed right now. I had it with secrets, but Keane still wouldn't speak. It was obvious I had to take a different approach with him. Maybe I needed to ask something else that didn't pertain to our current situation. I lowered my gaze and took a calming breath.

-"I saw my father at the house, before I started visiting it. Is he here, wandering this forest?"

Keane shrugged.

-"I do not know. I don't interact with the spirits." I noticed his fists were clenched so tight that his knuckles were turning white. "But I doubt he is here ... " His voice was angry. Why would he be mad with my dad?

-"Did you know him? My dad?"

-"You could say that."

I sighed exasperated.

-"I am trying really hard to understand, but you are not making this easy." I looked up at him; his expression was still hard, glaring at me. "Help me out here! You brought me here," my hand waved to the air around us. "But you refuse to tell me anything, I see my dead father once and become obsessed with a house that has supposed paranormal activity to it, you show up and violently attack me, and you don't feel you owe me an explanation?"

I had been venting my frustration, and the next thing I knew I was being slammed hard into the wall by Keane. I let out a scream of surprise as my back hit the wooden wall hard. Keane pinned his body against mine as I struggled hard to get away from him. His hands were shoving at my shoulders hard to keep me still.

-"You want bloody answers?" He spat, his eyes were blazing with so much anger. "All this, that creature outside chasing us, the house, it's entirely your father's fault, all of it. He is responsible for it all."

-"No, that's not true. You are just saying that to scare me." I tried to shrug out of his tight grasp, but his hands clamped down harder on my upper arm. I tried not to flinch at the pain he was causing me.

-"No Anastasia, if I wanted to frighten you, I would tell you that I am here to kill you, that you are the last person that needs to die so all this can stop. That I lured you here two years ago, to that house just to finish you off. That I have been toying with you all this time just for to get my jollies."

I stopped struggled and stilled. I looked into Keane's cold hazel eyes and shivered. I knew he believed every single word he had said, but there was something else. He didn't act like a cold-blooded killer … not that I knew any killers. But I had a hard time believing that he was this cold heartless executioner he claimed to be.

-"Then what are you waiting for?" I lifted my chin defiantly, showing courage that I did not feel.

Keane's eyebrow quirked.

-"Aren't you even curious to know why?" He asked somewhat taken aback by my reply.

-"Why does it matter, I'll be dead so what am I going to do with the information?" I tried to sound as nonchalant as I could.

He watched me carefully for a few moments and his shoulders sagged in resignation as he loosened his grip on my arms.

-"You are nothing like him, I can't ..." He mumbled to himself. Sighing, he moved away from me and stepped near the small fireplace. His shoulders were hutched over.

I let out a small breath of relief but refocused my attention to Keane.

-"What did my father do to you; he was just regular guy in the military."

-"Is that what he told you?" He kept his back to me and let out a harsh laugh. "He lied to you, he lied about what he did, and he lied about what you are. He was part of a special project in making this world accessible to him and others like him."

-"I don't understand ..." That seemed to be the phrase of the day. I took a cautious step closer to Keane.

-"You are a shadow empath, Anastasia." I was about to protest but Keane held his hand up for me to remain quiet. "Shadow empaths are very rare. Only one in every one hundred thousand humans get the gift. Long ago, people like you were revered, you were meant to be an ambassador between the living and the dead that wouldn't move on. You helped those spirits that didn't want to move on, give them closure."

Keane started to slowly pace.

-"That's ridiculous." I laughed awkwardly. "I don't have any special gifts."

-"Yes you do. That's how you and I are standing here now. You can come and go as you please from this place. You could make a doorway right now and step out. You just closed your mind off to it, and that's why you think you can't. The only reason why you are here now is because of that house, seeing your father here triggered something in your head and you can sometimes open a doorway."

I shook my head.

-"No ... I ..." I really didn't know what to say, what could I say? "Okay … so I'm some special freak empath, what does this have to with my father?"

-"He started all this." Keane's jaw tightened at the mention of my father. "He saw this place as a weapon, he opened a permanent doorway and when he did that, he unleashed the Black Guardian. A creature created to protect this place."

-"Is that what we were running from in the woods?" I went around Keane and stood in front of him so he would have to look at me.

-"Yeah ... it's supposed to be dormant, until a threat is detected, and once that threat is gone, it should go back into its deep sleep, but for some reason it did not."

-"Are you saying that this thing, this Black Guardian, killed my father, and is now after me?"

Keane nodded. I sucked in my breath.

-"How is this even possible?" I whispered. My mind once again was jumping into panic mode. "How do I know what you're saying is true?"

Keane slowly paced back and forth.

-"Because, he died like all the others that were here. They all died within days of each other."

-"No, no way, my dad was just sick, I don't know ... he was fine, he wasn't part of some secret organization that was planning to take over the world, that's just insane!" My voice climb slightly from hysteria.

He stopped pacing in front of me and gave me a sympathetic look.

-"It's true. As you said yourself, he was fine, then he just got sick, and the illness got worse and progress with speed. When the Black Guardian awoke it emitted a toxic poison, and any human alive in this world would have been infected."

-"But you're not dead."

-"I'm not human." He shrugged.

After that last revelation it was as if something inside me snapped. Strange worlds with aqua skies, dead spirits, mythical creatures and now a man who looked like a man, but wasn't human at all.

-"I want to go home." I had enough.

For a moment I saw a flicker of sadness in Keane's face but it was gone within seconds, he nodded.

-"Okay ..." He said softly. "I'll take you home."

He walked to the small kitchen and just like that a doorway appeared, on the other side was the old kitchen to the house I had been at. I hurried to the archway. I needed to get out of here. I couldn't listen to any of this anymore.

-"I saw you." He paused as I turned towards him right before my foot went through the gate. He shifted awkwardly. "You visited your father's grave with a man ... It was a chilly day, it was windy, and you put a vase down with flowers in it. You wore a bright red jumper ... and you cried as you read a poem ..." His voice was low and thick.

I studied Keane for a moment, I remembered the day he was describing like it was yesterday. It had been only a couple of days after we had buried my father. Justin and I had gone to visit his grave and I had read a poem. The image of that day flashed into my mind.

It had been an extremely cold day; a light frost had covered the ground. This was when Justin was still a nice guy. We had walked to the small cemetery and I had read a poem that I had written the night before.

To my shock Keane started to recite the very same poem.

_-"I didn't get to see you be for you left,  
Didn't get to say my good bye's,  
didn't get to hug you and kiss you good night,  
didn't get to tell you how much I was proud to have you as a father,  
didn't get the chance to tell you I was sorry for being stupid sometimes,  
didn't get to dance with you at my wedding,  
and you won't get a chance to see your grandchildren,  
and I won't get the chance to say I love you one more time.  
I wish I could have those chances,  
but I am glad to have had the chance of having a father like you."_

My eyes tear up at the memory and the words I had written. I was shocked ... he knew the poem, word for word. An errant tear fell down my cheek as I stared at this strange man in front of me.

-"How did you know?" I whispered. My voice was strangled with emotions.

-"I saw you ... watched you." He seemed slightly embarrassed.

We stared at each other for another long moment when I heard Zak's voice call my name. I looked back at the doorway and saw him standing at the arch. He didn't come in, but he wore the expression that said he would come in and ready for battle if I needed him. As soon as I saw him I felt my heart swell with happiness and I started to walk towards him.

-"Ana ..." Keane said before I reached Zak. I once again turned to him.

-"Yes?"

-"Your father was a lucky man. He didn't deserve your love or loyalty. Neither does your mother ... But I hope you realize in time I just want to help you. So does he." He nodded to Zak.

I nodded feeling more confused than ever. I hurried back into my world and into Zak's open arms.

* * *

Zak had been waiting ... he had waited three days. His friends had told him that maybe Ana had gone elsewhere and left her car here, but he knew that wasn't the case. He knew she had stepped through that weird doorway that had appeared to them when they were last here.

Aaron and Billy had searched the property several times for any signs of her. It turned out this house had a much larger yard then they thought. It extended for over a mile in the back. But everything was so overgrown; it was obvious no one had been here in years. Nick had stayed by his side for those three days. Zak had refused to leave and Nick had never seen his friend like this.

Nick was actually rather concerned for Zak. He had talked about some portal or something that opened in the house and that was where Ana was. He remembered Zak and Ana mentioning some forest on the night of the investigation they had disappeared for several hours. But a doorway to another world? That seemed far-fetched, even for Zak. He had really just assumed him and Ana had snuck away for a few hours together.

As both men sat quietly in the old kitchen like they had done for days, Nick was getting ready to tell Zak that maybe he should contact the police. That they should look into the possibility that maybe she ran off ... But before Nick could open his mouth just like magic the doorway between the kitchen and the living room flickered. It was almost like watching television and getting a bad signal for a moment. It flickered once, then the second time it revealed a different scenery. The old living room was gone. In front of them was some sort of small log cabin.

Then Ana came into view, she was walking towards them. Zak had jumped out of his chair and ran for the doorway.

-"Ana!" He called; his voice was full on anguish.

Nick bolted up and held Zak back.

-"Dude, don't go in there ..." Nick warned him. He had no idea what this was, but he had no intentions in letting his friend get trapped in there.

Both men watched Ana turn to another man. Keane. Zak clenched his fists. He should have known that bastard was somehow involved. He couldn't explain how he knew Ana was here or how he knew that she would return, it had been a feeling in his gut that told him she was here, somewhere. So he had waited. He was grateful that his friends had understood enough and waited with him. But none of that mattered now. Seeing Ana safe was worth all the anguish and fear he had felt the last few days.

Ana stood on the other side for some time, he could see Keane's lips moving but he couldn't make out what he was saying. But whatever it was it had upset Ana because when she turned around her face was streaked with tears. She hurried and within seconds she had crossed the threshold and she had walked right into his open arms. He clutched her tightly, burying his face into her hair.

-"Oh, Ana, I was so worried." He whispered into her hair.

He felt Ana take a few deep breaths.

-"Ponder on what I have told you, Anastasia." Keane's voice said from the doorway. He stood right on its threshold.

Ana turned to Keane, but didn't respond at his words. She just stared at him; her face was full of conflicting emotions. But Zak wasn't going to just let this guy disappear after he had just taken Ana from him for three days! Zak separated himself from Ana and marched up to Keane. Without hesitating he grabbed him hard by his collar.

-"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" He shook Keane wildly.

-"Zak let him go!" Ana exclaimed from behind them.

-"He takes you away for three days, I think I deserve to know what the hell he was doing with you." Zak said glaring at Keane.

Both men were the same height and even though Zak held Keane by the collar of his dark navy blue jacket it was obvious Keane was just humoring Zak by not fighting back. They stared at each other, giving each other murderous looks.

-"What do you mean three days?" Ana asked, sounding confused. "I've haven't been here that long ... it's been only a couple of hours ... max."

Zak heard Ana approached them; she came over and set her hand on Zak's arm. He spared her a quick glance and he wished he hadn't, she gave him a pleading look, and he found himself slowly letting go of Keane.

-"I told you time passed differently." Keane said nonchalantly, adjusting his blazer and tie once Zak released him.

-"But, three days!?" She almost shouted.

Keane shrugged and Zak had to hold back the urge to punch Keane, which he seemed to know that Zak was trying hard to control his anger. His gaze slid to Zak and a grin spread across his face.

-"She came looking for me. I didn't do anything wrong, except tell her the truth. Maybe you should do a better job at keeping the lady happy and she wouldn't come looking for another man." Keane smirked.

A low growl escape Zak's throat. Keane looked back at Ana. "Keep safe, Anastasia. I will see you again very soon."

With that Keane and his doorway simply disappeared. Both he and Ana stood staring at the empty space that was now the shabby living room for a few moments before she turned to him. Her face was so sad and all his anger he had felt dissipated. He wasn't sure what had happened to her but he wanted her to know that he was here for her, trying hard take Nick's advice.

-"Ana, are you alright? I've been worried sick ... I thought ... Well, it doesn't matter, I'm just glad you're safe."

Nick cleared his throat. Zak had forgotten his friend was here with him. Ana turned to Nick and smiled.

-"You guys have waited for me for three days?"

-"Zak insisted ..." Nick said simply. "He had a feeling you were here ... somewhere."

Ana turned to Zak. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable with the attention and just shrugged.

-"Well I don't know about you guys but I want to get the hell out of here." Zak said quickly moving to the kitchen to pick up his stuff.

Ana watched him carefully.

-"Before we go back to the hotel ... there is something I want to do." She said softly.

Zak nodded and they all walked to the car. Aaron and Billy were outside and all greeted Ana with joy and soon everyone piled into the rental car. Zak went with Ana in her car and everyone followed her. Zak didn't ask where they were going; he had a million questions to ask her. It was obvious that something had happened when she was with Keane because there was something different about her. Part of him was also unsure what exactly had transpired between Keane and Ana, but it was obvious she had a soft spot for Keane, and he couldn't understand why.

Ten minutes later they pulled into a large cemetery and Ana parked the car near a set of headstones. The area was deserted except for them. Nick, Aaron and Billy all got out and walked over to the car. Zak got out but Ana sat in her seat for a moment longer, seeming to be struggling with something. Zak furrowed his brow.

-"What is wrong with her?" Aaron asked.

-"I don't know ..." Zak said walking to the driver's side and opening the door for Ana.

She gave him a tight smile and with heaviness she got up and slowly walked on the bright green grass, past several elaborate headstones. Zak followed until Ana came to stop in front of a large headstone that read _"Andrew Campbell, 1952-2010."_ Zak took his black baseball hat off out of respect, but kept his eyes on Ana. She bowed her head for a moment and touched the headstone. She let her fingers caress the cold marble for a moment, but she then stepped back and stood next to Zak.

-"I found out my father might not have been the honorable man I thought he was ..." Her voice was flat.

Zak nodded, unsure on what to say. He felt some relief that she knew, because he didn't want to be the one who broke the news to her, but he hated seeing her so sad.

-"Keane told me that this is all his fault."

-"I'm sorry Ana." He cringed at his lame words.

-"Keane said I'm something called a Shadow empath, that something is going to come after me, and all I can think is how could my dad do this to me, keep this secret from me?" Ana's voice hitched. "I don't understand why everyone wants to hurt me ... my mother, Justin ... my father ..." A heart wrenching sob escaped Ana.

Zak felt his heart ache for her. He grabbed Ana and gathered her up in his arms. She buried her face into his chest as she cried. He did the only thing he could do, he held her tightly, over her father's grave as she mourned not only the memory of what she thought was her loving father but as she also mourned the loss of her identity, while his friends silently watched over them.

When she finally calm down she moved away slightly, but Zak wasn't ready to let her go. She gave him a sheepish smile.

-"I'm sorry ..."

-"Don't apologize." He gently cupped her face and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

Zak examined her; memorize every lovely inch of her face. How could she reach so deep inside him? She made him see things he didn't want to see. She made him want to be worthy of her, because she of all people deserved someone decent and it was beyond him why the people in her life now insistent on hurting her and taking advantage of her.

-"Ana."

-"Yes?" He could feel her heart pounding, and he ached to touch her. "I don't understand how could so many people have hurt you ... you are beautiful and wise ..."

-"I don't feel wise." Her face flushed. "I—I can hardly think at all."

He smoothed his fingers across her cheek.

-"I shouldn't do this ... here."

-"You mean…touch me?" She sounded breathless. "It's okay."

-"Sweetie ..." He cupped his hand around the base of her neck.

He pulled her against his chest, leaning over to claim her mouth. She stiffened with surprise, and he halted a mere fraction away from her lips. Her quick breaths feathered his skin, making him desperate to taste her. He knew he really shouldn't kiss her here of all places ... but he was unable to stop himself.

-"Ana" he whispered.

He was so damned close, and gave her the chance to pull away if she wanted too, but she didn't, her body melted against his. Her eyes fluttered shut. He pressed his mouth against hers, molding her lips, relishing in their soft fullness. He wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer. He slanted his mouth, deepening the kiss, coaxing her lips to open.

With a sweet feminine moan, her lips parted, and he teased the small opening with his tongue. She panted, as if trying to catch her breath, her breasts pushing against his chest. With each push, his groin tightened and his passion threatened to strip away the last remnant of his control.

-"Zak," she whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her cheek against his whiskered jaw, giving him time to think for a brief second that this was not the best place for a make out session. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers.

-"Let's get out of here."

She nodded. As they moved away from each other he did have something that was nagging at him at the back of his mind.

-"Ana ... what did you mean, something is coming after you?"

-"Keane said there is a creature called a Black Guardian and he is after me."

-"What? Why?"

-"I don't know ... he didn't seem to know either. But he killed my father and other people ..." She trailed off.

Zak frowned but didn't ask anymore question. He didn't want to push her, not right now. Plus he had to tell her that he read the journal and he still was sure Keane had played a part in her father's death, he didn't trust that man at all ... He put her arm around Ana's shoulder and slowly walked her back to the car.

As they strolled back, Zak felt a chill on his spine. He turned his head to glance behind him and in the distance he saw Keane, watching them. At that moment Zak knew that this was only the beginning of something that would change them all in the end.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Thank you for all the lovely comments and reviews! I just adore hearing from you all.**_

_**This chapter was a bit darker. But don't worry there is still lots of light-hearted humor coming :)**_

_**As promised the new video is also up! (Watch it after reading this chapter, there is to many spoilers and it might be slightly confusing if you watch it before ...) The video has some previews of course. It features Ana, Zak and Keane. Please enjoy, I been working on it for almost a month. Btw if you want a trailer for your book please message me.**_

_**The video link is in my profile, or if you already subscribe to my youtube channel it can be found there.**_

_**Now for a question to you all? I am curious (I love seeing what readers think). Is Keane good or bad? He's obviously getting under Zak's skin. **_

_**Again thank you all for the follows/favorites, comments and votes!**_


	19. Chapter 19 - The Masquerade

_A/N: This chapter is a special chapter for Halloween, my favorite holiday! I had to do something special and I hope you all enjoy! This chapter is full of fluff so enjoy! ;) I really just wrote it for fun, I had never planned on this part (well except for the ending)._

_Oh before you read, those of you who follow me on Facebook and Wattpad know I was having a little poll for the best romantic song. By a very large margin, A Thousand Years, by Christina Perri won. So when you see the quote ***music*** in this chapter, turn on that song and enjoy a piece I wrote to the music, you might have to replay the part is long ... but music is of course not required._

_ Although I did incorporate two other songs into this special chapter._

**_When witches go riding,  
and black cats are seen,  
the moon laughs and whispers,  
'tis near Halloween.  
- Author Unknown_**

**The Masquerade**

Going back to the hotel I let Zak drive. I felt numb. It was the best way I could describe my feelings.

Have you ever felt as if your life was spiraling out of control? Like you were falling and there was no way to stop the fall and devastation that was about to happen? Yeah, that was the way I felt...

I had been gone for three days. Even though for me, it had only been a couple of hours.

In the span of a bit over a week I had lost the man I thought I would marry, I married a total stranger that gave me butterflies every time I was near him. I learned that the man that had raised me had been lying to me.

My whole life was a lie ... My father was some sick, twisted man that wanted world domination, which I still found hard to believe, but thanks to him, I now had some strange otherworld creature wanting me dead, for god knows what reason. And to top it all off, there was another man ... Keane. What part was he going to play in all this, I didn't know, and I couldn't bring myself to think about that yet.

What I did know was that I missed my quiet life and I had no idea what I would do from this point on. I took a glance at Zak, who seemed to be just as deep in thought as I was. His handsome face held a pinch of worry to it. He also had quite a thick layer of beard hiding his chin, along with dark circles under his eyes.

We soon reached the hotel and I had reached a decision, which was not an easy one. I needed to take a step back and gather my thoughts. I also needed answers from the one person that I hoped would know something more.

**oOo**

One week. One whole week had gone by and I had not seen Zak. I also had not seen or heard from Keane at all.

Zak and I had talked on the phone though, we found ourselves talking to each other every day, along with sending several text messages throughout the day. We chatted about nothing in particular and it was rather nice. We purposely stayed away from the subject of the house, my disappearance, and most of all we stayed away from talking about Keane.

I had tried to speak to Zak about what had happened but that phone call had ended in an argument. Zak was convinced that Keane had something to do with my father's death. I wasn't so sure on that, and he thought I was too fast to trust Keane. But either way it was one topic we had mutually agreed to stay away from, although I knew at some point we would have to talk about it.

Zak had gone back to Las Vegas for a few days. He had a couple business meetings to attend with his show producers, but he was coming back to Florida today with Aaron, and I was quite excited to see him again.

He said he had a surprise for me, and I was dying to know what it was. But I was still no closer to figuring out anything about myself and how I felt about everything, but I did know I really liked Zak ... a lot.

I had been staying at my mother's house. I won't lie, it hadn't been the most pleasant stay. Actually Cathy thought I was mental. But I had to smooth things over with her to get the answers I hoped she had about me. I knew she must know more about my father, and I would get the information from her. But nothing was easy, especially with my mother, and even more so when she was mad at me.

This morning I decided I would try extra hard and be nice, Zak would be here tonight and I wanted to show him that I had been hard at work doing research and not simply hiding away from the world ... which in truth is what I had been doing.

My mother was having her breakfast on the outside deck when I sat across from her at the table.

-"Anastasia, nice of you to join me." She said, not bothering to look up from her newspaper.

-"I thought we could hang out today, you know have a girl's day."

She lowered her paper and quirked her thin eyebrow.

-"Do you not remember what today is?" She said with her usual annoyed tone with me.

-"Uhm ... Saturday?"

-"It's your step-father's annual costume ball."

-"Oh ... is it that time of year already?"

I sighed. My mother was big on parties, which were also fundraisers. It was actually hard to keep track of all the parties, balls and celebrations she had. But this costume ball was a big one. Several of the big politicians always came, and of course the media would be here. This was an annual event that everyone in the political world always looked forward too. Some minor celebrities always came as well to show support for their favorite political party.

-"Of course it is. I expect you to attend as well."

-"I – I don't even have a costume." I thought fast, since I really didn't want to go, and I knew it meant Justin would be here. He usually was the one that covered the ball for his news station.

-"I have the costume you wore last year; it will do since we are in a pinch."

I felt my heart sink as I searched my mind like a mad woman, trying to find an excuse to not go. I had been looking forward to seeing Zak tonight. Instead I felt like a fourteen year old girl who had just gotten grounded. But I wasn't fourteen anymore ... I had to stand up for myself.

-"I can't go mom, I have plans tonight." I said in a small voice. I braced myself for her harsh reply.

My mother slowly folded her newspaper and set it down on the table. Her face was stoic but I knew what was coming. She took a slow sip of her orange juice, and then set her glass down. Her intense stare never left me.

-"What plans could you possibly have Anastasia?" She paused but before I could reply, she spoke again. "In fact, I would like for you to tell me why you are here? You have never come to stay with me since you moved out. I have been very patient with you, but now I want to know what this is all about."

Well I guess now was as good as a time as any to confess why I was here. I nodded and took a deep breath, trying to find a bit of courage inside me.

-"I ... well, see, I came across some information, about dad ... and I was hoping you could clear it up." I said cautiously. I waited for a moment to see if my mother would say anything, but she didn't so I kept going. "It would seem that dad was uhm ... part of a special project at work." I tried hard to choose my words carefully. I didn't want to just blur out to her that I had seen my father's dead spirit and after I did some investigation it turned out that there was another world, where dead people hung out and for some strange reason I could enter it.

-"You know your father never told me about his work." She shrugged. "We have been divorced for twelve years. I wasn't privy to his secrets."

-"I realize that, but I think he was working on this for a really long time ..." I nervously fiddled with the table cloth in front of me.

-"I really wouldn't know, Anastasia, and I really don't have time for this non-sense. I have things to prepare for tonight."

I sighed and nodded as my mother stood.

-"Be ready by seven. That is when the guest will arrive."

-"Mom, I still have plans ..."

She turned her sharp gaze on me.

-"Please enlightened me on these plans?"

I shifted awkwardly in my seat.

-"I ... Zak is coming to town; I was going to spend time with him tonight."

A quick flicker of annoyance past over my mother's face but it was gone in an instant.

-"Well then, just invite him here."

-"Really?" I was shocked; I had not been expecting that.

-"Of course. Don't look so surprised. He is your husband. I cannot have you show up at a social even without your spouse, people would talk. Just make sure he is presentable."

With that she sauntered off. I quickly grabbed my phone and sent Zak a text telling him to bring a costume, that he was invited to a costume ball. I then called Cathy because I needed her to come over and work her magic. I had the most brilliant idea ever and it would blow Zak's socks off.

* * *

Zak had been packing when he received a text from Ana telling him about a costume ball.

-"A fucking costume ball ... They still have balls?" Zak groaned.

-"Yeah, the wife and I went to one last Halloween, it was pretty epic too." Nick chuckled.

Zak walked to his closet and tossed a few shirts onto his bed.

-"I doubt this will be anything but epic. A ball thrown by Ana's mother ... I can just smell the disaster from it already." Zak ran his hand through his hair with a sigh.

Nick was browsing travel sites on his phone while both men talked. Nick had not gone home yet; they had a couple of meetings with their show producers who wanted to tell them about the next big investigation they were to go on. Romania, more specifically to Transylvania. Zak was beyond excited. The birth place of where the legends of Dracula had begun. Where the ruthless Vlad the Impaler had reign viciously over his people. It had been his dream spot to go investigate, and now it really was going to happen.

But he had not told Ana yet. How could he? It meant that he would be gone for almost a month.

-"Have you told your wife about the Transylvania investigation yet?" Zak asked nonchalantly, hoping he might get advice on how to break to news to Ana.

-"Yep. She was thrilled that we are getting this chance. What did Ana say?" Nick didn't look up from his phone.

-"I haven't told her yet."

Zak folded some pants and stuffed them in his suitcase.

-"Why the hell not?"

-"I don't know ... I mean ..." Zak shook his head. "She and I ... I don't even know where we stand. I mean we are texting like crazy, and I'm excited to see her later. But where does that leave us?"

Nick gave Zak a cocky grin.

-"Dude, you've got it so bad, and you don't even know it." He laughed at Zak's shocked expression. "Just fucking tell her how you feel, then you two can settle down and have lots of babies and live happily ever after."

Zak glared at his friend.

-"I don't want kids and you know it's more complicated than that. We have a whole new supernatural world to deal with ..." By supernatural world he meant Keane. There was something about that guy...

Nick sighed exasperated.

-"So what?! They are just that, things to deal with, they have nothing to do with you and her. And as for the rest, well just take her with us to Romania. We could use her talents, and it will give you both some time together."

Zak didn't think that was such a bad idea. Of course they would have to keep her talent a secret from the cameras but it might come in useful in getting more answers and maybe even better evidence. It also meant she would be far away from Keane. Feeling a bit better he went back to his closet.

Nick was not going to Florida with them, he was going to go home for a couple of days, and then they would meet up in Washington. They would leave for Romania at the end of the week.

-"What the fuck does one wear to a costume ball?" He asked looking in his closet.

Nick shrugged.

-"Just grab your costume from last year." Nick stood up and headed out the door. "I'm gonna go pick up Aaron, be ready in twenty minutes, our flight leaves in a couple of hours."

* * *

I sat in front of my vanity mirror as Cathy worked hard on my hair. She was giving it a slight curl and piling it all up on the top of my head in an intricate up-do that had a bit of a Grecian style to it, leaving a few errant strands out.

-"You are going to look amazing." She smiled down at me, through the mirror.

Cathy had brought a costume that I had made last year for the ball, but Justin had thrown a fit about it. He had gone as a doctor and he said we had to match, so I had never gotten the chance to wear it. It was a beautiful Victorian style dress but with a Gothic spin to it. It was all black, except for some very deep red trimmings on it, giving it a certain dark gloom.

The dress was sleeveless and the front was in a corset style with black lace fabric and a red ribbon holding it together in the front. The neckline was in a square fashion and was cut a little lower than what I liked.

Cathy finished putting up my hair, she then added a few dark red flowers that she had dyed to match the trimming of my dress. She applied very little makeup since she knew I wasn't a big fan of it, and she painted my nails to match the red as well. She then helped me in my dress so I didn't ruin my hair.

When I was all dressed, I dared a glance at myself in my full length mirror and was taken aback.

-"Wow." I whispered, barely recognizing myself. I took a step closer to the mirror, almost in a trance. There was no way that was me. My hand gently touched my hair. "I look ..."

-"Incredible." Cathy finished for me with a smile.

-"Yeah ... " I whispered, still staring at myself.

Cathy came up behind me with a large grin.

-"You are going to make Zak crazy tonight girl."

I couldn't help but smile back at her, as I felt my heart skip a beat at the thought of Zak. I turned to my best friend and gave her the biggest hug I could possibly muster up.

-"Thank you, so much!"

-"Hey no problem. I want to see my sister happy, and he makes you happy." She smiled at my surprised look. "I can tell."

-"You are coming too right?" I asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

-"Of course. I have my flappers costume from a couple of years ago. I think Aaron will appreciate it, if I can keep it on long enough." She laughed with a wink.

-"So what exactly am I going as?" I asked looking at myself in the mirror again. I did a little spin, watching the dress flow around me."

-"Hmmm ..." Cathy gave me a dramatic once over. "How about … you are the famous Mina."

-"Mina?" I stopped spinning and gave her a curious look, wondering how she had come up with that one. "Why Mina? Dracula slowly tortured her by drinking from her every night."

-"Yeah, that's the old book version. In _Cathy's awesome book of sexy hot couples,_ Dracula was actually secretly in love with Mina, and they had an affair together, she was his true love."

I laughed at her romantic view of the horror tale.

-"Seriously ...?"

-"Very! Now let me change, I think I hear guests arriving." Cathy quickly stripped and changed into a very short, silver dress. It was definitely a 1920's flappers dress. The silver on it shimmered in the light. It was fringed at the bottom and barely covered her thighs. She had a feather headpiece along with a black boa to match. She wore fishnet stockings with it, and several very long pearl necklaces. She was certainly going to be turning heads tonight.

Once Cathy was ready we both headed downstairs. Several guests had already arrived and I circulated the room, giving a polite hello to all of my mother's friends and my step-father's coworkers. I exchanged some pleasantries with some of them and we all stayed away from dangerous topics, like my Vegas wedding.

Everyone wore gallant costumes and the room was buzzing with music, chatter and laughter. The theme to this year's ball was the Great Gatsby, which meant Cathy would fit right in. I of course stuck out like a sore thumb, which was hard to do at a costume party of all things, but that was me, queen of faux-pas.

My mother's big house was an old plantation, which included a big dining room. That was where the main party was taking place, and like any respectable old home, it had a ballroom. The room had several French doors which opened out into the gardens. Everything was decorated in pretty pale yellow and white lights. Dark yellow and orange garlands hung everywhere and the wonderful scent of cinnamon wafted through the air.

My mother spared no expenses for her parties. The ballroom had the hottest DJ in Miami, playing new and old music, as the dance floor started to fill with people.

An hour went by, then almost two ... When Cathy came running over. Her face was flush and she looked upset. I had been talking to the governor's wife when she swooped in and grabbed my hand. She gave the woman a quick smile.

-"Sorry, I have to borrow my friend!" She yelled over her shoulder, as she dragged me off. "Don't freak out, but Justin is here." She said when we finally reached one of the quieter corners of the room.

-"I knew he was coming, it's no big deal." I shrugged, but my eyes started to scan the room.

-"I know ... but he came with a date ..." Cathy was watching me carefully.

-"He did ...?"

-"Yeah ..."

As I looked around the room it didn't take me long to find Justin. He wore a suit with a top hat. As per usual, he looked amazing. Not a single hair out-of-place, his suit was perfectly pressed and everything was just right. As he walked through the crowd, greeting people, I saw the woman who was clutching his arm tightly. She wore a dark blue gown that shimmered a lot like Cathy's dress but this woman's dress was much longer. Her platinum blonde hair was neatly coiled on her head.

-"Ariel ..." I whispered.

I couldn't help but feel a stab of pain from seeing one of my best friends with my ex-boyfriend, and to my horror they were headed straight my way.

Cathy was still clutching my arm tightly.

-"Come on girl, let's just go ..."

But I shrugged out of her hands. I was not going to run away from them.

As they came closer my heart stopped. He was tall and good-looking in that phony TV sort of way and even though I hated him for everything he had done to me, I couldn't help that tiny part of my heart that remembered the good things ... He strolled over with such confidence, as if he owned the place.

-"Hi Ana," he said with that perfect capped-tooth smile of his.

-"Justin, what the hell do you want, you disgusting piece of shit!" Cathy snapped at him, although her murderous look was on Ariel who looked a little uncomfortable.

-"I see you still have your dog with you." Justin joked. "Why don't you run along Cathy, while I talk to Ana here." Cathy crossed her arms and made it obvious she was not going anywhere.

Justin simply laughed and turned his attention back to me.

-"You look ... nice tonight, Ana." He commented, nonchalantly. "You know Ariel right?" He grinned. "Of course you do, she is my lovely date tonight; since I am an eligible bachelor now, I can hardly keep the single ladies hands off of me." He laughed.

Ariel didn't speak, but I could tell by the look on her face she was not all that thrilled to be standing next to me, and Cathy didn't miss the opportunity to telling our friend off.

-"Ariel, how can you be here with this slim ball? After what he's done to Ana, how can you even walk around with him?" Cathy gaped.

Ariel turned her nose up at Cathy with a sneer.

-"Ana didn't deserve Justin, he needs a real woman, that he won't be ashamed to take out!"

-"Now now ladies … no need to fight over me, there is enough of me to go around." Justin laughed obviously, but his tone held a certain warning to it and both Cathy and Ariel backed off, but it was obvious this wasn't over between them.

-"What do you want Justin?" I finally asked, finding how to work my mouth again.

-"Oh you know, just making the rounds, saying hello. I was hoping to say hi to your new husband, but I don't see him anywhere ... Did he already ditch you?"

-"He isn't here yet ..." I said in a small voice, my confidence started to falter ... maybe Zak wasn't coming after all.

Justin made a disgusted sound at me.

-"Whatever Ana. Save me a dance will ya, since I know you won't be dancing with anyone else."

-"You are such a jerk. What did I ever see in you?" I snapped.

He held his arms out as if he were presenting himself to me and smiled.

-"Same thing every woman sees in me, babe. Face it, we both know you'll never have another guy who looks as good as me interested in you."

With that him and Ariel sauntered away and I suddenly felt like I was sixteen again, waiting for my prom date to show.

He never had.

He'd found someone else to take and hadn't even bothered to tell me. I'd learned about it the next day from a friend. And when Cathy had found out, she put liquid heat in the guy's jockstrap and a poison ivy potion in his underwear.

I loved Cathy to this very day for that. But there was nothing Cathy could do now. It was my own fault for thinking that Zak would actually come. I mean I had invited him at the last-minute and he had never answered my text message, I had just assumed he would come.

-"I am going to rip her hair out!" Cathy seethed, as she glared at Justin and Ariel talking to another couple not far from us.

-"Don't let him bother you; he is just trying to be an ass." I sighed. "I think I am just going to go back to my room."

Cathy gave me a sad smile.

-"I'm sorry girly. I really thought he was going to come ..."

I shrugged as if to say it was no big deal, but it was a big deal. I was absolutely crushed. I made my way to the large spiral staircase to go to my room and forget tonight. I knew my mother wouldn't miss me, she was so busy mingling and relishing in the sea of compliments she was getting. She would be on a small high for the next day or so.

As I started to climb the stairs Katy Perry's song, E.T. started to pump through the speakers. When I made it up halfway up I got that strange feeling like someone was watching me. I stopped and looked behind me, and just as the song said, like someone from another world, there he stood.

Zak was at the bottom of the staircase, watching me. His dark, brooding expression gave me goosbumps. He looked absolutely amazing. He wore the sexiest suit I had ever seen on a man, or maybe I was just bias...

He wore one of those long Victorian type of coat. Underneath that he wore a dark red vest which matched the red of my dress. Under that he wore a white shirt with a red cravat which was tied in an ascot style, where it was tucked into his shirt. He had a hint of stubble on his chin and upper lip. His hair was different tonight; he had it slicked back, which made him look a bit darker and more dangerous than usual.

I felt my heart completely stop as I stared at him. The entire room around us faded away. The chatter was just a whisper and the music all but disappeared. My feet started to move on and I slowly went back down. When I came into range, Zak extended his hand out for me to take it.

-"Sorry I'm late." He said, never taking his eyes off me.

-"I didn't think you were coming." My voice was soft and breathless, taking his hand in mine.

-"And miss this?" He grinned and I felt my heart skip. "You look ... amazing."

-"Thank you ..." I blushed. "You look nice too." I added suddenly feeling very awkward.

Zak smiled and we stared at each other for another moment. I found myself wishing he would kiss me. But Aaron soon came to join us with a smile.

-"Sup, Ana!" He said cheerily.

-"Hi, Aaron." I finally took my eyes off Zak and smiled at Aaron. He wore a dark charcoal suit a bit like Zak's except he had a top hat on and had a cane in his hand. He was freshly shaved. "Who are you supposed to be?" I asked.

-"It's a Great Gatsby theme isn't it? I came as Jay." He grinned as if it were obvious. "Now where is my Daisy?"

-"I think she is dancing." I waved in the direction of the ballroom.

Aaron nodded and quickly excused himself.

We both watched Aaron move through the crowd of people and find Cathy, who was dancing. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around to face him. With a squeal that we all heard, Cathy wrapped her arms around Aaron's neck and hugged him tightly. I suddenly felt envious of my friend for being so at ease with herself and her emotions. Unlike me. I stood stiffly, unsure on what to say next.

* * *

On the way over here, Zak had recited some lines in his head on what to say to Ana. He had found the perfect way to tell her that he wanted her to come overseas with him, how he really liked her ... that maybe they could give this couple's thing a go. But now that he found himself face to face with her, all that self-talk he had done was gone and his mind went blank.

When he had seen her climbing the stairs, he knew right away it was her. And when she had turned around ... he had not been ready for the sight he was greeted with. Ana looked stunning in her lavish gown, and by some unknown force, they both matched, without either one knowing what they were going to wear. That was one hell of a coincidence.

-"I like your costume." Ana said suddenly.

Before he could answer Aaron and Cathy appeared from nowhere. Aaron put his arm around Zak's shoulder.

-"Yeah, my boy here cleans up nice, when he wants too." Aaron laughed loudly.

-"Who are you supposed to be?" Cathy asked, looking at Zak with a knowing smile.

-"Duh, he's Dracula!" Aaron answered before Zak could. "It's ironic because of our next investigation ... get it, Dracula and Transylvania."

Zak glared at Aaron. He felt the strongest urge to suddenly strangle his friend. Ana looked at him curiously but didn't get a chance to talk, because Cathy quickly talked, she was watching them both with a glint of humor in her eyes.

-"No, you know what's funny ... Zak is Dracula, and Ana here is Mina ... the woman Dracula was obsessed with!" Cathy giggled and Aaron got a big goofy grin on his face.

-"Yeah, that is pretty comical." Aaron laughed, but he quickly stopped laughing when he caught Zak's glowering expression. "Cat, let's go strut our stuff on the dance floor and leave these two love birds alone."

They both left with a laugh.

Zak sighed and dared a look at Ana, whose face and neck was bright red. Even her ears were flush, and it was absolutely adorable. He decided now was the best time to tell her about the trip, but once again they were interrupted. This time by a man in his sixties.

-"Ana, is this the new husband I keep hearing about?"

Her face still brightly red and flush, she nodded.

-"This is Zak, Zak this is Senator Smith."

Zak gave the older man a smile and shook his hand.

-"Ana's step-father and I are old friends, we go way back! You are on TV right?"

Zak made polite idle chitchat with this senator, even though he had no idea who this man was. But all he wanted to do was take Ana somewhere quiet and tell her everything he had rehearsed. While chatting someone came over and took a picture of them and moved on.

-"Are you enjoying the party?" Ana asked.

It was obvious she was used to these boring social events. He wasn't. He hated these kinds of things. He barely did any of those paranormal conventions just to avoid crowds. They were draining to him.

The older man smiled.

-"As always your mother has outdone herself, but this is more for you younger kids, I'm too old for this." He laughed. "I will go look for my wife; it was nice meeting you Zak."

The men shook hands again and Zak saw his chance.

-"Ana, is there somewhere we can talk?" He asked a bit anxiously.

But before she could reply, the music stopped and the soft tap on a microphone was heard. Zak sighed. He would never get time alone with Ana.

He escorted Ana to the large ballroom. There was a small podium where the DJ table was. Ana's mother stood with a microphone as everyone quieted down and waited for her to speak. She had a big smile on her face. It was strange seeing her genuinely ... happy.

-"I just wanted to thank everyone for coming." The crowd applauded. "This masquerade ball is a long tradition that dates to my husband's great-grandfather. And as per tradition I invite everyone to join in a century old waltz. So please find a partner."

Zak stiffed at the word waltz and Ana groaned. She gave him an apologetic look.

-"We can sneak out the back door, you know ... so we don't have to dance." She whispered to him.

But he wasn't looking at her. Zak had spotted Justin in the crowd, walking into the dance floor with a very tall blonde woman who looked vaguely familiar. Justin must have felt Zak's intense glare on him because he turned towards them; he gave Zak a cocky grin.

-"No." Zak said firmly. He grabbed Ana's hand. "I'd love to dance with you."

He knew how to waltz. When he was a child, his mother had always loved dancing and had thought a class of it at the neighborhood community center. He used to love going with her and watch her for hours, teach and dance different styles. When he got older he often served as a stand in for someone who didn't have a partner. But those days were long gone, and he never dances anymore unless he was made to do so.

The couples all stood facing forward. The men were on the right, and the women on the left. Ana stretched her arms out to her side and Zak grasped them in his. It was a bit of an awkward position for her.

The music started up, and even thought the music was not a traditional waltz dance, the beat fit it perfectly. The soft guitar notes started to the song "give me love". There were so many different types of waltzes and fortunately Zak knew this one well.

All the couples took a slow step forward in unison. They paused for a couple of seconds, and then took another step.

-"Did I tell you, you looked beautiful tonight?" Zak asked softly.

-"Yes ... but thank you, again." She blushed, and turned her head to the side to look at him.

They took another two steps and paused again. They then turned right and redid the same steps. As the music beat picked up slightly, all the men slowly spun the women. Zak carefully watched Ana slowly spin and when she faced him she came right into his arms. With a shy smile, Ana put her right hand on his shoulder as he put his left on her waist. They then joined their free hands together and slowly started to move. Right away he knew she was a good dancer. Her body was lithe and she let him lead, which was a common mistake in dancing, everyone wanted to lead. They both kept their eyes on each other.

He found himself leaning closer into her and breathing in her intoxicating scent. He briefly closed his eyes, and when he reopened them he found Ana studying him.

They slowly swayed around the room, Zak took a quick glance around and noticed that everyone who wasn't dancing had their eyes on them, a few flashes went off from pictures being taken, but he wasn't surprised, Ana looked breath-taking her in black gothic dress. Her skin appeared extremely pale. Her dark hair shimmered with tints of deep chestnut and dark reds in the low light of the room.

As they moved around the room he felt the unbelievable urge to just grab her, swing her over his shoulder and carry her back to his hotel room. His eyes were fixed on her lips as she mouthed the words to the song.

-"I have to talk to you." He said suddenly.

-"About what?" She asked, curiosity shun in her eyes.

-"Not here ..." He spun her around once and caught her tightly in his arms as he spotted one of the many French doors. "Come on." He led her to the doors.

Once outside, the fresh air felt like heaven. The ballroom was stifling hot and his three-piece suit didn't help much. There were speakers outside so the music could be heard perfectly. Zak led her deeper through the big garden, away from the people who were outside. They held hands as they walked some distance away, until they reached a small pond. There was a marble bench off to the side.

Zak felt himself relax the further away they got from the crowds of people. Over the years he had gotten good at blocking other people's emotions, but in big crowds like this, it was hard to block it all out, and it was exhausting.

Zak led Ana to the bench and sat down. He gave her a glance. Ana raised so many conflicting emotions in him. She made him feel things he wasn't sure he wanted to feel for another woman. Could he really afford to bring someone else in his crazy life? Looking at Ana now, the answer would be yes.

Ana smiled at him.

-"I ... errr, have something to ask you."

-"Sure, what's up?"

-"Well the guys and I got the opportunity of a life time. We were asked to go to Romania to investigate."

-"Oh my gosh, that's amazing Zak!" She exclaimed.

-"Yeah, it's huge ... but the thing is, we leave in a few days ..." He watched Ana's face fall for a moment but she quickly caught herself and smiled again.

-"Oh ... well ... okay ..." She shifted awkwardly on the bench. "I understand, so you came to say goodbye?"

-"I want you to come with me!" He blurred out quickly, as he mentally slapped himself for his lack of finesse.

Ana was still for a second as he held his breath.

-"You want me to go to Romania with you?" She repeated.

-"Well ... yeah." Zak paused and nervously ran his hand through his hair. "I thought, you know, it would give us a chance to be alone, away from the media, and to you know, get to know each other." He was terrible at this.

He also felt immense guilt. He still had not told her about the book. In fact he still had it with him, and even though he had avoided the topic of her father for the last week, they would have to talk about it eventually.

Another part of his guilt was on the fact that he was not going to mention to her that this was the perfect opportunity for her to open herself up to her empath side, and he really wanted to encourage her to do so. Although he had struggled with one question ... did he want her to embrace her empathy for herself, or for him?

-"I ... uhm ... wow I don't know what to say. I'd have to talk to my work ..."

-"I understand ... but think about it okay?" He gave her a tight smile.

They both fell into another awkward silence. Zak silently cursed himself. There was so much that hung between them and that remained unsaid. It was completely frustrating since neither one was making a move.

A new song started and thanks to the many speakers outside they could hear it perfectly. The soft piano filled the air. Zak watched Ana close her eyes and gently sway to the music; this was obviously one of her favorite songs. His stare turned heated as he stood up.

-"Would you like to dance?" His voice held an edge.

Ana bit her lower lip and nodded. She took Zak's extended hand.

She wrapped her arms his neck as he put his arms around her waist, he held her a little awkwardly at first but he soon moved in closer, close enough that her breasts were pressed against his chest.

They started to slowly move together. Zak bent his head down to her ear and very softly whispered.

-"I like this song too." He felt Ana shiver.

Zak was no Casanova. His life mission had been to prove to the world that there were ghosts among us. That the spirit of the dead did not always move on. That death wasn't the end … Unfortunately he had more social skills with dead people then living ones, which resulted in a rather poor love life.

Oh sure, he didn't lack the company of women, but most of them never stuck around long enough … After they would see that his work more often than not came home with him, it was enough to send them all packing. Not that he could blame them. But part of him enjoyed this solitude; why else would someone purposely hunt demons and collect cursed artifacts?

But right now, in this moment it all fit so perfectly. Ana felt perfect.

Zak lowered his head and Ana met him halfway. He pressed his lips softly to hers.

Her mouth was soft and hot, just like her, everything about her was warm like sunshine. She gasped as he touched her lower lip with his tongue. Slowly her hands slide into his hair keeping him from pulling away, but there was no chance in hell of that happening. Nothing could have made him stop.

A tremor shook his fingers as he slowly ran his fingers on her jaw, gently angling her face upward. The flavor of her mouth was sweet and elusive, fueled a hunger that threatened to rage out of control … his tongue explored deeper and a bit harder until she began to breathe heavier and she pressed her body against his more, molding herself to him.

Zak let her feel how much stronger he was, one arm clamped along her back holding her tightly. The upper half of her dress was made of soft silk and lace. He was almost overcome by the savage desire to tear away it all away to touch her skin.

Instead he sank his fingers into her pinned-up hair and tugged at it until he felt many of the pins holding it in place fall to the ground. The action had made her gasp and tilt her head back exposing her pale throat. His mouth move from her lips to her neck, dragging his lips from her jaw to her tender neck where her pulse was hammering. When he reached a sensitive spot he felt the vibration of her suppressed moan.

This was what it would be like to make love to her; he thought dazedly … the sweet shivering of her, the delicate chaos of her breath. Her skin was warm and scented like lavender and honeysuckle. He found her mouth again; she opened herself to him, giving herself to him, driving his mad.

Ravishing her mouth with deep, twisting kisses, bringing her body rhythmically against his, and bringing him to the brink of something they both shouldn't get into, right now.

Lifting his mouth from hers, Zak pressed his jaw against the side of Ana's head. He was breathing hard and tried to gather his thoughts.

Ana seemed to remember as well where they were and she took a couple of steps back from Zak. They both stared at each other, seeming to decide what was to happen next.

* * *

I was enthralled by Zak. He was different tonight. He was a bit darker than usual. His voice was low and rough and it was totally messing with my mind, scrambling my thoughts and making me forget everything around us, making me forget that we were in my mother's dark garden with a couple hundred guest only yards away. Right here, we were in our own world.

I didn't know what would happen later tonight or tomorrow or next week. I didn't know what I wanted to happen. Except this. I wanted him. I wanted this moment, in the dark garden.

With that I said to hell with being sensible. I had the most handsome man I had ever seen right in front of me. His hair was disheveled, he was breathing hard, and his eyes were wild with passion. I took the two big steps and was once again so very near him.

He was enormous, his wide shoulders blocking out the dim light from the party lights that reflected back towards us, casting him into a harsh, wicked shadow. I boldly started to feel my way down his arms, reveling in the way that his muscles rippled beneath the fabric of his blazer, wishing that there were was less fabric between us.

My fingers traced over his broad, tense shoulders, to his neck, where I finally connected with warm, soft skin. He bent his head as I tangled my hands in his soft, dark hair.

Zak's lips moved to my ear, his breath coming in ragged bursts, and I was delighted in the sound, so contrary to his normal, cool countenance, but a small voice in the back of my mind was telling me this was a bad idea, that I shouldn't be flirting with him like this right now.

-"We probably should go back inside ... I – I don't want you to get bored, out here ..." I whispered shakily, knowing this was the worse place in the world for us to get all hot and heavy.

He gave a harsh laugh and tortured me with a whisper at my ear.

-"If I had a thousand years to describe how I feel right now, bored would not make an appearance."

I turned my head at his words, my gaze colliding with his.

I knew I shouldn't tease him. There was something tense about him tonight that told me if I pushed, there would be no going back. But then there was that other part of me that needed him. I had enough of this silly game. I pressed my lips to his and gave myself up to his kiss. The moment our lips touched, Zak moved. He inhaled deeply and wrapped his arms a bit more tightly around me, enveloping me in the heat and strength and scent of him - it was spicy and warm, like cedar wood and the rain on a hot summer's day.

He pulled me closer, his grip strong and powerful. There was something different about this kiss from the last one we had shared moments ago … It was a kiss that suggested we had an eternity to learn each other, and when his tongue ran rough-smooth across my bottom lip, sending waves of sensation rocketing through me, I hoped we did have an eternity. I gasped at the feel of him, so powerful, so wicked. He lifted his head at the sound, his shadowed eyes searching mine.

-"You are so beautiful ..." I whispered.

He growled, and moved his hands to cup my face in his palms, tilting my head to the perfect angle, and with roughness he crushed his lips to mine. As he tormented me with deep, luxurious kisses that made it impossible to think or speak or do anything but feel. My legs turned to jelly, and he gallantly caught me, lifting me off my feet as though I weighed nothing at all. Desperate to feel even more of him I tried to wrap my legs around him, but I became tangled in silk and cotton of my dress.

I kicked, nearly hitting him in the shin. He lifted his mouth from mine and gave me a curious look.

-"There is too much fabric in these damn dresses!" I said, frustrated.

He set me down on the bench and his strong, warm hand stroked down my neck to the large patch of skin that was exposed.

-"I think there is the right amount in certain places." His meaning very clear, that he enjoyed how low-cut my dress was. He ran one finger along the edge of my dress, setting my skin on fire. "This gown is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

I pressed toward him, unable to stop myself.

-"I wore it for you." I kissed him again, nipping his bottom lip before I added, "I thought you would like it."

-"You thought right. But, I see your point. Entirely too much fabric." He then pulled the front edge of my gown down, revealing my strapless black bra.

-"So beautiful." He whispered.

I watched as he traced a single finger along the cool satin fabric of my bra, brushing across my nipples. Something dark flashed in his eyes, as he lowered his head, taking my lips in a searing kiss before he traced his lips down my throat and across the pale skin of my chest. My fingers flexed in his hair. His tongue brushed against the devastatingly sensitive skin at the tip of my breast over the thin material. I could feel the heat of his mouth beneath the fabric. I bit my lip, arching.

-"Anastasia?"

If the house had gone up in flames, I could not have been more shocked than I was by the sound of my mother's voice calling my name. Zak went instantly rigid, straightening and immediately restoring the edge of my dress to its proper place. As he did so I stood and tried to adjust the dress back in a respectable position.

-"Yes - Yes, right here mother." My voice shook.

My mother came into view, and behind her trailed Justin who wore a nasty smirk.

-"I've been looking everywhere for you—what are you doing out here —"

My mother stepped closer and froze, taking in first Zak, then me. It did not take her long to read into the situation. It also didn't take me long to understand it either, Justin must have seen me leave with Zak and he thought it be real clever of him to have my mother discover us...

-"It's not what you think." My guilty conscience spoke before I could think.

My mother sneered at me.

-"Really, Anastasia? I might be old, but I do know what it looks like when two people are in the throes of passion!" Her angry glare went from me to Zak. "How could you do this?! Frankly I don't give a damn who you sleep with, but to be so disrespectful as to do it in my home, at a social event where anyone could just see you?" Her face was red with anger.

-"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean ..."

-"You never mean anything do you, Anastasia? You just never think! How could I raise such a careless, idiot child?"

I felt my heart sinking at her nasty words.

-"Look, it's my fault, if you want to blame anyone. Blame me, but don't talk to her that way!" Zak stepped in. His voice was angry.

-"This is between my daughter and me. You are of no consequence to me. In fact since my daughter has met you, she has changed, for the worse!"

Zak shrugged and grabbed my hand.

-"Come on, Ana, let's get out of here."

A small crowd of people had gathered around and even though I was more than happy to leave with Zak, Justin had stepped right in front of our only exit. I felt Zak tense up and within seconds he let go of my hand.

When he moved, he was like lightning. I gasped, as he stormed past me and with one hard swing he hit Justin, square in the jaw, causing him to stumble and fall backwards. Zak lumbered over Justin, he was panting hard.

-"I know you told her mother where we were, this is what you wanted right? To make Ana feel even more like shit?" Zak was about to grab Justin by his jacket collar but my mother interfered.

-"Enough!" She shouted, her usually composed demeanor all but gone. "Anastasia, I want you to leave, now."

With that I lost no time in making my way through the crowd and hurrying out the front door. Zak was not far behind me. I knew I should have felt sad that my own mother had thrown me out, and that I should be ashamed that all that drama had unfolded in front of everyone, but truth be told I didn't care. It had only helped make up my mind.

Zak walked to his rental car and opened the passenger door for me. Once I slipped in, he got into the other side. He started the car but he didn't make a move to leave yet.

-"Ana, am so sorry ... I shouldn't have hit Justin, he just ... ugh, he pisses me off so bad ..."

I shook my head, dismissing his apology.

-"Zak ... I will go to Romania with you."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Happy Halloween my pretties! :) Happy Samhain to all my fellow Pagans/Wiccans sisters :)**_

_**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was great fun to write, and yes I know, STOP TEASING and interrupting! **_

_**Thank you everyone for the comments and messages I get! I really love hearing from you, and thank you for all the awesome feedback on my video! I am not sure I will make another but you never know :)**_

_**Last note. I wrote the waltz scene after the Vampire Diaries episode 3x14 - Dangerous Liaisons. If anyone is interested there is a video of the dance on my youtube channel with the music Ana and Zak danced too (Although its with TVD characters.) Zak's and Ana's costume photos can be found on my facebook page, if you want to take a peek at them :)**_


	20. Chapter 20 - The Past becomes the Future

**_While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die. - Leonardo da Vinci_  
**

**The Past becomes the Future**

The next few days were a blur. I wish I could say that they had been magical and that all Zak and I did was lie in bed and have the best sex ever. But that was the furthest thing from the truth. After we left my mother's party the mood between us had been killed and the tension that had previously been between us was all back.

I had gone back to staying at Cathy's and I hadn't seen much of Zak. We had both been rather busy. He was busy dealing with some issues that had come up with their equipment going into another country, and I was running around getting things ready for me to go. The following day Cathy and I had done tons of research about Romania since neither one of us knew much about the country. It turned out that at this time of year it would be cold much like our Northeastern weather.

Cathy was not coming, but she had booked a flight to come and visit for a week, two weeks from now. Tonight Zak and Aaron were going to go over the itinerary that we were going to have. The guys had a few locations they wanted to investigate.

We were going to be gone for so long that meant I needed clothes, since most of my wardrobe was Florida approved, not snow and below freezing appropriate, I needed some sweaters, boots and a new jacket. I also had to get all my paper work and passport straightened out, but being the step-daughter to Florida's senator had its perks and I got my passport in record time. We were leaving for Washington DC tomorrow morning, and from Washington our flight would go to London, then to Romania.

I had talked to my boss and she had been more than happy to give me some extended time off. It helped that I had three weeks of vacation time that I needed to use up, and I had never used a sick day since I had started working at the library. She told me to have a fantastic time and to take lots of pictures.

That only meant I had one thing left to do. Say goodbye to my mother. We had not spoken since the night of the ball and I was not looking forward to doing this. But I wouldn't have to see her for a month, so there was a good thing to all this. I just wasn't sure I was ready to hear the cruel words I knew she had for me.

I pulled up to her long driveway and slowly drove down until her big white house came into view. I parked in my usual spot and marched with a resolve determination to the door. I would not let her make me feel like crap. I was going on a month long trip with Zak, I didn't have a reason to be upset and nothing could damper my mood.

I pressed the doorbell and waited until my mother opened the door. When she did, I was met with my mother's cold gray eyes. Not saying a word she moved to the side letting me in. I automatically walked to the living room and sat on her large olive-green couch. My mother sat in one of the lounge chairs, her posture was stiff, as she set her hands on her lap.

-"Mom ... I wanted to apologize for my behavior at -"

-"I cannot do this anymore with you, Anastasia." My mother interrupted me.

-"What do you mean?"

-"This. You do something to embarrass me, and then you come and apologize for your boorish behavior. It has been like this for years, but lately it's been constant ..." My mother glared angrily at me. But it wasn't her usual angry look, this look was hateful. "You were supposed to marry Justin, but you just left the poor man at the altar, in front of everyone! You ran off to Las Vegas, married a total stranger, then I catch both of you panting and rutting around like two ... animals, in my garden!"

I felt my face flush.

-"I'm really sorry ... " I didn't know what else I could say.

-"I promised your father to keep up the ruse, to make you believe ... but I can't do it anymore! You are a true plague on my existence."

I looked at my mother feeling sick. What was she saying?

-"I don't understand ...?"

-"You are adopted, Anastasia." Her tone was cold and uncaring.

-"I'm ... what?" I was definitely going to be sick.

-"Your father was working with children on some project, most of them were orphans for whatever reason ..." She waved her hand as if that really wasn't important. "For some reason he felt sorry for you and insisted that we adopt you. Since I refuse to have children of my own, I thought what harm could it do if I let him do this. But I never thought you would turn into ... this! And I cannot let you disrupt my life anymore. I am done Anastasia."

I sat numbly on the couch. I gazed down at my shoes feeling like I was in a dream or the butt of a cruel joke …Yes that's it, a joke. My mother was mad at me and this was her way of paying me back.

-"I am not your daughter?" I whispered.

-"No. I promised your father to keep it a secret but I just cannot deal with this behavior of yours anymore. You are not my daughter and I think at this point it would be best if we separated ties right now." My mother stood. "Where shall I drop off the things you have here?" She asked coolly.

I looked at this woman in front of me, but she did not move, her cool gaze showing nothing except annoyance that I was still here. That is when I realized that I'd never once been the recipient of my mother's praise. I wondered, fleetingly, if she had the capacity for praise or love. Likely not.

I automatically stood and felt like I was in a fog, suddenly remembering why I had come here in the first place.

-"I'm leaving ... for a bit with Zak ... " I tried to recall the question she just asked me. "I ... just, I don't know, I'll call you when I come back ... It's why I came over, to tell you I was leaving ..." But I couldn't finish the sentence. My mother shrugged nonchalantly, showing that she really didn't care what I had to say right now.

My feet carried me to the door and without a look back I left. I was on auto-pilot. At least until I drove halfway to Cathy's. I hadn't asked any questions. Where had I come from then? I was used for some sort of research? My mother was not my mother ... All these questions and a hundred more were racing through my mind.

I was stopped at a light when I remember I was supposed to go to the hotel to meet Zak. At the next road I quickly turned around and made my way to the hotel. But as I pulled into the parking lot that's when it all hit me ... my entire life had been a lie.

* * *

Zak had just gotten back from picking up a few things from Cathy's beauty salon. They were going to Romania in the morning, but he really did not want anyone, especially the paparazzi knowing they were leaving the country. This was supposed to be time away for them, and time for an investigation of a lifetime. He was not taking any chances.

So thanks to Aaron's clever thinking, he suggested that they get some sort of disguise for Ana. At first Aaron had suggested to color Ana's hair, but Zak thought that was the worse idea ever and he had been appalled by the suggestion. To cover up Ana's beautiful auburn hair was like defacing a prize painting, he wouldn't have it. So he did the next best thing, he got a very blonde wig for her to wear.

It wasn't the best plan, but it should be good enough to get them to Washington, and then on the flight to London. Once on that overseas flight they could all breathe a little easier.

Zak was getting more and more anxious to leave town. The paparazzi had followed him around in Vegas, and he knew they would be here in Florida pretty soon. It had been good that Ana had stayed at her mother's last week; it meant she was left alone since no one had any ideas where she was. But it had also meant the gossip was flying around like mad.

Zak's PR, Mark, wanted him to do an interview with one of the morning shows to clear the air. He wasn't to thrilled about this, but it was probably a good idea so Mark was setting that up and would let him know when it was. The only good part was that the interview would be done through Skype or something like that since he would be out of town, and it meant he wouldn't have to deal with the media first hand.

He also had a lot on his mind. He had been purposely avoiding Ana because of the night at the party. He really shouldn't have done what he did at her mother's house, right where anyone could have walked in on them, and he was sure that probably hadn't given him any brownie points in winning over Ana's mother. But really what he felt the guiltiest about was that he was still waiting on telling her about the book and that he wanted her to explore this empath gift of hers. But he feared if he told her now she would back out and not go on the trip.

As Zak was walking back to the hotel from his rental car, Ana had pulled into the parking lot and drove by him. He gave a small wave but she didn't even look at him, it was as if she had not even seen him. Zak watched her quickly park a few spaces away so he waited for her to get out, but after several minutes her car was still running and she didn't make any moves to get out.

He furrowed his brow and took the short stroll over to her car. When he reached the driver's side, she was simply sitting there, her hands on the steering wheel staring through the windshield in front of her. He stood by the window; waiting for her to acknowledge him, but nothing ... she didn't move. Starting to worry he knocked softly on the window and Ana jumped. He saw her gasp and violently turned her head towards him. It took her a couple of minutes to register it was him.

-"Ana ... are you okay?" Zak bent down slightly towards the shut window. She didn't reply and stared at him with a horrified look on her face. Now he was worried. Something was defiantly wrong. He tried to open the door but it was locked. "Ana, open the door."

She unlocked the door and he wrenched it open. He quickly knelt by the car so he could be face to face with her.

-"Sweetie, what's wrong?" He searched her confused face when he remembered she had said she was going to see her mother today. He put his hand gently on her lap. "Did your mother say something to upset you?"

She gave a half nod before bursting into tears. Her head sagged down and Zak quickly put himself into motion. He reached past her and unbuckled her seatbelt. Once she was unbuckled she leaned forward into him and buried her face into his neck. He pulled her so her legs were outside the car and he did his best to cradle and comfort her.

-"Sweetie, please tell me what happened." He whispered, desperate to help her.

She moved back slightly but Zak kept her close to him. Her whole body was shaking as if she was cold, her eyes were swollen and red, her face was damp with tears. She cast her eyes down refusing to look at him.

-"My mother ... " She started, but hiccupped and she almost started to cry again. He squeezed her hand. "She isn't my mother ..."

Zak furrowed his brow in confusion by that odd statement.

-"Your mother isn't your mother?" He repeated, staring at the top of her head because she kept her head bowed down.

Ana nodded as she took a slow deep breath in, and shakily let it out.

-"She told me I was adopted ... and that she has had it with my wild behavior, that she can't handle it anymore ... " Ana trailed off as fat tears fell onto her pants.

-"You're adopted?" He repeated numbly, feeling the knot of guilt in his stomach grow.

-"She doesn't want anything to do with me anymore ..." The words were barely audible.

Zak was floored ... no actually he was absolutely beyond baffled. Who the hell was so callous to tell their child that they didn't want to see them anymore? That woman was fucking sick. Zak quickly wrapped his arms around Ana and he roughly pulled her into his chest.

Zak squeezed her tightly as he tangled his hand in her hair. He closed his eyes briefly and stifled a groan at the guilt he felt rising, he was no better than that awful mother of hers because he knew. He knew the truth from her father's journal. How the organization her father worked for would gather children and see if any of them had any empathic abilities. They used children because they were opened minded, unlike adults.

Many adults walking around right now were probably mildly empathic, but as people grew up, they tended to dismiss things they had seen or voices they had heard as their imagination and subconsciously putting up a mental block. Children didn't do this.

That was how they had found Ana. Like many of the children, they were taken from their homes or when their parents were not paying attention. More often than not those children were taken back to their parents who were none the wiser on what happened, because the initial test to find any sort of empathic abilities was fast.

But those kids that showed talent ... they were kept. Often their memories scrubbed from their mind and made mindless drones for the experiments.

Ana had proved to be harder to control. They had a hard time getting rid of her memories of her family and her father had gotten attached to her, so one night he took a big risk and switched her out with another child and he took Ana home. That was all the journal said. It had no information on where she had come from. But he couldn't believe the woman who Ana had called mom for most of her life had just told her that in the most horrible way possible.

-"I'm so sorry ... " He flinched at his lame words. Zak held Ana for a few minutes until he reluctantly pulled back. "Come on, let's go inside." He stood on his feet and put his hand out for Ana to take it.

She wiped her cheeks and took his hands. Zak quickly shut her car off and shut the door. They both slowly walked to his room, holding onto each other.

* * *

As the sun slowly rose, I woke up to a beautiful sight. Zak. I was curled on my left side, while he laid on his back. I blinked a couple of times as I let my gaze travel on his beautiful, relaxed face. I could probably look at him for hours, did that sound creepy? Maybe ... but I also came to the realization that Zak was truly my rock right now.

Yesterday ... had not been a good day. But today felt different. I still had that incredible sadness in my heart, but today felt ... new. And with a new start, anything was possible. It was too soon for me to think about finding out where I actually came from, I wasn't ready yet. Zak opened his eyes and turned his head to towards me.

-"How much longer do you plan on staring at me?" He joked. I blushed, knowing I had been caught red-handed, but Zak simply chuckled. "You know this would be so much more fun if we both were naked." His heated stare bore into mine.

-"Hey, that was your idea last night." I said, referring to us still being fully clothed.

-"I was trying to be a gentleman." He said with a pout.

We both laughed.

After we had gotten to the room yesterday, Zak had simply held me. I told him exactly what had happened, and he did his best to comfort me. Aaron had called to find out when he wanted us to meet so we could go over the trips itinerary, but Zak told him something had come up and that he was busy. When I had been all cried out, Zak had ordered us room service and we then cuddled in bed until I had fallen asleep.

Although I was still sad, I was also burning with excitement to be leaving for Romania in a few hours. This was a trip of a lifetime and all these questions and sadness would still be here when I got back, I would enjoy myself even if it killed me. I had never been out of the country. The furthest I had been was to my aunt's house in Kentucky when I had been twelve.

-"How are you feeling today?" Zak asked cautiously as he got out of bed.

-"Alright ... excited that we are leaving." I swung my legs over just as my phone rang.

Cathy was calling to tell me that she was coming to pick us up. She wanted to see us off, so she was taking a taxi to the hotel. She would drive my car to the airport and then take it home so it wouldn't sit here for a month. She also had all my suitcases since I had not gone back to her place last night.

When Cathy arrived she helped me with the ridiculous wig Zak had bought. It was a very pale blonde and I looked ... strange.

-"I guess we will find out if blondes have more fun." Cathy joked, winking at me.

-"I doubt anyone can have any more fun then you Cat." I grinned at my best friend.

She gave me a watery smile.

-"I'm gonna miss you ... We haven't been apart for more than a few days."

-"Don't start crying now; we haven't even gotten to the airport." Zak groaned as he brushed by us, carrying his bags down to the car.

We both laughed and hugged each other. I was going to miss Cathy. But we were going to try and talk on Skype every day if we could, although that would hard because of the six hour time difference. I had decided not to tell her about my ... recent discovery. It had been a hard decision but I knew she would be upset about it, and probably very angry at my mother, I didn't want her to do anything stupid while I was gone.

At the airport, once we were all checked in and our flight number was announced, Cathy and I hugged and held onto each other.

-"Be good Cat." I whispered feeling tears coming down my cheeks.

-"I'm always good." She smiled and pulled away and affectionately wiped me cheeks. "But you, you better be naughty!" She winked at me and her gazed traveled to Zak. Her message was quite clear. She knew I had not had sex with Zak yet, well not since our wedding night, and she disapproved.

I rolled my eyes at her and moved so Aaron could say goodbye to her. I walked to Zak who was patiently waiting for us off to the side. He wore a black baseball hat, along with his dark sunglasses. He had on a zip up sweater, and kept his head down. Frankly if I didn't know him so well I wouldn't have recognized him unless I really stared at him.

He also wore a dark, brooding expression on his face.

-"I hate that hair on you." He growled, crossing his arms like a pouting child.

I grabbed one of the long locks and stared at it. I wasn't to thrilled with it either.

-"It's only till we get to Washington right?"

-"Yeah, you can take it off there, you're going to have too, cause we have to go through customs, but once we do, we won't have to worry as much about being spotted."

I nodded. I knew Zak felt tense, I could feel it rolling off of him in waves, and it was making me anxious. But our short hour flight was uneventful and we were soon landing in Washington D.C. Zak hadn't talked much during the flight but Aaron had made up for that, he was quite the chatter box and he was obviously as excited as I was. I didn't think too much of Zak's silence, I assumed maybe he was just anxious to get on our flight to London.

We had to hurry to retrieve our bags and check into customs. While we waited in line I took the wig off, and it felt like heaven. I never realized how uncomfortable those things could be. It was soon our turn and we checked in with no problems.

On the other side of gate I spotted Nick and Billy, who were surrounded by several large hard case suitcases which I assumed was all the cameras and things that were needed for investigations.

-"About time, you guys got here, our flight is boarding!" Billy grabbed some bags and was already moving to the gate.

-"Nice to see that you decided to join us." Nick smiled at me.

We boarded our flight to London which was really crowded. Once we were on I realized that I was not sitting with Zak and the guys. Because my flight was booked after them and this was obviously a popular flight our seats were quite far apart. I tried to act like it was no big deal, but I was rather disappointed. Aaron, Nick and Billy offered to trade with me but the flight attendant was obviously in a bad mood and told us we couldn't.

-"Aw, come on, they are newlywed's, there is no harm in them sitting together." Aaron said with a wink but the stewardess obviously was not amused.

-"I'm sorry, rules are rules."

-"What's the big deal, one of us wants to trade with her, so there really is no harm." Nick countered

-"Look, I'm sorry, you cannot trade seats! Now please take your respectable seats or I will call security!" The woman said angrily.

I tried to not glare at her as I moved to the back where my seat was located. To make this flight even worse, I was in the center aisle, and of course in the middle seat, squeezed between an older man who had a tablet in his hands and a teenager. I sighed and sat back, hoping this eight hour flight would go by fast.

The teenage boy next to me gave me a shy smile. He was probably fifteen or sixteen. He was tall and lean.

-"That flight attendant is a real bitch, she told me to turn down my music." He waved his IPod.

-"I guess she is having a bad day." I returned his smile.

-"Yeah, well she doesn't need to be a cunt about it." He moaned.

-"Jared!" The man on the other side of me exclaimed outraged. "Watch your mouth!" He gave me an apologetic look.

The teen rolled his eyes.

-"Oh, it's alright, I'm traveling with four men that would put sailors to shame." I grinned at the Jared and what I assumed was his father went back to his reading his tablet, mumbling about how today's youth was rude and inconsiderate.

Jared craned his neck to look at the guys.

-"That's fucked up, one of those dudes is your husband and you can't sit with him?"

I shrugged.

-"It's not a big deal. I'll get to see him after the flight." I didn't want to encourage Jared to much with his obvious anger with the stewardess.

Soon everyone was seated, the flight attended went over the instruction of where all the exits were and what to do in case of an emergency and we were off. Jared proved to be good company.

-"Is this your first time going to London?" I asked him.

-"Yeah, I've never even been out of states." He smiled.

-"It's my first time too." I returned the smile. "You and your dad are going on vacation?"

He looked at me confused for a minute.

-"My dad?"

I pointed to the man sitting next to me.

-"Isn't that your father?"

Jared looked at the man for a moment, he seemed lost for second and for a very brief moment I saw the glimpse of a scared little boy and not the young man with a bit of an attitude. I looked at the man who was Jared's father, his eyes bore into Jared, and seconds later Jared nodded.

-"Oh yeah, my dad ... we are going on vacation."

I smiled nervously, getting the worse vibe from the man sitting next to me, but I quickly brushed it off, because Jared was back to his old chatty self.

-"Are you going to investigate something in London?" He asked.

-"I'm sorry?"

-"I recognized the guys; they are from that show, Ghost Adventures, right?"

I nodded.

-"That's pretty fucking epic! I try and watch the show, but you know it's on Fridays and I like to go out." He wiggled his eyebrow and I laughed.

-"They are going on an investigation." I didn't think Jared would do anything with the information and tell the media. "We are going to Romania."

-"Awesome!" He was quiet for a few moments. "Which one did you marry?"

My eyes drifted to where the guys were sitting. Aaron was next to the window, Billy was in the middle and Nick was sitting on the aisle seat. Zak was in the middle row, sitting next to two strangers. All I could see was the top of his hat, which was bent down like he was reading something.

-"Zak ..." I whispered and cleared my throat. "I married the guy with the hat ... Zak."

Jared looked at where I was looking.

-"Oh, him ..." He suddenly got a distance look in his eyes. "Why him? ... He's dark; there is darkness to him. His spirit is damaged; he embraces the demons in the dark." Jared blinked and shook his head. "Sorry, sometimes I zone ..." He laughed awkwardly. "So yeah whatever ... " He grabbed his IPod from the tray in front of him and roughly stuffed his headphones in his ears.

The next hour was probably the most boring hour of my life. I had left my book in my luggage, which was nicely packed away under the plane. I wasn't in the mood to listen to music so I found myself simply staring off into space and letting my thoughts drift, which was not a good thing.

I thought about my mother ... should I refer to her as my mother? She obviously didn't want to think of me as her daughter. I didn't understand how a woman could be so cruel and uncaring. I shook my head, I couldn't do this now. With resolve I stood and walked to where the guys were sitting. I had not seen the bitchy flight attendant in a while so I took a chance in having the guys play musical seats.

-"Sup." Billy smiled at me.

Nick had his eyes shut and had headphones on. Aaron was also listening to something he but wasn't asleep. He took his ear buds out when he saw me.

-"Hey Aaron," I smiled sweetly. "See that kid over there." I pointed to Jared, Aaron craned his neck to look and when he spotted him he nodded. "He's a big fan, and I'm sure he'd love to meet you." Aaron grinned and nodded, understanding what I was doing.

Once Aaron was off, Billy stood.

-"I think I'm gonna make a trip to the bathroom, when I get back I hope my seat isn't taken, but if it is, I'll just sit somewhere else." He said a bit louder than what was necessary.

Others around us had witnessed the scene earlier and a few of them had a secret smile, and it was obvious I had a few allies on my side. Once Billy was gone I sat in Aaron's seat, but to my dismay Zak was not paying attention to anything around him. He had his headphones in his ears and his head bowed down. I sighed frustrated. I didn't want to risk standing up again and drawing attention to myself.

_Great._ I thought to myself. Now how to get his attention ... But before I could form a plan, Billy was back, and when he saw his seat was still free he rolled his eyes. He casually walked to where Zak was sitting and rudely flicked Zak's baseball hat with his hand, causing it to fall on Zak's lap.

-"What the fuck!?" Zak said loudly as he looked up at Billy.

-"Dude, get out of my seat." Billy said tightly, he motioned his heat towards the seat I was in and I gave Zak a little wave.

Zak grinned and without wasting time he stood up and scooted by a still sleeping Nick and sat in the seat next to me.

-"Hi." I smiled at him.

-"Hey." He took his ear buds out and set his phone down on the tray.

I sat back and to my surprise Zak's hand slipped on my lap and he gently grabbed my hand. The act was subtle but extremely loving and it made my heart flutter at his touch. I looked down and was startled by how much bigger he really was compared to me. My fingers slowly explored and touched his hand and I found myself running my finger smoothly across his index finger where he had a tattoo of a small cross. His skin was warm and smooth.

Soon our fingers intertwined and my gaze lifted up to his. I don't know what it was about this man's touch but it drove me mad. We were on a plane full of people around us, yet just the simple act of his fingers intertwining with mine made me heart skip and my insides come alive with fire. Sensing the change in me, Zak lowered his head towards me. His gaze was raw and powerful, immediately identifiable. _Desire._

He tugged on the lock of my hair with his free hand, pulling me toward him, until mere inches separated us. My mouth opened on a quick intake of breath, stealing his attention.

With one swift motion his lips were on mine.

_He tasted like autumn._

The thought exploded through me as he settled his lips on mine. I wasn't sure where that thought had come from, but he did, he was dark, and cool with something magical and exotic that reminded me of the magic of that season.

He lifted his hands to cup my cheeks, tilting me toward him, giving him better access. I gasped his name … the sound was soft and breathy. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, and when I gasped again at the sensation, he did not wait, taking my mouth again, stroking deep.

-"Dude ... you two need to cool it, or you might set off the fire alarm." Nick's low voice came inches from my ear.

It took me a moment to register the voice. My eyes sprang open and to our left was Nick's face, only inches away. Talk about awkward moments.

Zak didn't move away from me but turned his head to glare at his friend.

-"Get lost." He growled.

-"Hey don't blame me; I don't want to listen to you both making awful sucking sounds and moaning each other's named." Nick glared at Zak and sat back in his seat.

-"You were supposed to be asleep." Zak countered back.

His hands were still gently cupping my face. He slowly ran his thumb on my cheeks and sighed.

-"It's hard to sleep with you two being so loud. Anyway shouldn't you both get some sleep, Ana is going to have some long days of training when we get to Romania."

Zak stiffened at Nick's words and he briefly shut his eyes.

-"What?" I moved back from Zak to look at Nick. "What training?"

-"To get you to understand a bit more about your empath side ... didn't Zak tell you?"

I looked back at Zak and when his dark blue eyes reopened they were full of regret.

-"Zak?"

-"I ... I didn't get a chance to talk to you about that ... with you know your mother and shit ..." Zak trailed off, his hands dropped from my face and he sat back in his seat.

-"I'm on this trip because you want me to go back to that death world?" I asked confused.

-"No, no! Of course not! I just ... I thought that we could see what else you could do, you know just see how empathic you are ..."

But I didn't believe him. There was something about him that said that there was more. Zak reached out and took my hand but I shrugged away from him.

-"I don't believe you!"

-"I swear! I don't want you going back to that world! I am not risking you meeting Keane again! But the journal said ..." Zak groaned, obviously aware he had just screwed up.

_The journal_. I had almost forgotten about it. Actually I had not seen the thing since the night we had been at the house.

-"You have the journal?"

Zak didn't answer and stared at the seat in front of him.

-"Zak ... " My voice held a warning to it. "What was in the journal?"

-"It's your dad's journal ... it has stuff about you, and the stuff he did ..." Zak sighed, lowering his head.

I was silent for a minute.

-"Seriously? You would risk seeing what else I can do as long as it doesn't involve Keane, which seems to be the only person in all this that has told me the truth ... You have a journal that was my father's and didn't think of telling me?"

-"Ana, please ... It's not like that! I wanted you to come on this trip with me … For us to have time together …" I held up my hand not willing or ready to hear anymore.

-"I need a minute!" I stood up with haste and unceremoniously walked over Zak, tripping over Nick. I mumbled a quick apology.

Once in the aisle I looked around in dismay. I was on a plane, I couldn't just run off. Looking back and forth I huffed and darted for the bathroom. Of course both stalled were occupied. I sighed and took a peek back to where the seats were to make sure Zak was not trying to follow, which he wasn't.

I couldn't believe this! I thought I was on this trip because Zak wanted me here ... but I was here because he wanted to use me. I should have known no one could just like me for me. Everyone wanted something from me! I took a slow breath in and then let it out, I really didn't want to cry, at least not until I got in the bathroom.

One of the flight attendant scooted by me, the room where they kept drinks and things for the passengers were at the back next to the bathrooms. She grabbed a blanket from one of the cupboards and scooted by me again but she was back seconds later, and gave me a small smile.

-"I'm sorry, one of the bathrooms is broken and Britney is in the other."

-"It's okay, I can wait." I shrugged in no mood for chit chat and I really didn't know or cared who Britney was.

-"It might be a while, she is a couple months pregnant ..." She cringed like she had just told me a national secret.

Just then the stalled door opened and there stood the bitchy flight attendant. I guess this was Britney ... but as soon as she opened the door she flinched and shut the door with a hard slam and the awful sound of her vomiting was heard on the other side. I winced at the terrible sound.

-"You can go use the bathroom in first class." She offered.

I nodded and followed her to where the doorway to first class was. She pointed to where I needed to go and I hurried to the bathroom. I stayed in there for as long as I could before someone might consider calling a rescue team. When I came out, there was someone waiting. I started to make my way back to my seat, but I was in no hurry to get back. I wasn't ready to face Zak.

I wasn't mad that he read the journal; I could care less that he saw what was in it. I was upset because he had read it and not said a word. Because he knew things about my father, about my past and he said nothing!

I walked slowly down the aisle.

-"Beautiful women like you shouldn't wear such a frown." A man said with a strong British accent.

I quickly turned to look and spotted the handsome, familiar face.

-"Keane." I said, shocked to see him sitting there, casually sipping something from a clear cup. He gave me a wide smile and nodded to the empty seat next to him. He wore his typical attire that I always saw him in; this suit was a dark charcoal color. "How ... What ... Why are you here?" I asked shrilly.

He wasn't fazed by my overreaction.

-"Sit luv, you look like you are about to swoon." He leaned over the empty seat. "And people are starting." He finished with a whisper.

I looked around and sure enough the people around us were all looking at me with an annoyed look. I blushed and sunk down into the fat, plush seat. Keane chuckled.

-"What are you doing here?" I hissed, not amused. "I thought ... how can you even leave?"

-"I'm not a prisoner; I can come and go as I please ... and complications have risen." His voice lowered a bit on the lather part.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I was getting the worse headache of my life...

-"Then why are you here?!" I tried hard to keep my cool but everything was trying my patience.

Keane set his drink down and gave me the first serious look since I had seen him.

-"I needed to make sure you were safe."

-"How would I not be safe?" I sighed exasperated. "The only thing I am not safe from is getting my feelings hurt." I mumbled.

Keane gave me a curious look but didn't reply. I forgot how it was to be around him. He had this calming aura to him, like things were going to be alright. I let my head fall back and I closed my eyes briefly letting the calmness Keane brought wash over me. That is when I realized what Keane had said, _complications had risen_, my eyes flew open and I turned to Keane, who held a stoic look.

-"What happened?" I asked.

-"Things have changed, the Guardian is changing." He swirled his drink in his cup.

-"What the hell does that mean?"

But before Keane could answer the plane suddenly shook. I few people gasped in surprise, I gripped the arm of my chair on one side and my other hand went to grip the other arm but Keane's arm was already there so I grabbed his arm tightly, but the plane stabilized seconds later. I gave Keane an embarrass look and quickly removed my hand. He flashed me a brilliant smile and set his cup down.

Keane was about to say something but the plane once again shook violently, but this time it felt different, it almost felt like the plane had fallen a few feet. The lights flickered, people started to screamed.

-"Something is not right ..." Keane looked around wildly.

I tried to keep my thoughts calm. A voice came on the intercom.

"Everyone please remain calm ..." The voice hesitated. "We have hit some turbulence, please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts."

-"That's more than just turbulence." Keane stood up and scooted by me.

-"Where are you going?"

And that was when all hell broke loose. The lights went out, the plane tilted forward and we started to go down. People were screaming, others were crying. The incredible pressure on my whole body was staggering, I could barely move. The awful noises coming from the plane were terrifying. Creaking, and groaning. It almost sounded like the plane was falling apart. Keane stood in the aisle holding onto to a seat. He turned to me.

-"Come on!" He yelled.

-"What are you doing?" I screamed back, over the wails of people.

His gaze grew a shade darker.

-"The Guardian wants you, Anastasia! He wants out of that world and he needs you! I suspect this is his work, so unless we get this plane back up, he will have you, so come on!"

I hesitated; Keane extended his hand to me.

-"If we do nothing your boyfriend and his friends will die." He said with force over the screams

Not taking any time to even think about what I was doing I stood up and took Keane's hand. I followed him as he pulled me down the dark aisle. We stopped near a door that was shut. A flight attendant was standing to the side. She looked terrified. The fear in her eyes almost mirrored how I felt. I held onto Keane's hand tightly as we were rocked violently to a side.

The flight attendant was holding on to the side of the door.

-"You can't go in there!" She said when she spotted Keane reaching for the door.

But Keane ignored her and tried to open the door, which appeared to be locked or stuck. He let go of my hand and I quickly grabbed the other side of the wall to hold onto. Keane stumbled slightly but he quickly caught himself. With force he picked his leg up and kicked the door hard, which slammed opened. Once again the flight attendant tried to stop us.

-"Sir, you cannot go in there! Go back to your seats, please!" She cried.

Keane turned his cold eyes on her.

-"If you want to live I suggest you leave us the bloody hell alone!" He snapped. "I am your only hope at this point."

The woman looked at him fearfully, she then looked at me and I nodded to her, telling her that she should trust him. But I wasn't even sure that was such a good idea. Keane didn't wait for her answer and he went inside in the room he had broken open.

I quickly followed and what I saw made my heart jump into my throat. This was the cockpit of the airplane. The large window showed the plane was in a nose dive right into the Atlantic Ocean. The murky blue water was fast approaching and the sight of it almost made me throw up.

The cockpit itself was very small; when I rushed in I crashed in Keane's back. Both pilots were unconscious. Their heads hung limply down.

Keane swore a dark curse and looked around the room. The panel in front of us was covered in buttons and switches.

-"What do we do?!" I screamed, unable to control my panic.

Keane turned around and looked at me, but I couldn't look at him, my eyes were fixed on the window. The cold water was rushing faster towards us. In moments we would crash right into those waters and at the angle and speed we were coming in at, I knew we would never survive. Keane grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me.

-"Anastasia, do you trust me?"

I still couldn't look at him. I would die, right here. All these people on this plane would die. Would it hurt? I hoped not … I started to breath heavy and I was about to break down into hysteria.

-"Look at me Ana!" Keane yelled.

I did what he asked. His hard, hazel eyes soften a bit once my eyes met his.

-"Do you trust me?"

Did I trust him? No … But something told me I should …

-"Yes … I trust you."

Keane smiled and with a curt nod he pushed me towards the seat of where the copilot was limply sitting.

-"When I tell you, press this button." He pointed at a blue switch. "Then pull on this, and don't stop, no matter what!" He then pointed at a stick that I assumed was how you controlled the plane.

Keane bent over the other pilot and with a hard pull he started to pull on the other control stick of the plane. It didn't seem to have any effects on our nose dive.

With a grunt he pulled harder and glanced over his shoulder at me.

-"Press the button!" He yelled.

I did and a loud grinding nose was heard from below us.

-"Pull!" He screamed seconds later and I did.

I grabbed a hold of the stick he had showed and I pulled with everything I had in me. I kept pulling as Keane started to press some buttons and flip some switches. He then pulled again on his lever and with a loud holler he pulled even harder.

I felt the sweat dripping from my forehead as I looked out the large window. I was screaming in my head, praying I didn't die here, in this airplane, in the middle of nowhere. And as if something or someone had answered my silent prayers the plane's nose started to slowly rise.

It came up and up, until we were no longer headed for a collision with the ocean below us. The plane still violently shook and rocked but things were slowly stabilizing. Within moments passengers in the plane realized that we were no longer on a collision course and their cries of horror turned into happy cheers.

I was breathing so hard but slowly my heart rate was slowing down as I let the realization that we were alright wash over me. I looked over at Keane; he was pressing a last button before letting go on the wheel.

-"You can let go now …" He straighten up.

But I found my fingers were too tightly grip on the stick, my knuckles were ghostly white. My arms felt like jelly and my legs shook badly. Keane bent over me and gently pried my fingers from the wheel. He helped me stand straight up. My whole body shook.

He gave me a half-smile still holding onto my hands, he cupped my hands in his.

-"It's okay … We are going to be alright …" He cooed softly.

Just then I thought I heard my name being called. But with the cheering going on through the plane I really wasn't quite sure I had heard right. I looked out the door which was to my right, and it gave me a clear view straight down the long aisle of seats. As I did so I saw Zak. His eyes were wild as he scanned the room looking for me, until he locked onto my gaze.

Without wasting a moment he started to run, pushing and shoving people out of his way. As he came closer I heard my name being called again. This time the voice was lower, more like a growl, and it had not come from Zak. I turned to Keane only to see him looking at me with concern. I felt his arms go around me as I looked back at Zak. He was almost at the door, and although he had looked relieved when he had first seen me, now his gaze was hard and full of worry. Everything was moving in slow motion.

As he entered the cockpit I tried to keep my eyes on Zak but my legs were going weak. My vision got very blurry and I heard it again, the awful call of my name, growling for me.

I then felt myself falling ... until total darkness was all I could see.

Darkness with the cold, disembodied voice that whispered the most chilling words in my ear.

_"You are my key, little Pandora, and you will set me free."_

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_First let me thank my awesome, best girl friend, and one of my supporters since I joined this site, Stacie. She picked out the title for this chapter :) _**

**_Thank you to everyone for reading, comments, and votes! You all are lovely and I cannot express how much you all mean to me. :)_**

**_I have been contemplating putting a preview to the next chapters at the end of the chapters you just read (Sort of like a "Next Week on Waking up Hitched ..."). I'll do one at the end of this. If you don't like this idea, please let me know, it's just something I'm trying out._**

**_Although please keep in mind these previews MIGHT change. Typically when I post a chapter the next chapter is not written, and it is not unusual for me to change my mind at the last minute as to what I want to post. I've been known to delete a whole chapter I already written and write a new one because of a new idea. I do offer a real preview every week on my Facebook page of upcoming chapters._**

**_Preview to Chapter 21:_**

_To Zak's relief he has found Ana after the almost crash, but not alone. He finds her with Keane, who not only has his hands all over her, Ana just suddenly falls unconscious. He finds the whole thing rather suspicious and grills Keane on why he is even here. _

_With Keane's revelation that the Black Guardian is after Ana he finally opens up and tells his story as to where he came from but he is really telling the truth? _


	21. Chapter 21 - True Lies

**True Lies**

**Trust Takes Years To Build, Seconds To Break, And Forever To Repair.**

It took a lot to shake Zak. He had been in some of the most haunted locations in America. He had seen and heard things that no one would ever believe. He had lived through things that would make any ordinary person go insane. He had spoken to the dead, seen in their mind ... their last moments as they took their dying breathes. He had been possessed by evil demons who had left their scars on his body and his soul, yet there was no moment in his life where he had been more frighten than when the plane had started to shake and Ana was nowhere in sight.

All that kept going through his mind was not that he was going to die, dying didn't scare him, it was that the woman he had come to care for deeply would die. He couldn't bare the thoughts of this world going on without her.

As soon as the plane had started to plunge down towards the ocean, he set himself into motion and ran to the back of the plane where he had seen Ana go. But through the chaos and hysterics of people he had not found her. But now that he saw her in Keane's arm at the helm of the plane he knew why she had not been where he had thought.

At the time he had thought not saying goodbye to Ana was the greatest tragedy, but when he spotted her with Keane, her eyes looking at him with total trust, with his hands holding hers together ... he knew this was worse. When he spotted her, he had started to run, pushing anyone who got in his way. He only had one thought in his mind. Kill Keane.

But as he got closer and Ana had seen him, he knew something was wrong. She wavered on her feet and Keane quickly stabilized her. She looked at Keane, then at Zak again, her gaze was unfocused and moments later her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

-"What the fuck did you do?" Zak barked as he stalked closer and tried to grab Ana.

Keane glared at Zak as he caught Ana from falling and to Zak's annoyance he scooped her up in his arms, cradling Ana close to his chest. Keane ignored Zak's outburst and hurried out of the cockpit. He set her down in the first available seat he could find and tilted the seat back. Zak stayed close behind Keane, until the man finally acknowledged him.

-"I didn't do a bloody thing! She swooned when she saw you, so how do I know you don't have something to do with this?" Keane shot back facing Zak with the same murderous glare.

Zak took a menacing step towards Keane. He glowered daggers at him as Keane did the same until both men were so close that not even an inch separated them. Tension in the room climbed as Zak considered the best way to get rid of the man standing in front of him.

-"Hey hey hey ..." Nick quickly came running and pushed both Zak and Keane apart. He stood between both men. "Chill out! Both of you!" Nick glanced at Ana then gave Zak a scolding look. "There are more important issues to take care here; you two can kick the shit out of each other after we figure out what is wrong with Ana!"

Zak gave Keane a last glare and he quickly moved next to Ana. He knelt next to her seat and slowly brushed the hair from her face. Even though she was unconscious her forehead was crease with worry. She let out a small moan shaking her head no. He had no idea what had happened to her or why Keane was even here? Was Keane responsible for the plane going down? He glanced back at Keane who was talking to one of the flight attendant.

Nick was right, he had to worry about Ana, but if Keane was the reason why she was this way he needed to get answers from him. Zak gently smoothed his thumb across Ana's forehead and pressed a kiss to her head as he stood. Nick was in the next aisle helping an elderly woman take a seat, and he saw his chance. With determination he stalked towards Keane and with lightning speed he pushed him hard against the wall, slamming Keane into it. The flight attendant let out a small scream but he ignored her.

Zak wrapped his hand around Keane's neck, holding the man in place, and with his other hand he pinned his shoulders against the wall.

-"Tell me what the fuck you are doing here!" Zak growled, barely recognizing his own voice.

He had never felt such a burning anger inside of him, and that was saying something from someone who had demons possessed him before ... Maybe he had one now. Keane's lips curled into a cruel smile.

-"Same thing as you, traveling."

-"Cut the shit mother fucker! It's not a coincidence that you are here and the fucking plane almost crashed." Zak tightened his grasp on Keane's throat.

The flight attendant that Keane had talked too quickly sprang into action.

-"Stop! What are you doing?" She cried hysterically. "You're going to kill him!"

To his satisfaction, Keane seemed to be struggling to breath.

-"He tried to kill us! I'll be doing us a favor!" Zak growled.

Keane let out a half laugh, half gurgling sound.

-"Go ahead, kill me." He said hoarsely. "Then you'll have no one to protect Ana."

At the mention of Ana's name on Keane's lips, Zak pulled his hand back with Keane still clutched tightly in his grasp and he slammed him back into the wall with force, once, then a second time.

-"What the fuck are you talking about?" Zak snarled.

But Keane didn't answer his question; actually his skin tone had gone from its usual ghostly white to a faded blue, so Zak loosened his grip slightly.

-"Let him go!" The annoying flight attendant screamed again. "He saved us! The pilots were unconscious and he pulled the plane back up!"

Just then Zak felt someone grabbing his arms trying to pull him back.

-"Come on dude, let him go." Aaron said from behind him. "This isn't you; just take a step back man ..."

Shaking his head, Zak looked at Keane and dropped his hands from his throat like it was on fire. Keane sagged against the wall, coughing hard as a couple of people quickly came to check on him. Aaron and Nick both pulled Zak back, trying to reassure him that Ana would be alright and that he needed to calm down. Zak took a deep breath in, and tried to get his anger to melt away. This wasn't him ... he wasn't a violent person...

Realization of his actions must have been written all over his face because Keane let out a bark of laughter, which made an awful sickly sound. He stood up and wavered on his feet.

-"I saw it, in your eyes ... you wanted to kill me, and you would have enjoyed it. Those demons inside you will consume you." Keane laughed harshly. "But like it or not you need me."

Zak closed his eyes for a brief moment; he swallowed the lump in his throat and turned away from Keane.

**oOo**

Zak sat next to Ana as he held onto her hand. He waited for her to wake up.

The pilots had woken up and were rather confused as to what had happened. Neither the pilot or copilot had any idea why they had fallen unconscious but they had all praised Keane for his quick thinking and were all forever thankful for his assistance. The plane was going to land in England within the hour. They were going to be stopping at a different airport, but the pilot was anxious to get the plane on the ground, which was fine with Zak. He just wanted to get the fuck off this plane.

Everyone on the aircraft seemed to have formed some sort of bond. They all chatted and exchanged phone numbers with promises of keeping in touch. All of them except for Zak. Everyone was steering clear of him. No one dared to even make eye contact with him. Even Aaron and Billy were avoiding him. He couldn't blame them though. He had never felt such a burning anger to kill someone before. Even when he had been possessed a small part of him, inside, knew what was going on, and even though he couldn't fight it he knew what he was doing. This time he acted on impulse and without a care for anything, and that scared the living shit out of him. Keane seemed to bring out the worse in him.

Nick came over and took a seat near him.

-"How is she doing?" He asked quietly, motioning to Ana.

-"Same."

Nick nodded.

-"I am sure she is fine ..." Nick shifted awkwardly. "Keane seems to think that this whatever Guardian -"

-"Keane can fuck off and die." Zak snapped.

-"Zak ... I think he is right and we should listen to what he has to say ... He might be able to help figure out what's wrong with her." Nick nodded to Ana. Zak closed his eyes and squeezed Ana's hand. "You can't let your jealousy get in the way dude." Nick finished.

-"I'm not fucking jealous!" He yelled, which caused everyone close by to glance at him. But he knew that was a lie. He was. When he had seen Ana so close to Keane, the way he was looking at her ... It was the same way he looked at Ana.

Nick sighed and shook his head. Zak looked away from his friend, unable to face him.

-"Look I can't say I know what you are going through because we all know that you have to do everything the difficult way, so I shouldn't be surprise that you even have to make love complicated ... But I do know a thing or two about love, and you can't let this jealousy get at you. We need Keane's help with this Zak ... because I got no fucking clue what we are dealing with and neither do you."

Zak looked at Ana's serene face. He knew Nick was right. Keane had the answers that none of them knew and he would do anything to help Ana, even if it meant having that ass help him. Zak gave Nick a curt nod, agreeing to let Keane help. Nick gave Zak a sympathetic smile and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder as he left to go get Keane.

When Nick came back with Keane in tow, Zak stood never taking his eyes off him.

-"Before you touch her, tell me what's wrong with her." Zak growled not wasting time on any pleasantries.

Keane faced Zak with the same steely look.

-"The Shadow Guardian is in her head. He wants to use her."

-"How the hell is that even possible?"

-"Because it's the same way he was able to get on this plane. He uses empaths, not ones as strong as you, he can't, you are bloody good at shielding your thoughts."

Zak raised his eyebrow in surprise at the compliment Keane had just given him and rather surprise that once again he knew such personal details about him.

-"So you're telling me someone on this plane is responsible for it almost crashing?"

-"Yes I am. Although I suspect that was merely a distraction to get Ana to let her guard down so he could enter her mind."

-"I don't get it ..." Zak rubbed his forehead. "This thing just woke up how can it already have people working for it?"

Keane let out a long breath of air in annoyance.

-"Are you really so thick to think that no one knows about the Guardian? There are people out there that have made it their life mission to wake him! Now that he is, it's a matter of time before he is released! Now do you want me to help her or are we doing to chat all night?"

* * *

I felt weightless, as if floating on a cloud. I had no pain, no worries, no cares. Nothing mattered anymore. It didn't matter that I had no family. It didn't matter that I had a mother that cared nothing for me, that was as warm as a cold, dead fish. It didn't matter that I had a father who had kidnapped me from a family I probably would never know, just to be used for experiments. It didn't matter that I had an ex-boyfriend that used me to get a boost to his career and a husband who's only interest in me was my "special" empathic abilities.

None of it mattered. I didn't know why, I should care ... Maybe I was dead, that was definitely a possibility, but that thought didn't particularly make me sad. I mean there were things I wanted to do before I died, like travel, see the world, maybe have a real family and kids ... but I guess we couldn't pick where our futures took us.

In this strange dreamland that I was in, it was dark but there was a yellowish glow, like there was a fire burning far off in the distance. There was a thickness to the air as smoke swirled around me. I didn't know where I was. Maybe the plane had crashed after all ... I just didn't know, I didn't know anything anymore. I didn't even know who I was.

Everything about me was a lie. My life, my family ... my own identity was withheld from me. I felt hopeless ... I laid my head down as tears clouded my vision. Until I heard a voice. The soothing, calm voice. It was calling my name.

_"Anastasia ..."_

I ignored it, dismissing it for my imagination. I didn't know what was real and what wasn't anymore.

_"Anastasia."_ The familiar voice called again.

I picked up my head and sat up looking around, but I saw nothing but smoke and fog.

_"Anastasia, I know you can hear me."_

-"Keane?" I whipped my head left and right. "I can't see you, where am I?"

_"You are unconscious, but your spirit is fighting to leave you, you have to fight it."_

-"I - I don't understand."

But there was no reply, reaffirming my belief that the voice I had heard was just my imagination. Maybe this was reality; I had dreamt meeting Zak, and my mother, my best friend, all things that had not been real. Desperate I let out a cry and my head fell forward.

-"I don't even know who I am ..." I sobbed.

"You are Anastasia Campbell, the strongest, most beautiful woman I have ever met. And you have to wake up for me!" Keane's voice resonated through the air.

-"I don't know how ..." I picked my head again and slowly got up from the ground.

"Just believe that everything that makes you, you is real. You are real!"

I nodded but wasn't sure what exactly that meant. So I thought about everything that had meant something for me, from happy moments with my father, to the not so happy ones. I thought about Cathy and how she and I had been best friends for what seemed like an eternity. I held onto those thoughts until a figure appeared several feet from me. I couldn't tell who it was because of the smoke; all I could see was the figure of a man.

-"Keane?" I called, and took a step towards him.

The figured didn't reply and simply stood still. So I kept approaching him, cautiously.

_"Ana?"_ I heard Keane's disembodied voice ring through the air. "_You need to wake up, wake up now!" _His voice was growing in panic.

-"There is someone here." I said. "I don't know who it is ..."

_"It doesn't matter, just please; Ana come to me and ignore the man!"_ Keane yelled.

But I ignored Keane and got closer to the stranger until I could see him. He looked like an ordinary man, tall, lean, but there was something else, something that made me want to run from him. When I approached him, his expression remained stoic.

-"Who are you?" I asked him.

-"You have to come with me, I can help you." He said, his voice was light but held something cold that made me want to shiver.

-"I don't know you, where do you want me to go?"

The man smiled and that's when I knew this was no one I wanted to go anywhere with. His dead cold eyes glared at me with hatred.

-"Come on little Pandora, come with me." He said again.

* * *

Zak grounded his teeth as he watched Keane kneeling in front of Ana. He had his hands on her temples and his eyes were closed, his face was pinched tight like he was struggling with whatever he was doing.

-"This isn't fucking working ..." Zak made a move to grab Keane but Nick stopped him.

-"Just give him a few more minutes."

Zak hated this. Seeing Ana so helpless and seeing Keane touch her was not helping to calm him at all. But suddenly Ana gasped loudly and her eyes flew open. Zak felt the immediate flood of relief as soon as he saw her lovely hazel eyes spring open. She looked around wildly as she panted and gasped for breath like she had held her breath for to long. But his relief was short-lived as he watched Ana lay eyes on Keane and immediately wrap her arms around his neck as Keane gently cooed at her to calm down.

-"Shhh ... You are alright now ... You are safe."

Zak clenched his fists trying hard to keep his cool and patiently wait.

-"He was there!" Ana said, her voice shook with fright. "He was there ..."

Keane slowly petted her hair down her back soothingly.

-"I know, he can't get you now." Keane said.

But Zak had enough of this.

-"Who was there?" He said.

Ana's eyes looked up at him in surprise, like she had not even known he was here, which cut him deeper than it should have. She was so absorbed by Keane that she hadn't even seen him?

-"The Black Guardian ..." Ana's eyes shun brightly with a mix of fear and worry. "He was there ... How could he have been there?"

-"It's ... complicated." Keane separated himself from Ana, who seemed hurt that he was moving away.

Keane tried to back away and escape everyone's gaze but Zak wouldn't let him get away so easily.

-"I don't give a fuck what it is, you need to start answering our questions." He glared at Keane.

Keane nodded.

-"Yes ... You are right ... but not here. We shall meet tomorrow and I will answer everything."

Zak watched him carefully. That seemed to easy ... but he had little choice in the matter. The pilot came on the intercom informing everyone to take a seat and buckle up, that the plane would be landing in minutes.

Keane made a hasty retreat and was gone before anything further could be asked. Zak sighed and took a seat next to Ana.

The flight attendants were helping others take their seats. The mood on the plane was light. But Zak felt anything but light and happy. His mood was quite the opposite. Ana refused to look at him as she buckled her seatbelt and he simply didn't know what to say.

Soon the plane landed at a different airport then first planned. With a heavy heart Zak gathered his bags and they all decided to rent a car to drive to London for the night. The airline was going to pay for their rental and their night in London and whatever other accommodation they would require. Because of all the equipment they had they rented two cars. Zak talked the guys into all riding together and letting him drive alone with Ana, which was slightly inconvenient because only Nick had his international driver's license so it meant Zak had to have a driver but it would give him a chance to talk to Ana.

They were roughly an hour from downtown London, but with traffic who knew how long it would take to get there. Ana and Zak both sat in the back of the small car. The tiny little Toyota Yaris didn't exactly offer much backseat room, leaving both Zak and Ana rather cramped.

-"How did you get all three guys in the other car?" Ana asked suddenly, as they pulled away from Nick's car.

-"That's my little secret." Zak replied, trying to be funny.

-"You seem to have a lot of those, don't you?" Ana shot back. Her anger with him was quickly returning. Zak sobered and didn't reply back.

They both sat in silence for the longest time watching the scenery go by. It was late afternoon and it was raining. The mood outside was dreary and depressing, much like the one inside the car. Zak had always enjoyed the rain and dark, gloomy days, but for some reason he found little enjoyment today.

He glanced at Ana. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts as she absent mindedly ran her hand back and forth on her jeans. Zak cleared his throat.

-"Ana ... I think that we probably need to talk ..."

She turned towards him. He marveled at the woman who looked at him with a certain fire in her eyes. He knew at the very moment that he was falling for this girl. She had just lived through hell, they all had. They thought they were all going to die. But it was more than that for her. She had found out that so much of her life was a lie ... and yet here she was, staring at him with that fiery look in her eyes that said if she wanted too she could conquer the world.

-"I don't know what to say," he admitted.

-"Starting from the beginning would be my strategy," she replied tartly.

Zak's jaw clenched. Then with a nod, he released a pent-up breath and words started tumbling out of his mouth.

-"I ... would say I'm sorry, and I am. But that seems really lame ... I lied to you ..." Zak stopped, trying to think of what to say to make this better. He just wanted to hold her right now, but he was pretty sure that if he tried that she might hurt a part of his anatomy he didn't want hurt.

-"Do you even understand why I'm upset?" She asked coolly.

-"Because I didn't tell you about the book?" Zak cringed ... he knew this was a tricked question and by the expression on her face he had not answered that right.

-"No!" Her voiced raised and the driver looked in his rear-view mirror, she blushed and lowered her tone. "No, I could care less about the damn book!" Zak furrowed his brow at her words. "It's because I blindly trusted you, which seems to be a really bad habit of mine, trusting people who apparently I shouldn't trust! I thought you wanted me here cause you lov-liked me." Ana paused at her stuttering words but not for long. "But you just want me here so you can use me."

Ana's hands were balled up into fists so tight that her knuckles were turning white. Zak decided to take a chance. He knew he was going to lose her if he didn't do something about it now. So he took his own leap of faith.

Very slowly he slipped his left hands on top of her right hand, which was balled up extremely tightly. He petted her for a moment then slipped his index finger inside her fist and gently pried her hand open. She watched him carefully as he ran his fingers inside her palm over the markings her nails had left.

-"I can't change what I did ... I wanted to tell you, so many times, about the book ..." Zak sighed as he intertwined his fingers with hers. "But there was never a right time, and I know that sounds lame and it's no excuse, but I just didn't want to hurt you, Ana. Seeing you in pain ... " He took a deep breath. "Seeing you in pain kills me ..."

Ana's gaze softened.

-"I understand ... but I had a right to know." She said softly.

-"I know and that was my fuck up, but please, don't stay mad at me sweetie ... I thought I was going to lose you today, twice." Ana seemed surprise by this revelation. She turned slightly to face him. "When the plane was going down all I could think of was you ..." Zak lowered his gaze as he watched Ana's' free hand come up and gently cup his cheek. "Then when I saw you with Keane ... and you fainted ... I lost it."

* * *

As Zak spoke I felt my heart beat faster and faster. My face grew hot and flush as our intertwine fingers sought each other. I was mad at Zak, but now that he was talking and after the day I had, it seemed almost ridiculous to be mad at him for not telling me something he wanted to protect me from. It might not have been the best thing for him to do but could I really stay mad at him?

Although I had noticed that he chose to not address what I had said about why I was here. But I wasn't sure I wanted to probe on that one anymore then I had already. Zak was a ghost hunter at heart and I couldn't blame him for seeing something in me that could possibly help his research, and in a way I was glad that maybe I could be of use after all.

I turned slightly and looking into his dark blue eyes I knew right away that I had forgiven him. My left hand came up and gently cupped his cheek and he immediately stopped talking. I saw him swallow thickly as we both stared at each other. My thumb gently stroked his rough cheek. I wanted to tell him that I forgave him but the words couldn't seem to come out so I did the next best thing I could. I kissed him.

I moved the small distance that separate us and pressed my lips to his. Zak didn't move an inched, almost as if he afraid he might scare me off. His lips parted slightly and I found myself gently pulling at his lower lip and sucking it. But the moment was short lived because our driver cleared his throat. I pulled away blushing, keeping my head low rather embarrassed.

Zak gave a low chuckle and wrapped his arms around me, sitting back, he brought me with him.

-"Does that mean you forgive me?" He asked coyly as I set my head on his shoulder.

-"Maybe ... " I licked my lips and unable to resist I pressed a kiss to his neck.

I grinned as he let out a gasp of surprise.

-"If you keep that up, you'll have another reason to be pissed at me, because I am going to have my way with you in the back of this car." He growled low in my ear.

I blushed and quickly adjusted myself so my back was leaning against his chest so I wasn't tempted by him. We both sat for some time, watching the scenery quickly change. We had arrived at the outskirts of London and the streets and sidewalks were packed full of people even though it was pouring rain. As we drove, my thoughts drifted to all the events from earlier.

The almost crash had scared me so much ... I wasn't sure I could get back on a plane without having a panic attack. But despite all that, it was nothing compared to what happened afterwards. I had somehow met this Shadow Guardian, although who knew if what I saw was his true form but he had gotten inside my head. He had called me Pandora several times ... I didn't understand why.

Nothing at all made sense, but what I did know was that Keane had saved me, twice. First from crashing into the ocean, and then he had somehow gotten into my head and woke me up. I hated to admit it but I was extremely curious to know more about him, and I felt a mysterious pull to him.

But tomorrow I would get answers. Tomorrow we would all understand what is going on and then maybe we could also put an end to it.

* * *

In the morning Zak woke up early and alone. Ana had forgiven him but when they arrived at the hotel she asked for her own room. He wasn't entirely sure she did forgive him. He was getting a weird vibe from her but he really couldn't be sure if it was her or just from him. When they had all arrived to their hotel, all of them were too exhausted, emotionally and physically to make any plans.

Everyone had gone to their rooms and had gone to bed. Well at least that is what Zak did. He hadn't even bothered with dinner. But now he was wide awake. He had slept over ten hours, which was a record for him.

Today promised to be another busy day. The airline they had used booked them a new flight to Romania, which left late this afternoon, and they were going to meet Keane at noon. So they had a free morning to explore London. There were a few places Zak wanted to go with Ana. He quickly got up and showered. He then decided that he would go surprise Ana with breakfast. He had no idea where anything was so he called room service.

-"Room service." The posh woman's voice came over the phone.

-"I'd like to order some breakfast." Zak glanced down at the menu and frowned. He had no idea what Ana would like ... what kind of husband ... boyfriend ... whatever he was, he was pretty bad at it, obviously.

-"Yes?" The voice on the other line said impatiently.

-"Ermm ... What do girls like to eat?" He groaned at his stupid question.

-"Sir?" The woman sounded just as confused as he felt.

-"Well, see, I wanted to surprise my girl with breakfast, but I don't know what she would like."

-"Oh!" The woman exclaimed a bit cheerier. "Well I know I do enjoy when my husband brings me fresh berries and fruits in the mornings."

-"Could I have that, please?" Zak smiled at the obvious choice he would have chosen for himself as well.

The woman informed him his food would be up soon, so he took this time to get ready. He groomed his hair into its signature faux-hawk and picked out his clothes carefully. By the time he was done there was a knock on the door, a young man had a tray with the fruit he had ordered. He thanked him and made his way to Ana's room which was only a few doors down.

In front of her door he took a quick breath and knocked. He didn't have to wait long, he heard the locks jingle and seconds later Ana opened the door. Her cheeks were flush and her hair was slightly damp from taking a shower, when she saw him, her lips curled into a wide smile. She wore a pretty navy polo shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. At the sight of her, his heart skipped a beat.

-"Hi, Zak!" She said rather cheerily.

-"Hi, I didn't know if you were up ..." He held up the tray. "I uhm ... brought you breakfast."

She opened the door wider. Zak smiled and felt great. Finally he was doing something right!

-"Wow, that's really sweet of you, come in."

Zak walked in but as he did his face fell and he stopped short.

Keane sat at the small dining table, his chair was reclined on its two back legs as he casually lounged. In front of him was a styrofoam cup and a small plate filled with muffins. He gave Zak a bright, cocky smile as he greeted him with a nod.

-"Morning mate!"

-"What the hell is he doing here?" Zak growled.

Ana came up behind him and took the tray from his hands and set it on the table.

-"Keane stopped by early this morning; he offered to take us sight-seeing."

Zak tried to hold his temper in check and just nodded, but the more he watched Keane, who was watching Ana, the angrier he got. Ana smiled as she took the top off the tray to the assorted fruit platter. Zak saw the glimmer of tenderness in Keane's eyes as he kept his gaze on Ana and he hated how this guy was watching _his_ Ana.

Ana grabbed a big strawberry and took a bite. A small smile curled into her lips. She turned to Zak and his anger melted away.

-"Would you like some?" She asked.

Ana sat down at the table, and Zak moved his chair right next to hers. He had the sudden urge to make it very clear to Keane whom she belong too. He knew that was a total caveman way of thinking but he didn't want this guy thinking Ana was free game and that he would just stand around while he tried to charm her.

The big platter of fruit had an assorted variety of berries, apple and orange slices with some grapes.

Zak took one of the orange slices and gave Ana a wicked grin. She gave him a curious look as he brought the slice to her lips.

-"I can feed myself." She said with a small awkward laugh.

-"What's wrong, chicken?" His voice held an edge to it, daring her to take the fruit.

Her eyes sparkled but she said nothing else so he brought the orange closer and he gently ran it over her lips, just enough to let the juice from the wedge moisten her lips. Ana's lips parted a little and her tongue came out to lick up the juice the orange had left in its trail.

Zak swallowed visibly then shifted in his seat. After running the orange around her mouth a second time, he slowly slipped it into her mouth. The slice was a bit too large for one bite, and a little stream of juice came out around the corner of her mouth and dripped to Ana's chin. She blushed with embarrassment as her hands flew up to wipe the juice from her chin. But Zak was quicker.

He grabbed her hands, bent closer to her.

-"Allow me." He whispered.

Ana relaxed her hands in his hold. His left hand came up and wiped the bit off her chin, then he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked the juice off. Ana's eyes widened. It was obvious it was not what she had expected. Zak leaned a little closer.

-"It seems like I missed a spot."

Then, within a blink of an eye, his lips were on the corner of her mouth. He nipped the corner playfully before moving over to be dead center on the middle of her lips. He possessively kissed her, sucking on her bottom lip and just like that he pulled back. Her eyes were shut and her lip was red and swollen. And with that he sat back in seat with a satisfied grin.

Keane had watched them with no shame but Zak didn't care, he simply smirked at Keane, feeling very pleased that he had shown him who she really belonged too.

* * *

Zak was certainly acting weird. I mean, not that I minded, but he had never been so ... emotional in front of others, not purposely anyway. I didn't have tons of experiences with men but something felt weird about the whole situation. I had turned bright red and quickly looked down at the table, avoiding everyone's gaze, all too aware that Keane was watching me.

Keane had showed up right before I had hopped in the shower with a plate of muffins and an offer to go sight-seeing. I let him in while I finished getting ready. I was dying for a shower. When we had gotten to the hotel last night I was just too exhausted and ended up going to sleep as soon as I came in the room, I hadn't even changed. I was rather glad that I had been so tired because it had kept me from thinking on all the events that had happened yesterday.

But now I was here sitting with both men that had all the answers I was looking for. Seeming to pick up on my mood change Zak's expression darkened as he glared at Keane.

-"So where would you like to go visit, Anastasia?" Keane asked casually.

Zak leaned forward in his seat towards Keane.

-"How about you cut the shit and just tell us what we want to know." Zak snapped, impatiently.

Keane ignored Zak's outbreak and looked at me.

-"This is your time, is that what you want?"

I would have loved to go see some of London but answers did sound better.

-"I ... I think that you should tell us the truth."

Keane nodded and took a long sip of his drink.

-"Where shall I start?" He asked.

I had so many questions ... but there was one ...

-"Why do you keep following me? You were there at my dad's grave site when we buried him, you lured me to his house, why?"

Keane sighed heavily.

-"Your father was part of a secret order. They call themselves the order of the dragon. They have been around for a very long time ... I thought they were extinct until your father and his men came into the spirit world ... After that I did some digging around, and I saw you ... I thought you weren't possible ..." Keane whispered, his heated look made me blush and look away.

Zak growled low in his throat.

-"Sounds like a lot of crap to me, why don't you tell us who the hell you are really are."

Keane sighed heavily again.

-"You know me as Keane, but that is the persona I was given when ... when I took this _job."_ He said the last part with some bitterness to his tone. "Keane means warrior, fighter. It is the name that the person gets when they become a guard to the spirit world."

I furrowed my brow. I was already confused and we were just starting.

-"So you were a regular person at one point?"

-"Yes. My name was Matthew Warren, Marquis of Leicester. I was born in the outskirts of London in 1571."

-"How ...?" I gaped, I was not expecting that.

Keane stood and walked to the window. He clasped his hands behind his back and gazed down at the busy street below. At that moment I could see the proper English nobleman.

-"Five hundred years ago my wife and son were taken from me ... First my son had disappeared whilst I was away. Anne, my wife, was beside herself. She sent word for me to come home, right away." Keane laughed without humor. "But things were different back then, sending a message could take days ... by the time I got word and came home, she was gone."

-"I'm so sorry." I whispered. It was obvious that remembering all this was painful, even now five centuries later ... I suddenly was overwhelmed with such sadness it stole my breath away. "You must have loved her very much." I finished.

Keane turned to look at me and gave me the most intense stare I had ever seen.

-"I did ..."

Zak sighed loudly.

-"So where is this going?" He said annoyed.

-"Right ..." Keane adjusted his tie. "My wife had gone to search for our son. As it turned out she and my son had been captured by a special group. They called themselves the order of the dragon. Their goal was to find people with empathic abilities to summon the Shadow Guardian and to gain access to the spirit world." He turned his clear hazel eyes on mine.

-"So you're saying Ana's father was working for the same group that you encountered five hundred years ago?" Zak asked with disbelief.

-"Yes. This old order dates back ... Well beyond the years that I have been around."

-"What does this have to with you being here and being the only supposed guy that can help Ana?"

-"Everything!" Keane walked by to the table and glared at Zak. "I have spent the last five hundred years trying to get information on this group, on trying to defeat them."

-"Well you can't be all that good at it if it's been five hundred years and you still haven't accomplished shit." Zak rolled his eyes.

Keane slammed his hands into the table and leaned down towards Zak.

-"You know nothing of my life, or what I have done! You understand nothing!" He yelled at Zak. "I have lived more lifetimes than necessary, and I waited."

-"Waited for what?" I asked hoping I could distract him long enough so both men could back down from each other.

Keane didn't move, he kept his hostile posture towards Zak, but he did turned his head towards me.

-"For you."

* * *

Zak had enough of this shit! He had listened to some lame story about a supposed wife and another life, but now he was just trying to get to Ana, and by the look on her face it was working. Her gaze had softened. Zak stood up and now it was his turn to slam his hands into the table.

-"Enough!" He roared. "This is fucking ridiculous!"

-"No its not!" Keane bellowed back. "The order wants Ana; she can free the Shadow Guardian. They have waited just as long as I have for her, they won't stop until they get her. But she can also stop the Guardian and put him back into his slumber, and that is exactly what I will have her do."

-"What the hell does it matter to her or I if this Guardian gets out?"

Keane seemed to sober up at Zak's words.

-"My wife was an empath, just like Ana. She hid her gift well, because of the fear of witchcraft. But the order must have known about her. I searched for Anne for days, when I finally found their hide out. When I arrived the place was already in chaos, Anne had escaped, but I found her on their roof top. When I got to her, she told me how she was the key to waking the Guardian ..." Suddenly Keane's eyes held a certain distance to them, as if he was there, back on the rooftop with his wife. "I told her she was being ridiculous. I tried to calm her down, I hugged her tightly in my arms ... She had held me so tightly and told me she loved me ... and then a ghost came and ripped her from my arms and dragged her off the building. She fell to her death ..."

Keane blinked back a few tears and cleared his throat.

-"After she fell I lost it ... I massacred the whole order. Every last one ... Even as they begged me for their life." Keane wore a blank stare. "When I had finally calm down I found children ... They were all in cells, waiting to be used. All of them had empathic abilities, including my son, which he inherited from his mother. He had witnessed my rage and my senseless massacre. He never spoke to me again."

Zak was taken a little by surprise. He didn't imagine Keane as a violent man, especially one that would go into such a rage that he would kill.

-"How did you end up as Keane?" Ana asked quietly, obviously a little taken aback by his revelation as well.

-"My punishment ... for my crime against the men. It would seem when I went on my killing spree ... I - I did not stop to think that someone else might have been there to help my wife. The last warrior, before me, was there. I caught him by surprise and killed him. When the last fighter of the spirit world dies, his killer must take his place."

Zak clutched his forehead as he was suddenly hit with a very clear imagine in his head. One of a woman wearing period clothing. She had long auburn hair and familiar hazel eyes. In fact everything about her was familiar except for the clothing. But seconds later the image was gone. Zak blinked a couple of times; no one had noticed the change in him. He glanced at Ana who was looking slightly paler than usual.

-"Ana?"

Her gaze was slightly glazed over.

-"He called me Pandora ..."

-"What?"

-"The Shadow Guardian, he called me Pandora ... is that why, because I can let him out?"

-"Yes ... like Pandora had done, she opened the box and let all the evils out into the world."

-"What will the Guardian do if he is released?" Ana whispered.

-"He is the bringer of sorrow and pain, of sadness and despair, of loss and death ..."

Zak could have sworn he saw Keane shiver at his own word.

-"Sounds more like one of those end of the world predictions." Zak said with lightness he didn't feel.

-"It is."

They remained silent for a few moments which gave Zak a chance to mull over the information. He wasn't sure he believed any of it at all, but he also had no reason to doubt it. It could be a ploy to get Ana affection but he doubted that Keane would have admitted to mass murder if that was his plan. But that did leave a question in his mind.

-"If you are supposed to be making sure no one wakes up this Guardian, why didn't you stop Ana's father?" Zak asked.

Keane shrugged.

-"I was not present when they entered."

-"So you're telling me because of your fuck up Ana has to pay for it now?"

-"It was ... a mistake on my part." Keane stood stiffly.

Zak rounded the table and walked in front of Keane, glaring at him.

-"A mistake? A fucking mistake?!" He felt his anger boiling over again. "It's not like you lost your fucking keys! You put her in danger!"

-"It's not like I meant too!" Keane screamed back at Zak. "I thought I killed them all, I thought I got rid of the order once and for all! I would not purposely put Anastasia in harm's way; I lost her once-..." Keane clamped his mouth shut, but Zak didn't miss words that were almost spoken and the quick glance Keane made to Ana.

Zak smirked. He had him.

-"Well Keane, maybe it's time you told Ana here the real truth. The truth that I just put together and the one that you are hiding from her ... " Zak laughed. "You are one twisted fucker!" Ana stood and watched both men with worry. "You knew Ana was that girl who could do this from the moment you saw her ... You wanted her to come to you, that's why you have dropped these clues for her, like making her see her dead father, spying on her for years!"

-"What are you talking about, Zak?" Ana asked with worry in her voice as she glance back and forth from Zak to Keane.

Keane's jaw clenched but he refused to look at Ana.

-"I did not want Anastasia hurt. I simply was ... curious ..."

-"Curious?"

-"A shadow empath is rare ..." Keane started but Zak interrupted him.

-"They are so rare that they might what ... come around every five hundred years or so, give or take a few years." Zak said as he crossed his arms. "Isn't that right, Keane?"

-"Something like that." He replied tightly.

Zak couldn't help but laugh. But not a happy laugh, it was more of a triumph laugh then anything. He had him! Ana looked at him confused.

-"Come on, tell her Keane, tell her why you're really here." Zak smirked.

Keane shut his eyes but couldn't bring himself to look at Ana at all. He kept his gaze on Zak.

-"My wife, Anne, was a shadow empath ... They are very special, they only come along every five to seven hundred years ..." Keane paused, his face was bleak, his lips were in a thin line. "There is something magical and otherworldly to them ... Ana is like my wife."

Ana's brow furrowed for a moment, but Zak still wasn't satisfied. He had this almost cruel enjoyment in seeing Keane being brought down in front of him.

-"I don't understand." Ana said, her voice showing a hint of panic. "What do you mean I'm like your wife?"

-"He means you not only have the same abilities as her, you look like her. Isn't that right Keane?" Zak said reveling in Keane's torture.

Keane gave a curt nod.

-"Yes. All shadow empaths are doppelgänger of each other ..." He said, barely audible.

-"Are you saying I look like your dead wife?" Her eyes were wide.

Keane gave a curt nod.

-"Yes."

Zak wanted to let out a little cheer for having figured out Keane's secret, but his happiness was short-lived. Ana looked at Keane with horror and with a gasp she took off at a dead run out of the room.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_I want to thank you to everyone for your support. I love reading your comments and PM's. Thank you for all the new people following me on Facebook too :) I love sharing my journey in writing and that some of you want to know about it :)_**

**_NEW VIDEO! Yes, I made a new video. Even after I swore I wouldn't for this story again. (Mostly because it is a real pain in the butt to work with Zak footage.) But I heard this amazing piece of music and I NEEDED to make this video. It's really epic and so different from the videos I made in the pass. The video is a bit like a mini story. It follows Ana through a creepy dark forest, and at every turn or sound she hears she is assaulted with memories of Zak and Keane. (Some future events and the ending of this chapter!)_**

**_It will be out tomorrow, Wednesday, so please check back for the link! (Will be on my facebook page as well)._**


End file.
